


Tiempo Futuro

by Dlila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternative Perspective, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content, Time Travel, no canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlila/pseuds/Dlila
Summary: Severus Snape tiene el plan perfecto, regresar al pasado para vivir el futuro que debió vivir. ¿Pero eso qué significa? Hermione tendrá que pagar los platos rotos y hasta formar un nuevo futuro. Un futuro donde existe un James Potter completamente distinto a los recuerdos de los merodeadores.





	1. Nuestro primer gran error

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene caso cuatro años de creada, pero es la primera vez que utilizo esta plataforma, espero les guste. No esperen personajes planos, aqui no hay buenos ni malos. DISCLAIMER: "Harry Potter" es propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Este Fanfiction no tiene ánimo de lucrar con ninguno de los personajes creados por la autora. Únicamente cumple con el fin de entretener.
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, AU.
> 
> MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED: James Potter/Lily Evans /Hermione Granger / Severus Snape
> 
> SUMMARY:
> 
> RATING: NC-17 (MA)
> 
> WARNINGS: Lenguaje sexual explicito, vocabulario ofensivo, spoilers, parejas no canon.
> 
> Aclaración: Esta no es una historia típica, no muere Snape en el séptimo libro y mucho menos ocurre lo ocurrido en el epilogo.

**Tiempo Futuro**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Nuestro primer gran error.**

* * *

 

**Hermione Granger**

Ni un vestido de seda en su color favorito, ni con el cabello suelto pero domado, ni usar el aroma de las flores que sabe que a él le gusta oler, ni siquiera mirándolo fijamente, ni con eso podía captar un momento el suave temblor del brillo de sus ojos. Él estaba otra vez en otro lugar, quizás muy lejos de ella, como últimamente estaba. El trabajo, podía apostar toda su colección de libros a que ese era el motivo. Severus Snape había estado metido en su laboratorio privado desde el inicio del verano, casi no tenía tiempo para nada más, por más que Hermione aparecía de improviso en medio del salón, usando o no su mejor lencería, el parecía absorto en su investigación. Severus era un hombre dedicado a su trabajo, disciplinado, apisonado por sus investigaciones, eso era algo que ella admiraba en él, pero aquello ya parecía una obsesión. No tenía tiempo para nada más que para sus investigaciones, hasta para ella era irritante.

Hermione mordió sus labios, eran meses los que él estaba ausente, convertido en una especie de fantasma. Ya no habían comentarios curiosos, ya no tocaba sus manos por encima de la mesa, ya no tocaba sus rizos para esconderlos detrás de sus oídos. Antes comentaría lo interesante de su investigación, le preguntaría su opinión acerca de los productos que usaría o quizás hablarían de las futuras remodelaciones que hacían falta en su nueva casa. Pero ya no, desde hacia meses que no lo hacía, ni siquiera había sacado el tema de sus amigos, ni de lo muy despreciables que eran los Weasley y Harry por no apoyarla por estar con él. Ahora era diferente, sentados uno frente al otro, en uno de los restaurantes más famosos del mundo mágico, sabía que algo estaba mal.

—¿ Te gusta el vino?— preguntó ella, intentando alcanzar las manos de su acompañante. Pero él estaba sumergido en un monologo interior, era casi como si se hubiera olvidado que ella estaba en frente de él. Celebrando su aniversario. Las luces de las velas confirman sus sospechas el tiene la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

— Sev…— trató de no alzar mucho la voz, no quería que los demás clientes sintieran que ella estaba haciendo una escena, pero por más que trataba de llamar la atención de su futuro esposo no funcionaba, este parecía estar metido en una elipse de pensamientos. Inclino un poco su cuerpo hasta capturar sus manos, las acarició y por fin el la miró.

—…. ¿decías…?—Dijo medio perdido pero sin perder ese toque varonil. Era imposible no enamorarse de él nuevamente, inclusive en esos momentos. Le sonrió. Eran momentos como esos en los que sentía que su corazón quería salir de su pecho, esos segundos en que él la miraba como si lo demás se apagara por fracciones de segundos. Ella volvió a acariciar su mano, Severus no había tocado su plato de comida, seguramente su investigación no estaba saliendo como el estaba lo estaba planificando.

— ¿En verdad no quieres que te ayude con tu investigación?— El pareció palidecer rápidamente, negó despacio, pero no habló. Ya habían conversado del tema, él no quería a nadie cerca del laboratorio, ni quisiera a ella. No le gustaba cuestionarlo en cosas como esas. Severus tomó un poco de agua. Algo estaba definitivamente mal… no estaba siendo él.

—¿Qué te parece si brindamos por este día? ¿No te parece maravilloso que haya pasado casi dos años desde que estuvimos juntos por primera vez? Este día es mejor que navidad y mi cumpleaños juntos— Intentó impregnar de color su voz, pero el rostro de él no la ayudaba. Afortunadamente el pareció darse cuenta alzó su copa e intentó responder su sonrisa, pero le salió más bien una mueca rara.

—¡Por estos dos años junto a ti!— dijo él aclarando su garganta — por que han sido mis mejores años en mucho tiempo…

— Créeme que vendrán más… — Hermione acomodó su asiento para estar junto a él y ya no al frente. Tomó un poco del vino, mientras veía como Severus relajaba un poco la respiración.

— Otro brindis por la verdadera salvadora del mundo mágico. Sin ti Potter ni siquiera hubiera sabido amarrarse los zapatos.— Ella sonrió, pero le reprendió con la mirada, quizás eso hacía falta más cercanía. — Por mi salvadora, mi sanadora de cabecera, mi auror guardián, mi…

—¿Qué te parece tu futura esposa y madre de pequeños Snape?— dijo cerca de su odio , para sortear pequeños besos alrededor de su oído. Él no se estremeció como solía hacerlo, ese era su punto débil, pero no daba efecto. Era como si de pronto de hubiera convertido en piedra. Se separó un poco , para poder verle el rostro. Pero antes de que alcanzar ver su rostro, él beso su frente. La abrazó delicadamente, como si el contacto de su piel fuera el de un tercero.

No supo porque, pero sintió que todo su cuerpo lanzaba sirenas de alarma. Severus estaba muy lejos de ser el mismo, pero a la vez nadie podría imitar tan bien el fondo de sus pupilas. Hermione volvió a morder sus labios. Depositó su mirada en el piso y se dio cuenta que junto a la silla de él había un pequeño cuaderno negro. Reconocía el cuaderno, era una especie de agenda que Severus siempre llevaba junto a él. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de recogerlo, la mano de Severus se interpuso casi de inmediato. Con mucho nerviosismo recogió el cuaderno y lo puso en su túnica. Hermione quería preguntarle por su contenido pero temía por la respuesta.

—¿Qué tal si ya no vamos a la casa? Quiero dormir… además mañana tienes que ir a trabajar en el ministerio ¿no?— Severus pretendió esconder la gota de sudor que de su frente corría, pero su poca naturalidad lo delató. Hermione no dijo absolutamente nada, se limito a encarnar los ojos pero los relajó cuando sintió que el se acercaba a besarla. Hermione agradeció a Merlín por esos segundos. El la tomo por la cintura, y besó el contorno de sus labios. Aun sentados en sus respectivos asientos Hermione acarició la quijada de su futuro marido y sonrió.

—No quiero ir todavía… pero tienes razón desde que perdí mi gira-tiempo, mi jefe no está muy contento conmigo— acarició su cabello, le gustaba verle con el cabello largo casi tocando el principio de sus hombros.

**-.-**

* * *

**Severus Snape**

Esperó a que ella cerrara sus ojos dorados, a que susurra su nombre entre sueños, así era la manera más certera que tenía de comprobar que ella efectivamente estaba durmiendo. Como todo en ella era predecible, le daba el tiempo perfecto de cumplir con su plan del día. Despacio y sin hacer ruido salió de la cama de dos plazas para dirigirse al sótano de la casa. Lugar donde se encontraba su laboratorio.

Revisó nuevamente su libreta negra. Hoy debía ser el día. Miro desde el marco de la puerta a la castaña quien se acurrucaba más en ella. Sintió que su propia respiración se hundía en su diafragma, reconocía la sensación era algo de culpa. Estaba engañando a la muchacha. —"Pero bien vale la pena"— se excusaba entre pensamientos. No, no es que Severus Snape tuviera una amante, ni mucho menos una vida secreta. Ese no era su caso.

Después de terminada la guerra solo tenía un propósito en mente y por ese propósito vivía.

Llegó hasta su laboratorio y cerró la puerta con llave. Se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla. Tomo su libreta y apuntó en la última página la que sería su ultima nota en esa libreta.

_"Día D,_

_Después de años de investigación y sacrificio, por fin podré regresar al pasado. Estoy consciente que una vez que regrese al pasado de originarán dos nuevas líneas del tiempo. Una en la que tendré el final que debí tener junto a Lily y otro en el que soy un infeliz más sobre la tierra. Sé además que no podré regresar a este presente y no podría ser más feliz. Quiero una vida con la mujer que debió vivir._

_Ya tengo las pociones terminadas, la arena del tiempo está lista. Lo único que me preocupa es el encantamiento, no sé si funcionará. Pero estoy convencido que no puede haber otra salida._

_Este presente ya no me necesita, y yo no necesito más de él. Cuando llegue a mi destino, este diario tendrá que desaparecer, porque a partir de ese momento tendré la vida que tanto busqué y que merezco._

_Hasta Siempre._

_SS."_

Miro a todos lados, y camino rumbo a la mesa más grande, junto a su caldero estaba la arena del gira-tiempo, un frasco con una poción verde malva y otra poción color naranja. Con cuidado hizo un circulo en el piso, con la arena especial, derramo la poción verde sobre el piso haciendo la forma de una estrella de diez puntas. Enseguida bebió la poción naranja y con su varita conjuró: — ** _"Spatium, vitae, tempus ... infinitam rerum, quae a me facultas mutationem"_** — Apenas pronunciadas las palabras toda la habitación comenzó a sacudirse, era parecido a la sensación de un terremoto de grado nueve, sus frascos caían al suelo, sentía la tierra abrirse bajo sus pies. Una luz cegadora aparecía delante suyo, era como si se abriera ante sus ojos un tobogán de luces y recuerdos. Caminó con dificultad hacia la luz y cuando ya estaba a punto de alcanzarla un bloque de concreto cayó sobre el, inmediatamente una explosión volvió todo el lugar negro.

**-.-**

* * *

**Severus Snape**

Abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo, pensó despertar en estado de muerte, después de todo las ultimas imágenes que nublaban su mente eran la una manta espesa de humo y fuego en el interior de su laboratorio. Vio a su alrededor como si tratara de entender el lugar donde estaba recostado, pero su mente se despejo cuando pudo distinguir su misma cama, su misma habitación. Su respiración recuperó su estado natural aunque le dolía el orgullo. Relajó sus hombros, se seco un poco las gotas de sudor que se desprendían de su frente. Todo parecía estar bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Estaba claro que no había podido regresar en el tiempo. Inmediatamente recordó la explosión que tuvo lugar en su laboratorio, todo su cuerpo se volvió a tensar. El trabajo de todos los últimos años había sido en vano, no había podido retroceder el tiempo, después de todo no era tan buen mago como se estimaba.

Quiso patearse, pero sentía las piernas cansadas, las podía sentir, debajo de la colcha de plumas que Hermione había comprado para su aniversario.—" Se que te gustan las frazadas suaves, por eso compre una de plumas, son perfectas para ti. Además son verdes como te gustan"— fueron las palabras de ella hace unas semanas. Aunque al principio le pareció indignante ver como ella pretendía tomar decisiones en su vida hogareña, ahora debía reconocer que la nueva ropa de cama era muchísimo más cómoda. Obviamente nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, ya tenía demasiado con el título autoproclamado de "novia" que Hermione llevaba en su frente.

Sintió un poco de mareo, se sujetó la cabeza. Vio que todavía había luz solar traspasar sus oscuras cortinas. Y fue cuando recién se dio cuenta que a su costado en uno de los sillones que tenia para leer, estaba ella. Estaba durmiendo con una frazada en cima de ella, por las curvas alrededor de sus ojos podía intuir que había hecho guardia. Tragó grueso su propia saliva. Aunque ella no fuera lo buscara en una mujer, no podía dejar de admitir que era más de lo que merecía.

Al principio pensó que la supuesta atracción que sentía ella por él era tan volátil como el alcohol, pensó que el enamoramiento infantil que ella tenia con el pasaría rápidamente, pero no fue así. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que habían empezado su "relación" y ella parecía empecinarse más en él. —"está loca"— ese era su pensamiento más frecuente. No entendía como una joven tan brillante y bien parecida se empecinara en tener una relación amorosa con él. —"Complejo de heroína"— ese era su diagnostico. — " Está encaprichada…"— ese era su mantra. Esa era su excusa para actuar como lo hacía.

Para Severus los dos eran victimas del destino. La única manera de recuperar a su verdadero amor era volver al pasado, la única manera de volver al pasado era utilizando la arena del tiempo ideal. La única manera de conseguirla era en el ministerio de objetos misteriosos, y el contacto que no levantaba sospechas era: Hermione Granger, su antigua alumna. Ella era la clave para conseguir sus objetivos: —"Volver a ver a Lily"— suspiró. Pero ahora, después de fallar nuevamente en su intento de volver al pasado debía resignarse.

No volvería ver a su Lily. Poco a poco el dolor se incremento en el fondo de su pecho, como si miles de cuchillos le atravesaran. El no estaba dispuesto a llorar, pero las lagrimas tan rebeldes como él ya habían aparecido. Sus ojos verdes aparecieron en su recuerdo, fue ahí cuando sintió que el aire ya no le llegaba a los pulmones. No la volvería a ver, no vería ni sus ojos ni su sonrisa, no tocaría su piel, no le pediría perdón, no tendría otra oportunidad.

Quizás debería resignarse y tomar en serio las pretensiones de Granger, después de todo ella parecía ser la candidata más cercana. Además había demostrado ser buena compañera, siempre estaba ahí en sus momentos más débiles. Claro, nunca sería Lily… Nunca sus pociones de resfrió serian tan efectivas como las de su mejor amiga, pero al menos se quedaba con él en toda sus pequeñas enfermedades. Pero Lily era Lily…. No podía resignarse a estar con una muchachita como Granger. Tenía que regresar al pasado.

Sí, regresar al pasado era peligroso y prohibido. Pero después de estar sin un propósito en el final de guerra deicidio que su final feliz debía ser con Lily Evans. Había encontrado la manera (teóricamente hablando) de regresar al pasado y hacer un mundo alterno. Un mundo en el Voldemort pudiera ser destruido en la primera guerra, donde Lily estuviera viva. El otro universo sería ese presente en el que él estaba viviendo, en donde Harry Potter haya destruido al señor oscuro y él, Severus Snape, estaba tan perdido como un huérfano en el bosque prohibido.

Ese había sido su propósito en los últimos dos años … encontrar la manera de regresar al pasado para poder estar con ella, de la manera en que ella decida, como amigos, como amantes, como lo que ella deseara. La salida más lógica sería seguir con su mismo plan, estar con Granger hasta que ella se descuidara y dejara su gira-tiempo a la vista. El inconveniente mayor era que ella ya estaba pensando en hijos y matrimonio, cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Hermione tampoco se merecía ser engañada, pero el tampoco merecía estar sin Lily. Cuando la castaña se enamorase de verdad entendería que uno haría cualquier cosa por el ser amado. Sin importar el costo ni los daños. —" Ella simplemente está encaprichada"— se dijo otra vez. Volvió a verla acurrucada contra si misma. Tendría que hacer algo para recompensar todo lo que le iba a causar. — "Si voy al pasado, no hay manera que regrese a este presente… ella eventualmente me olvidará. No pasará nada"— la voz en su cabeza dijo en tono tembloroso. En momentos como ese tenía claro porqué había sido mortifago.

Tenía que empezar inmediatamente, no podía perder tiempo nuevamente. Debía regresar a su laboratorio y volver a retomar su experimento. Saco sus pies de la cama y se dio cuenta que no había buscado su libreta negra. Palpó todo su cuerpo, estaba en pijamas, no tenía su libreta junto a él. Camino hasta su cómoda buscó en todos sus cajones su libreta negra. Buscó en el cesto de ropa sucia, por toda la habitación, pero no había rastro de su libreta negra. Ahora si estaba en estado de pánico. Ahora si sentía las lagrimas tocar el piso… sin esa libreta en verdad estaba perdido. Volver a recobrar todas las formulas le tomaría un par de años más. No se percato en la presencia que estaba tras él. Hermione ya se había despertado.

— Severus ¿Te duele? será mejor que vuelvas a la cama— su voz era tranquila pero casi adolorida, un poco preocupada, un poco perdida. Se volvió rápidamente a ella. Su cabello estaba varios centímetros más largo de lo que recordaba, su piel ya no tan brillante como antes, se le podían notar ojeras. Pero lejos de preguntarse por su estado su mente ahora estaba en la ubicación de su libreta negra. Se acercó a ella la sujeto por los hombros con toda la fuerza que pudo.

— Mi libreta… ¿dónde está?— la maceó de un lado para otro, ella endureció la mirada y se trató de desprender de los brazos de él. Sentía que los ojos se llenaban de agua, que su rostro comenzaba a calentarse.

— Severus… estás… vuelve a la cama, estas desvariando…

—¡ NO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI LIBRETA?— su respiración parecía golpear su pecho, todavía la tenía a Hermione entre sus brazos, como queriendo sacar la información a la fuerza, ella lejos de asustarse endureció la mirada—no sé de qué me estas hablando, ahora hazme el favor y ¡ ÉCHATE DE UNA VEZ!— él la soltó rápidamente, como si quemara. Retrocedió unos pasos en unos pocos detalles nuevos para él.

Arrastró sus pies hasta la cama y cayó pesadamente. La castaña lo siguió y enseguida lo arropó como si se tratara de un niño que acababa de hacer una rabieta.

— Has estado durmiendo dos meses después de la explosión y lo primero que haces cuando despiertas es hacer un escandalo…— Él prefirió quedarse callado su cerebro todavía no procesaba toda la información. — creo que debimos quedarnos en San Mungo.— Ella seguía junto a él, acomodando las almohadas, y poniéndole otra colcha encima.

—¿Mi… mi libreta?— sus labios temblaron… se estaba a punto de volver loco.

— No sé de que me estás hablando Severus, tu laboratorio está clausurado, los aurores vinieron a saber que había pasado y se llevaron todo lo que encontraron. Pero no te preocupes, seguramente tus cosas no tardarán en volver.

— Mi… libreta— las lágrimas caian una detrás de otra, casi con desesperación.— Tu no entiendes… mi sueños… todo el trabajo… todo mi tiempo… todo… todo ….

— Lo siento cariño… no…— La voz de ella también comenzó a temblar, Severus se dio cuenta que ella también estaba llorando, en ese momento no supo porqué. Quizás ella este conmovida por su recuperación o quizás asustada por su reacción.

— Cierra los ojos cariño, vas a ver que todo es un sueño… todo esto es un sueño. Cuando despiertes todo estará mejor…— Hermione seco con uno de sus pulgares las gruesas lágrimas de su ex profesor de pociones.

— No…. Tengo que encontrar mi libreta…. ¡Tu no entiendes!— quiso salir de la cama pero las suaves manos de la castaña aun acariciaban sus mejillas.

—Te prometo que esto es un sueño… Sev… lo juro— dijo ella abrazándolo contra ella.

— ¿lo juras? — le preguntó, respondiendo al abrazo.

— lo juro, cualquier cosa por ti… vamos duerme, cuando despiertes todo estará mejor—besó sus mejillas con fuerza.

—¿en verdad? ¿lo juras?— Severus lo dijo en una voz que no sabía que podía hacer.

— Créeme cuando despiertes todo será diferente…— Las manos de Hermione acarició su rostro. Hermione se sentó a su costado, hasta que él cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. — Te amo…— le escuchó decir despacito mientras una luz en su cabeza comenzaba a pagarse poco a poco.

**-.-**

* * *

**Severus Snape**

Se sujetó la cabeza fuertemente, sintió que todo su cuerpo hubiera estado en reposo por semanas enteras. Al abrir los ojos la luz de la habitación lo dejó cerrado por varios segundos. Sintió una mano en su pecho, Hermione casi siempre hacía lo mismo, poner sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, o colocaba sus piernas entre las suyas, claro que eso solo pasaba cuando él autorizaba que se quedara junto a él. Lo que casi nunca pasaba. Casi por inercia sujeto su brazo con la intención de hacerlo de lado, pero al tocar la piel no era la misma. Hermione a pesar de pasar horas entre libros tenía la piel más suave, el brazo que sentía en esos momentos era mucho más largo que de su "novia". Cuando pudo ver completamente el escenario se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, esa no era su cama.

Enfoco su mirada hacia su acompañante, todavía no podía ver a quien estaba a su lado. Hermione no era, eso era definitivo. Cuando ella se quedaba toda su habitación olía a miel, naranjas y pergaminos. Además Hermione siempre se levantaba primero y le esperaba con el desayuno, casi siempre en recompensa por dejarla pasar la noche. Inclinó su cabeza para ver quien era y apenas la vio su corazón quedó estático. Recién reparo en su presencia. Los dos estaban en una cama, durmiendo, desnudos. Si eso era un sueño, deseo jamás despertar.

— ¿ Tan mala cara tengo en las mañanas como para que me quedes mirando como si tuviera escorbutos en todo el rostro?…— Era la voz de la mujer que siempre espero por volver escuchar. Ella se sentó en la cama, acaricio su rostro con cuidado. — Sevy… cariño… — tenía que estar soñando, porque ella beso la comisura de sus labios. —Ven vamos tenemos que cambiarnos, en cualquier momento llega Harry.— la mujer salió de la cama rápidamente dejando ver su larga cabellera roja. Volvió unos segundos hacía él. Ella lucía exactamente igual a sus recuerdos, como una mujer a inicios de sus veintes. Trato de formular palabras pero en menos de lo que pudo asimilar el timbre de la puerta sono. Lily salió corriendo por la puerta, apenas poniéndose la bata que colgaba del perchero.

Severus, salió tras ella, tapándose con un pequeño pantaloncillo que seguramente la noche anterior había dejado en el suelo. Su cerebro todavía no podía procesar toda la información. Estaba en una casa, la que nunca antes había visto. Por lo poco que pudo ver por la ventana, era invierno, posiblemente Enero o Febrero.

Se puso detrás de Lily, sin que ella lo notara. Ella abrió la puerta de madera y tras ella la figura de su peor enemigo, James Potter. Lucía una extensa barba, como si no se hubiera afeitado en años, pero curiosamente estaba cuidada, no recordaba lo alto que podía llegar a ser. En los brazos de James estaba la figura de quien podía reconocer como Harry Potter, únicamente que este aparentaba tener por lo menos tres años de edad. El niño estaba despierto y se sujetaba fuertemente de su padre.

— James…— escuchó decir Lily en tono suave, como si buscara disculparse. Severus estaba anonadado.

* * *

 


	2. Construcción de pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus despierta en una realidad distinta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Harry Potter" es propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Este Fanfiction no tiene ánimo de lucrar con ninguno de los personajes creados por la autora. Únicamente cumple con el fin de entretener.
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, AU.
> 
> MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED: James Potter/Lily Evans /Hermione Granger / Severus Snape
> 
> SUMMARY:
> 
> RATING: NC-17 (MA)
> 
> WARNINGS: Lenguaje sexual explicito, vocabulario ofensivo, spoilers, parejas no canon.
> 
> Aclaración: Esta no es una historia típica, no muere Snape en el séptimo libro y mucho menos ocurre lo ocurrido en el epilogo.

**Tiempo Futuro**

**Capitulo 2: Construcción del pasado**

* * *

 

**Severus Snape**

Lily abrió la puerta de madera y tras ella la figura de su peor enemigo, James Potter. Lucía una extensa barba, como si no se hubiera afeitado en años, pero curiosamente estaba cuidada, no recordaba lo alto que podía llegar a ser. En los brazos de James estaba la figura de quien podía reconocer como Harry Potter, únicamente que este aparentaba tener por lo menos tres años de edad. El niño estaba despierto y se sujetaba fuertemente de su padre.

— James…— escuchó decir Lily en tono suave, como si buscara disculparse. Severus estaba anonadado.

—… Hola Harry… cariño— vio al pequeño, pero este no se volvió a ellos. Harry se sujetaba con más fuerza al pecho de su padre.

— creo que se te hizo tarde otra vez ¿verdad?—James habló en un tono impersonal y casi sin mirarlo a él. —¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

— pensó Severus sin dejar de poder de tener el seño fruncido.

— Lo siento…. Nosotros— Lily tartamudeo un poco, mordió sus labios encogió un poco sus hombros.

— No te preocupes, la última vez quedamos en que si no llegabas a la hora tendría que traerlo yo. Me tendrás que disculpar pero Harry no quería irse de mi casa… ya sabes… si por mi fuera se quedaría ahí todo el tiempo que quisiera…

— No delante de Harry… no discutamos delante de él.— Sentenció con dureza la pelirroja, la escena era sacada de un cuento para Severus. Jamás pensó ver algo así.— Vamos Harry… ven con mami, papi Sevy te ha armado tu cuna en tu nueva habitación…— su voz era tan dulce como la recordaba, pero el niño parecía engancharse más al pecho de su padre.

—"¡Ño! Yo quero mi caza, mi cama"— Jamás pensó escuchar la voz de Potter siendo todavía un niño y menos haciendo un berrinche.

— Cariño… vas a ver que te va a gustar… tiene payasos y… globos y figuritas de animales— decía Lily tratando de llamar la atención de su hijo. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que el niño pegara un grito e inmediatamente después un llanto.

— Harry le tiene miedo a los payasos— dijo en tono bajo James.

— Vamos Harry anda con tu mamá… seguramente ella también te va leer el cuento del trencito que tanto te gusta…— el hombre que antes había malogrado su vida, ahora sobaba suavemente la espalda de su hijo. Harry estaba pegado como una garrapata.

—"Ño"— dijo nuevamente entre su sollozos —"ño… quero que lo lea Mimi"— "Eso era el colmo ese niño hasta elfo domestico tenía"—Pensó Severus. Snape sintió temblar a su pelirroja suavemente.

— ¿ Qué te parece si… después nos vamos al zoológico?— intervino nuevamente Lily, pero al parecer este Harry era un mocoso engreído, esto claro bajo los estándares de crianza de un Snape.

— "Yo quero estar en mi casa…"— sollozo — "quiero a mi papá y mi cama , mi Paddy y mi Mimi"— James pudo alzar al niño y mirarlo fijamente a través de la luna de sus pequeño anteojos

—¿ Te acuerdas lo que te pidió Mimi?— le preguntó James a su hijo, y este asintió con la cabeza, pero todavía haciendo su puchero.— ¿y tu eres un caballero que cumple su palabra, verdad?— Harry volvió a asentir — como caballero Potter que eres vas a darle un abrazo y un beso a tu mamá. ¿verdad?

— "Zi"— Harry se limpio una lagrimitas de su rostro. El pequeño se volvió a su madre y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Lily de inmediato lo cargó y sonrió —Gracias…— James asintió y miró por primera vez y de completo a Severus, entrecerró el ceño y con su típica mirada autosuficiente le alcanzo un pequeño maletín azul.

— será mejor que me vaya tengo que turno en el ministerio. Aquí están sus pañales, ropa, juguetes y sus horarios. Por favor… no le vuelvas a dar zumo de calabaza le afloja el estomago. Y no te olvides de su siesta de tres a cinco, eso si no quieres que te despierte a las tres de la mañana como la vez pasada.…— Lily escuchaba atenta a las indicaciones de James. Esa escena si que era reveladora para él.

— Adiós Harry, nos vemos el miércoles — James beso el cabello de su hijo, Lily avanzó unos pasos. — James, quedamos en que sería hasta el viernes— dijo Lily sosteniendo aun el niño en el brazo.

— Lily no delante de…— Severus vio como James empañaba sus gafas con sus bufidos de indignación.

— No, la semana pasada quedamos en que...— Lily también estaba poniéndose roja, pero James la interrumpió.

— Lily, acuérdate lo que dictaminó el juez… además ¿en serio? Te esperaba ayer a las diez de la mañana… será hasta el miércoles y si no te gusta… puedes hacer otro juicio… creo que ya no serian tan bueno como tu amiga Longbottom — James busco enfrentarse con la mirada de Severus, pero este estaba tan impactado por las escenas que vivía que su rostro estaba contenido en una "o"

— está bien… hasta pasado mañana— dijo en tono más severo. — Adiós James

— Adiós Lily, Snape.— su tono era agrio, casi escupiendo su nombre.

— nos vemos hijo… pórtate bien— beso el cabello de su hijo y desapareció en un plop.— Lily cerró la puerta con su pie, mientras aun en sus brazos sostenía a Harry.

— "bájame, pod favod"— escuchó decir a Harry. Lily inmediatamente puso al niño sobre el suelo. Harry miro a todos lados y corrió hasta el sillón, se subió y se quedó sentado.

— Cariño ¿qué haces? ¿por qué no papi Sevy y tu van a la mesa… pronto estará el desayuno, te prepararé Waffles quieres?

—ño, yo me quedo acá hasta que llegue "mi papá"— La postura de ese pequeño Harry Potter era por decirlo menos cómica, pero dada las circunstancias y la mirada de tristeza de Lily eso no era bueno. Severus no sabía que diablos pasaba. No podía ser un sueño, eso no calificaba como tal.

Miro el resto de la habitación con más cuidado, esa era la casa de los papás de Lily, eso significaba que Petunia, la hermana muggle de Lily no lo había vendido. Todo era confuso. Lily se acerco a su hijo para acariciarle el rostro pero el niño se alejo con violencia, era demasiado raro para ser realidad.

Ella era Lily, sin duda lo era. Sus cabellos rojos bailaban en el viento, lo que era curioso porque estaban en la sala de la casa.

— Será mejor que me cambie y prepare el desayuno— la voz de ella lo distrajo. Su rostro todavía triste le sonrió de medio lado. El niño seguía quieto como un muñeco sobre el sofá. Todo era diferente, no sabia si para bien o para mal.

—yo...— la voz de Severus se atraco en su garganta.

— ya está por llegar Regulus... me cambiaré rápido. Tu cariño quédate con Harry—

 

* * *

**James Potter**

El humo de su cigarrillo se esparcía en el viento en formas caprichosas. La luz o la falta de luz en el lugar le daba el toque lúgubre, casi tétrico que ese lugar ostentaba tener. James no ya no era ni la sombra de lo que un día fue. Sí, era un excelente Auror, casi a un paso de convertirse en el líder del escuadrón, un buen profesional, reconocidos por todo en el ministerio y casi medio mundo mágico. Pero esa no era la clase de vida que pensó tener. No.

El lugar olía a cigarrillo, tierra mojada y hierbas podridas. No era el lugar mas apropiado para encontrarse con Remus, pero estando en una misión secreta, era lo mejor que podía conseguir. Se apoyó con cautela a una las paredes de la cueva en que ese momento se encontraba, hasta que sintió unos pequeños pasos en su dirección. Sujetó fuertemente su varita, hacia solo unos años la guerra termino, pero nunca se podía confiar en nada que venga de la oscuridad.

—¿Prongs eres tú?— la voz rasposa de Remus era casi imposible de imitar, sus cuerdas vocales se habían alineado con su yo lobezno, lo que hacia difícil sonar como él.—diablos Prongs, debes de dejar esos malditos cigarros…

— ¿Moony?— la voz de James sonó menos dubitativa. Poco a poco pudo ver como su amigo aparecía en medio de la luz lunar. Era definitivamente extraño ver a Remus bajo la luz de luna, especialmente en luna llena. Su amigo lucía su típico traje marrón desgastado. Ya no tenia todas esas marcas que le dejaban las transformaciones, pero aun así su rostro estaba agotado. Quizás debería estar sorprendido, pero a estas alturas después de verle "sano" después de tres fases de luna parecía que la poción estaba dando efecto.

—¡ Por Merlín James! ¡deberías estar transformado! No puedes estar en tu forma humana hasta que el experimento sea decisivo. — Moony se alejó unos pasos de la luz, pero todavía se podían ver sus facciones.

— Vamos Remus, a estas alturas ya comprobamos que la pócima matalobos 2000 funciona

— No podemos confiarnos, aunque Granger sea muy buena en esto… todavía debemos esperar la aprobación del ministerio…

— Claro, como si a mi se me antojara escuchar como Snape darnos la aprobación— James entre soplo haciendo que el flequillo de su cerquillo crecido se moviera un poco. James se acercó a su amigo, y le acerco un mochila que cuero.— Toma, te lo manda Granger. Hay libros, una poción relajante y ropa— Remus se acercó cuidadosamente a su amigo, temiendo que el se acercara mas de la cuenta.

—Gracias Prongs…— sonrió de lado— no me duele nada, pero en las mañanas siento que todo el cuerpo se me tensa. Supongo que debe ser un efecto colateral… Pero sin duda es mejor que las primeras pociones. ¿Te acuerdas?

— Como no recordar las épocas en que te enviaban las pociones anónimas… lindas épocas… todo era simple. Hogwarts, quidditch en las tardes, las bromas a Snape, Peter no siendo la rata asquerosa que era, Lily…— el tono de James se fue agriando a cada palabra.

— ¿La viste?— la voz de Remus sonó cautelosa.

— Sí, no es algo de lo quiera hablar—masticó un poco sus palabras — Antes que me olvide tu novia dice que te tomes la poción antes que salga el sol, dice que tiene mejores efectos.

—¡ Por Merlín otra vez con lo mismo…! Granger no es mi novia. — Remus endureció la voz

— ¡Viven juntos!— James agudizo la voz.

— Compartimos piso, que es diferente. Y eso es porque ella es mi medimago, y yo soy su conejillo de indias. Además es Granger… en lo último que pensaría es…

— ahórrate las explicaciones para Harry. Si se entera que estas pretendiendo tener algo con su "Mimi" te aseguro que terminaras bañado en baba verde. Sino pregúntale a Sirius. Hace dos semanas le dijo que su "Mimi" era una serpiente muy mala y termino en San Mungo. Harry lo baño en mocos. La primera muestra de magia de mi hijo y es contra su padrino… típico de merodeadores. — Remus pego una carcajada.

— Va en serio James. Hermione es solo una amiga…

— ¿qué no era solo tu medimago slash compañera de piso?— James hizo una morisqueta—… Y le dices Hermione a este paso deberías decirle Mimi o Mione…

— No sé como explicarlo ¿sabes?. A veces ella puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, hablando en murmullos, con ese humor que se carga…, esa voz mandona que en realidad me altera y por otra parte esta la chica que me ayuda en mis transformaciones, la que me enviaba las pociones anónimas, la que nos saco de mil rollos sin ni siquiera preguntar… la Slytherin que pateó el trasero de Nott.

— Granger… sí que es un misterio. En un momento pensé que era un espía— dijo James sacando un cigarrillo de su saco.— Puedes creer que no hemos tenido una conversación de más de 10 palabras.

— Todos creímos eso en algún punto. Ha demostrado ser una buena persona después de todo es la sobrina de Batilda. De esa mujer nada puede resultar malo.

— No me fiaría tanto de eso—

— James, dejas a Harry con ella todo el día. Batilda es muy buena con Harry…

—Como si no supiera quien está con él casi todo el día es Granger… solo digo que es bueno confiar aunque no demasiado. Sé que ella no es precisamente mala, de hecho es buena cuidándolo y pretendiendo hacer como si no le importara al resto, pero hay algo… algo.. que no me cuadra

— no te entiendo James, dices y pretendes no conocer bien a Hermione, pero dejas que prácticamente crie a tu hijo.

— ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenia veintiún años cuando Lily se fue. Mis opciones eran Batilda o McGonagall. Sabia que al elegir a Batilda incluía a que mi hijo creciera cerca de Granger…

— lo dices como si fuera malo. Es una buena persona a pesar de ella misma. Tu lo sabes, hasta Sirius lo sabe—

— Yo no digo que no la acepte, bienvenida a la familia si es que en verdad quieres algo con ella. Granger podrá ser una Slytherin sabelotodo y rara, pero ha demostrado ser más humana que...— James se cayó unos minutos— … bueno que Lily.

— Es por eso verdad ¿ no confías en nada que use faldas por ella? James… ya te lo han explicado… Lily solo tiene depresión post-parto— Remus se acerco a la luz, y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

— Van a ser tres años. Tres. ¿te conté que sigue viviendo con él?— lo voz de James se rompió. Algunas gotas cayeron sobre la tierra mojada de la cueva. A pesar de su voz quebrada prendió su ultimo cigarrillo y se lo llevo a la boca. Se rasco un poco la barba crecida, mientras Remus le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

— Hasta ahora no me lo creo— dijo en un murmullo Monny.

—créelo… yo ya lo hice— James se escuchó decir sin intenciones de creer lo que decía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que hay poco transito de esta plataforma en español, pero sinceramente espero un poco de feed back.


	3. En quién confiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primera perspectiva de Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Harry Potter" es propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Este Fanfiction no tiene ánimo de lucrar con ninguno de los personajes creados por la autora. Únicamente cumple con el fin de entretener.
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, AU.
> 
> MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED: James Potter/Lily Evans /Hermione Granger / Severus Snape
> 
> SUMMARY:
> 
> RATING: NC-17 (MA)
> 
> WARNINGS: Lenguaje sexual explicito, vocabulario ofensivo, spoilers, parejas no canon.
> 
> Aclaración: Esta no es una historia típica, no muere Snape en el séptimo libro y mucho menos ocurre lo ocurrido en el epilogo.

**Tiempo Futuro**

**Capítulo 3 : En quién Confiar**

* * *

_Su corazón era un tren locomotor, lo sentía vibrar en todo su cuerpo y sobre todo después de los besos de él._

— _¿En serio?— tocó su rostro casi lampiño._

—  _¿Por qué te cuesta creer tanto en mis palabras, acaso no te lo he demostrado cada día?—Le escuchó decir a Severus en ese tono tan grave que la hacia transformarse en una mantilla al sol._

— _Yo… yo…— sus mejillas brillaban furiosamente_

—  _solo cállate y bésame, niña tonta— y sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos, como si estuvieran hechos para colisionar el uno con el otro._

* * *

**Hermione**

Hermione se movió un poco de la cama, como de costumbre no había podido dormir bien. Las únicas noches en que podía dormir tranquila, era cuando Batilda le dejaba a Harry a cargo. Cuando sus manitas chiquitas le abrazaban la cara, esos eran los instantes donde todo le volvía tener sentido. —Harry… —suspiró, le era extraño ver a Harry tan pequeño. Le dolía un poco ser la gran causante de la separación de sus padres. Si ella no hubiera roto el ciclo del tiempo, quizás sus padres hubieran estado juntos. Pero claro, ese era el precio de evitar una guerra. Un precio que sin saber todos los que quería pagaban. Intentó levantarse de su cama, pero esta como de costumbre estaba repleta de libros y pergaminos, entre ellos su diario. Ese cuaderno encantado era su único lazo real entre el tiempo en el que en verdad creció y el que ella había construido, sin el temía poder volverse loca.

Con mucha dificultad salió de su cama rumbo a la regadera, tenia que bañarse rápidamente, su tienda abría a las nueve de la mañana. Debía usar la misma poción para su cabello. En ese mundo, no podía llevar el cabello ondulado y castaño, sería demasiado sospechoso si la confundieran con la Hermione Granger de ese universo. Ella era ahora Hermione Granger-Bagshot. Ahora debía usar el cabello largo, liso y negro. Aunque claro a estas alturas ya eran varias las personas que sabían su pequeño gran secreto. Hubiera podido escoger otro nombre pero sabía de la existencia del mapa del merodeador y de otros artículos que Dumbledore poseía.

Miro detenidamente el espejo de su baño detenidamente, todo estaba mal. Absolutamente todo. Y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iba solucionar todo el drama que había causado. Había roto el curso temporal del espacio-tiempo y al parecer en el ministerio sabían que algo no andaba bien. Había llegado el rumor a sus oídos que toda la comunidad mágica debía hacerse un examen de temporalidad mágica, para saber quien había usado la magia para viajar en el tiempo. Los exámenes no eran seguros, es más no habría forma de constatar si esa información era real o no, pero aunque el examen no fuera cierto eso podría dejar ver dos cosas, la primera era que el ministerio de magia ya sabia que alguien había roto el curso del tiempo y segundo podrían determinar quien esta nervioso y quien no. si alguien se llegaba enterar que ella había creado un agujero negro con magia y la llevarían a Azkaban por el resto de su existencia o peor si la información caía en manos equivocadas podría ser el fin de todo el universo.

Pero toda ya estaba hecho. Severus tenía la vida que quería, a pesar de que ella ya nunca más podría volver a su tiempo. Ahora debía pensar como construir una vida en el pasado. Muchas veces pensó en irse, largarse de Londres después de todo el Señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado gracias a la orden. Pero aún había muchos cabos sueltos. Como la desaparición de Bellatrix y Rodolpho Lestrange, la sorpresiva agrupación de hombres lobos en el norte de Francia y por supuesto, cómo olvidarlo, la desaparición de la libreta de Severus Snape de su casa hacía unos cuantos meses.

Tomo algunos de los pergaminos que estaban sobre la cama y cuando ya estaba dispuesta a salir de su cama la lechuza de Regulus Black toco su ventana. Un ave negra hermosa, le acaricio debajo del pico y le dio una galletas especiales para aves. Desato el pergamino y leyó atentamente.

_Hermione,_

_Regresé hoy en la mañana con noticias no muy alentadoras. Necesito verte._

_R.A.B._

_Rápidamente arrugo la carta y la incendió con un toque de su varita. No quería ver a Regulus Black, no ahora._

* * *

Quienes decían que ella no tenía corazón estaban equivocados. Bellatrix Lestrange si que lo tenía, pero ahora lo tenia herido, casi al punto de romperse. Dos años han pasado desde la muerte del señor tenebroso a manos de una banda de magos y brujas sin talento pero con "maña". No lo podía creer , Bella, no podía creer que su señor yaciera en el olvido junto a sus promesas de regir el mundo mágico por solo los puros. Por eso en cuanto escucho las palabras medias moribundas de marido una luz de esperanza se prendió.

La libreta negra y las runas de traerían la respuesta. Según lo que había podido averiguar de uno de sus lacayos, eran indicaciones para romper la dimensión del tiempo y crear uno nuevo. Pero ella no quería regir el universo, por más puro que fuera, ella quería que el Gran Mago tenebroso: Lord Voldemort lo rigiera.

La libreta no esta traducida y sus intentos por tratar de descifrar las runas se le hacían tortuosos, no tenia tiempo para eso. Por eso había mandado a raptar a un traductor al norte de Francia en donde gracias a Greyback había podido formar un mini fortaleza con hombres lobos, dementores, semi-gigantes y mortifagos erradicados del sistema mágico podían fortalecerse para tomar de nuevo el mundo mágico.

Su plan debía de dar resultados una vez conocida la manera de regresar al pasado podría reinar con el señor tenebroso. Pero había ese pequeño detalle que no la dejaba torturar tranquila, el nombre que aparecía en letras doradas alargadas, el único nombre que estaba escrito de manera legible: H. Granger. Esa era la clave para traer al señor tenebroso de vuelta y haría lo posible para hacerlo.

* * *

**Snape**

Lily beso con cuidado sus labios antes de irse, su corazón latía con violencia en su pecho. Quizás era presa de un sueño, o quizás ya este muerto. Después de todo lo último que recodaba antes de despertar eran las palabras de Hermione "Te prometo que esto es un sueño… Sev… lo juro". Sonrió, se sentía volar. Lo había conseguido Lily Evans estaba a su lado. Aunque debía ser sincero consigo mismo todo parecía un poco extraño. El día anterior los tres se habían quedado solos en la casa y todo parecía estar sacado de sus mejores sueños. Todo parecía demasiado extraño. La existencia de Harry y la presencia de Reguslus Black en su despacho eran claves que debía entender en su nueva vida. Por lo pronto debía de buscar su libreta y constatar los pormenores de su nueva vida en ese universo.

— No te olvides de darle la papilla a Harry antes del medio día — Lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos. — Ya llamé al ministerio diciendo que te vas a ausentar por el resto de la semana. Llegaré temprano para alistar la cena, no quiero que Eileen vuelva a criticar lo que cocino— Lily se pego a su pecho y lo abrazo fuertemente. Severus aprovecho en darle un beso en la nuca mientras ella lo seguía envolviendo en el abrazo. Su corazón latió con más violencia aún "Eileen…"—¿Mi madre? ¿Mi madre vendrá?— Sintió su garganta más seca aún.

— Sí cariño, tu mismo acordaste la reunión… creo que en verdad el resfriado te ha dado fuerte… Bueno… Te dejo con Regulus, Harry sigue dormido. Ya regreso. — Tras eso desapareció de sus brazos.

Con cuidado entró a su oficina. Regulus Black le esperaba sentado pesadamente en una silla de cuero, demasiado pretenciosa para su gusto. El hombre de al menos unos veintitantos años estaba con las manos caídas sobre los barandales de la silla, como si el peso de su cuerpo fuera más pesado que su propia fuerza.

—Black…— Severus camino hasta su asiento. Pudo ver directamente a Regulus Black a los ojos. El hombre parecía estar entre un estado catatónico y de insolación solar. Sus ojos grises estaban medio perdidos en el espacio.

— Severus…— arrastro sus palabras con cansancio. Después de unos segundos le miró a los ojos— Toma…— Saco un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo, Severus pudo reconocer como el frasco de un recuerdo, eso significaba que él tenía un pensadero por algún lado. — Black... te ves…— Quería terminar con "vivo" era la primera vez en muchos años que veía a Regulus Black. Le recordaba como el un niñato engreído un año menor en Hogwarts, pero sin duda el hombre que tenia en frente distaba de ese recuerdo.

— Sí, lo sé… me siento como una mierda— Una de sus piernas se poso en su escritorio, en realidad parecía como si mil hipogrifos le hubieran pasado encima.

— Logré detener los avances de Lestrange al norte de Francia, pero no pude encontrar nada de lo que me dijiste. Lamento no haber venido ayer. Severus no supo que decir ni que hacer, todavía se sentía un poco desorientado. ¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de esta bien librado?

Sintió como Regulus Black se acomodaba desde su silla mirándolo fijamente, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante y a las vista trascendental.

—Así que tenias razón, tu eras quien viajó en el tiempo…— Severus no pudo evitar ponerse blanco como una hoja de papel, trato de buscar su varita en el estuche de su tobillo, pero no la encontró.  **"¿Cómo me ha descubierto, cómo lo sabe?"**

— No hace falta que uses el Oblibiate, el recuerdo que te acabo de dar te aclarará las ideas. Tu me dijiste que esto pasaría, que un diferente Severus Snape tomaría su cuerpo y que debía ayudarte. Pues bien acá estoy. Yo soy Regulus Black soy lo más cercano que tienes de un amigo y el lazarillo que te ayudará a entender este mundo.

* * *

**James**

Todos las mañanas eran una tortura, especialmente cuando sus ojos se chocaban con la cruda realidad, nadie estaba a su costado. Ninguna respiración suave en su nuca, ninguna caricia por debajo de la pijama, nada. No había nada de eso. En realidad nunca la hubo. Se despertó con desgano, se cepilló los dientes y bajo rumbo a la cocina. En la mesa como siempre estaba Sirius tomando su café extra-cargado, vestido como muggle. Su amigo a pesar de trabajar en el ministerio le importaba un pepino las modas mágicas. A Sirius Black le gustaban los vaqueros apretados y las chamarras de cuero y eso usaría hasta el resto de sus días aunque el mismo Merlín le dijera lo contrario. James por el contrario había tomado la costumbre de usar la pijama azul marino en cada ocasión posible, usar ropa muggle solo le hacía recordar más a ella.

—¿No te vas a cambiar?— Le saludo Sirius, su voz parecía una fusión entre el tono preocupado de Remus y el de la matriarca de los Black— Pareces una caricatura de un elfo domestico con esa pijama… sigues usando la que te regalo ella.

— Shh— le respondió, aun estaba algo mareado por los tragos de la noche anterior.— Me duele hasta el meñique…— James se sujetó la cabeza.

—¿No deberías estar de viaje?— preguntó su mejor amigo mientras el

se servía un poco de café mientras Sirius seguía sentado mirando el profeta con desinterés.

—Lo suspendieron, al parecer tu hermano necesitaba al escuadrón para otras cosas… Ese imbécil…— James se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas. Las mismas sillas que Lily había escogido en su tienda muggle favorita, eran sus favoritas… tanto así que tenia las mismas en la casa que compartía con Snape.

— Últimamente está más insoportable que nunca. Sabía que era insufrible, pero ahora… es otra cosa— Bebió lentamente su taza, podía sentir como se movía todo a su alrededor.

— Si, hace unos días visité a Drómeda, me dijo que al parecer ser un sangre pura no le fue suficiente para su ex.— Sirius volvió a ojear otra pagina del profeta.

—¿Estaba saliendo con alguien? El Black corazón de hierro… amargado por una mujer… nadie está a salvo…— James dejó su taza en la mesa.

— No al parecer sigue enamorado de su ex de hace mil años… — Sirius dibujo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

—No, no me digas… ¿Granger?— Una especie de sonrisa recorrió la cara de James.

— Si, al parecer Granger no ha querido nada con el porque está viendo a alguien más… ya sabes a quien..— La mirada de Sirius se endureció un poco más..

— Si Moony dice que no tiene nada con ella, yo le creo…—Dijo James recordando la conversación que había tenido con su amigo hacia unos cuantos días.

— Ese Lobo está colado por esa…— masticó su palabras — Así que por culpa de mi hermano ya no viajaste…— Sirius desvió la mirada a su cabeza.

— Sí— Asintió con desgano.

—ohh… ¿Eso explica la borrachera?—Arrugó el diario con violencia.

— Otra vez con lo mismo… que no soy alcohólico… simplemente el alcohol parece ser lo único que me nubla la cabeza.

— Prongs… esto es serio, te lo estoy diciendo yo. Debes de dejar de castigarte… la que se fue ella , no tu.

— Y yo te digo, en serio, que no quiero habar de esto. — Bebió un sorbo amargo. Podía sentir la mirada insistente de su amigo.—¿Moony?

— En su nido de serpiente…— James no quiso preguntar más. Sirius saco de su maletín un expediente, con la clara etiqueta de "confidencial"

— Ayer quise conversar contigo de esto, pero estabas borracho.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó todavía sujetándose la cabeza— Ayer visité a la rata asquerosa de Peter… quería saber si sabía algo de Lestrange , y me dio esto. —Le alcanzó un pedazo de papel arrugado y amarillento como si lo hubiera guardado por algún tiempo. — me lo dio con la promesa que le redujeran la pena en Azkaban. Dice que es parte de una libreta que tenía Lestrange, y que es parte de su nuevo plan.

—Parece demasiado complicado como para que Peter lo inventara.

— Si… pero sabes no me da confianza entregárselo a Snape, por mas jefe que sea. Lo malo es que no puedo traducir lo que dicen está en Runas, ya sabes que no tomamos Runas antiguas en Hogwarts…

— Quizás Remus y Granger nos puedan ayudar con eso, ellos si la tomaron. Además sería bueno meter a Granger dentro de la orden, al menos en puestos no tan confiables.— Argumentó James y solo hizo que las orejas de su mejor amigo se volvieran rojas, si no fuera más sensitivo hubiera apostado que estaba molesto con el.

— ¿¡Pero estas de coña!? ¡Ella es una serpiente! Rara, astuta, fría… no me fío de ella ni un pelo…— Sirius escupía con violencia sus palabras.

— Vamos Sirius, no puede ser para tanto, sé que es rara, pero Moony confía en ella y hasta viven juntos ¿No crees que significa algo? Además Harry muere por ella— Terminó su café casi de inmediato. Miró a los ojos de su amigo directamente quien parecía que le hubieran insultado en toda su descendencia.

—No, no me fio. Puede que se lleve bien con Harry y Remus pero eso no significa que tenga contacto con Mortifagos. ¡Fue novia de mi hermano! ¡Por Merlín eso no te significa nada!

— No. Yo creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad…— James bufo un poco cansado.

—Yo solo digo James que por más cariño y "amor" que Granger le tenga a tu hijo eso no nos dice la clase de persona que es. ¿Sabes a qué se dedica? ¿Qué hace en sus tiempos libres?

— Solo lo dices porque estás celoso…

—¡QUE!... ¿Celoso? ¿De dónde demonios viene eso?— Sirius masticaba aire, como si la indignación hubiera vaciado sus pulmones.

— Sí… dejémoslo ahí.

— No, quiero saber a que te refieres con eso de "celoso"

— Sabes qué… ya me aburrí. Hoy recojo a Harry.

— Yo que tu Prongs, si averiguaría quien es Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Severus Snape**

Severus Snape no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, estaba sentado en una mesa con probablemente las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida. ¿Qué más podía pedirle al universo? A su lado derecho, sujetando la mano y con la otra sosteniendo una copa de vino estaba, la que presumía era su prometida, Lily Evans. A su lado izquierdo su madre, Eileen Prince.

— Ayer me di una vuelta a la casa de tu padre— La voz de su madre era tal y como la recordaba, tan delgada y fina como su figura. No podía dejar de sonreír, en su tiempo su madre había muerto cuando el tenia 17 años. Verla presente y a su lado le llenaba. — Esa Mimi ha hecho un trabajo espectacular con la fachada de la casa y el jardín, la casa parece un oasis en medio de la zona. Hiciste bien en venderle la casa— Eileen Prince comió otro pesado del asado que había preparado la mujer de Severus Snape. Al parecer un elfo domestico ahora vivía en la casa de su niñez, en la calle de las hilanderas.

— Ha renovado la sala, ya sabes como es… me invitó a tomar el té… al parecer vive con el hombre lobo ese… si me preguntas diría que son pareja… de cualquier modo la casa está estupenda.—  **"Quizás deba preguntarle a Regulus quien es esa tal Mimi que cuidaba a Potter hijo y vive con presumiblemente Lupin."**

— Gracias a Merlín Mimi es muy detallista, hace poco me envió una lechuza con todos los avances que hizo Harry en las letras. Dice que ya puede sostener muy bien los lápices— aportó Lily alegremente, Eileen frunció el ceño y alzo la mira medio indignada.

— Lo que no entiendo es cómo el niño no está con ustedes, es más ese Potter apenas tiempo de ver al niño…. Y me perdonarás hijo pero deberías mover tus influencias en el ministerio para que les den la custodia.

—mamá…—dijo Severus con voz cansada… Por más contento que estuviera no le gustaban que se entrometieran en su vida, además ¿Cómo podía vivir con Potter? Era demasiado parecido a su padre… aunque claro por Lily ya podía hacer cualquier cosa..

— Sé que Mimi es buena y cuidadosa con el niño, pero no puede ser mejor que su madre… deberías hacer algo Sevy…

— En realidad las primeras instancias del juicio por la tenencia no me permitían verlo ningún día… Ya sabe porqué… pero… Severus hizo lo que pudo y tengo a mi pequeño tres días a la semana— Acoto más seria Lily

— Bueno, en todo caso ya es hora que hagan un niño o niña, quizás así pueda tener compañía el niño. Hijo, ya es tiempo que dejes de sobre exigirte en el trabajo y tengas tu propio hijo…

* * *

_**Unas semanas después** _

**James Potter**

No sabía porque le hacía caso a Sirius, después de todo su mejor parecía tener una especie de rencilla personal con Granger y tenía una idea de lo que se podría tratar.

Ella no lo veía, no podía notar su presencia detrás de los estantes de libros. Su curiosidad era tanta que prefirió poner un hechizo silenciador a sus pisadas. Quería saber que era lo que en verdad pasaba cuando Harry se quedaba con ella. Pero sin duda no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Ella no era ella, era un ser totalmente diferente. No necesariamente por que su cabello ahora era castaño y revoltoso, ni porque su piel parecía brillar al contacto con las luces de las velas, sino porque era la primera vez que la veía reír. Su sonrisa contagiaba a la de su hijo y hacia eco en el.

De ella sabía muy poco. Siempre había tenido una mirada dura y distante como si no quisiera comunicarse con nadie. Encapsulada siempre en túnicas más grandes, no dejando ver nada más que sus manos. Y por su puesto su cabello era diferente, lo llevaba siempre recogido en un moño alto y oscuro, Dando la apariencia como si llevara liso y negro. Granger no era fea, sus facciones finas eran reconocidas por medio Hogwarts, pero era halo de misterio lo que ocasionaba miedo en la mayoría del alumnado y parte de los maestros. Y claro como no recordar su personalidad viperina. Siempre tan rara, tan alejada de las personas en general, inclusive para ser una Slytherin. En Hogwarts se le consideraba como un bicho raro, nadie absolutamente nadie se metía con ella. No por falta ganas, si no por miedo.

Las participaciones que tenía en clases eran puntales. Respuestas exactas, comentarios medidos. Inclusive en el trabajo, ella le prefería escribir cartas antes que hablar en persona. Según lo explicado por Batilda, su tía, en las veces que dejaba a Harry en la casa de la anciana, era que su sobrina había sufrido muchos traumas de niña, pasajes tan atroces que la habían marcado para siempre. Además estaba el hecho que ella aunque la haya conocido en Hogwarts era una Slytherin y eso los distanciaban millas. Sí, sabía muy poco de ella. Sabía que ella vivía en una casa en una zona industrial muggle junto con su amigo. Además sabía que vivía gracias a vender sus pociones al ministerio y a unas cuantas otras empresas mágicas. Pero verla ahí, en ese momento le hacia creer que ella mucho más de lo que podía imaginar.

Hermione Granger estaba jugando con Harry en su regazo, los dos reían como un par de locos. La ahora castaña le hacia cosquillas debajo de sus pequeños bracitos y Harry pegaba una risa que nunca antes había escuchado. Parecía un bebe borracho de felicidad. Porque claro, aunque Harry ya no calificaba como un bebe, todavía lo era para él. Los ojos de la castaña vibraba con la risa de su hijo, una especie de halo de luz parecía cubrirla. James sintió una especie de calor bajo

No se dio cuenta en qué momento apareció Remus, pero este ya se había acercado a los dos, quienes estaban sentados junto a la chimenea y para su sorpresa este beso brevemente la frente de la muchacha. No sabía porqué pero se sentía en cierta medida traicionado. Harry dio un pequeño bufido molesto y abrazo a Hermione con fuerza y mirando a Remus ceñudo —Mía— la abrazo con fuerza.

—Remus…— suspiró en forma de una sonrisa, una sonrisa extraña. Era ver otra persona . Pero hasta ese momento su propio hijo parecía otro niño. Era como si pronto hubiera ingresado a un universo alterno. — Tranquilo… Harry, tuya ya entendí.— Le daba gracia como su hijo marcaba territorio a pesar de solo tener tres años. Si el hubiera aprendido eso antes, quizás ahora no sería un padre soltero. —Harry cariño, tío Remus parece no haber tenido un buen día. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…— Hasta la voz de la mujer parecía diferente. Todo ella parecía ser sacado de otra persona. Harry salió de los brazos de la ahora castaña mujer para salir corriendo a darle un abrazo en las piernas de Remus. Este solo sonrió de lado —Gracias Harry— La cargo a su lado mientras su hijo sonreía. Granger se sentó a su otro lado. Casi daba la impresión que eran una familia. Sintió una especie de electricidad correr su cuerpo, desde la boca de su estomago hasta los bellos de su piel.

—¿No me vas a contar que ha pasado?— Granger recogió un poco de cabello detrás de sus oídos, dando mayor protagonismo a la belleza de su rostro. La mujer toco el hombro de Remus y este pareció derretirse al tacto. ¿Serian cierto los chistes de Sirius? ¿Remus tenia una affaire con Granger?. Harry miraba intrigado a Remus, aun sentado en medio de los dos, podía inclinar toda su cabeza para mirar a su tío.

—¿ Estás triste?— a James le sorprendió la seriedad con que Harry hablaba. Su hijo se paró en las piernas de su amigo y con sus pequeñas manos sujeto las mejillas de Remus y las subió, simulando una sonrisa. Inevitablemente Remus sonrió de lado. — No estés triste… Mimi "tá" acá, yo también. Y no "tá" el feo de Gugulus…

—Harry…—bufó una indignada Hermione. James no podía creer la cercanía del trato de los dos, de su hijo y Granger.

—Tienes razón Harry, no está "Gugulus"… — Emitió una pequeña risa Remus para después añadir — Y si tenemos suerte no aparecerá …— añadió.

—Comienzo a creer que nunca te cayó bien … ¿A ti si te caía bien, no Harry?— Granger simulo estar enfadada pero seguía con esa mueca tan extraña para el… Harry la miro serio durante unos segundos y después rompió en una risa muy parecida a la de Lily. — Yo creo que eso responde tu pregunta…— Después de decir esto, lo que jamás imagino paso, Remus acaricio una de las mejillas de Granger, casi con experticia, como si no fuera la primera vez. — Si así pudieras mantener alejado al otro idiota de tu vida…— Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron a un rojo brillante. Remus volvió a acariciar el borde del cuello de la muchacha. Hasta su mejor amigo parecía otra persona, si le hubieran dicho que Remus se comportaba como el clon de Sirius Black hubiera apostado todos sus galeones por lo contrario.

—¡Remus, no delante de Harry!— Pero el pequeño estaba sumergido en un ataque de risa, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Se podía escuchar los pasos en el piso de madera. Sin duda alguna era Batilda. —¡ Harry! Vamos muchacho… tu padre ya debe de llegar y tu todavía no te has bañado…— La mujer se acercó al marco de la puerta.

— Hola Batilda…— Saludo Remus a la mujer mientras Harry seguía riéndose en su regazo.

— Ohh…— No supo como interpretar la sonrisa de la mujer como si hubiera descubierto algo…— Hola Remus, que alegría tenerte por acá… sin duda una mejor visita que las que hemos tenido en estos últimos meses… Seguro vienes a recoger a mi bella sobrina.–La mano de Remus seguía en el cuello de Hermione

— Tía… no comencemos con ese tema de nuevo… y no te preocupes ya nos vamos, no quiero que le des "la charla" de nuevo a Remus — Ver a Granger sonrojarse era definitivamente otro descubrimiento. Batilda solo se limito a volver a sonreír. Remus ni siquiera se sentía por aludido tenia su mano aun al lado de la mejilla de Hermione.

— Nunca está demás… he leído que han aparecido enfermedades muggles mucho más peligrosas que la viruela de dragón… ustedes los jóvenes deben de cuidarse— Ahora sí que Remus se sonrojaba con violencia

—Tía… mejor hablemos de otra cosa, Harry ya se bañó solo le falta cepillarse los dientes… Pero antes… dame un beso que ya me voy — su hijo se sentó en el sillón y miro con ojos de borrego a medio morir a la ahora castaña.…—No me mires así, Harry, tienes que lavarte los dientes y yo también me tengo que ir.—Su hijo comenzó a hacer puchero, como queriendo llorar.

— No te preocupes cariño, mañana te veré te lo prometo— Hermione se acercó a Harry y beso su mejilla.

—Ahora dame un beso y al tío Moony que ya nos vamos—Harry sonrió de medio lado, besó en la mejilla a Hermione y a su amigo para luego caminar hacia la mujer quien le tomó la mano rumbo al baño no sin antes despedirse con un —Adiós y cuídense—. James pudo ver como su hijo desaparecía por el marco de la puerta, pero lo siguiente que vio si que le dejo sin aliento. Remus Lupin besaba con desesperación a la castaña.

Ella no oponía resistencia, mas bien acariciaba la barba de su amigo con delicadeza. Eran segundos que parecían años. —Remus… ¿Me lo vas a contar?— repuso después del largo beso

—Conversamos, le dije que lo que sentía pero… al final nada paso… le entiendo sabes… Yo solo quería dejarle en claro que siempre tendría un lugar en mi corazón reservado con su nombre— James se quedó estático, primero besaba a Granger y después le confesaba que amaba a otra. No era muy buena estrategia si le preguntaban.

— Pero al menos ya no tienes ese remordimiento por dentro ¿Verdad?— ella le sonrió, al parecer Remus lloraba en silencio. Ella limpio con cuidado las lagrimas que se derretían en el rostro del joven.

— Si, pero…—

— Te entiendo… no hace falta que lo digas. — Granger acarició la mandíbula del hombre lobo con uno de sus largos dedos.

— ¿Lo dices por él?— su voz se mitigó con el viento.

— Él no tiene ni la más puñetera idea… pero, ese era el plan desde un inicio. Por él no importaría reinventar el tiempo, por su felicidad… ¿qué no hice por que fuera feliz?

— Creo que lo es.

—¿Y qué hay del resto? Con mi decisión hay muchas personas sufriendo…

— pero vivas, Mione, vivas y eso es gracias a ti. — Remus volvía a besar a la castaña con más fuerza, mientras ella solo atinaba a cerrar los ojos. Todo parecía estar sacado de un universo alterno uno en donde uno de sus mejores amigos s enredaba con una Slytherin. Los brazos de Remus estrujaban con algo de violencia la cintura de la joven.

— Remus… Esto y me refiero a todo esto no debería estar pasando. Todo me resulta tan extraño…— Suspiró cansada.

— No lo es, mira..— acarició sus cintura levemente. James mantenía la respiración en seco su amigo de toda la vida sí que mantenía una relación estrecha con Granger, una completa desconocida para el — vamos a casa… te preparo un te y después te cuento todo a detalle. Tras esto los dos desaparecieron casi de inmediato.

James solo podía preguntarse — **"¿Quién demonios es en realidad Hermione Granger?"** —

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. :) <3 Estoy pensando en traducir algunas de mis historias. ¿alguna idea por cuál empezar?


	4. Reconstrucción del presente

* * *

**Tiempo Futuro**

Capitulo 4: Reconstrucción del presente

* * *

**Diario de Hermione Granger**

**Septiembre 19 de septiembre del 2002**

**Antes del viaje.**

Desde hace dos meses que Severus no despierta. La última vez que lo hiso me quedo claro que no esperaba encontrarme a su lado. Le he venido suministrando suero de los muertos cada semana para que no despierte y tenga otro cuadro de ansiedad. Hace tres que he dejado de trabajar solo para cuidarle. No, no me estoy quejando, lo haría toda mi vida si pudiera, pero eso no aplica como vida.

Le prometí que todo sería mejor cuando despertara a pesar de haber leído cada runa de su maldita libreta negra. Tengo palabra, y le cumpliré así sea lo último que haga. Según su libreta su poción debió de haber funcionado, los hechizos le debieron de dar la capacidad de viajar sin ser dañado, pero lo que no sabia era que los elementos que robo de mi escritorio estaban protegidos por una poción paralizante. Fue eso en gran medida lo que ocasionó el estallido.

Me parece irónico que las pociones que hice en afán de protegerlo hubieran colaborado para el accidente ocurriera, pero lo más irónico aún es que todavía le quiero. Siempre juzgue a Parvati y Lavander por llorar por tíos que no valían la pena, y ahora estoy ayudando a que tenga la vida que siempre quiso, aunque eso signifique que no me recuerde más.

* * *

**Severus**

" **Hay que ser bien estúpido o muy Gryffindor para creer que todo esto viene sin ningún costo"—** Pensó Severus Snape tomando un vaso de coñac en su despacho. Hacia apenas unos días había descubierto "su" pensadero y lo que había encontrado no le estaba dando tranquilidad. Esa vida, la vida que estaba viviendo era una burbuja. Todo, absolutamente todo le estaba a punto de explotar en la cara. Meneo su silla a los lados. Regulus Black estaba al otro lado del escritorio con la misma expresión perdida desde que le vio por primera vez, como si un dementor le hubiera robado el alma. Habían muchos recuerdos que le faltaban comprender, esa vida la suya.

— Dime Severus, ¿Qué vas a hacer?— La voz del menor de los Blacks era la casi en tono lúgubre, no conocía enteramente a ese Black, pero por los recuerdos y la familiaridad del trato con Lily suponía que sí podía confiar en él. Aunque claro está, con un ex mortifago, al menos en su dimensión nunca se sabe.

— ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?— le contesto rápidamente, sus ojos lo volvieron a escanear. Era en vano, Regulus sabia que el no era el verdadero Snape, que además había viajado en el tiempo. Es más había hecho la promesa increbantable.

— Puedes desestimar la operación, pero eso implicaría que los aurores dejen de buscar a los otros mortifagos que tienen tu libreta. Lo que sin duda tienes hasta ahora es la confianza del propio ministro de magia y de media comunidad mágica.— Regulus compuso su voz en un toma más vivo, ya no tan apático como hacía algunos segundos.— Nadie pondría en duda la palabra del gran Severus Snape, héroe de la guerra mágica.

—No, se vería muy sospechoso. No sé como hayan manejado la guerra en este tiempo, pero en el mío no se puede confiar en nadie. Absolutamente en nadie.— Se recriminó mentalmente "Mira lo que le paso a Granger por confiar en mi…"

—¿Por qué no desconfías de mi? Sabes perfectamente que puedo ser un doble agente. ¿Sólo porque hice una promesa increbantable no significa que debas creerme?— trato de formar una sonrisa cansada. Severus observo unos segundos la expresión de Regulus Black.

— Te creo.

— ¿Así por que sí?

— No soy estúpido, Black

—No creo que lo seas, pero es que simplemente conocer a otro Severus… tan distinto es raro, me hace pensar ¿Qué te hace tan diferente al Severus que hasta hace unos días eras? Es muy interesante si me preguntas— Vio como el pequeño Black se rascaba la barba.

— ¿Interés científico?— sonrió burlonamente, eso si era propio del Black de su tiempo. Regulus Black a pesar de ser un año menor a su clase había demostrado ser un curioso por naturaleza en la casa de las serpientes. Regulus era uno de los mejores alumnos de su generación.— No sé que tan diferente sea al Severus Snape de este tiempo, lo único que sé es que viajé para tener la vida que él tiene. Lo que nunca me imagine fuese que sería tan fácil de conseguirla.

—¿Fácil?— musitó Regulus

—Sí, fácil. Las teorías mágicas de las cuerdas dicen que no se puede alterar el pasado sin cambiarlo ¿Verdad?— Alardeo Snape caso escupiendo las palabras, esa era unas de las cosas que había aprendido de su anterior "compañera" tratar de mostrar lo evidente con un poco de autosuficiencia.

— Sí así es, por eso existe la premisa que solo se puede cambiar hechos que ocurrieron no antes de las 24 horas después de hacer el viaje, como está también la premisa de no verse en el viaje porque podrían ocurrir cosas terribles.

—Muy Bien Regulus. No se viaja por mas de 24 horas porque se estima que las partículas del cuerpo no resistirían al cambio de tiempo, porque se degenerarían las células del viajero . Pero ocurre que esta degeneración es producido por el viaje con un gira-tiempo normal. Lo que hice fue construir un gira-tiempo que funcionara de manera armónica con el cuerpo de viajero. Es decir viajar sin que el cuerpo sufriera daños. — Severus miro la cara sorprendida de Regulus, parecía como si de pronto de hubieran insertado una vida, realmente se notaba que el Black de su tiempo y el que recordaba tenían la misma pasión por las ciencias mágicas.

— Pero eso es casi imposible…. Eso te demoraría años, y sobre todo ¿Dónde conseguirías arena de gira-tiempo?— Preguntó Regulus. "de Hermione, de dónde más…" Sintió como sin querer se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante. Hermione…. Tenía semanas en ese universo y era la primera vez que pensaba en ella. Su cuerpo se congelo, quizás no se merecía esa vida después de todo. Estaba seguro que tras su ausencia la muchacha podría haberse vuelto loca. Quizás tan loco como estuvo el cuando se enteró de la muerte de Lily.

—¿Severus me estas escuchando?— Le preguntó y el rápidamente salió de su ensimismamiento.

— Me las ingenié— contesto apático, recordar lo que había hecho no le resultaba gracioso, pero sin duda era algo que debió hacer para obtener lo que quería.

— ok, construiste un gira-tiempo que funciona para viajes más largos, pero eso no explica porqué estas en el cuerpo del Severus Snape de este tiempo.— Replicó aburrido.

— ¿No lo entiendes ,verdad? Cada vez que se hace un viaje en el tiempo, por más pequeño que sea se crea otro universo. La línea del tiempo se divide. Uno nunca puede regresar el pasado ni con toda la magia del mundo, lo que puedes crear son otros universos, universos donde tiene muchas similitudes a tu mundo. Lo que te quiero decir es que yo no quise viajar en el tiempo para transformar la realidad en la que vivía. Yo quise hacer mi propia realidad.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Pero eso no significa que lo puedas controlar ni que de pronto aparezcas en el cuerpo de este Severus… Porque lo que debió haber pasado es que existan dos Severus Snape y no uno en el cuerpo del otro.

— Exacto. Mi plan era viajar a 1970, sincronizar mi existencia con el Severus niño de aquel entonces y llegado el momento cambiar las cosas que sucederían más tarde. Pero eso no fue lo que paso.

— Me estas tratando de decir que no llegaste a cumplir lo último. ¿No sabes como llegaste exactamente en dónde estas?

— Lo último que recuerdo es haber preparado las pociones, repetir el encantamiento y nada mas. Después desperté en casa con Lily, llevando la vida que siempre quise. Pero el inconveniente es que no sé si esto sea real, ni cual es el costo real de mis actos. No quiero que se desate una guerra peor a la que viví solo por perder esa bendita libreta.

— Quiere decir que no creaste un gira tiempo sino una poción y hechizo conjunto para viajar en el tiempo. Si escribiste en runas en la libreta no tardaran de descifrarlo, puede ser muy peligroso.

— Sí, pero tenemos tiempo. Lo que me preocupa Regulus es que no tengo ni puñetera idea es cómo pudo haber funcionado mi plan, ni cómo el Severus Snape que suplante sabía que en efecto yo vendría a remplazarlo.

— Snape, hay muchas cosas que no sabes. Y por nuestro bien y todo el mundo mágico espero podamos descifrar.—

* * *

**Diario de Severus Snape**

**Libreta Negra página 20.**

**Enero 20 de Febrero del 2000**

**(Escrito en Runas)**

A veces se puede sobre estimar a personas tan inteligentes como Granger. Todo está yendo según lo planeado. Ha aceptado tener una relación conmigo, sé que dentro de tres meses accederá a vivir conmigo, aunque claro, ella es una mujer de esta "nueva era" nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta como reaccionará.

Ayer Granger me llevó a su casa, quería que viera lo que había hecho para mi, un pastel de acelga como los hacía mi madre. Lástima que nunca tendrá el toque que tenía Ella, Lily, por quien estoy haciendo todo esto. Lo más importante de esa noche fue la variedad de ingredientes y pociones que tiene en su estudio, podría apostar que estaban organizados por nomenclatura nominal los ingredientes no mágicos y por grado de actividad mágica los que sí. Ha aprendido muy bien de mi, se nota que ha prestado muy bien clases. ¿Me pregunto por qué será?

Me sorprende cuan cándida puede llegar a ser Granger, no hace más que contarme como le fue en su día de trabajo. No me lo ha dicho con todas sus letras pero está apunto de empezar experimentos con arena mágica espacial. La clave de mi investigación. Si mis teorías son ciertas dentro de dos años y medio podré viajar a 1970 y reescribir la historia, mi historia. Y si no puedo, al menos podré crear otra dimensión en donde pueda tener lo que merezco.

Escribiré otra nota en cuanto tenga lista la ecuación que necesito.

SS.

* * *

**Hermione**

_Una semana después._

Debería estar trabajando en la nueva poción que le encomendó el ministerio de magia o quizás debería estar trabajando en como ocultar su identidad ante el departamento de misterios. Pero no. Hermione Granger lejos de estar concentrada en sus materias de estudio estaba sumergida en besos feroces con su compañero de piso. Los dos estaban atado el uno al otro con abrazos que ninguno de los dos podía explicar. Era como si de pronto todo lo que podía explicar era estar en los brazos de su acompañante.

— Mione, creo que ya es hora que vaya a la orden— dijo Remus hundido en el abrazo, eran las doce del día y aún no podían desprenderse del abrazo. Los dos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea del estudio — Eso dijiste hace una hora— lo detuvo con un beso. Era una especie de energía que carcomía a los dos.

— Creo que lo digo desde que entre…— volvió a besar el espacio entre su cuello su rostro.

— Remus… esto es serio, tanto…— se señalo y a el — no puede… ser normal. No cuando tu hace solo unas semanas te derretías por otra persona.

— Yo también lo estaba pensando… ¿A ti te incomoda?— Hermione pudo sentir el temblor en las palabras del joven licántropo.— Un poco… lo digo porque no puede ser normal que quiera "violarte" cada vez que te vea… además está lo de….—dijo Hermione, solo pudo escuchar la risa de su acompañante quien la interrumpió.

— Nadie sale lastimado, bueno si yo un poco— dijo señalando su cuello y las huellas rebatibles de una mordida.

— En el futuro, al menos en el de mi universo tu tienes una familia y no es conmigo… Y por lo que he visto en lo que llevo en este tiempo hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian— el silencio reinó por unos segundos. Hermione solo podía sentir las yemas de los dedos de él trazar nuevas rutas por su cintura.

—Yo creo que sí… Mione, este ya no es el mundo el que creciste— acomodó uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja.

—Lo sé, estoy en la cama con mi ex profesor o debería decir futuro profesor— Sonrió de lado. Remus Lupin jugaba a hacer trazos con su dedo en la espalda desnuda de su acompañante.

— Tienes razón cuando dices que todo es un poco extraño, si tu no hubieras llegado a mi vida todo lo que me contaste pudo haber pasado y sobre todo no hubiera reconocido lo que sentía.— Hermione miró los ojos castaños de su amigo.

— Sí…— Su tono era por decirlo menos "triste"— Pero quizás lo hubiéramos aceptado porque te amábamos.

—Lo sé, pero es distinto.— Remus trazó pequeños círculos en la palma de se mano.

— Sí, lo sé— Hermione se quedó cayada por unos segundos.

— Creo que James ya sabe de lo nuestro…

—¿En serio?— Se sobresalto un poco

—Hace unos días lo olí en salón mientras te besaba… creo que ya no puedo jugar la carta de "Solo es mi médico"… Además puede que haya dicho cosas que no debía.

— Seguramente creerá que estoy tratando de engatusarte para corromperte

—¿No es lo que haces? — sonrió

— Un poco..—le volvió a sonreír — Creo lo que está pasando es por la poción matalobos modificada. Será mejor que aprendas hacerla tu solo, al menos para saber si es cierto que lo que esta pasando es por causas naturales o magia. No puedes ser que estés enamorado de otra persona y besarme hasta querer sacarme los sesos … bueno técnicamente se puede, pero no es muy Remus Lupin de tu parte…

— sabes que soy malísimo en pociones… siempre le pedía ayuda a Lily…— Hermione se acurruco hacia el— pero esta bien, yo sé que te incomoda un poco después de lo que te conté.

— Remus… sabes que te quiero, pero si somos sinceros no es conmigo con quien quieres estar…

—Para ser Slytherin tienes muy buena empatía…

— Ya sabes que no soy 100% Slytherin— Sonrió aún envuelta en sus brazos

— Es cierto a veces puedes ser toda una leona— Una carcajada la sobresalto— Dime Moony ¿Quieres qué te lo vuelva a demostrar?— Se sentó a hojarasca sobre él.

— Mmm… creo que tengo una pregunta científica intrigante ¿Quién ganaría entre una leona y un lobo?— Entrecerró los ojos Remus como perdido en una sonrisa tonta.

— mmm… averigüémoslo por el bien de la ciencia— Una batalla de besos les nublo la visión de la vista a los dos.—¡ No! Acabamos de decir que íbamos a parar… además se te hace tarde para la orden y a mi para ver a Harry— besó rápidamente sus labios.— Lo siento lobo, esta leona debe de cumplir sus promesas primero.

* * *

**James**

Nunca en toda su vida había visto a Sirius Black tan molesto como aquella tarde en la reunión de la orden. Sus ojos salían de sus cuentas, como si su presión sanguínea estuviera en las nubes, las manos de su amigo temblaban y su quijada hacía ese típico movimiento nervioso que tenia cuando estaba en sus "días". Remus, había llegado como nunca tarde a la reunión, traía esa sonrisa brillante que iluminaba toda la habitación. Sirius apunta con su nariz hacia la dirección del hombre lobo, pero este parecía demasiado interesado en las indicaciones que estaba dando Albus como para darse cuenta que Sirius le estaba taladrando con la mirada.

— Lo que sabemos es que la libreta está en poder de Bellatrix. Todavía no sabemos la identidad del autor, pero si sabemos que el uso de las Runas era excepcional.— Albus acotó rápidamente mientras miraba a Remus. — ¿Crees que tu y la señorita Granger puedan traducir esta página?— Preguntó rápidamente.

Remus miro detenidamente el papel en su mano.

— Sí, Profesor. — Tomo el papel entre sus manos.

— No pueden estar hablando en serio— La voz alta de Sirius captó la atención de todos en la sala. — ¡Es Granger!— gritó frustrado, se paró de su asiento y miro detenidamente a Moody como pidiéndole ayuda.

— Oh, es verdad desclasifique esa información y todavía no se los he dicho— Albus sonrió alegremente y paso una mano por el hombro del mayor de los Black.

— La señorita Granger es miembro fundador de la orden. Tiene mi más sincera confianza y admiración. — James sintió que su quijada se caía por la gravedad y el asombro. Sirius le miro como si tratara de comprobar si había escuchado bien o estaba volviéndose loco.

— Hermione fue quien destruyó el anillo, el diario, la copa y la diadema. ¿Se acuerdan en nuestro séptimo año cuando la vimos por más tres meses? pues estaba terminando su misión.— James escuchó a Remus hablar con tranquilidad, como si tratara no impactar con la noticia, pero era demasiado tarde. James se rascó la quijada rápidamente. Granger era mucho más fuerte de lo que hacia creer, todavía recordaba lo difícil que fue destruir el guardapelo, si no hubiera sido por Sirius quizás y se hubiera dejado llevar por el objeto del mal.

—¡No puede ser!— Marlene se paró desde su asiento, al parecer no eran los únicos sorprendidos. Frank Longbotton no lucía muy picado por la noticia, el seguía en su asiento mirando la reacción exagerada de Sirius.

—No me lo creo… ¿qué?¿Y ahora me van a decir que ella fue quien disuadió a mi hermano para que se arrepienta y se uniera a la orden?— Efectivamente aunque Regulus ni Severus siguieran en la orden, hubo una época no muy lejana en donde hasta los mismo Slytherin se unían solo para salvar su futuro, claro y en el caso de Snape para robarse su familia.

—Oh… fue algo así— Esta vez fue Remus.

—No entiendo porqué te sorprende tanto… siempre supiste que había alguien que se encargaba de hacer el trabajo duro, nunca preguntaste mucho. — Fue Frank quien intervino

—Además… Granger siempre aportó para destruir al señor tenebroso— Esa era la voz del pelirrojo Arthur Weasley.

—¿Y porque ahora hasta ahora nos lo cuentan?— Fue James quien intervino.

— Bueno ustedes y sus prejuicios hacían la fachada ideal para que Granger no sea percibida como cercana o a fin a sus ideales… Eso en ese momento nos facilitaba mucho las cosas— Frank interrumpió las palabras de Albus, quien parecía interesado en contestar la pregunta.

— Me temo muchachos que es verdad, así sería más fácil de persuadir al menor de los Black, Snape y otros más— Albus sonrió de lado.— Pero creo que estamos perdiendo el foco de la reunión… ¿Remus en cuanto tiempo crees que puedes que tengan esta página traducida?

— Yo solo la traduciré, Hermione sigue ocupada en las pociones que le encomendaste. Pero puede que la tenga lista para la próxima reunión— James podía ver una mirada segura y autosuficiente, como pocas veces las había visto en la cara de su mejor amigo.

La reunión termino con la consigna de traducir el pequeño papel extraído de la libreta misteriosa de Bellatrix y de organizar una expedición reducida hacia el norte de Francia. Poco a poco las personas salían de la casa de Sirius Black, una pequeña mansión que había heredado de su tio Alphard Black y ahora lo utilizaba solo para las reuniones de la orden. Remus seguía sentado en la misma silla, revisando unos informes que había recibido de Moody y que tenia que organizar para el ministerio.

— Así que tu lo sabias…— James no pudo con su genio, miró a su amigo aun sentado. En el otro extremo de la habitación estaba Sirius cruzado de brazos, echando humo.

— ¿qué?...— preguntó aun distraído y mirando los papeles en sus manos.

— ¡Lo de Granger! ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?!— grito Sirius y hasta James se sobre saltó.

—mmm… no desde hace mucho en realidad— A James le parecía curioso "¿Tan importantes son esos papeles ni como para mirarnos?"

— oh.. déjame adivinar lo sabes desde que vives con ella, no…. ¡Seguramente desde que te la tiras!— Remus y James lo miraron detenidamente como si de pronto hubiera mutado de piel.

— ¿Te jode? Verás. No, desde antes …. Déjame recordar… sí, desde que te empezaste a coger a Marlene si desde ahí. Creo desde hace unos seis meses— Esa era la clase de discusiones que no le gustaba oír, verlos tan odiosamente explosivos le era extraño.

— ¡Te las estás cogiendo! Y lo dices así tan suelto de huesos, hace solo unos cuantos días tu…— Sirius se estaba poniendo rojo de la ira.

— ¿Y? Como alguna vez me dijiste "Donde ha estado mi polla, es solo mi asunto"— Sí, esa frase era muy Sirius, pero sonaba terriblemente mal en la boca de Remus Lupin, quien para esas alturas ya había tirado los papeles por todo el piso. James podía sentir la tensión en la habitación. Muy pocas veces Moony perdía los papeles.

— ¡ES GRANGER DE QUIEN ESTAMOS HABLANDO! ¡ES RARA, FRIA…. — James sabía cuando su mejor amigo se quedaba corto de palabras por que sus ojos se desviaban hacia la derecha, como en esa ocasión.

—¡¿ACASO ESTÁS SORDO?! DUMBLEDORE ACABA DE DECIR QUE ES MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ¿QUÉ CLASE DE TONTERIAS VAS A DECIR DE ELLA?

— Padfood… tu siempre dices que investigue quién es Hermione Granger…. ¿Por qué no sigues tus propios consejos?— James trató de suavizar la conversación.

— ¡ESCUCHA A JAMES! — Respiró hondo, y con un movimiento de varita recogió todos los papeles.— me voy… nos vemos en la próxima reunión, adiós— y tras eso desapareció de la habitación dejando a Sirius temblando de rabia.

* * *

**Hermione**

No quería estar demasiado tiempo en el despacho de Alastor Moody porque podría significar encontrarse con gente que no quería ver. Ese día recogería el informe de la orden y otras indicaciones, iría a casa prepararía las pociones que tenía pentiente y finalmente iria a ver a Harry nuevamente. Estaba vestida como su personaje, no le gustaba usar tacones altos, pero Alice le había dicho que podría proyectar una mejor imagen, era cierto, como incomodo. Meneó su reciente cabellera negra alisaba, aún no se acostumbraba dejar su rizos por una imagen no tan Granger.

Caminó con cuidado por el largo pasillo en dirección al portón principal cuando sintió las unas manos frías jalarla a una habitación.

— No has respondido ninguna de mis cartas—Su mano fría todavía sostenía su brazo fuertemente. Su voz seguía siendo tan viperina como siempre, ronca casi afónica. No había cambiado en nada con los años.

—La última vez que nos vimos te deje en claro que no quería saber nada de ti— Volvió su vista a su acompañante y se choco con los mismo ojos plomizos en los que alguna vez confió ciegamente.

— Es verdad ahora haces obras de caridad con licántropos… como alguna vez lo hiciste con Slytherins como yo…— La apretó contra unos de los muros de piedra, Hermione podía sentir la respiración de Regulus Black herirle la piel.

—¡Suéltame! — Se zafó de su brazo en un solo movimiento — Te dije que no quería a volver a saber de ti en lo que me queda en ese universo.

— Sinceramente Granger siempre me ha importado muy poco tus berrinches, lo que te tengo que decir es serio. Severus ha despertado antes de lo que tu habías pronosticado. — Siempre que tenia manía de entrecerrar los ojos como si vibran podía saber si lo que decía era cierto, sus ojos lo delataban.

—¿Cómo que despertó? — sintió que su corazón se quedaba en diástole.

— Ha vuelto a ser el personaje insufrible que viajo contigo desde la otra dimensión. El Severus Snape de esta época se las ingenio para que pueda saber de su vida aquí.— Eso no podía estar pasando, no era ni el tiempo que había calculado.

— Eso es imposible, él sólo podría recuperar la memoria cuando tuviera exactamente la misma edad que tuvo cuando hicimos el viaje y para eso falta diecinueve años— sintió la garganta seca y el piso en movimiento. Ella misma había hecho la poción fusión, la conciencia de Severus, del suyo, no despertaría hasta que el cumpliera los treinta ocho años. Mordió sus labios con violencia, todo se estaba complicando, absolutamente todo. Si Snape hablaba o movia un pie en falso el ministerio, sabría que ella era viajera.

—No, no te muerdas los labios. Todavía no sabe que estás acá. Hice el juramento increbantable, no se dio cuenta que dije que "Nadie más se va enterar de tu viaje dimensional"— Regulus no separaba su cuerpo de ella, a estas altura no le importaba mucho, habían pasado años así, de no ser por su estúpida forma de pensar. Hermione se separó de él utilizando la fuerza, nunca volverían ser lo que eran, pero eso no significaba que no confiara en el y en su extraña amistad.

—No entiendes nada, la libreta ha desaparecido y ahora Severus ha despertado…

— No me digas que tu licántropo de cabecera no te ha contado nada— Vio cómo torcía la boca en su típica sonrisa cabrona. Remus nunca le ocultaba nada.

—Hablas como si entre yo y Remus hubiera algo — Entre cerro los ojos, como lo salía hacer en las épocas de colegio.

— Sé que lo hay. Solo puedes tener esa cara cuando has cogido… o cuando besas hasta perder la consciencia de tu propia existencia.

— Déjame decirte que has perdido todo rastro de elegancia, Reggie— se contuvo la boca con las manos, era por eso que no quería verle de alguna manera u otra terminaría perdonándole por sus estupideces, solo le pudo verle sonreír. Endureció la mirada — No hay nada entre nosotros…. Que te pueda interesar.

— Aún así me parece raro que Lupin no te haya comentado que encontró uno de las páginas de la libreta. Colagusano lo arrancó. Con eso espera que no lo refundan por mucho tiempo en la cárcel. Los de la orden le dieron la misión a tu bestia de traducir la página.— Hermione sentía el corazón salir de su pecho. Severus había escrito la libreta en runas, pero eso no significaba que no las pudieran descifrar. Bellatrix tenía la maldita libreta… el futuro de varias dimensiones estaba en riesgo, todo por su culpa.

— Yo creo que la libreta sola es inútil, nadie sabe lo que tu Mione. Tu eres la única que puede hacer el dichoso encantamiento. Ni Snape tiene idea… lo que a mi me preocupa es otra cosa— Hermione seguía pálida, convertida en una especie de fantasma. El pánico le había robado la voz.

—Lo que realmente me preocupa, no es la libreta, ni siquiera que descubran que eres una viajera inter dimensional, lo que me aterra es que descubran la profecía. Esa que tiene tu puñetero apellido y del mocoso Potter. Porque eso significaría el inicio de una nueva guerra. Mione. Una en donde Lord Voldemort sea más fuerte y esta comunidad indefensa.— Hermione miro directamente a sus ojos plomizos como buscando palabras. —¿ Profecía?— dijo en voz aguda.

—¿No me digas que no has leído ninguna de mis cartas? ¡la magnifica y todo poderosa Hermione Granger- Bagshot es demasiado buena como para leer las cartas de un asqueroso traidor!

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!— grito colérica.

— Yo también… si hubieras leído mis cartas sabrías que desde hace un mes apareció una profecía con tu nombre. No se sabe que dice… pero antes que Snape despertara el anterior sabía que había algo raro contigo… Tu nombre y el del pequeño Potter estaban el departamento de misterio.

* * *

**James**

A él no le importaba con quién se acostaba ella, para nada. Es más ni siquiera la conocía. El sólo estaba preocupado por su amigo. Eso era… ¿o no? Sacudió su cabeza. Vio a su hijo dormir plácidamente en su cama. El no debería estar pensando en ella. No era sano. Había algo en ella que no estaba bien podía recordar claramente la primera vez que mantuvieron una conversación decente.

"Hola Granger"

" Hola Potter"

"¿Qué tal va la poción que te encargó Sirius Black?

" Excelente, solo hace falta que maduren las mandrágoras y podrán ser utilizadas para el otro mes."

"Bien, necesitaré un informe"

"Lo tendrás"

" Hasta luego"

" Hasta luego"

Sí, quizás esa haya sido la conversación más larga y decente que hayan tenido. Vio cómo Harry se movía de costado aun dormido, suspiraba con cansancio. Batilda le había dicho que había toda la tarde de ayer jugando, estaba claro que había pasado toda la tarde con ella, con Granger. Sacudió su cabeza, una extraña sensación le sacudió desde la punta de los pies. Harry le había dicho que ya sabía contar. ¿Contar? Aparentemente Granger le había enseñado a contar hasta veinte. Y pensar que para él Harry seguía siendo un bebe. Quizás su hijo estaba creciendo sin él. Si lo pensaba mejor, solo veía a Harry horas y casi siempre cuando su hijo estaba apunto de dormir. ¿En qué clase de padre se estaba convirtiendo? Por eso había pedido el cambio de horario solo por esa semana, el pasaría tiempo de calidad por las mañanas e iría a patrullar el ministerio en la noche. Pero claro, eso sería agotador. Todo sería más fácil si Lily viviera con ellos, como la familia que debían ser.

Charlus y Dorea nunca le dejaron solo, siempre creció sabiendo que fue amado. —"¿Harry se siente amado por mi?"— Se preguntó, sintió frio y miedo. Casi ya no le leía en las noches, no tomaban desayunos juntos porque el casi siempre amanecía con resaca y lo único que atinaba a ser era entregárselo como paquete a la Señora Bagshot y su extraña sobrina. Aún recordaba la primera vez que dijo "mi-mi". Ese recuerdo si que le adormecía el cuerpo. Tenía apenas seis meses de nacido y su primera palabra no fue mamá, sino "mi-mi". Sospechaba que esa dependencia podría resultar peligrosa, por eso había decidido no llevar con Batilda a Harry ese día y quedarse con él toda la mañana y la tarde, pero Harry ya no era tan feliz con él como antes. Había llorado casi toda la mañana para que lo dejara al cuidado de "Mimi", inclusive hasta le había pateado, su propio hijo le había pateado, ¡Increíble! . Quizás y dejarlo al cuidado de otras personas lo hacia ver a él como un completo extraño. Harry finalmente estaba durmiendo después de haber reinventado la palabra "pataleta". El timbre de la puerta sonó, casi nadie usaba el timbre de la puerta. Bajo despacio por el corredor, abrió la puerta.

— Hola Potter— Era Granger, vestía de manera muy muggle. Vaqueros apretados, casaca de cuero marrón y una larga coleta que amarraba su cabellera lisa y negra. Aunque si le preguntaban, le gustaba más la forma en que la había visto unas semanas atrás en la casa de su tía Batilda. Por su parte el seguía usando su uniforme de auror, ese día le tocaba patrullaje en la noche, en cualquier momento llegaría Batilda, o quizás seguramente Granger se lleve a Harry.

— Granger… pasa — Hermione camino en dirección al hall.

— lo que te tengo que decir es serio. Necesito, mejor dicho necesitamos que protejas esta casa nuevamente…—Granger miraba a todos lados como analizando el terreno— Lleva a Harry con Bati, yo me encargaré de hacer las barreras de invisilidad y protección de hechizos imperdonables— la voz de Granger era más escalofriante que de costumbre. Por primera vez vio sus ojos por completo, estaba hundidos como si no hubiera dormido o como si de pronto hubiera llorado por horas.

— Perdona Granger, pero ¿Estás loca o sólo se te zafó un tornillo? No puedes entrar aquí y darme ordenes como si fueras… Merlín… ¿Estás bien?.

— Escúchame Potter, esto es serio. En cuanto antes la casa este protegida mejor. tienes que confiar en mi.— Definitivamete esa mujer estaba media loca. Sí, puede que ella sea miembro de la orden pero eso no significaba que tuviera el derecho para ir a su casa a mandarle.

— Verás Granger… no sé si confiar en ti.—

— Tienes que estar bromeando, dejas a Harry al cuidado de mi tia casi todos los días y no confías en mi.

— Tienes demasiados secretos, no me gusta eso. Y por lo que me he podido dar cuenta la palabra lealtad no te define muy bien.

— ¿Qué estás hablando Potter? Te estoy diciendo que tenemos que proteger tu casa y tu me sales con esto…

— Te vi con Regulus Black hoy en la tarde ¿No se suponía que tu Remus tenían algo? No se si pueda confiar en alguien que no define sus afectos, especialmente cuando está en juego alguien a quien aprecio como Remus…— Cruzó los brazos, no sabía muy bien porque estaba diciendo eso, pero la curiosidad siempre le picaba primero, incluso antes que la ira.

—¿Perdón? Lo siento Potter pero a ti no te interesa con quien mantengo una relación o no. Además no sé que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.— Cruzo sus brazos al igual que él.

— Lo es si estas viendo a mi hijo cada vez que puedes. Sé que eres tu quien está más tiempo con él. Dime Granger… ¿ Qué clase de imagen le das a mi hijo?

— ¿Me estás hablando en serio Potter?— su voz sonó profundamente ofendida, pero no le importo, sentía un volcán a punto de explotar en la punta de su lengua. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando una luz dorado en forma de oso apareció ante ellos, era el patronus de Longbottom —"Potter, hay mortifagos en el departamento de misterios, repórtate inmediatamente"—

—¡Mierda!— gritó Hermione — Anda Potter, dejaré a Harry donde mi tía, nos vemos haya. —James no tuvo tiempo de replicar, Granger ya estaba corriendo por las escaleras. Esa noche sería una de las más largas de su vida.

* * *

**Severus**

Tenía mas de diez días en ese "universo" o quizás podría llamarlo "un pasado mejor". Vivía en una pequeña casa con el amor de su vida en las afueras de la ciudad. El jardín era grande y bello, como siempre se lo imaginó. El vecindario era bueno, casi no tenia vecinos alrededor. Sin duda un pequeño paraíso. Pero algo no estaba bien, no se sentía bien.

Despertaba todos los días al lado de una mujer completamente extraña, no es que no fuera su Lily, no, no era eso. Lo que realmente sucedía es que ya se había olvidado como era aquello, como era Lily. Había vivido los últimos veinte años añorando una mujer muerta, había olvidado e inventado características en su afán por recordarla. Pero ahora estaba con ella, en la mejor forma posible, amándolo. Y a pesar de todo, sentía que algo estaba mal.

Las mañanas eran una luna de miel, o ella preparaba el desayuno o él lo hacía. A veces, como esa mañana en particular ella le sujetaba la frente y le decía — "No, no estás enfermo"— Al parecer su yo anterior no era muy detallista con ella. Las locuras que tiene la vida, porque el hiso hasta la imposible por tenerla entre sus brazos. Aunque claro, había ciertos detalles, como por ejemplo: Harry Potter.

A veces le sorprendía la manera en que ella se expresaba de su hijo, en los años que tenia de conocerla siempre había apostado por su candidez y amor maternal. Pero esta Lily había sido capaz de abandonar al mocoso solo para estar con él. Por más halagador que suene, eso no era muy Lily Evans de su parte. Quizás él había alterado la realidad más de lo que había imaginado.

Ese día en especial estaba en su despacho del ministerio, tenía que entregar unos informes al mismo ministro acerca de los avances de las tropas en contra de Bellatrix. Todavía no podía creer que le había ganado el puesto de jefe a Potter. Todo por que fue el gran Severus Snape quien mato al Basilisco delante de medio mundo mágico. Lo que más le intrigaba era como había llegado a tener esa vida de ensueño, no podía ser casualidad.

Acomodó los pergaminos en los sobre y los dejó sobre su escritorio. Cuando un sonido sordo le golpeo por entero la espalda. Se sintió atontado por unos segundos, sacó su varita tan rápido como pudo. Vio como una horda de mortifagos, de al menos veinte personas atacaban a los diez guardias que planeaban hacer la resistencia.

—¡Snape a tu derecha!— era el grito inconfundible de Regulus Black. Severus bloqueo una llamarada de fuego que salía de la varita de un visible Gustave Nott, al parecer el viejo sangre pura estaba a cargo de la misión.

Severus corrió hacia unos de los pilares.— ¡Aquaeructo! Gritó una voz detrás de él— Era sin duda el impertinente de Sirius Black, en su versión más joven y por qué no decirlo "cabrona".

—¡Corran detrás de la mujer y Potter, ellos tienen la profecía! — Gritó Gustave Nott desde el fondo del pasillo. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, lo único que estaba seguro es que los malditos mortifagos habían entrado al departamento de misterio para robarse lo que parecía una profecía. Severus vio a una mujer correr desde las sombras, solo podía ver su larga cabellera negra atrapada en una cola.

Potter parecía proteger su espalda con hechizos bloqueadores.

—¡BOMBARDA MÁXIMA!— un mortifago agito su varita en contra de la mujer que, ella como una experta logró esquivarla. Pero el hechizo derribo la mitad de una pared contigua al pasillo. Potter sujetó su mano y la ayudo a levantarse, Mientras otros mortifagos corrían en dirección a ellos.

—¡Desmanius!— gritó Severus en dirección al hombre que le estaba persiguiendo, pudo ver su rostro parcialmente, podría apostar a que se trataba de Nicholas Zabinni. Inmediatamente corrió en dirección a Potter, quien seguía corriendo tras la mujer.

— ¡Black, cúbreme!— le gritó a Regulus quien estaba solo a unos pasos detrás de él.

Potter y la mujer eran perseguidos por al menos cinco mortifagos. Esquivaban cuantos hechizos podían. — ¡Por aquí James!…—Gritó la mujer y de pronto sintió que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, empezando por sus oídos. Habian corrido en dirección a la habitación de teletransporte, en donde se hacían los artefactos de teletransportaciòn para el ministerio de magia internacional.

— ¡Luz máxima!—conjuró Potter y de pronto un destello de luz cego a todos en la habitación por unos segundos.

De pronto sintió que el tiempo se rompía en sí mismo, como si todo, absolutamente todo se estuviera congelando. La mujer, vestida de muggle, sostenía en una de sus manos la esfera de la profecía y en la otra una zapatilla vieja, posiblemente el artefacto que los teletransporte. Pero no era eso lo que lo dejó perplejo, si no mas bien el rostro de la mujer. Era delgado y en forma de corazón, un nariz era pequeña, pero perfilada haciendo un contraste perfecto con sus labios carnosos. En cima del labio un pequeño lunar hacia su aparición, ese mismo lunar que un día juró amar. Sus ojos color avellana podían pasar perfectamente por unos dorados brillantes. Era ella, era Hermione. Aunque claro, su cabello no era la rizado ni castaño, si no mas bien negro y lacio. Pero sin duda era Hermione Granger, la mujer que había utilizado para tener la vida que estaba viviendo.

—¡ Vete a la mierda Nott!— fue lo último que gritó Hermione antes de chocar de frente con su mirada y desaparecer con Potter de la mano.


	5. La verdad

**Tiempo Futuro**

**Capitulo 5**

**La verdad, toda la verdad.**

**Universo original. Londres 2004 Godric Place**

El sol se asomaba por la ventana y él seguía con la sensación de haber descubierto la clave de la encrucijada, aunque eso fue hace unas 16 horas atrás. Sí, apenas había dormido unos 3 horas en dos días pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado su cuerpo seguía inyectado de adrenalina, después de 2 años por fin veía la luz al final del túnel, la volvería a ver.

Si hace unos años le hubieran dicho que dejaría su carrera de auror para meterse en un laboratorio probablemente se hubiera echado a reír como loco. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado de raíz. Harry Potter no solo ha dejado su carrera de auror, sino también su relación de más de cuatro años con la menor de los Weasley, todo por un terrible error, un error cometido hace años.

—Está casi listo— musitó todavía sosteniendo entre sus dedos las muestras de arena que había conseguido de la casa Snape. Harry sonrió de lado había por fin descubierto la clave de los viajes entre los universos, algo que Hermione Granger había descubierto dos años atrás. Sintió una presencia familiar detrás de el, volvió su cuerpo tratando de contener la sonrisa cansada.

—Lo tengo, por fin lo tengo— volvió a decir pero está vez en un tono más audible.

—Quería asustarte pero el asustado fui yo— La voz de su mejor amigo sonaba cada vez más rasposa. Había cogido un resfriado, seguramente, en su ultima misión. Ron dio una palmada en su hombro — ¿Qué cosa ya tienes?— Encorvó su cuerpo para mirar lo que Harry tenía en sus manos.

—La poción que me ayudará a encontrar a Hermione— Harry volvió su cuerpo a su amigo y observándolo por primera vez en todo el día, lucía agotado como si no hubiera dormido en días. — Con esta poción podemos atravesar tiempos, dimensiones y espacios hasta encontrar a Hermione. No sé si pueda llevar la poción conmigo pero… esto es la clave para recuperarla— No supo en que momento pero una pequeña lagrima se encontró con su sonrisa.

— Estas loco. No puedes irte, no sabes si esa cosa es segura— Ronald no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño gesto, simplemente agito las manos en señal de alarma. Quizás compartir esa información con su mejor amigo no era lo más apropiado. Ron no entendía que Hermione si podía regresar. Ella no estaba muerta, no la estaba.

—Todavía puedes solucionar las cosas con mi hermana, ella seguro entenderá lo que ha pasado en ese tiempo. Tu solo estas confundido. Ella entenderá que tu no estas obsesionado con su recuerdo— Harry no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Era Hermione de quien estaba hablando, la persona que nunca le abonado, quien se encargaba que todos estuvieran bien. Quien se desprendia de todo para garantizar su felicidad.

—Ahora estas siendo ridículo. Hermione es mi hermana, mejor dicho era como mi hermana. Nunca me abandono cuando más la necesite. Ni siquiera cuando fui un cretino. Estuvo ahí cuando todos no. Vino por mi ayuda y yo se la negué. Ella no está muerta, no lo está. Yo la traeré, ya verás.

* * *

**Severus Snape**

No había podido contener a su corazón, todavía sentía como su cuerpo vibraba de la emoción y sorpresa. Hacía solo unas cuantas horas había visto lo que sin duda era la presencia de Hermione Granger. —"Pero ¿cómo?"— se preguntó sintiendo su boca resecarse nuevamente. El seguía en el mismo sitio en que tuvo lugar el enfrentamiento. Los aurores seguían midiendo el nivel de radiación mágica, mientras otros apuntaban todos los daños en pariros gigantes. Severus miró a su derecha a lo lejos venía Regulus cojeando. Nada tenía sentido, la había visto, era ella. Esos ojos seguían siendo los mismos, el contorno de sus pecas, el pequeño lunar, casi imperceptible, por encima de su labio superior derecho. Era ella, pero al mismo tiempo no podía ser ella.

— Se han llevado el misterio número 3119. Felizmente Potter y compañía lo tienen, solo hay que monitorear los flujos de magia y podremos seguirlos. ¿Quieres que de la orden para empezar de una vez?— Estaba herido en la pierna, pudo ver en la cojera de su compañero signos de dolor. Su cabello estaba tan desordenado como sucio.

—¿La conoces?— Casi no tenia voz en su garganta, no supo la razón. Quizas la sorpresa era demasiada, aun así no sabía porque sus piernas temblaban como si de pronto hubiera visto a un dementor.

—¿ A quien? Severus es importante actuar de una vez si nos demoramos será demasiado tarde para intervenir los flujos de magia. Además cuando te ha importado las compañías de Potter que no sean tu adorada Lily…— Su voz era sardónica, como si le causara gracia la situación. Por más Slytherin que sea, no era muy propio de él. Arrugo la vista y lo barrió con la mirada. Nadie se burlaba de él, nunca.

Masticó un poco de aire antes, no quería explotar en su cara. Se rasco el rorsto un poco, aquellas costumbre no se le quitaba.

— No te hagas el idiota, que aunque tengas vocación para eso no estoy para bromas. ¿Quién estaba con Potter?— Repuso en tono neutral, al menos así lo quiso.

— ¿No te acuerdas de ella? Es mi ex, o mejor dicho mi futura esposa. No me mires así que no es broma. ¿No la recuerdas? Es Hermione Bagshot- Granger estudiamos juntos. Verdad me había olvidado que eres un Severus diferente. —Regulus se sentó en el piso al parecer el dolor en su pierna era fuerte. Severus sintió al mismo tiempo que el tiempo se congelaba y que el poco aire que había se extinguía de sus pulmones

— No, no puede ser ella no es de este tiempo…— susurro casi imperceptiblemente. Hermione no podía estar ahí, en ese mundo. En primer lugar porque lo único que puede viajar en el tiempo es información no materia. Y la mujer que estaba ahí era ella.

— Seguramente porque siempre está adelantada en todo. Hermosa y peligrosa— No sabía si tenía permiso para sentir lo que sentía, pero una ola de indignación le subió a la cabeza a Severus. Las cosas que decía Regulus no tenían sentido era como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Algo no estaba bien.

— Un momento tu sabes algo que no me quieres decir. Tu no dices halagos a mujeres así tengan una corona en la cabeza…— Repuso casi inmediatamente

— ¿Qué puede ser? Es Hermione, eso lo explica todo— dijo "inocentemente" el menor de los Black como si ese fuera el único pretexto que necesitara.

— Dime de una vez ¿Cómo la conoces?— escupió con ira.

— La conocemos de siempre, es Hermione estudio con nosotros. Fue mi novia hasta que se entero que era un mortifago… por ella deje todo ¿No la recuerdas? Le vendiste la casa de tu padre a la mitad de precio… no la soportabas… creo porque era mejor que tu. Su información está en el pensadero que te di.— Repuso más indignado. Los recuerdos de la conversación con su madre de hacía unos dias le vinieron a la cabeza

—¿Ella es mimi?— La verdad le chacheó la cara. Era tan evidente que resultaba ridículo. Hermione debía de estar de todo lo que estaba pasando.

— ohh claro, es verdad que en la orden la conocen así. Sí ella es la famosa Mimi. Ella es la niñera personal del chiquillo de Potter— "Todo tiene sentido".

* * *

**Cueva en algún bosque francés ( Desvres Forest) al siete cinco horas después.**

**James Potter**

El tobillo aún le dolía, su respiración aún mantenía el ritmo acelerado de la persecución. Podía sentir las manos de Granger tocarle el rostro con algo de ansiedad, al parecer en medio de la huida se había cortado la frente haciendo que la sangre casi le nublara la visión. Con un movimiento rápido de sus manos ella saturó la herida con un hechizo no verbal. A pesar de tener las manos temblando y la respiración cabalgando en su pecho pudo sentir la suavidad de las manos de ella, eran casi como sentir terciopelo acariciar sus mejillas, no supo si era por haber corrido como gacelas, pero ya podía sentir toda sus mejillas ardiendo.

Habían aparecido en medio de un bosque al norte de Francia a pocos kilómetros de la guarida de Bellatrix. Pensando que ya estaban a salvo habían bajado la guardia, solo para encontrarse con un ejercito de dementores y mortifagos. Corrieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero en el proceso James había roto su varita.

—¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó y su voz le sonó aun más dulce que la última vez. —  **"Que clase de pregunta es esa, hemos escapado de una docena de dementores y de un grupo de mortifagos ¿Cómo quería que me sienta?"**  —La observo por unos segundos, su cabello no era la usual cabellera azabache y lacia sino más bien los rizos rebeldes y castaños, tal y cómo la había visto la noche en que Remus la beso, el mismo día en que se dio cuenta que Harry no era un niño más para ella.—  **"Es jodidamente hermosa"** — pensó involuntariamente, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente solo para gritar.

—¡¿QUÉ SI ESTOY BIEN?! HEMOS ESTADO A NARICES DE LA MUERTE Y ME PREGUNTAS QUE SI ESTOY BIEN….— Sujetó uno de sus brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria para una mujer como ella, pero por lo visto ella no ninguna doncella indefensa. Estaba a solo unos centímetros de sus labios rosados y carnosos, desde esa distancia podía contar cuantas pecas tenía sin hacer uno de sus gafas. Pero no se podía distraer, tenía saber que pasaba porque de un tiempo a esa parte todo el mundo mágico parecía estar de cabeza.…— Dime Granger, qué está pasando… ¿Por qué te están buscando los mortifagos? ¡Y por que diablos tienes una esfera del departamento de misterios con tu nombre y el de mi hijo!—

Los ojos de Hermione Granger bailaron como queriendo salir de sus cuentas, ella mordía sus labios mientras una de sus manos sostenía el tobillo herido de James. En medio de la cueva podía notar como la luz de luna enfocaba toda su luz hacia los pechos de la muchacha, no es que el quisiera prestar mucha atención a esa parte de su anatomía, pero enfurecido como estaba sus instintos más carnales despertaban de su largo sueño. Granger aún tenía la esfera con la profecía en su bolsillo no habían tenido tiempo para verlo, solo para hechizar la cueva y hacerla invisible para sus enemigos.

— Yo… — James podía sentir que ella se quedaba sin aire como si lo que le fuera a confesar fuera más doloroso que las previas torturas que había visto de las que ella había sido victima estando en el ministerio.

—Yo… no sé si puedas soportar la verdad…— Eso le enfureció más —"Es que acaso me cree débil, yo soy miembro honorifico del escuadrón de aurores, tengo años en combate, y una respetable actuación en la guerra. Por su puesto que puedo manejar cualquier tipo de circunstancia" — Pensó colérico, era como si su hígado le dictara que era lo que tenía que decir.

— No me jodas, Granger… Estamos Merlín sabe dónde, sin una puta varita ¡QUIERO LA VERDAD! ¿O SOLO REMUS ES CAPAZ DE SOPORTARLA?— Ella se quedó sin aire, como tratando de escapar de su cuerpo sin moverse.

— Me odiarás Potter y puede que tengas toda la razón— Una lágrima cayó de su mejilla.— Yo no soy de…— Se calló unos segundos, volvió a captar aire. —Mi nombre es Hermione Granger,

— Al menos tu nombre es real— la interrumpió.

— Mis padres fueron muggles, pero recibí mi carta de Hogwarts en mi onceavo cumpleaños...

—No me dice nada.— Dijo interrumpiéndola su estremeciendo su brazo con más firmeza.

—No tuve mis acercamiento a la magia hasta los diez años…

— De nuevo, no me dice nada.— contestó rápidamente

— Déjame contarte la historia, idiota… — El la miró aún más desafiante.

— Nací el 19 de septiembre de 1979. Fui y soy la mejor amiga de tu hijo— Los ojos de James Potter la escanearon de pies a cabeza.— No estoy loca, yo… no soy de este tiempo, aunque ahora estoy condenada a vivir en él.

—No soy de este tiempo, ni siquiera de este universo, Potter. Soy Hermione Granger una viajera inter dimensional. Viajé al pasado, creando así una nueva dimensión.

* * *

**Casa de calle de la hilanderas.**

**Severus Snape**

El pasto estaba verde a pesar de tener una mata blanca de nieve, como nunca antes lo había visto en su vida. El recuerdo del viejo y raquítico árbol de higos era solo un mal sueño, ahora se veía frondoso y saludable a pesar de estar en pleno invierno. El jardín que existía en sus recuerdos no era el mismo que tenia frente a sus ojos, eso era obra de Hermione. Muchas veces le sugirió cortar la maleza de su casa, pero el siempre pensó que eran tareas inútiles en la vida de un pobre infeliz como él lo era.

Caminó al marco de la puerta, buscó detrás del tercer ladrillo de la pared, la llave seguía ahí. No supo si Hermione había dejado la llave ahí o fue el quien lo dejo. No supo porque pero sintió como si le pegaran en la noca del estomago. Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Todo el lugar lucía completamente diferente. Esa ya no era su casa, no había las cajas de pociones inundar los pacillos, no había el olor a hierbas, ni siquiera habían rastros de pergaminos y calderones. Era como si ella se hubiera encargado de borrar los rastros del pasado.

No supo por donde empezar a buscar. Asi que dejo que sus recuerdos le guiaran, Hermione siempre gustaba tomar te con leche al borde de la ventana de su habitación. Era ahí donde la encontraba casi siempre. —" Me gusta tomar aquí porque se puede ver jugar a los niños a lejos"— recordó que le había dicho alguna vez.

Subió con cuidado por la escalera de madera. No estaba apolillada como antes, estaba más bien cuidada como si su casa de infancia hubiera mutado a una versión más muggle. Habían retratos de Harry Potter por donde mirase. Su primera papilla, cuando aprendió a caminar, su primera papilla. Ni siqueira en la casa de Lily habían tantas imágenes de él. Habían otras pocas imágenes de el Lobo, Remus Lupin. Fue ahí que recordó que su madre le había dicho que los dos vivian juntos. Sinceramente era difícil imaginarse a vivir a los juntos y peor enamorados. Pero tomando en cuenta que ella se enamoro como una tonta de él, suponía que no debía de sorprenderle. Se cercioro de que Lupin no estuviera ahí. Abrió la puerta de su habitación. Fue en ese momento que la boca de su estomago se contracturó. La habitación era la misma, la misma habitación, la misma decoración. Habian cientos de papeles en la cama, pergaminos colgados en el rincón. El hedredon verde en la cama. Las mismas cortinas amarillentas. Esa Hermione era su Hermione, podía apostar todos sus dedos a que si lo era.

Busco debajo del colchón, ahí estaba. Una libreta morada, quiso abrirla, pero estaba encantada. Sacó su varita, la hechizo varias veces, pero nada daba efecto.

Hasta que de pronto recordó un pasaje oculto en sus recuerdos

— **"Siempre"** —sacudió su voz y con un toque de su varita apunto a libreta morada, inmediatamente se abrió y supo en ese momento cuan desgraciado había sido. Leyó la primera pagina.

_"Septiembre 1975._

_Dumbledore me ha rogado que escriba todos mis pensamientos, dice que de lo contrario puedo perder la razón, pero para ser sincera ya he perdido la cordura hace mucho tiempo, la prueba es que hoy estoy escribiendo esto en un universo que no me pertenece. Hace solo dos semanas que he recuperado mis recuerdos, es extraño no me siento como una adolecente de quince años, aunque ahora estoy encerrada en el cuerpo de una. Dumbledore no entiende lo que estoy pasando, a el solo le interesa acabar con la guerra, no lo culpo, esa es mi misión. Eso que Severus no malogre su vida, nuevamente._

_No quiero recordarlo, pero me resulta fascinante verle pasar, es un placer doloroso. Es como si yo no existiera para él, es más nunca lo he sido. Ni en este tiempo ni en el otro. A veces me pongo a pensar porqué me metí en esto, pero después lo veo y todo tiene sentido nuevamente. Soy una estúpida."_

Severus paso de hojas rápidamente.

_"Octubre 1978_

_Regulus lo ha hecho de nuevo, ha aceptado la propuesta de Voldemort, esto es el fin, no lo quiero ver. Me juro, me prometió que nunca más se iba a juntar con los malditos mortifagos, pero claro… él por más poder sería capaz hasta de vender su alma… este es el fin. Sé que se va arrepentir que buscará la manera de salirse de esto, le ayudaré eso es seguro, pero garantizo que nunca más me volverá a tocar. Nunca más. Ya he tenido suficiente con novios traicioneros."_

Paso otras páginas

_"Enero 1979_

_Lily está embarazada, me enteré mientras visitaba a Remus en el hospital. El pobre Remus no la está pasando muy bien, desde que no recibe mis pociones ha vuelto a tener los ataque de ansiedad. Creo que es hora que le proponga hacer sus pociones como Merlín manda. No quiero que se entere por otra persona. No hemos tenido noticias de Voldemort desde que destruí la copa. Gracias a Dumbledore y a una ráfaga de recuerdos pude salvar o mejor dicho ayudar a salvar a los gemelos Preweet no sé que consecuencias traiga para el futuro, pero al menos sé que Molly, mi Molly lo hubiera hecho._

_Mañana voy a hablar Severus, me tiene que entregar las escrituras de la casa. Si pudiera no lo volvería a ver en mi vida, pero hay cosas que todavía faltan solucionar. Estoy pensando que apenas termine la guerra vuele a Francia. Quizás sea hora de pensar una vida lejos de Snape."_

Severus paso desesperadamente las páginas hasta que encontró una que estaba marcada con tinta roja

_"Mayo 1980_

_Ha terminado, oficialmente ha terminado. Voldemort a muerto. Ahora solo queda limpiar el desastre."_

(…)

_"Septiembre 1980_

_Esto no puede estar pasando. No. ( letras en mayúscula y en toda la página)"_

_"Octubre 1980_

_Estoy escribiendo nuevamente en ese diario, no sé si sea una buena idea. Hace unas semanas me enteré que Lily abandonó a su familia, es comidilla en todo el mundo mágico. Lo dejo por el hombre … lo dejo todo por él. No la culpo. Yo también abandoné a un Harry._

_Ayer acabé con toda el licor de Elfo que la señora Prince dejó en la casa. Ya casi no siento mi rostro, esto de llorar sobre la leche derramada no se me da muy bien. Creo que es hora de socializar como persona decente. Me he tomado demasiado en serio mi papel de chica sufrida, debo de dejar su recuerdo en paz. Así lo quiso él, así lo haré._

_Dumbledore me ha dicho que ha escondido mi pensadero, eso es bueno. Así cuando por fin decida borrarme la memoria no pueda recordar esta mierda de vida."_

_Octubre 1980_

_¡Harry me necesita! Harry me necesita… y yo a él._

_(…)_

_Diciembre 1980_

_Regulus se ha aparecido en mi casa nuevamente, ha jurado que sus intenciones son buenas. El es una de las pocas personas en que puedo confiar, mejor dicho, es una de las pocas personas en que quiero confiar. Hemos pasado navidad juntos, quizás no sea mala idea aceptar sus insinuaciones. Pero aún no olvido como me rechazó cuando se enteró que soy una sangre sucia. No, no creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser lo mismo._

_Batilda, Harry y Yo nos hemos quedado todo el día juntos. Es sorprendente en toda la semana James no se ha aparecido en casa de Bati… Será mejor que hable con Remus, es hora que sus amigos hagan algo al respecto._

_(…)_

Severus trato de buscar una fecha más reciente.

_Marzo 1983_

_Solo ha bastado mi palabra, Remus ha confiado en mi. Ya sabe toda la verdad, nunca antes me había sentido tan liviana. Me ha prometido que no le contará nada a nadie, le creo. Lo que me sorprende más que su confianza absoluta es su curiosidad acerca del viaje. Debo de reconocer que transformar materia en información y atravesar el tiempo son cosas difíciles de entender. Es alquimia de alto rango y eso parece gustarle mucho. Sí, Reggie y él han tenido la misma reacción._

Severus Snape cerró el diario rápidamente, algo detrás de él se movía. Saco su varita en un solo movimiento, pero la sombra fue más rápido que él. Se chocó con los ojos del menor de los Black.

— Tu lo sabías… lo sabías desde un principio—

— Deja eso donde estaba Severus, no quiero que Mione sospeche de mi nuevamente, la ultima vez metió mi trasero en un tubo.— Al parecer lo había seguido. Lo miro detenidamente.

—No, quiero saber la verdad.—grito colérico.

— no me vengas con cosas de Gryffindor Snape… tu ya lo sabes… lo sabes desde el momento que la viste— El maldito no dejaba de tener razón.

* * *

**20 Horas después de saber la verdad.**

Las paredes de la cueva apenas y los cubrían de la gigantesca tormenta que ocurría en el bosque francés en el que se encontraban, No habían podido moverse de la cueva por el cataclismo que había afuera, ni siquiera habían podido comer, solo habían transformado un montón de hojas secas en una manta de algodón para poder dormir, pero aun así no habían podido dormir. James Potter parecía estar en estado catatónico, todavía no reaccionaba como ella esperaba que lo hiciera, al menos eso pensaba él. Se había enterado detalle a detalle como había sido la guerra en el tiempo de "esa" Hermione, como él moría en manos de Voldemort y como Lily se sacrificaba por su hijo para defenderlo. James estaba recostado en las paredes rocosas de la cueva, la luz de la pequeña fogata, que hacía pocos minutos había hecho, iluminaba a medias el rostro del padre de su mejor amigo.

Le había contado todo, como morían ellos, como se ganaba la guerra a un alto precio, como Severus Snape la había seducido para obtener el gira-tiempo del departamento de misterio donde trabajaba, como este había planeado un viaje en el tiempo, muy a pesar de las consecuencias y como ella a pesar de todo había cumplido el viaje.

Sí, ya había admitido todo, haber viajado para no solo hacer feliz al idiota que la había traicionado sino para darle también un futuro diferente a la única persona a quien le era devota: Harry Potter. Pero había más detrás aquellas palabras, James Potter lo sabía.

James volvió su mirada hacía atrás, sabía que la muchacha lo estaba mirando como queriendo disculparse. No solo había malogrado su futuro sino que había echo uno totalmente diferente.

— Quiero que sepas que todo lo hice…— Sus labios masticaban aire, le costaba seguir la oración. Sus ojos y labios seguían rojos del llanto. Algo no muy propia de ella.

— No te esfuerces, sé porqué lo hiciste— escupió las palabras como si le quemaran en la boca. Como si todo su cuerpo quisiera desprenderse de cada letra, de cada silaba. La vio estremecerse sobre su eje, sus manos temblaban según lo que presumía era vergüenza. Pero bien todo podría ser parte de una actuación. Para ser sincero con él mismo, ya no sabía en qué ni en quién creer. La miró nuevamente sus ojos estaban a punto de inundarse de lágrimas, sus mejillas antes rosas enrojecían violentamente. Algo dentro de su estomago se movió.

—No, no me vengas con esa cara porque no te compro la historia " Lo hice por el bien de Harry" Porque no es así. Tu lo hiciste para congraciarte con esa sabandija… Tu hiciste eso para estar en paz con tu ego. No eres más que una niña jugando ser heroína y adalid del amor. — Hermione se movió como si le hubieran pegado en el estomago, pero esto le pareció a James nada más que un berrinche.

—No me importa lo que tu creas, lo importante es que Harry este bien.— cruzo los brazos, tratando que su voz no se quebrara. Era algo que compartía con su ex esposa.

—Si claro, ¿Dime como le vas a explicar que separaste a sus padres por su bien?— giró completamente su cuerpo para tener un primer plano de sus ojos llorosos. Era un extraño placer verla vulnerable, como si hubiera descubierto su punto débil: su hijo.

— Yo no los separé solo le di una nueva oportunidad a Severus, cuando tu te casaste con Lily y nació Harry pensé que las cosas seguirían un curso mejor, pero después ella se retracto. — Debía de reconocer que su voz sonaba convincente.

— No lo hubiera hecho si Severus no hubiera renunciado a ser mortifago. Y eso fue porque tu interviniste. ¡Tu eres la culpable!— Ya no tenía aire en sus pulmones.

— Si eso no hubiera pasado hubieras muerto, Lily hubiera muerto y Harry seguiría solo, hubiera crecido en una familia de muggles que lo despreciaba.— Sin duda era un buen punto a su favor, pero habían demasiadas piezas sin encajar, demasiadas lágrimas que tenía por cobrar.

—¡Hubiera preferido morir a ver como mi matrimonio se destruye!— quizás eso lo dijo sin pensar en su único hijo.

— Y así tienes la desfachatez de llamarme egoísta, te acabo de contar que tu hijo ha sufrido por años. Cuando tengo la oportunidad de hacer otra historia, de hacer un universo diferente… tu me dices egoísta.

—Lo eres, tu no lo hiciste por Harry, ni quisiera lo hiciste por Snape. Lo hiciste para jugar a la heroína, para estar bien contigo. Es tu forma de auto complacerte, jugar a la víctima. No te compro esta mierda. No.— Sus cabellos saltaban de su cabeza como si pasara sobre el una descarga eléctrica.

— Me importa un carajo si crees que lo soy o no. Porque ahora hay un ejercito de mortifagos detrás mío y de Harry. Yo nunca dejaré que nada malo le pase.

— Y lo vuelves a hacer…— Sus miradas se cruzaron, a pesar del frio que los envolvía, el clima dentro de aquella conversación quemaba.

* * *

**Remus Lupin, Guarida de la orden del Fénix**

Remus ya sabía lo que decía en aquella hoja de diario. Lo supo desde el primer momento en que la vio. Era las instrucciones de cómo espesar la poción de viaje en el tiempo. Hermione le había dicho que ella había viajado en el tiempo en gran parte gracias a las instrucciones de esa libreta. Se paro de su asiento en el despacho de la orden. Estaba ahí metido durante horas. Aunque sabía que decía lo que había en aquella hoja, el resto de personas no, y esa era la excusa ideal para estar en ese lugar sin levantar sospechas de sus verdaderas razones.

Hermione le había dicho que lo mejor ser honesto con sus sentimientos, pero cuando el lo fue se topo con una pared de dos metros y diez mil pretextos. Así que prefirió seguir mintiéndose a él y al resto. Estaba trabajando, aunque en realidad estaba solo escuchando como la casa en la que se estaba se movía por el movimiento que había.

Sirius seguía sin hablarle, habían tenido un pelea horrible hacia unos días y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para dar el primer paso. Ha decir verdad no sabía si eso ocurriría. Sirius siempre de le decía "La mejor pelea es la que no se pelea" Y debía de reconocer que tenía algo de razón. Pero ahora sentía que había muchas cosas que no le dejaban tranquilo, la forma en que le había respondido no era propia de él. Culpa, era eso.

Era mentira que él y Hermione tuvieran algo más que unos besos desesperados, eso ya lo había comprobado era consecuencia de la poción. Pero no era lo que le había dicho al resto. Y era obvio pensar que él y Hermione tenían algo, ella era inteligente, bonita y buena. La mezcla perfecta en una mujer. El único problema es que el tenía el corazón ocupado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero claro, para Sirius Black todo tenia que ver con sexo y nada con amor. Remus arrugo el pergamino que tenía en la mano. ÉL mismo le había dicho lo que sentía, pero claro… Sirius Black no era de "esos".

Sintió su garganta arder. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era Sirius Black. — James y Granger han desaparecido. Hay reunión en la sala. Vamos— Inmediatamente fue tras él.

Camino hasta la sala, en el lugar estaban Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley, Minerva y Regulus Black. Eso era inusual, el menor de los Black se había separado de la orden algunos años antes.

—No traigo buenas noticias. Dorcas y Fenji han muerto en la batalla del ministerio, Edgar Bones ha sido herido de gravedad, su familia ha sido trasladada a un nuevo lugar. Esto se está saliendo de control— La voz de Arthur era preocupante.

— Lo peor es que no sabemos en donde puedan estar ahora…— Kingsley se rasco la cabeza sin perder el toque de elegancia que siempre tenía.

— ¿Quiénes los mortifagos?—Remus musito con la boca reseca

— No— interrumpió un iracundo Regulus al parecer no se había cambiado en toda el día, pues seguía con su ropa desalineado, algo curioso si tomamos en cuenta que él era considerado como el metrosexual por excelencia de la casa de las serpientes.

—Me temo que la señorita Granger-Bagshot y el señor Potter están perdidos en algún lugar de Francia.— Habló por primera vez Dumbledore.— Si los he reunido a ustedes es porque de alguna manera u otra conocen la verdad sobre la señorita Granger.

— ¿Verdad?— Sirius volvió a toser, pero con menos iras de los encuentros anteriores

— No es preciso saber los detalles…— Interpuso de inmediato el menor de los Blacks. Inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia Sirius su cara estaba descompuesta, como si algo que hubiera comido le hubiera caído mal.

— La señorita Bagshot no pertenece a tiempo— repuso despacio Minerva — es por eso que ha tenido información privilegiada.

—¿Tu sabias esto?—Sirius le miro a los ojos por primera vez, Remus solo asintió.

— Claro que lo sabía hermanito, quien crees que ha sido su paño de lágrimas este último año— Regulus destiló su veneno, como siempre lo hacía. Sirius no se inmuto, eso le incomodó más.

—Lo importante es saber dónde están los jóvenes, la señorita Granger tiene la profecía… la profecía que habla de su llegada. Si llega a caer en manos de Lestrange , Nott o inclusive Malfoy será el fin de la historia como lo conocemos.—Minerva no dejaba de tener razón, pero por alguna razón Remus solo podía concentrarse en la reacción de su amigo.

— Es por eso que será mejor ustedes tres, Regulus, Remus y Sirius planteen una estrategia para dentro de 10 horas, ese es todo el tiempo que tenemos. — La percepción del tiempo fue cambiando radicalmente, Remus no supo en que momento exacto la reunión había terminado.

La sala se fue vaciando, solo quedaron los tres.

— No creas que esto ha terminado, Remus.— le susurró al oído Sirius — Ustedes dos me van a contar que es toda esta mierda.

— A me encantaría decir algo, hermanito, pero sé que tu amiguito tiene mejor información que yo— Regulus todavía estaba ardido de la última conversación que habían tenido con respecto a Hermione. No era su culpa que su amiga no quisiera enrollarse con el nuevamente. Si le preguntaban era culpa solo de él.

Remus se quedo estático mirando a los dos hermanos Black en el marco de la puerta. Y con tono pausado dijo.

— Hermione Granger y James Potter son mis amigos, haría cualquier cosa por su seguridad. No es momento de hablar cosas que no vienen al caso.

— Pero sucede, Lupin. Que Hermione es una viajera interdemensional, que está siendo perseguida no solo por mortifagos y dementores sino también existe una profecía tras ella y para adornar el pastel. Snape ha despertado. — El aire se fue de sus pulmones.

— ¿de que hablan? No entiendo nada— pataleo Sirius.

— Por Merlin… — musitó Remus.

— Significa que todo está patas arriba, hermano. Todo—

* * *

**Bellatrix, ejercito al norte de Francia.**

La operación en el ministerio había resultado en un tremendo fracaso, no solo no habían podido rescatar la profecía de las manos de los aurores sino que además Nott había sido encarcelado. Sin lugar a dudas no se podía confiar misiones importantes a seres inútiles como Nott. Malfoy hubiera sido la persona ideal, pero el idiota de su cuñado estaba más centrado en amasar fortuna y recuperar un poco de su buen apellido que en reunir lo necesario para traer de vuelta al señor oscuro.

— ¿Cómo estamos de tiempo?— le gritó a Troscas un hombre lobo enclenque pero inteligente.

— Tenemos unas 30 horas mi señora, pero me temo que el traductor no ha hecho muchos avances… dice que faltan páginas y además que no puede ver con claridad por la hemorragia en sus ojos— musitó con voz nerviosa, como si tratara que la mujer no le pegara con la mirada.

— Córtale otro dedo a su mujer, vamos a ver si así no se inspira— sonrió de medio lado. Sin volver la vista al hombre lobo camino por el sendero de piedras. Se acercó a la tienda de campaña de su "mejor amigo" Greyback.

— Dame buenas noticias, porque el idiota de Nott se ha dejado atrapar por los idiotas del ministerio.—

— De hecho si tengo buenas noticias…, pero no sé si en verdad lo sean para ti.— Greyback seguía en su sillón de terciopelo, a su lado derecho estaba una mujer esclavizada, seguramente muggle, pues veía al hombre con un horror "hermoso".

— ¿Tengo cara de querer haciendo larga esta conversación? — sujeto su cabello negro en un coleta.

— En la libreta salé en varias ocasiones el nombre de Lily Evans, la concubina del cabello grasiento de Severus Snape, el mismo traidor que mato al señor tenebrosos— Sonrió de lado— Pero… quien tener la clave de todo es una tal .

Bella quedo mirando fijamente al hombre lobo, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro

—¿ Mi adorada hermanita?— pasó sus lengua por sus dientes como si en ese movimiento pudiera afilárselos. La recordaba claramente, cuando ella estaba en sus últimos años de Hogwarts, la muchachita había ingresado a su casa, asustada y sola… Ella le enseñó a ser fría y distante, como toda sangre pura debe de serlo. Pero con los años perdió contacto. Lo único que sabía de ella, era que era una roñosa. Había salido buena para las pociones y para extorsionar ex mortifagos. Según lo que le habían en la guerra apoyaba al señor oscuro de manera discreta.

— Sí, le podemos hacer una visita. Según lo que dijo Narcisa ella era una agente doble.

— Sí, pero la perra solo se afilia con quien la deje en dinero. Por eso estaba con el inútil de mi primo. Ella nos puede ayudar… Recuerdo muy bien como me lamia los zapatos… funcionará.

— ¿Qué crees que diga la profecía?— preguntó el hombre lobo.

— Solo recuerdo que el maestro menciono algo antes de morir. "La profecía del viaje en el tiempo"

* * *

**Cueva, la misma hora.**

**Hermione Granger**

No podía ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Estaba iracunda. Está bien, el hombre estaba indignado, lo entendía. Pero acusarla de ser egoísta era demasiado, ella no se había comprado el pleito por complacerse ¿o sí? —NO— pensó firmemente, ella no lo había hecho por eso. Simplemente quería que Severus fuera feliz por fin, en el camino había aprendido que su mejor amigo podía tener una familia nuevamente. La idea inicial era: Que Severus no cometa los mismos errores del pasado, que se diera cuenta que podía ser amado, y que Lily había sido buena, pero era la esposa de alguien más. Creyó que todo estaba bien hasta que se enteró que Lily Potter había abandonado su familia para huir con su mejor amigo de la niñez. Creyó que su mundo se venía abajo. Era cierto Lily si estaba enamorada de él. Su mundo se desmoronó en el momento que Regulus le dio la noticia. Y lo siguiente que apareció fue culpa, porque eso significaba que si en su universo Lily se enteraba que Severus era un espía y había abandonado al señor oscuro por ella, ella seguramente hubiera ido tras el. Pero las cosas ya estaban hechas. Ella ahora estaba en una cueva al norte de Francia, siendo perseguida por unos cientos de mortifagos y dementores. Y lo peor es que estaba con James Potter, el hombre que seguramente la estaba odiando.

James seguía sin poder mover la pierna, por más que trataba de acercarse para poder curarle, este se alejaba o simplemente la insultaba. No, James Potter era insufrible, pero tenía todo el derecho de serlo, al menos por esos momentos. No tenían demasiado tiempo, en cualquier momento los mortifagos los encontrarían desarmados. Recordó como hizo la protección al campamento cuando Harry y Ella destruían los Horocruxes, esta vez no tenía varia asi que debía concentrar su magia en sus manos.

—¿Qué haces?— hablo por primera vez James quien seguía recostado adolorido en la pared más profunda de la cueva.

— Haciendo una barrera, empezaré por tu lado. Requiere mucha energía, si hago la protección para toda la cueva tardare horas en reponer mi energía.— Contesto con calma, no quería que Potter notara que estaba incomoda en su presencia. Concentró la fuerza en sus dos manos.

—Recién reparo en que puedes hacer magia sin usar varita… eres peligrosa…— el mismo ritmo odioso de siempre. Trató de ignorarlo, pero el sonido de su voz era realmente irritante, no entendía como un ser tan bueno como Harry podía ser hijo de un insufrible como James.

Termino de hacer el hechizo, sus manos cayeron pesadamente. Invocar magia sin varita podía llegar a resultar muy cansado. Se recostó en la misma pared, sin darse cuenta había apagado la pequeña fogata que los dos habían hecho. Pero ninguno se quejo, estaban demasiado adoloridos y el frio era cada vez más insoportable.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando de pronto escucharon el ruido de una treintena de personas acercarse. Hermione miró de inmediato a James, a pesar de ser apenas la tarde la luz era escaza. Pánico, eso era. James trato de recoger las pertenecías.

— Te van a escuchar— dijo Hermione sujetándole el brazo derecho para que no pudiera moverse de su sitio.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta todavía no han entrado— Puso todas las cosas a su lado.— Acércate serpiente, antes de que nos descubran.— Hermione sintió como tocaba su mano.

Llegaron al menos cuatro mortifagos a la cueva, todos empapados por la lluvia. Sin duda eran cazadores, hombres muy parecidos a los que la perseguían en el pasado. Hombres de Greyback. Dos de ellos tenían arapos en lugar de ropa, mientras los otros dos parecían de rangos más elevados. Bellatrix estaba detrás de ellos, no había duda y ella no tenía ni idea cuales eran sus alternativas para salir de aquel lugar.

— Sé que uno era Potter pero ¿ la otra?…— El hombre de barba larga y arapos se sentó pesadamente en uno de los rincones. Mientras los otros dos miraban con cuidado las paredes de la cueva. Hermione los miro fijamente, ninguno de ellos reparo en su presencia.

— No lo sé pero pateó el trasero de Nott… como ninguna otra— Sonrió de lado. Con un movimiento de su varita hicieron una fogata. Dejaron maderas y ramas justo al lado en que ellos se encontraban. El corazón de Hermione se detuvo por un momento.

— No entiendo porque tenemos que seguir las ordenes de esa loca, Greyback está perdiendo la cabeza. No sabemos ni siquiera si va dar resultados…— el otro hombre saco un pedazo de pan de una de sacos y lo masco con ira.— Yo no creo que estén por acá, pero de topos modos debemos peinar la zona.

— Esos dos no están en este bosque, de ser así los dementores ya los hubieran encontrado—

— Dile al grupo que nos quedaremos aquí a dormir. Jhonson ¿no sientes un olor a flores?— Hermione miró de reojo a James, este tenía arrugado el entrecejo. No podía estar pasando nuevamente.

— Sí tienes razón…— Hermione estaba apunto de moverse, tenía una mano sobre el suelo y las rodillas justo para saltar, pero James tiro de su brazo cayendo pesadamente sobre él.

Los mortifagos y hombres lobo dentro de la habitación se pararon en un solo movimiento.

—¡ Qué está pasando!— Mientras los hombres gritaban Hermione estaba a un centímetro del rostro del padre de Harry.

— Eso solo una rata, mira se está moviendo por ahí.

—¡ Atrápala, tendremos algo que comer!— James aprovecho ese instante para acomodase junto a ella. Sin hacer mucho ruido, a pesar que no los vieran, podían oírlos. Sería mejor quedarse juntos y sin hacer un solo ruido. Al menosuedarse juntos y sin hacer un solo ese instante para acomorase junto a ella. Sin hacer mucho ruido, apesar


	6. La primera vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DLILA'S NOTES:
> 
> Hola a todos, Ha pasado media vida desde el último capitulo… no tengo excusas. Antes que empiecen a leer este capitulo debo de recordarles que me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones y recomendaciones, en verdad me gusta saber de ustedes. Por otro lado debo de recodar que el rating de este fic es M. Significa que el contenido es sólo para adultos. Así que deben leerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad. Tengo presente que después de este capítulos muchos lectores van a perseguirme con un cuchillo en la boca, pero deben de darle una oportunidad a la historia y sobre todo al desarrollo de los personajes.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: "Harry Potter" es propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Este Fanfiction no tiene ánimo de lucrar con ninguno de los personajes creados por la autora. Únicamente cumple con el fin de entretener.
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, AU.
> 
> MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED: James Potter/Lily Evans /Hermione Granger / Severus Snape
> 
> SUMMARY:
> 
> RATING: NC-17 (MA)
> 
> WARNINGS: Lenguaje sexual explicito, vocabulario ofensivo, spoilers, parejas no canon.
> 
> Aclaración: Esta no es una historia típica, no muere Snape en el séptimo libro y mucho menos ocurre lo ocurrido en el epilogo.

**Tiempo Futuro**

**Capitulo 6:** **La primera vez.**

..

_**15 de Agosto del 2000.** _

**_Diario de Hermione, universo anterior._ **

_Hoy ha sido diferente, totalmente distinto a lo que hubiera imaginado. Sus ojos no me pierden de vista y en mi vientre siento miles de ¿mariposas? Me resulta paradójico que este usando estas palabras después de años de quejarme de Lavander y Pavarti. Pero el karma es así y ahora siento que tengo todo el derecho de ser lo más cursi y ridícula posible. Severus ha planeado una tarde diferente. No me ha llevado a nuestro restaurante de cada aniversario, ni tampoco me ha regalado las típicas flores que se regalan en ocasiones como estas. No, ha sido diferente. Severus ha redefinido la palabra magia. No sé como lo averiguado pero me ha llevado al bosque donde mis padres se conocieron y en el mismo en que se comprometieron. Ha alquilado una cabaña pequeña cerca al lago donde aprendí a nadar y ha preparado las mismas galletas que mi abuela solía regalarme a escondidas de mis padres._

_Esta misma tarde fuimos a pasear por el lago en una de las balsas de madera. Fue maravillo sentir el aire limpio del bosque tocar mi piel, pero aun más lo fueron las palabras de Severus cuando paramos en medio del lago. —"Haría todo por ti, te amo" — Creo que en ese momento no respire, mi corazón se quedó estático al escuchar su voz rasposa decir las palabras. Era como si me hubieran desarmado ahí mismo. Era la primera vez que alguien decía que me amaba, claro, aparte de mis padres. Nunca ningún hombre las había pronunciado. Es la primera vez que el dice por propia iniciativa, generalmente solo me acompañaba con un "—yo también—" pero esta vez, por primera y maravillosa vez lo dijo él. Todo dolor en que he sentido en mi vida está justificado, todo sentimiento de desdicha, porque él ha dicho esas palabras._

_Solo recuerdo haberme lanzado a él como si mi vida de pendiera de ello, lo abrace con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Alcé la mirada y me sonrió, ese hombre era y es la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida y estoy segura que él lo sabe. Le sonreí, respire su aliento fresco unos segundo para besarlo después lentamente. No supe cual fue el momento exacto en que lo desvestí ni en que lugar en concreto deje mi sujetador. Lo único que recuerdo es estar envuelta en él. Dentro de sus brazos, en medio de sus besos. Me he convertido en la clásica niña que solía criticar, pero no me importa porque esta es la primera vez que me han y he hecho el amor._

Severus cerró el diario con violencia. Sus manos le pesaban al igual que todo su cuerpo, recordaba ese día con vividez, lo había planeado al milímetro. Granger era predecible como un recetario de cocina, venia con instrucciones al detalle. La frase cursi era la cereza del pastel, gracias a eso obtuvo su confianza a ciegas. Gracias a esas palabras ahora estaba viviendo la vida que ahora tenía, al menos en gran parte. Si ella no se hubiera enamorado como una idiota de él, quizás el siga en su misma casa, en su mismo trabajo, en la misma miseria. ¿Pero por qué no se sentía completo? ¿Por qué tenía la extraña urgencia de encontrarla? Después de todo ella vivía en ese universo con él y mantenía un contacto lejano pero asegurándose de que el viva su fantasía. ¿Eso era lo que las personas que aman hacen? ¿destruirse? Parpadeó uno segundos Lily lo estaba llamando para cenar juntos, como la pareja perfecta que eran. Si no fuera por la chiquilla el no estaría ahí, disfrutando de una familia robada.

Bajo por las escaleras de madera, podía sentir la textura de las banderas rozar sus dedos. Era sorprendente lo que el pánico podía hacer en el. Porque lo que sentía era eso, no miedo, pánico. Pánico de ser descubierto, de no verla pero también de hacerlo, de respirar del mismo aire sabiendo que ella había sacrificado todo como una tonta. Porque por más que Granger fuera merecedora de la orden de Merlín seguía siendo una imbécil. Una imbécil que lo amaba. Y eso era horrible.

* * *

**Lily Potter**

Hace días que su "novio" estaba raro. No comía como antes, no le hablaba como antes, ni siquiera la miraba como antes. Eso no era precisamente malo, simplemente era diferente y eso le preocupaba. Lily Evans siempre supo que Severus tenía prioridades en la vida, y consideraba que ella era una de ellas, pero últimamente él estaba actuando de manera inusual. Casi no la llamaba, no doblaba su ropa como solía hacerlo, y lo más sorprendente es que no había mencionado a James en mucho tiempo. Eso era nuevo. No se había quejado cuando apareció Harry, ni cuando este hiso una pataleta, ni cuando ella fue a trabajar. Era como si Severus hubiera madurado en apenas unos cuantos días.

Habían actitudes que siempre pensó que debía de cambiar, no imagino que cuando lo hiciera ella se sintiera tan rara, esto confirmaba uno de esos refranes muggles "ten cuidado con lo que deseas". Hacia unos días había estado metido en su despacho, por casi una hora. Según sus propias palabras para investigar sobre su trabajo. ¿Investigar? ¿Desde cuando? Severus solo estaba es ese puesto para superar todo lo que haga James, reconocía que era una actitud infantil, pero era su manera de manejar las cosas. Después de todo ella lo había elegido después de a James, y ese recuerdo siempre iba a estar presente.

Ahora él seguí ahí, frente a ella como si de pronto ya no lo estuviera, no la miraba con la misma curiosidad, con la misma pasión casi enfermiza. No había tocado su comida, solo alternaba su mirada en ella y la ventana. Lily no quiso iniciar el interrogatorio, esa clase de actitudes fastidiaban a Severus y para ser franca consigo misma a ella tampoco le gustaba estar en ese plan. Odiaba cuando James le hablaba de más, ella era una mujer que apreciaba el silencio, pero habían ocasiones como ahora que debía de intervenir.

— ¿me lo vas a decir?— su voz sonó suave, casi como una caricia. Quizás juzgó mal a Severus porque inmediatamente se sonrojo. Analizó el filo de su rostro, no había dormido bien, casi toda el día había estado en el ministerio. Las cosas por su trabajo no andaban bien.

—¿qué?— dijo con voz tímida poco propia de él. Sus ojos bailaban entre el plato de comida y ella. Su mano izquierda por encima de la mesa jugaba con sus dedos a tocar la superficie dedo por dedo. El mismo tic cuando era niño y nadaba en sus pensamientos.

— estas raro últimamente… ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa o le tengo que preguntar a Regulus?— Saltó de su asiento como si este se hubiera prendido en llamas, la miro y se sentó de inmediato. Sí, algo andaba pésimo con Severus.

Pero este no pareció responder, solo dejo de concentrarse en la nada y se fijo en ella con atención. Su mirada pálida le hacía sentirse desnuda. Aclaró su garganta. Rasco su quijada y movió su cabello hacia la derecha. Severus ni siquiera había notado que estaba usando los aretes que le regaló por su cumpleaños, y menos el anillo de compromiso de su madre.

—¿me amas? …— Si hubieran grillos en la casa seguramente se les ollería chirriar, Lily volvió a toser incomoda. Espero unos pocos segundos a que su novio volviera en si. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Lo miro brevemente a los ojos, respiró fuertemente y volvió a su plato.

— Respóndeme— su voz se volvió un poco más dura. Sus ojos ya no bailaban, estaban fijos en ellas. Su voz era fuerte y seca, no entendía que le pasaba estos últimos días, pero ciertamente no estaba "normal".

— Sev… deje todo, deje a mi familia, mi nombre, deje hasta mi hijo… no me puedes hacer esa pregunta…— Dijo cuando por fin pudo encontrar su voz. Severus seguía mirando, pero esta vez se acercaba más a ella, tratando de verla cada vez más cerca.

—Mi Lily… nunca me lo has dicho…— Sintió que su garganta se cerraba poco a poco. Lily sintió como si todos los bellos de su cuerpo se levantaban, podía escuchar su corazón zapatear dentro de ella.

— Severus… Yo… claro que te quiero, yo no habría dejado todo por ti. Estas raro… no eres tu últimamente. — Sus palabras parecieron ser como una bofetada para él, como si ella lo hubiera noqueado. Lily no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba, los segundos pasaban congelados en la habitación y Severus la seguía mirando o quizás estaba recordando algo

— Bueno, creo… creo que eso es suficiente— dijo después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio. Sujetó fuertemente su muñeca, casi con temor que ella se fuera, pero estaba segura que no lo haría. Deposito una mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Su Severus, el loco impulsivo que podía sujetarla con ira y amor a mismo tiempo. Antes que pudiera formar palabra alguna el ya la estaba besando desesperadamente sobre la mesa del comedor.

* * *

**James Potter**

No sabía que le fastidiaba más estar en una cueva en medio de la nada, el dolor de la pierna o tener a Granger sobre él. No, definitivamente lo último no podía ser, por muchas razones inexplicables. James sacudió su cabeza violentamente, debía de borrar cada pensamiento ilógico y nocivo de él. Había una legión de dementores a pocos metros suyos y lo único que tenía era a una bruja loca, una tobillo torcido y el maldito dolor de cabeza que nunca le dejaba. Solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que los gorilas comenzaban a dormir, debía pensar en algo. Granger al parecer estaba rígida como una tabla, como si hubiera sido impactada con un Petrificus totalus. La observó detenidamente, algo no andaba bien. Hermione Granger estaba sobre el, sus piernas pequeñas pero lo suficientemente curvilíneas caían al lado de las suyas, una pendiente en cada lado, lo que hacía posible tener una visión perfecta de ella, pues tan solo estaba a unos centímetros de su pecho. Se detuvo un momento en sus manos, la derecha parecía sostener algo en su bolsillo y la izquierda estaba quieta como peso muerto sobre su muslo izquierdo. No podía reparar en cada detalle de la joven. Podría Jurar que estaba muerta, pero su suave respiración todavía soplaba contra el viento.

El brillo de la luna alumbraba solo el perfil de su nariz respingada y otro poco se filtraba entre la mata de su cabello ondulado. Sus labios estaban secos y tiesos como si la muerte la hubiera besado. No supo porqué pero sintió un extraño retorcijón en la boca del estomago. Siguió repasando con sus ojos el contorno de la piel del rostro de la joven bruja, parecía terso y limpio a pesar de haber estado más de dos días huyendo de mortifagos. Sus ojos dorados parecían muertos de la impresión, como si estuviera teniendo una revelación. Granger no era la clásica belleza que derrumba con su presencia, ella era algo distinto, pero podía ni atreverse a definirlo.

Miro nuevamente sus mano y en lo que parecía sostener, era la esfera del misterio. Hermione estaba dentro del recuerdo viendo que había dentro. Eso era una locura, ellos no debían hacer ningún ruido, los mortifagos estaban solo a unos metros de distancia y se percataban de su presencia estarían muertos. Tragó un poco de saliva, momentos como este ponían sus nervios de punta.

— ¡Atención Sabandijas!— El cuerpo de James se erizó. Los cazadores comenzaban a despertarse. Quiso mover a Granger pero seguía en estado catatónico. La voz del hombre que acaba de hablar se levantó de la oscuridad con su pequeña varita iluminó la cueva. Era un hombre grande y feo. No podía reconocerlo de sus expedientes. Quizás y era un nuevo cuadro. Los demás parecían despertar malhumorados. Recordó que Granger había embrujado esa parte de la cueva. Difícilmente esos hombre se daría cuenta de lo que pasaría con ellos. Tragó saliva tener a Granger sobre él no estaba ayudando.

— Acaba de mandarme una lechuza Bellatrix y el grupo del sur. Al parecer ya tienen todo está listo. Nos rajamos de acá. Tenemos que largarnos hasta encontrar a Greyback en la base.— El hombre grande y hediondo hablaba despacio y casi arrastrando las palabras.

—¿ Hasta el rio? Johnson… Pero eso está a 15 km… ¿Nos podemos aparecer?— Dijo el hombre lobo que justo estaba a su lado.

— ¿Estás idiota Stopy? ¿Qué pasa si los aurores están cerca? Ellos rastrarían la zona— Respondió el hombre que primero hablo. — Levántense, al parecer Greyback ya encontró a Potter y la bruja que estábamos buscando.

James esperó a todos los cazadores se fueran. Eso demoro casi 3 horas entre que se alistaran y caminaran lejos de la cueva. No había movido un solo musculo desde entonces, al igual que Granger. Aunque ella, claro, parecía estar petrificada. Debía estar seguro que estaban fuera de peligro para poder saber que le pasaba a la niñera problemática de Harry. No, ya no era eso. Era su mejor amiga de otra dimensión. Respiró profundamente.

— Granger…shhh— decía mientras la movía despacio. En realidad no era por consideración si no porque aún le dolía la pierna. Si la movía mucho el peso caería sobre él y con el dolor de cabeza ya tenía suficiente. Con la luz de día se dio cuenta que la cueva era mucho profunda de lo que creía. Al fondo podía distinguir un olor húmedo. Y sin el ruido de los cazadores escuchaba un ligero goteo a unos pocos metros. Dejó a Granger a un lado, haciendo caso omiso a su dolor de pierna.

Caminó dentro de el lado más oscuro de la cueva siguiendo el olor húmedo de la gotera. Y tras caminar unos cuantos minutos encontró un pequeño manantial y sobre el un pequeño agujero donde se filtraba la luz. Cojeando llego hasta la orilla del manantial y bebió agua con sus dos manos. Hacia más de un día que no bebía nada. Se mojo su cara rápidamente. Tenía que regresar por Granger rápidamente, no podía dejarla ahí. Podían correr el riesgo que los cazadores regresaran.

Hermione seguía en estado catatónico. Su mano seguía en la chaqueta de cuero, sostenía en ella la esfera del misterio. Tragó saliva, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba visualizando la nueva profecía. Con dolor la sujeto por sobre los hombros y la arrastro hacía adentro de la cueva. El dolor en su pierna era cada vez más insoportable. Se sentó a su lado. Recostando todo el peso de su cuerpo a las paredes de piedra. No pudo con la curiosidad y metió la mano dentro de la chaqueta. De repente se sintió envuelto en una humarada blanca succionado en una visión. James por fin comenzaba a distinguir figuras. Estaba en medio de lo que parecía la orilla de Lago de Hogwarts, en el puerto donde los de primer año se embarcaban. El recuerdo era de noche, a lo lejos se podía distinguir dos figuras. Una sin duda era la de Hermione.

 _Podía distinguir entre todo el recuerdo resplandeciente el contorno de Albus Dumbledore, pero este no era el mismo viejo mago que conocía de su niñez, el mago era visiblemente más viejo, dado que su larga cabellera canosa había perdido el tono plomizo para dar lugar a un blanco inmaculado. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que hablaba pausadamente con la que presumía era Granger, podía distinguir su voz mandona en cualquier parte. Volvió la mirada atrás para distinguir el lugar donde se situaba el recuerdo, nuevamente, ahora parecía ser el bosque prohibido justo a las afueras de Hogwarts. Las copas de los arb_ oles se veían llenas de hojas, inclusive el pasto estaba verde con algunas gotas de rocío.

—¿Por qué me dice esto hasta ahora?— era la voz de Hermione, más frágil de lo que recordaba. James se acercó a ellos con cuidado de ser visto, pero recordó que estaba ahí por una esfera de misterio, un simple recuerdo. Si eso era un recuerdo entonces su presencia no sería prevista.

— Todos teníamos una misión en la guerra, la suya fue guiar y proteger al salvador del mundo mágico. Ahora tiene esta misión y debe encargarse de cumplirla… — El hombre que parecía ser Albus Dumbledore dejo de mirar a Granger para fijarse más bien en él. James podría jurar que lo estaba mirando. — Es una alegría verlo señor Potter, para mi han pasado muchos años para mi— James quedó atónito por unos cuantos segundos, pudo sentir la mirada perforadora de Granger.

— ¿Me pueden ver? Un momento… esto no es una profecía común y corriente— James reparo en este detalle. Si fuera sola una esfera de misterio eso no debía de estar pasando.

—¿Cómo entraste?— Escupió Granger en su típico tono mandón.

— Si él está aquí señorita Granger es porque está involucrado. Seguramente toco la esfera de misterio.— Dumbledore no esperó a que ni siquiera respondiera inmediatamente se acercó y dijo con su típico tono de profesor de primaria pública muggle — La profecía dice " La mujer de el universo inicial cambiará la vida de todo a los seres que ama, de su universo y los todos los infinitos universos. Su misión será vencer el mismo mal en que creció"

— Un momento…— interrumpió James mirando fijamente al que parecía su ex director de colegio. Este le devolvió la mirada sonriente, mientras la muchacha se sujetaba la cabeza. — ¿Si esto es una profecía, quién lo dice?—

— Buena pregunta… ¿Señorita Granger le quiere responder al Señor Potter?— Granger seguía metida en ella. Pero después de unos segundos respondió.

— Esta no es una profecía en sí. Es una orden del universo. Al viajar cambié todo. Así que el universo o los universos necesitan equilibrio. En realidad este Dumbledore no y sí existe a la vez— dijo despacio como si intentara evidenciar que James fuera tonto. Bueno. No entendía exactamente a qué se refería pero no le gustaba que nadie le hablara como sí no tuviera la más mínima idea.

— Lo que quiere decir la señorita Granger es que  **No**  importa qué persona o cosa diga la profecía, porque cómo se trata de cambios en el espacio tiempo, cualquiera lo puede decir. Pero quien en verdad da esa orden es el universo. Y para su información señorita Granger sí existo. Porque ahora ustedes me escuchan ¿ o no?— La sonrisa de el viejo mago se agudizó.

— Otra vez con su perspectiva fenomenológica… Maestro, hemos debatido eso por horas— Granger parecía un poco desesperada —El hecho es que es imposible que yo pueda viajar por todos los universos. Literalmente es una eternidad.

— Señorita Granger… ese fue el precio de viajar en el tiempo. Si me disculpan se deben ir…— Albus caminó alejándose por entre los árboles y la humareda. James no pudo ver a Granger pero por el sonido que emitía, parecía sollozar.

— ¿Salir? ¡Estamos rodeados! — Dijo James.

— Oh… eso me recuerda que al costado del manantial hay dos varitas, Están envueltas en su capa señor Potter. Tras eso de un solo movimiento el espacio se incendió y los dos salieron de la esfera de misterio.

James se sintió mareado como si saliera de un traslador, solo que mil veces más veloz. Volvió su vista a la muchacha, quien al parecer estaba igual de desorientada que él. Sus ojos ahora se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?— Dijo después de un largo silencio.

— felicitaciones Potter, tus deseos se han cumplido, las voy a pagar todas…— respondió con voz entrecortada.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

Al principio pensó que todo lo que le pasaba a él era una especie de venganza de sus ancestros, es decir renunciar a un linaje puro debía de tener horribles consecuencias y eso era lo que estaba pasando. Miró por encima de su hombro, atrás suyo, su hermano menor y su "amigo" parecían discutir con la mirada. Regulus le había tirado unos planos sobre la cabeza y Remus parecía contener sus fuerzas, porque sus puños estaban apretados. Era difícil ver a su amigo de la infancia crispar de nervios como ahora, pero recordando mejor Regulus siempre había tenido la extraña habilidad de tocar los nervios hasta de el más calmado. Suspiró con pesadez.

Su cerebro trataba de procesar toda la información, pero era demasiado. Quizás si Remus no estuviera envuelto en la historia como parecía que lo estaba, quizás hubiera aceptado todo con más tranquilidad. Pero no era así. Todos, absolutamente todos menos él sabían algo relacionado con la serpiente inter espacial, todos menos él. Claro él no era el afectado principal, pero todo ese rollo le salpicaba y vaya que lo jodía. Y ahora estaba planeando estrategias en un lapso de tiempo ridículo. ¿Cómo se suponía que podría salvar a su mejor amigo en ese tiempo? Pero bueno el era Sirius Black, así que eso resolvía la mitad del problema.

El plan estaba casi listo, un grupo de aurores entraría a la zona de los rebeldes por el sur, él junto al grupo de vanguardia entrarían por el oeste y la orden por el norte. Toda para rescatar a James y la víbora con patas, como cariñosamente había apodado a Granger. Miró nuevamente a su hermano, y este por fin le respondió con su típica sonrisa de costado.

—¿Todavía molesto?— esa sonrisa de "mierda" debería de ser penada con cárcel, aunque sea un rasgo que el también compartía. No en vano era una herencia Black. Regulus cruzó los brazos esperando a que él le respondiera con una palabrota… sin embargo todo lo que obtuvo fue un silencio punzante y una sonrisa calcada del rostro de su hermano.

— No. Todo esto me ha resultado interesante.— rascó su quijada mirando de la lado a Remus quien parecía estar concentrado en el cuarto menguante de la Luna. — Te imaginas si nuestros queridos y comprensivos padres se enteren que te enrollaste con una sangre sucia— El rostro del menor de los Black se descompuso.

— Ella…— Parecía que el pequeño tesoro de la familia Black estaba poniéndose rojo…

— Y no solo eso, una sangre sucia que ha trabajado en contra del su señor Oscuro. Pago por ver…— Sonrió aún más. En momentos como estos desearía tener una cámara mágica. Así podría grabar la cara descompuesta de su pequeño hermano. Regulus tenía la manía de frotarse las cejas cada vez que estaba incomodo o molesto.

— Ya terminamos de trabajar acá… dentro de unas horas nos vemos. Tenemos que encontrar a Mione ¿ No queremos que se nos pierda, no, Remus?— Y tras soltar el típico veneno Black desapareció tras una onda de humo.

El perro que llevaba en su interior seguía molesto. Podía entender lo que Granger había venido a hacer. Podía entender que hasta Remus se sintiera atraído por ella. Porque siendo sincero con él mismo la muchacha había hecho méritos. Pero seguía cabreado.

—¿Me pareció o estabas hablando bien de Hermione por alguna fracción de segundos?— Remus volvió la vista atrás, dejó de ver lo que estaba captando su atención antes, para encontrarse con sus ojos inquisidores. Si tuviera su cola de pelo en ese momento iría de izquierda a derecha mil veces en menos de un segundo.

— Sí, debo de reconocer que creó todo un personaje. Salvó a James y Harry. Con eso me basta.— No sabía si era bueno hablar a solas. La última vez había traicionado a su casa Gryffindor y había sido un cobarde. Hoy quizás sería otra historia. Metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo. Mientras que la otra peinaba su cabeza. Sabía que esa clase de poses podían volver algo loco a su lobezno amigo.— Pero eso no significa que no te la hayas tirado... Ustedes mantiene una relación… y si supieras lo que te conviene la dejarías en una— Sabía que las intenciones de Remus no iban por ahí, pero sería entretenido verlo tocados de nervios un segundo más.

— No entiendo, ¡no te entiendo Sirius!— Pudo distinguir como los músculos del rostro del hombre lobo se contractaban. No podía dejar de decirlo, no podía quedarse con toda la ira dentro de él. Ya había empezado. Remus estaba cabreado, pero Sirius Black tenía un talento natural para enojarse de la nada.

— ¿Quién dijo que quería ser entendido?— Se acercó a él, ya estaba harto de esas discusiones. Tenía que ser claro, tenía que decir lo que le estaba pudriendo. Esta no sería una discusión corriente como las que últimamente tenían.

— Yo me abrí, dije lo que sentía…— Sus ojos castaños decían la verdad, el lo sabía..

—Pero a las horas te estabas revolcando con ella….— Sabía que era cierto, aunque no sabía con precisión que significaba para Remus.

— Nunca he tenido intimidad con Mione…, ¡nunca hemos comprometido ningún sentimiento ya te lo expliqué!— Se estaba poniendo rojo.

—¿Mione así la llamas? ¡Por Merlín, escúchate!— El también estaba volviéndose rojo.

— Ella me animó a hablar contigo a decírtelo todo, pero tu.. tu.. ¡No me puedes hacer una escena de celos, no tienes ese derecho!— Pero sus instintos fueron rápidos sus manos apretaban las suyas, su mano derecha sujetaba su nuca y sus labios apretaban los suyos.

Eso no podía ser otra más cosa, más que un beso. Un beso sediento, hambriento. La necesidad envolvía sus lenguas, con algo ira, pasión, pero sobretodo amor. Ese amor que estaba congelando en el ambiente y estaba siendo ardido por sus cuerpos. Remus se alejó de él unos centímetros, sus ojos se toparon. Conociendo a su lobezno amor retrocedería unos segundos, y diría algo estúpidamente cursi.

— Entre yo y Mione… solo somos amigos— Bueno eso era nuevo, sonrió. Ok, la muchacha podría ser un prodigio pero él era Sirius Black, el único amor de Remus Lupin. Así los dos lo negaran.

— Soy Sirius Black, después de todo esto no vas a reconocer que tu y la "linda serpiente" se han estado revolcando en su nido de arañas… vamos, no me voy a molestar— Remus pegó una carcajada limpia. Sirius encarnó una ceja, no quería molestarse pero le molestaba de sobremanera que le quieran ver la cara de idiota.

—¿Recuerdas las pociones que recibía cuando estaba en Hogwarts?— Sirius trató de recordar aquellas épocas, en su momento pensaron que era un amigo intimo de Albus Dumbledore, con el paso de los años y después de la muerte de Lord Voldemort se descubrió que había sido la no tan viperina Hermione Bagshot- Granger.

—claro, como olvidarlo… ¿desde ahí te quería cortejar Granger?— Otra vez le dolía el estomago… Se acercó más a él, después del beso habían retrocedido un poco para recuperar respiración.

— No es así… Verás ya sabes que Hermione fue en un universo alterno mejor amiga de Harry ¿Cierto? Pues ella sabía la verdad desde un comienzo, que era hombre lobo. Trato de ayudarme, pero en ese momento no era muy buena recreando pociones. Además yo no era su prioridad… Pero cuando la guerra se calmo nos hicimos amigos, me contó la verdad…— No se separo de esos centímetros que compartían, podía oler que decía la verdad.

— Si, si ,si … son íntimos… no estas defendiendo muy bien Moony…— trato de sonar maduro, Pero bueno siendo él quien era, imposible.

— Todavía no entiendo como me pude enamorar de un mago sin paciencia…— Y ahí estaba de nuevo el amor en la conversación. ¿ Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar?

— Pero muy guapo, eres un hombre lobo no un idiota..— Los dos sonrieron de lado. Sus labios se tocaron rápidamente.

— Hermione estaba experimentando con nuevas pócimas, para que la poción no tuviera más efectos… Al intentar nuevos ingredientes habían efectos secundarios, que ninguno de los dos había notado antes… hasta que tu lo hiciste… Pero no pasó nada más intenso, además ella sigue enamorada de…

—¿de Siniviulus? Claro después de todo por el ella hizo todo… y dime… —hizo un silencio peligroso— ¿Ahora te gustan las brujas? — Las mejillas de Remus se volvieron rojas en un segundo, Sirius estaba disfrutando esa escena.

—… más me gustas tu— Buena respuesta.

— Bueno, hay que hablar de esto de una sola vez. ¿Cómo nos deja todo esto?—

—Yo fui quien empezó con todo, yo merezco ser quien haga esa pregunta.— Remus tenía razón.

— Bueno… Eres mío Remus y yo soy tuyo. Ya soltaremos la noticia en el momento más oportuno.— Dijo abrazando a su hombre lobo favorito.

* * *

**James Potter, la cueva.**

El silencio había reinado por unos minutos en aquella cueva. Al parecer la profecía había dejado sin palabras a la castaña, y a él también. Podía entender superficialmente lo que pasaba, pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro. Granger había recogido su varita y sin su permiso se había acercado a su pierna y tras un hechizo que no pudo escuchar sintió un crack en su tobillo. Lo había mejorado de alguna manera. La miró a los ojos. Seguía molesto, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba demasiado, estaba enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos. Aún recostado en la pared de la cueva, podía ver como ella mordía su labio inferior mientras sus manos analizaban su tobillo antes adolorido.

— ¿ No me vas a decir toda la profecía? — dijo por fin. Ella no parecía intimidada.

— Tu la escuchaste ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?— Dijo ella sujetando su pierna con mucha más presión. Estaba seguro que le ocultaba algo más. Desde que habían regresado de la esfera ella no había querido decir mucho. — Soy una maldita egoísta. Quería sentirme útil. No podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así. Y ahora debo solucionar todo…— Enfatizó las palabras una a una. Podía apostar todos los dedos de sus manos a que ella decía la verdad. No estaba tratando de justificarse como antes. Hacia unas horas armaba argumentos más elaborados. Ahora parecía sacar las palabras con fuego.

— Soy una estúpida— No iba a darle la contra, lo era.

— Lo que intentabas hacer es que el tuviera razones para quererte. Si viajabas en el tiempo creabas uno solo para él entonces el te tendría que quererte. — Siguió diciendo. James lo supo desde el primer minuto que supo la verdad. Lo supo porque de alguna manera esa mujer se parecía a otra que había conocido hace años. A Lily. Pero no a la Lily de adulta. O la mujer que creyó conocer. Hermione se secó uno pequeña lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos dorados. Sintió un pequeñito punzón en los codos. Como si le temblaran. Al igual que en la boca del estómago.

— Patético. Lo sé— dijo ella en un murmullo. — Por esa estúpida idea cree más universos. Y desaté todo una crisis. Ahora debo rescatar cada uno de los posibles universos que modifique. ¿ Te das cuenta?

— No.— Dijo James con tranquilidad, en realidad no entendía ni pepinos de lo que Dumbledore trató de decir.

— Es sencillo. Cuando viaje en el tiempo cree otro universo. Uno es el original, el que te conté, del que vengo. Cuando viaje hasta 1971, cree otro universo, este. Universo. ¿ Entiendes eso?— dijo más calmada y poniéndose a mi lado mientras miraba al manantial.

— Bueno no soy un idiota—

— Pero sucede Potter, que no hay solo dos universos. Hay infinitos universos. ¿ Alguna vez escuchado el efecto mariposa?

— Sí alguna vez… el vuelo de una mariposa en el extremo norte del planeta puede ocasionar un huracán al sur. ¿ algo así no?— Fue curioso que el no se escapara del contacto que hiso ella cuando se apoyo en la tierra. Sus manos se chocaron unos segundos. Pero al parecer ella no le dio mucha importancia.

— Exacto. Y yo cree más universos alternos con viajar en el tiempo. El universo troncal es del que vengo. Este universos no es el único que debo rescatar a Harry. La sola idea de que otro Harry viva la miseria de mi universo me aterra. Porque sería culpa de mi egoísmo.— Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Al parecer Granger había metido las cuatro patas. Pero por alguna extraña razón esto ya no le provocó ira. Simplemente suspiró con pesadez. No, el no haría algo así. ¿Dejar todo para Lily viva con alguien además de él? No, el nunca haría algo o si. Al menos eso creía. Ella se fue, el no la alejo.

— No es tan malo Granger, después de todo este universo no está tan mal. Yo estoy medio hecho mierda, pero Harry es feliz. Haces un buen trabajo con el. Todos estamos vivos. Hecho mierda.. pero vivo— El también había perdido la vista al manantial. Tragó saliva pesadamente. En realidad Lily era feliz, y sobretodo estaba viva. Era feliz con el idiota de Snape. El había engañado a Granger para estar con Lily, y Lily lo había dejado a él para estar juntos. En realidad si lo veía desde otro punto de vista todos eran felices. El debía estar feliz por el amor de su vida ¿verdad? Parecía que Granger no era la única que empezaba a llorar porque ahora él estaba comenzando a hacerlo.

— Sí te soy sincera… nunca pensé que los dos pudieran estar juntos. Es decir yo solo quería que Severus viviera una vida sin remordimientos. Pero al parecer hice un buen trabajo.— Granger pegó una carcajada amarga. — Perdón James…— James sintió la pegada de su mirada en su mejilla. Pero no se atrevió a mirarla. ¿De qué le servía esas palabras ahora? ¿de qué? Lily vivía a kilómetros de distancia con su peor enemigo. Pero vivía. Su hijo estaba con él, viviendo y creciendo a su lado. Su vida no era la que había planificado para él, pero estaba viviendo en otro universo.

— Si fuera tu, no hubiera hecho nada de esto.— James se limpió la lágrima que quedaba de lado. — Hubiera preferido morir de dolor en mi realidad antes de crear otra para ver a Lily feliz sin mi. Quizás eres mejor que yo Granger, quizás por eso Lily no se quedo. Estás jodida— Respiró profundamente — Porque estás condenada a vivir la guerra infinitas veces, rescatar a Harry y malograrme la vida a mi, claro sí es que te queda el tiempo… pero claro conociendo lo eficiente que eres para joderme la vida no du…— Granger se paró de un tiró y se quitó el sweater y la casaca de cuero que tenia encima se metió de un tiro al manantial con todo y sus vaqueros. James sacudió un poco la cabeza. Sujetó las varitas que les había entregado Dumbledore. Claro, de manera indirecta. Granger estaba nadando, si, nadando en un momento como ese. Esa chica estaba loca. Bufó indignado.

—¡Granger no se supone que debemos irnos!— gritó desde la orilla del manantial. Pero ella no hacía mucho caso que digamos. —¡Granger!— volvió a gritar pero ella no le respondía seguía nadando como si nada pasara. "Loca" pensó molesto. Aún así no podía dejar de mirar su busto al momento de nadar, llevaba un sostén de encaje negro que gracias al agua se traslucía debajo de su camiseta blanca. Ahí estaba esa espantosa sensación de nuevo. Miro el piso y encontró una pequeña piedra. La sujeto y en menos de un segundo tiró la pequeña piedra directo a Hermione.

— ¡Au! Eso me dolió.—Hermione gritó. Justo le cayó en la espalda.

— Tu empezaste— James se paró inmediato para tener mejor vista de sus ojos dorados arder.

— Tu fuiste el que comenzó a decir tonterías— Dijo con voz aún más fuerte, la castaña se acercaba nadando hacía él.

—¿ Yo?— resopló indignado.

— Tu te quejabas de que yo me quería presentar como victima, pero eres tu quien quiere ese papel ¿No es cierto?— Su ojos disparaban fuego, toda la expresión de su rostro cambio. Pero si era sincero consigo mismo la hacía quedar más guapa. Claro, siendo objetivos.

— ¿Perdón? — Eso era el colmo.

— a ti te importa un comino si tu hijo fue miserable o no, en mi universo o en el tuyo. Si vive o no. — Hermione comenzó a salir de la orilla como un leona. Iracunda.— lo único que te importa es tu dolor. Pues entérate Potter, Tu no eres el único que sufre.

— ¿ es en serio? Me vas a venir a decir eso a mi ¡¿ A MI?!— Ella se acerco solo a unos centímetros de él. Estaba comenzando a perder toda idea lógica… la ira lo estaba comenzando a cegar.

—¡ SI! ¿Crees que hice todo esto para joderte la vida? Eres un maldito engreído que cree que el universo gira a tu alrededor. ¡Entérate! Todo esto no va de ti.

— ¡¿Qué no va de mi?!— gritó para estar demasiado cerca de ella. Eran veinticinco las pecas esparcidas en su rostro, dos los lunares pequeños debajo de la boca. Uno solo el halo de luz que alumbraba la mitad de su rostro. Sentía esa presión odiosa sobre su estómago.

— ¡NO!—Apenas dicho esto James enchufó sus labios a los de ella. Y sin pedir permiso alguno la apretó hacía a él. No parecía reaccionar por unos segundos, estaba seguro que había roto cualquier tipo de autocontrol, pero lo hecho… hecho estaba.

No sabía si lo que escuchaba era su corazón o el de ella latir. Su cuerpo lo había traicionado y nada menos que con la viajera malogra matrimonios. Al pensar en lo último sintió como su respiración se hacía más errática. Ella congelada como estaba no decía una sola palabra, era como si toda la ira se le hubiera derretido en un segundo. Pero antes que pudiera formular alguna oración o palabra, Ella le pegó una cachetada inter espacial, solo para empujarlo y besarlo con más violencia de la que él mismo había provocado.

Su cerebro se desconectó de él, era como si su cuerpo se mandara solo. No, era más que eso. Era una nueva especie de ira. Ella estaba sobre el sujetando su cuello con dureza mientras sus labios combatían entre si. Se separó un breve segundo pero antes que pudiera soltar una palabra. Ella le ganó la partida.

— Cállate— le mando, el estaba dispuesto a obedecer. Ella volvió a tomar el control. De sus manos y su cuello.

* * *

**Hermione , la cueva.**

No. Estar besando al padre de su mejor amigo en medio de una cueva, a orillas de un manantial no era lo que tenía en mente cuando realizó aquel viaje. Pero se sentía tan bien. No es que fuera amor. No lo era. Era algo más poderoso, algo visceral. Era el fuego apoderándose de ella. Era ira acumulada, ira de todos los universos posibles. Es más podía sentir su sangre mezclada con la suya en su boca. A ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. Mientras las manos de él sujetaba su cintura desnuda, ella se aferraba de su cuello, sus bocas se atravesaban unas a otras, eso era un beso ardido. La presión de sus dedos sobre su piel eran como pequeños toque eléctricos. Como tocar una cerca muggle. No podía ver nada más que las estrellas en sus ojos cerrados. Las manos de él empezaban a cursar un camino peligroso hacia sus pechos, pero a ella no parecía molestarle demasiado, estaba demasiado ocupada rasgando sus labios. Si bien su barba crecida podía parecer algo incomoda amortiguaba en algo la fricción de su piel a la suya.

Un gemido agudo se deslizó de la boca del hombre. Estaba excitado , lo podía sentir entre sus pantalones. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que estaba sentada sobre él dominando casi toda las maniobras. Ella no había empezado el beso, los besos. Pero estaba claro que la responsabilidad de la brutalidad del encuentro iba a ser suya. No supo muy bien porque pero sonrió. La brisa helada de la cueva hacía que sus pezones se volvieran más duros, era eso o James Potter hacía un excelente trabajo con los ojos cerrados sobre su pecho. Estaba segura que se arrepentiría de todo eso. Pero si estaba jodida en un universo alterno, al menos no se reservaría nada. Con una agilidad que la sorprendió a ella aún más que a él había desnudado a James y a ella en menos de un minuto.

Esa era su primera vez, la primera vez que hacia sexo sin una pizca de amor. Sexo. Sabía que las dos cosas podían vivir separadas. Era la primera regla propia que iba a romper en su vida sexual. Todos los hombres con los que se había involucrado los había amado en alguna medida. Primero Severus, su primera vez en el lago donde sus padres se conocieron. Luego Regulus después de más de dos años de noviazgo; a veces que la mayoría del tiempo era un cretino, el fue único que le dijo que la amaba con todas sus letras, y conociéndolo como lo hacía no mentía. Y por último Remus, aunque los dos estuvieran envueltos en los efectos secundarios de una poción, lo que sentían era muy parecido al amor, y al final del día los dos se querían, como amigos, pero el amor existía.

Pero ahora era todo distinto, lo que estaba teniendo con James era solo sexo. Más que Sexo era ira sexual. Ella frotaba sus piernas contra la erección de su acompañante. Provocando una oleada de gemidos a su entender brutales. Aunque James parecía muy excitado, era ella quien llevaba toda la iniciativa, y sin hacer demasiado ruido . Quizás antes se hubiera detenido, no era muy propio que una bruja mostrara tanto provecho. Pero a estas alturas del partido y con lo rota de su relación, a ninguno de los dos les parecía importar. Con una mano trató de colocar la erección en sus paredes vaginales. Lo que enseguida supuso un problema porque el grosor del miembro de Potter era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Los dos relajaron la respiración, empezando a sincronizar los movimientos en oleadas. James no dejaba de recorrer sus senos y sus vientre mientras que alternaba besos con gemidos. Con los años de entrenamiento diarios Hermione tenía un mejor manejo de su cuerpo. No en vano venía de otra dimensión. Las presiones que hacía sobre su cuerpo de hecho dejarían marcas y si de eso se trataba ella también podía jugar sucio.

Hermione pegó su cuerpo al él mientras James parecía poseído por algo más. Hermione clavó sus uñas en su espalda al mismo ritmo del que las embestidas iban. En un momento de debilidad Hermione perdió el liderazgo de las acciones. Al parecer a James ya no le dolía el tobillo, porque la había levantado en un solo movimiento para ponerla contra el muro de cueva y embestirlo frontalmente.

Eso era nuevo. Estaba perdiendo la concentración de sus movimientos. La posición le hacia sentir tres veces más el impacto de su miembro en ella. James tenía su boca en su cuello. Cuando se dio cuenta el estaba mordiendo todo el contorno de su quijada. Esta vez era ella quien gemía. Podía sentir el sudor recorrer su pecho. No iba a dejar que James se saliera con la suya. En un intento de tomar el control de la escena, envolvió sus piernas a su torso, con una mano rodeada en su cuello y la otra apoyándose en la pared. Hermione comenzó a moverse más rápido. Por alguna razón esto pareció animar más a su compañero, en un intento por callarlo lo besó nuevamente. La castaña pudo sentir como la respiración James se volvía más rápida y sus movimientos más cortos. Antes que pudiera decir algo sintió la precesión del liquido blanco dentro de ella.

Los dos se separaron con la respiración aún agitada. Se miraron y sin decir más se comenzaron a vestir. Todo aquello no había pasado, al menos así lo pactaron con una rápida mirada. Como si en una mirada todavía acordaran su mutuo y profeso odio.

* * *

**Operación Rescate.**

**Severus Snape.**

Severus miró por encima de su hombro, tenía a diez magos muy bien calificados peinando la zona sur del bosque tratando de encontrar pistas que los llevaran a encontrar la guarida de Bellatrix y Greyback. Todos vestidos con trajes marrones oscuros, intentando mimetizarse con el ambiente frio del bosque. Los aurores de vanguardia abrían el camino por delante tratando de detectar mortifagos, entre ellos los hermanos Black, quienes por motivos prácticos estaban trabajando juntos en esa misión. Los Aurores de la Orden entraban por el norte, comandados por Remus Lupin, quien tenía conocimiento del lugar, porque era la zona donde varios hombres lobos alunaban. La operación recate había comenzado. El único problema es que ninguno de los dos ni Granger ni Potter estaba presentes.

— ¡Crucio! — gritó una voz detrás de ellos. Todo el equipo volvió la vista al bosque. "Mierda, nos han estado persiguiendo" pensó Severus. Mientras el cuerpo de uno de los de seguridad caía de dolor.

Snape corrió detrás de Black, quien parecía estar hechizando a un par de cazadores. Quien se habían acercado a la zona Norte del equipo. Sin saber con presión se movió detrás de unos arboles. De frente a él la imagen más juvenil de Bellatrix Lestrange. A pesar de ser su versión más joven aún tenía esa mirada desquiciada y sonrisa retorcida.

— Pero si es el traidor mayor ….¡Avada…!— Severus salto hacía su lado derecho, inmediatamente pego dos hechizos a los árboles que rodeaban a Bellatrix. Dos grandes ramas cayeran sobre ellas . Corrió cerca de donde había caído la bruja tratando de ver donde estaba. Pero apenas se acercó. Las manos de Bellatrix abrazaron sus pies

— Gracias a ti y a tu libreta voy a revivir al señor oscuro…— Tras decir eso desapareció. Severus miró a su alrededor. Centenares de aurores, cazadores, dementores y mortifagos se lanzaban hechizos. Aunque había una clara ventaja de los aurores sobre los enemigos, Snape sabía que nada de eso valía un reverendo pepino si Lestrange descifraba su libreta en runas.

* * *

**Harry**

El cielo no dejaba ver ni siquiera una sola estrella. Algo extraño tomando en cuenta que todos sus recuerdos de eran adornados por centenares de estrella en el firmamento. A pesar de ello todavía podía tener una visión perfecta del lugar. Caminó con cuidado de no caerse al parecer había parecido en invierno. No era su época favorita del año le hacía recordar esa noche, la noche en que no vio lo evidente.

—  _Por favor Harry, tienes que ayudarme…_ — recordaba el llanto desesperado de su mejor amiga. Ese día de enero había llegado a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos suplicándole que le ayudara a ingresar al laboratorio de la oficina de los aurores. Sólo para ayudar a Severus. Recordó que no siquiera le pidió muchas explicaciones. No quería enterarse de lo que su mejor amiga tenía pensado hacer. Pensó por un breve segundo que era para despertarlo. Pero descartó esa idea completamente cuando recordó que vio despertar a Severus un par de veces después de incidente de su laboratorio. Si ese día hubiera preguntado todo con detalle. Si tan solo le hubiera prestado atención a los detalles quizás no le hubiera dado un calmante y mandarla a su casa. Recordó que pensó que ella tan solo estaba en una crisis emocional pasajera. Que las cosas entre ella y Snape mejorarían no que los dos desparecieran sin dejar rastro.

Harry había llegado a lo que parecía el lago Negro cerca al bosque prohibido. Podía ver la nata de hielo sobre el agua. Pero lo que llamo su atención no fue el lugar. Lo que llamó su atención fue la figura de Albus Dumbledore, parado a la orilla, definitivamente la poción había funcionado estaba en el pasado, Albus seguía vivo. Caminó hacía a él, pero antes de que el pudiera acercarse si quiera su ex director ya estaba a su lado.

— Lo estaba esperando señor Potter. — dijo el viejo en tono sereno — Me temo que hiso mal los cálculos. La señorita Granger, su Hermione Granger, está en otro universo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero su KUDO abajito :)


	7. Entre Tiempos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La resaca de una mala decisión y la batalla inaplazable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Harry Potter" es propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Este Fanfiction no tiene ánimo de lucrar con ninguno de los personajes creados por la autora. Únicamente cumple con el fin de entretener.
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, AU.
> 
> MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED: James Potter/Lily Evans /Hermione Granger / Severus Snape
> 
> SUMMARY: Severus Snape tiene el plan perfecto, regresar al pasado para vivir el futuro que debió vivir. ¿Pero eso qué significa? Hermione tendrá que pagar los platos rotos y hasta formar un nuevo futuro.
> 
> RATING: NC-17 (MA)
> 
> WARNINGS: Lenguaje sexual explicito, vocabulario ofensivo, spoilers, parejas no canon.
> 
> Aclaración: Esta no es una historia típica, no muere Snape en el séptimo libro y mucho menos ocurre lo ocurrido en el epilogo.

**Capitulo 7: Entre tiempos**

_**Primer universo, después del viaje.** _

_**Hermione, a tres pasos de la batalla.** _

Era una situación incomoda, pero ella misma se la había buscado. Prefirió enrollarse con Potter, pues tenía que hacerle frente no podía desaparecer como si nada. —¿Qué diablos me pasa?— Pensó mientras corría en dirección al norte, el aire soplaba con violencia contra sus mejillas. Había sido mala idea meterse al manantial de aquella cueva con todo y ropa, ahora estaba sintiendo congelado su pecho, aunque curiosamente todavía la sensación de los mordisco sobre sus pechos… Si pensaba en como se había fundido en Potter, hubiera cambiado el orden de lo ocurrido. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora debían seguir con la misión. El corría detrás de ella, aunque ya no se quejaba de su tobillo torcido el cual estaba recién curado aún no podía mantener el mismo ritmo que ella al correr. Vio por breve segundo detrás de ella, Era una locura como se parecía a su Harry —Es su papá, genio— una voz en su interior la recriminó. Había tenido sexo con el papá de Harry, sexo. Rudo, duro, casi con odio. —¡Merlín!— sus mejillas ardían, no sabía si porque estaba corriendo por casi unos diez minutos o por los recuerdos de hacía unas cuantas horas. Quizás sea más por lo último. Lo más extraño de todo es como los dos habían salido de la cueva, como si nada hubiera pasado, se miraron como diciendo "Esto nunca paso" y simplemente salieron. Solo tenían algo en la mente, al menos por unos minutos: Acabar con Bellatrix y terminar con todos los Mortifagos.

Dumbledore les había dicho claramente lo que debían de hacer con la esfera de la profecía: dejarla. Debían de dejarla en aquella cueva y aparecerse a trece kilómetros, correr hacía los cazadores. Ahí aparecerían refuerzos. No especificó más. Hermione se detuvo un segundo.

El bosque era algo tupido, había algunas matas blancas de nieve sobre los árboles de pinos. Miró el reflejo del sol sobre algunas hojas de pino. Algo no estaba del todo bien. Había un olor peculiar que le hacía terriblemente familiar. De pronto recordó el episodio del Bosque de Dean, cuando tenía diecisiete años en su universo original, podría jurar que ese lugar era una replica del mismo lugar donde estuvo tanto tiempo atrás. Sintió las pisadas de James detrás de ella, por fin la había podido alcanzar.

—¿ Qué pasa?— Su voz sonaba ronca, sin duda estaba a punto de pescar un refriado de los buenos. Intentó recordarse de darle una poción sanadora cuando acabaran de salir de aquel bosque. Pero no viró a verlo, tenía que prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor. Una leve brisa en sentido contrario al viento le dio la pista que estaba buscando.

— ¡Expeliarmus!— Gritó a toda potencia a un pino no tan lejos de ellos. Inmendiatamente cayeron dos cazadores. Los mismo que habían estado en la cueva. Un era del tamaño de un toro y el otro era muchísimos más delgado. James parecía darse cuenta que estaban rodeados, porque empezó a mandar hechizos hacia el sur, donde un grupo de cazadores empezaban a pegar con maldiciones como explosiones —¡ Desmaius!— le escuchó a Potter detrás de ella, quien se había pegado a su espalda para vigilar su retaguardia. — ¡ Bombarda!— La voz espesa de un hombre dirigió el ataque hacia ella. Pero inmediatamente ella repuso un — ¡clipei praesidio!— gritó inmediatamente, era un hechizo muy parecido al Protego, creaba una domo protector alrededor de los dos. Era como si un escudo se encapsulara alrededor de ellos, el único problema era que consumía demasiada magia solo podía mantenerlo unos diez segundos. Hechizo múltiples impactaban el campo de fuerza.

— Vienen más Granger— Dijo James detrás de ella. No tuvo tiempo para volver su vista porque en seguida apareció, casi de la nada un ejercito de hombres lobo y mortifagos, sin duda, estaban en la guarida de los mortifagos. La primera en el frente era Bellatrix, la podía reconocer con los ojo cerrados a kilómetros de distancia. La misma cara de desquiciaba que tenía en su universo la miraba como con hambre. Si bien en ese universo se conocían muy superficialmente porque compartían habitación en la casa de la serpiente, esta vez su mirada no era en ningún termino amical. La mujer que tenia adelante se repaso los dientes con su lengua y corrió hacía ella. Como si la estuviera esperando. Trató de moverse, pero recordó que estaba siendo la contraguardia de James. Tragó saliva.. Un sudor frio repaso su frente. Por la forma en que estaban formados, era más que seguro que se habían formado varios frentes. —"Mierda" — pensó al ver unos escasos metros de ella.

— ¡Deténganse!— Bellatrix grito tan alto que pensó que si no fuera por el campo de fuerza que había creado hubiera quedado sorda. No pudo contener más la energía. Los ojos de la mujer la repasaban de pies a cabeza como tratando de recordarla, evidentemente le parecía familiar.

—Pero si es Nuestra querida amiga Hermione Bagshot, tengo entendido que te gusta que te gusta que te digan Granger ¿Ese es tu primer apellido verdad?— Bella le lleva un par de años en Hogwarts nunca se preocupó por presentarse. Hermione se había introducido a ese universo como Hermione Bagshot-Granger sobrina de Batilda Bagshot. Había creado una historia sencilla y veraz. Supuestamente era la hija del hermano Batilda, quien se habría casado con una mujer familiar de Hector Dagworth-Granger, pocionero mundialmente reconocido. Nadie en la casa de las serpientes hacía demasiadas preguntas y si las hacían Dumbledore tenía un sistema de apoyo eficaz.

— Bella…— dijo por fin arrastrando sus palabras, era sabido que ella no había batallado en las guerras a favor de ningún bando, al menos eso era lo que ella quería proyectar. La imagen de una bruja negociante, por encima del bien y del mal. Por eso tenia una tienda de pociones muy conocida por todo el mundo mágico. Nunca intentó de hacer de ella una figura pública.— Como quieras llamarme supongo que está bien…— dijo terminando su palabra pero empuñando su varita.

— Nunca me intereso estudiar runas… pero hay apellidos que siempre significan lo mismo. Granger es Granger en todos los idiomas. Y tu nombre está escrito en este libretita… que curiosamente estuvo en tu poder…— Sus palabras se arrastraban mientras ella rodeaba a los dos. —… Ahora bien, tengo entendido que ustedes tienen algo que es mío…— Dijo de nuevo — La profecía…

—¡ No tenía tu nombre Lestrange!— gritó James tras ella.

— Potter, estabas acá… ¿Dónde está la profecía? ¡Dámela!—Gritó más fuerte.

— No la tenemos…—James le apunto directamente al cuello, pero ella parecía entretenida sonriendo. Tenia a medio centenar entre lobos , mortifagos y cazadores como para temerle.

—¿Qué sabes tu sobre los viajes en el tiempo Potter?— Sujetó las manos a la cintura, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras arrugaba las cejas. Por lo que podía entender era que Bella pensaba que lo que estaba escrito en la libreta era para viajar en el tiempo unidireccionalmente. No entendía la complejidad de la línea temporal y la generación de los universos. Lo que estaba escrito en la libreta era un montón de cálculos, pero ninguno conducía a viaje en el tiempo. Severus, había avanzado el aspecto biológico del viaje, pero nada en relación al verdadero problema. Pero aún así significaba un problema, porque podía utilizar varias de las formulas para hacer más efectivos futuros ataques con conjuro.

—Que son imposibles de realizar— Respondió James. Hermione trató de reunir toda la energía que todavía tenía para poder hacer un ataque explosivo. Pero necesitaba tiempo. Y conociendo a mujer eso era imposible de determinar.

— Aquí la traidora a la sangre parece saber algo del tema— Bella sujetó su brazo con fuerza, en el mismo lugar en donde en otro universo la había marcado peor que a ganado. — ¡Bombarda máxima!— se escucharon varias voces gritar el mismo conjuro. Explosiones a su alrededor. Había mucha tierra. Cientos de nuevas voces los rodeaban. Ella y James se cayeron al piso, mientras que Bellatrix había volado varios metros delante de ellos.

—¡James! ¡James!— esa era la voz de Sirius Black. James se trató de parar. Hermione vio la vista enfurecida de un cazador rumbo a ella. — expeliarmus— grito de hacia el cazador. James se levantó completamente y lanzó otro hechizo, el cual hiso que los cazadores y hombres lobos que estaban a su alrededor se cayeron metros detrás de él. Casi salido de la nada un grupo de aurores estaban combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo a sus enemigos. Justo cuando estaba por tirar un par de hechizos a unos hombres lobos a lo lejos, vio la figura de Bella a los lejos, sonriendo, mirando a la nada, en todos esos años pensó que la locura de la hermana mayor de las Black era producto de los años en Azkaban, pero mirándola ahí. Vio repasar su lengua sobre sus dientes, enfocando su mirada a la espalda de James.

—¡Crucio demento!— señaló la espalda del papá de Harry, Antes que pudiera formar una palabra, corrió detrás de él, el hechizo impactó justo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho superior, donde estaba ubicado su corazón. Ese no era una maldición imperdonable regular, era un hechizo modificado. Sintió la electricidad pegar desde su pecho a todo su cuerpo, sentía como sus órganos se congelaban, un dolor roto la absorbía desde el estómago. Un rayó de imágenes, de recuerdos aparecían en su mente, era como si todos los recuerdos malditos de todos los universos vinieran en un segundo a sus cabeza. La desesperanza, el desasosiego, el despecho…. Todo. Sintió que vomitaba sangre sin poder evitarlo. Estaba convulsionando. Todo se estaba poniendo oscuro. ¿Acaso estaba muriendo? Mierda…

* * *

_**Hermione: Primera persona.** _

Ayer lo internamos por segunda vez en San Mungo, sus ojos están cerrados, su respiración es larga, silenciosa. Su piel está tan fría como pálida. Mirándolo mejor tendido en la cama, como estaba aparentaba más años de los que tenía. Pero eso nunca me importó, no cuando sus ojos se quedaban viendo a los míos. Ya sé todo, absolutamente todo. Mi cuerpo también lo sabe, desde hace horas estoy temblando, mi piel está a flor de piel. Tengo la ira estancada como nudo en mi garganta. Ya he perdido la cuenta el número de noche que me quedo velando su sueño. No es que las contara, porque ya nada importa. Nada me importa.

Por eso he renunciado a mi trabajo, he renunciado a mis amigos. He renunciado a mi . Me abrazo a mi misma. Estoy sentada en la misma silla de cuero a lado de su cama. Las enfermeras pasan por mi lado sin prestarme mucha atención, creen que soy un fantasma. Hasta yo creo que soy un fantasma. Daría todo por no verle sufrir de esa manera, recordarle suplicarme que le dijera que todo era un sueño, una pesadilla, era doloroso. Surreal y doloroso. ¿Era verdad entonces? ¿ Todo lo que decía en la libreta era verdad? Yo solo fui una ficha más en su rompecabezas, yo solo fui la pieza clave en su juego de ajedrez. Quiero gritarle, quiero pegarle un par de bofetadas, pero me pongo a pensar ¿si quiera eso le importara? No lo creo.

Me paró y camino a la ventana. Debo de pensar que es lo que debo hacer. Alguna vez mi madre me dijo que diferenciara entre el deber y el deseo. A veces el deber no siempre es bueno para ser feliz. Nunca entendí. Siempre pensé que la responsabilidad era importante para crecer y ser feliz. Pero no, ahora lo comprendo. Ver a Severus desesperado sobre nuestra cama, su cama, me tengo que corregir. Yo no soy nada más que una ecuación para él. Un algoritmo con el cual te acuestas. Otra lágrima se escapa. Ya no quiero llorar. No quiero estar en esa habitación. No quiero verlo y recordarme que el no me quiere. Que solo me utilizó. "No es malo decir que vas a utilizar a las persona, Hermione" me dijo alguna vez, claro me lo decía porque el lo hacía. ¿Mejor Bruja de su generación? una lechuza sabe más de relaciones humanas que yo.

Pero me pongo a pensar. ¿Qué hecho yo para ser amada? ¿ Qué se tiene que hacer para ser amada? ¿Por qué después de tanto años Lily Potter era amada de esa manera? Quizás, haciendo un ejercicio de probabilidades yo sea esa probabilidad de no ser amada jamás. Quizás deba resignarme a eso. Cumplir la estúpida promesa que le hice a Severus. Prometerle que todo era un sueño. Hace unos días volví a repasar las notas de la libreta de Severus. Si creía que haberlas escrito en runas me iba a frenar es que, en verdad, ese hombre no me conoce de nada. Las formulas aunque correctas tenían varías imperfecciones. Severus era muy bueno con las pociones, enfocándose en los detalles, pero no sabía ver el panorama en completo. No como yo. Sus cálculos no eran de mucha ayuda.

Si en verdad quería cumplir su sueño, él debió pensar en términos muggles. Por curioso que parezca, el estudio de las teorías físicas muggles ayudaban a entender como la línea de tiempo funcionaba. En primer lugar, viajar en el tiempo durante tanto tiempo es imposible. La única alternativa era hacer un viaje que cree otro universo. Pero todo eso va en contra de lo que creo que es el deber. Y de nuevo vienen las palabras de mi madre "¿Lo debes hacer? O ¿Lo quieres hacer?" Yo no quiero ninguna de las dos alternativas. Yo solo quiero que él me ame. Pero eso nunca pasará. Si él fue capaz de armar todos esto, significaba es que ni siquiera tenía una pizca de consideración a lo que yo sentía. Pero yo una mujer de palabra. Muy a pesar de mi, era algo que no podía traicionar.

Yo no soy como él. Si hay algo que me orgullece de mi, es saber que puedo ser mi palabra. Y si bien sé que no es correcto. Quizás y tan solo quizás en algún universo paralelo el me ame y lo pueda entender. La decisión está tomada. Debo de despedirme de todos. Esta promesa es mi sentencia de muerte. Me acerco al lado de Severus. Todavía duerme, todavía me duele verlo. Pero quiero tener este recuerdo en mi cabeza.

—  _Algún día, te odiaré tanto como te amo ahora.— Digo acariciando el contorno de su quijada._

* * *

Snape

Despertó sudando, se sentó en su cama, todavía era de madrugada y Lily dormía plácidamente a su lado. Llevó sus manos a su rostro tratando de recordar como era que se respiraba. Otra vez soñaba con Granger, esta vez había sido demasiado real, es más hasta podía oír los pensamientos de ella. El sueño había sido increíblemente agotador. Se paró de su cama y camino a la ventana. ¿ Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía como si de pronto Voldemort fuera una niña scout a su lado?

Ya estaba más que confirmado, Granger estaba en ese universo con él. El mismo había visto su cuerpo convulsionando en el piso el día de la Batalla en Francia. El mismo día que Bellatrix le había sonreído y advertido de su plan. Todo estaba mal, el destino de los múltiples universos y del mismo futuro estaba en juego. Y todo gracias a su propia estupidez pero sobre todo a la insensatez de Granger. Si tan solo ella no hubiera hecho lo que hiso. Si no se hubiera metido en todo esa mata de mentiras, quizás nada de eso hubiera pasado. Pero mirando a la mujer que estaba durmiendo en su cama, no podría ser tan malo. ¿Verdad?

¿Qué llevaba a una mujer tan brillante como Granger a tomar una decisión tan mala como aquella? No tenía ni idea. El mismo había leído de su puño y letra, el factor clave había sido él. La niñata sensible había perdido la cordura por su antiguo profesor de pociones. Una tremenda tontería. Sonaba terriblemente cursi, pero al mismo no podía culpar a la muchacha. Ahora él debía ser responsable de regresar a Granger a su propio universo. El se quedaría en el universo que ella había construido para él y todos felices.

Mentira, eso era mentira. Granger no tenía razones para regresar a su propio universo, es más no entendía porque no simplemente se largaba del todo. Total el ya había conseguido su propósito. Según lo que confesaba en su diario, ella decía que no podía realizar otro viaje a su antigua realidad, porque era imposible, pero analizando lo que la bruja había hecho, no era descabellado. Mordió sus labios.

Pero ahora sí que lo era. Granger estaba en coma. Entre la vida y la muerte. Regulus había corrido hacía el para infórmale que Hermione no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban. La vio tirada en una mata de hojas bañada en su propia sangre. A su lado Potter, trataba de reanimarla con magia sanadora. Era por lo menos extraño verla ahí, era la confirmación de todos sus miedos: Alguien más podía amarlo a pesar de todo. Eso había dolido como pocas cosas en su vida. Sí, Granger era una niña tonta, con síndrome de heroína, insufrible, sabe lo todo, pero lo amaba y no solo se lo había dicho, se lo estaba demostrando. Tragó su saliva. No quería pensar en eso, simplemente no quería hacerlo. Pero la realidad lo perseguía con un cuchillo en la boca.

Los medimagos habían sido desalentadores. Según los reportes que leyó y las mismas apreciaciones del menor de los Black así lo decían.

— Dicen que Lestrange le pegó un maleficio directo al corazón. No se sabe que fue. Pero por los síntomas pareciera que fue un Crucio repotenciado— Le había dicho el día anterior en el ministerio, justo en su despacho. No tenía fuerzas para verla a los ojos y mirarla a la cara como si nada hubiera pasada. Es decir, sí podría hacerlo, pero no quería.

— Dime una cosa, Black, pero con la verdad. ¿ Qué pasa entre ella y tu?— Su amigo cayó en el sillón de estar observándolo atentamente.

— Lo que te conté. Fuimos novios, yo fui la primera persona, después de Dumbledore que supo toda la verdad— respondió linealmente. — Ella me salvó, estoy consiente de eso. Sea por tu causa o no. Fue la primera persona que se jugó el pellejo por mi.— Era evidente que Regulus Black le guardaba una especie de fidelidad propia de los hijos de la casa de la serpiente. El hecho que Granger se involucrara sentimentalmente con alguien como Regulus era la confirmación cínica que tenía que la muchacha estaba un poco loca.

— ¿Qué esperar de todo esto? Crees.. — No pudo de terminar de hacer su pregunta, Black ya estaba contestando.

— Si tu pregunta va si yo deseo volver a tener algo con ella, mi respuesta por supuesto sería que sí. Sin embargo eso no pasara, se ha pasado la vida siendo la heroína que debe de ser para el resto, que no la aguantaría ni medio día. Los dos lo sabemos. Nada va a pasar porque simplemente no se puede y ella no me quiere. Y a la fuerza, ni los zapatos.

Eso le había dicho, y el había entendido claramente el mensaje. Supuestamente Granger llevaba una relación con Lupin, Vivian juntos. Pero siendo sincero eso no encajaba con ella. Es decir, podía entender que se involucrara con el hermano menor de Black, pero Lupin era otro caso. ¿Pero a él que le importaba? ¿No se suponía que él debía de estar gozando su propia realidad?

—Severus.. ven a la cama— susurro Lily a lo lejos. Miró el reflejo de la luna sobre su piel. Ahora solo le tocaba recoger lo que había cosechado.

* * *

_**James en San Mungo.** _

Sus ojos miraban atentamente a la mujer que estaba en la cama durmiendo privada de sentidos. Sus pequeñas manitas sujetaban con cuidado el largo brazo de Hermione. James miraba fascinado las reacciones de Harry, se veía preocupado. Era como si entendiera exactamente todo lo que le pasaba a Granger. —"¿Mimi? ¿Dónde s…ta?"—le preguntó solo hacía unos días, pensó contarle una mentira blanca, decirle que estaba de viaje o que estaba trabajando. Pero Granger siempre se mantenía contacto con Harry, eso era bien sabido por todas las personas que conocían en algo a su hijo. Entonces vino a su mente en decirle la verdad, quizás a sus tres años no entendía la complejidad de la muerte o de las enfermedades, pero eso era mejor a mecerlo en mentiras. Él no sería la clase de padres que esconden la verdad detrás de un montón de excusas — " Está enferma, está en el hospital. No despierta"— dijo en tono tranquilo contestando la pregunta. Harry pareció querer llorar — "quiero verla"— le dijo casi inmediatamente. No se podía negar, después de todo y en contra de su voluntad. Granger era la figura femenina más constante y solida en su vida. Si bien Lily era su madre y mantenía contacto con Harry, ese no la veía de la misma forma como veía a su Mimi. Y ahí estaban los dos en la habitación 403 en el cuarto piso de San Mungo, con la leve esperanza de que Granger despierte, pero siendo honesto, no creía que despertara. No después de cuatro días de estar en un coma indefinido.

Los medimagos habían sido poco alentadores "Maleficio nivel cinco" significaba que la paciente estaba a unos centímetros de sobrepasar la línea de la muerte. Bellatrix Lestrange le había lanzado el hechizo directo al corazón. Un Cruciatus en esa zona era letal. Él se había librado de una buena… es más si no conociera mejor a Granger diría que hasta se tiró para protegerlo… James miró de nuevo a su hijo que ahora trataba de subirse a la cama para poder dormir en la misma cama que Hermione. James cargó a Harry lo miro a los ojos y le dijo. —¿Qué crees que haces?— Harry solo intentaba no llorar, tenia las mejillas hinchadas. — Quiero dormir con ella— Fue ahí que James comprendió algo en un pequeño segundo. Harry no soportaría otro abandono, Si Granger moría, sería la segunda mujer en su vida de salir de su vida. Y si para él la primera vez fue espantosa, una segunda sería devastadora. Sonrió de la lado y dejó a su hijo recostado al lado de la mujer. Harry se acurrucó al lado de la castaña, cabía perfecto entre el espacio entre su brazo y su torso.

— Pero duerme, no debes hacer ruido. Las enfermeras dicen que está mejor desde que vienes a visitarla, pero colarse en su cama, eso es otra cosa. Sin ruidos ¿Está bien?— Vio a su hijo asentir para inmediatamente cerrar los ojos.

Decidió salir de la habitación, estaba esperando a Sirius y a Remus, no había tenido una conversación decente con ellos desde el día del rescate. —"No estoy seguro de cual fue el encantamiento que usó Lestrange, lo único que vi fue a Hermione cubierta en sangre"— dijo despacio a Remus Lupin, recordó verlo a los ojos y sentir la culpa inundar su estómago. El hombre lobo lucia en extremo preocupado. Había acompañado a Granger toda la noche después de la batalla en el bosque. La noche siguiente la orden convocó una reunión en la casa de Sirius, la que su tío Alphard le había regalado después de haber huido de su hogar cuando tenia 16 años.

La orden había sido embarcar a Batilda a Francia, no solo para protegerla, si no para que hiciera una búsqueda avanzada en alquimia. Siendo una bruja reconocida en los ámbitos de la literatura mágica y con estudios historiográficos podía hacer una investigación focalizada en personajes que hayan viajado en el tiempo y sus implicancias para la salud. Es por eso que la mujer no estaba en esos momentos en el hospital, porque si bien Hermione no era en realidad su sobrina, las dos ya habían asumido esa interacción y James estaba consciente de aquello.

Además que Granger no había sido la única herida con gravedad en el enfrentamiento: Frank había perdido la movilidad de su brazo izquierdo, mientras que Marlene no había pasado mejor suerte: Había muerto junto a Summer. Eso sin nombrar los múltiples aurores heridos en el ministerio. Parecía sin duda que ese enfrentamiento había sido el más salvaje desde la batalla con Voldemort. Por eso la orden había sido clara: James se haría cargo de Granger, al menos hasta que ella pudiera recuperarse, eso si salía del coma.

Regulus había protestado y el mismo habían protestado. Los dos por diferentes razones, sin embargo le pareció raro que Remus no dijera una sola palabra.

Pero todo cobró sentido cuando después de la reunión vio a sus mejores amigos besarse en la puerta de la cocina, no podía decir que le había sorprendido. Era francamente patético los celos que tenía Sirius cuando le hablaban de la relación que Granger y Remus mantenían. Pero… Sí estaba confundido, estaba más que seguro que los dos mantenían algún tipo de relación. —"Es uno de los ingredientes de la poción cura lobos 2000 , se llama copaiba cuora, cada vez que se encuentra en contacto con el pocionero, las feromonas se multiplican lo que hace ser especialmente atrayente a quien lo consuma"— le había explicado un día en el que Remus había ido a visitar a Hermione a San Mungo. — Por eso Sirius está todo el día en el estudio de la casa, quiere replicar la… ok, demasiada información— Sí eso había sido demasiado, pero estaba feliz por sus amigos.

Respiró pesadamente, se recostó sobre la pared fría del vestíbulo. El pasillo estaba lleno, afortunadamente eran por incidentes menores, todavía no se había divulgado a la prensa el enfrentamiento en Francia. El ministerio no quería dar la imagen de recaída en las defensas del mundo mágico. Sentía su espalda algo tensionada, quizás debía de buscar algo para tomar y seguir adelante. Pero cuando estaba por caminar directo hacía al ascensor. Un hombre, vestido con una bata verde se le acercó, indiscutiblemente era el medimago de Hermione. Era un poco más delgado que él, pero por su aspecto no parecía más joven que él.

— Señor Potter, con usted quería hablar— Por la cara del joven medi mago habían nuevas noticias.

— dígame— repuso él casi de inmediato.

— los resultados de la señorita Granger-Bagshot son los mismos, sin embargo, hay algo que me gustaría hablar con usted…— Le dijo mostrándole un asiento para que se sentara. Así lo hiso, mientras este le siguió de lado.

— Como sabe su pareja está en un coma inducido, por seguridad nos hemos visto en la necesidad de hacerlo. Las tortura que recibió no solo fue peligrosa por ser un Cruciatus al corazón, sino porque además alteró todo su sistema nervioso y sus recuerdos— James no iba dejar pasar el comentario de su relación con Granger, pero sería mejor esperar hasta el final.

— debido al parecido que tiene esto último con el beso de un dementor, la junta de medimagos ha decidido que sería mejor que ustedes se quedaran junto a ella todo el tiempo. La salud emocional de nuestros pacientes es lo más importante. Lo confirmamos cuando su hijo comenzó a visitar a su novia. Sus indicadores mágicos y vitales comenzaron a elevarse, pero esto no significa que este fuera de peligro.— James asintió, en realidad no sabía que la presencia de Harry le podría significar tanto a Granger.

— Estamos confiados en que su novia despierte, pero si no lo hace en dos días sus probabilidades de morir serán más altas— El joven toco su hombro mientras movía la cabeza.

—¿por qué creen que es mi novia? Quiero decir…— no pudo dejar de preguntar un poco molesto

—oh ¿no lo es? Como encontramos restos seminales en la paciente y además lo atendimos a usted… además usted…— El medimago comenzaba a mostrarse extrañado, en realidad había sido una pregunta tonta y fuera de lugar. Es decir, era mejor así, tendría información de primera mano con respecto a su salud.

— Claro… claro.. es solo que… es algo nuevo, me agarró por sorpresa— Estaba mintiendo, pero estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. El medimago se paró y sonrió confidencialmente

— Sí su novia despierta, que es muy probable si ustedes siguen con ella, necesitará un tratamiento especial después de salir de san Mungo, un tratamiento a base de chocolate y otro tipo de actividades… usted sabe… la clase de actividades que producen endorfinas— Volvió a guiñarle un ojo y darle una palmadas en el hombro. — Pero primero… primero hay que esperar que despierte— termino de decir para hacerle una reverencia y salir caminando pausadamente por el pasillo.

Eso había sido extraño. Muy extraño. ¿Acaso el medimago había sugerido lo que el cree que el han sugerido? Trago de su propia saliva. ¡Granger estaba entre la vida y la muerte! Pero al parecer ese medimago se mostraba confiado. Lo cierto es que sus sentimientos eran tan inciertos como el destino de Granger.

Vio nuevamente el pasillo, no muy lejos apareció Sirius. Lucía una sonrisa de dentífrico muggle impecable. Caminaba en dirección hacia el.

— Ya está listo, Remus ya se mudó. Ahora está empacando sus maletas para su viaje a Escocia— Sirius le dio unas palmadas en su hombro, James sonrió, nunca había vista tan feliz a su mejor amigo. — ¿Estás seguro? Sabes que puedes seguir en mi casa por más tiempo si quieres…— Devolvió unas palmadas a Sirius en la espalda y negó con la cabeza.

— Ustedes necesitan su espacio, además acuérdate que Granger estará convaleciente. Va necesitar su propio espacio, ya sabes… además no quiero quedar en deuda con ella… ya sabes porqué…— Apoyó su cuerpo a la pared del pasillo, mientras su mejor amigo lo comenzaba a mirar de pies a cabeza.

— Claro..— asintió de lado

— Además es más seguro, el mismo Dumbledore lo sugirió en la última reunión…— volvió acotar, sin hacer contacto visual.

— Sin contar con que te la quieres cepillar…— comentó en tono casual..

— ¿ Qué? Ah…— A veces le daba miedo la agudeza de su mejor amigo

— No pongas esa cara, muy conveniente la sugerencia de Dumbi.. Además no fuiste tu el que me contó que te habías colado en su casa para espiarla…y desde que regresaste tienes esa cara… no te veía esa cara desde Hogwarts… Y ahor último ¿Me pareció o el medimago te dijo que la cepillaras?

—Un momento, eso lo hice por sugerencia tuya y … ¿de verdad? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? Por la culpa de ella, Harry no tiene familia constituida. Además el medimago no sabe lo que está hablando…— Cruzó sus brazos molesto.

— Claro… porque ella fue la que se fue para ir con Snape teniendo una familia… ¿o fue que amenazó a Evans para se fugara con su amante?— Ok, en esos momentos estaba comenzando a perder los nervios, y San Mungo no era un buen lugar para explotar. Sirius pareció leer el lenguaje de su rostro y trato de cambiar de tema. — ¿Cómo está?—

— Los medimagos dicen que está en como inducido, despertará si Merlín lo quiere. Está mejor, pero no podrá hacer magia en un buen tiempo. Además… bueno… Parece que el hechizo que hiso Bellatrix tiene efectos parecidos al beso de un dementor. El problema de Granger es que… bueno… fue torturada por sus propios recuerdos… Le pusieron en coma para que dejara de gritar, pero… dicen que si no despierta dentro de dos días lo más probable es que no lo vuelva a hacer… — Recordó sus gritos, la segunda noche… Nunca en su vida había escuchado algo así. Sirius quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. — Esta noche me toca hacer la guardia, más tarde te llevo a Harry ¿Está bien?

— No pensé que la situación fuera tan complicada…— Sirius se rasco la cabeza — ¿ Has comido algo? Voy a ir a la cafetería a comprar ¿quieres algo?—

— Sí… unas galletas y una botella de agua. Voy a regresar. Harry está durmiendo con ella no quiero que se despierte y no me encuentre…— James abrió la puerta del dormitorio nuevamente, para sentarse al lado de la cama donde dormían Granger y su hijo.

Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido, pensó James mientras miraba a Harry dormir en el regazo de Granger. ¿Cómo se supone que le diría a su hijo que su amada Mimi estaba muriendo? ¿Cómo le explicaría que por más que quisiera no podría tenerla a su lado? ¿Cómo le explicaría que era muerte? Ese tipo de cosas se aprenden de grandes… no cuando tienes 3 años.

— Vine en cuanto supe que Hermione estaba internada ¿ Es muy grave?— Dijo una voz delante de él. Era su ex esposa. Los ojos de Lily vacilaban entre la figura durmiendo en el regazo de Granger y su brava notoriamente crecida. Ahora que lo recordaba bien a la Pelirroja nunca le gusto que se dejara crecer la barba porque decía que parecía un vikingo raquítico. —"Van a pensar que no tienes esposa, ni nadie que te cuide"—era lo que le decía antes que naciera Harry, Mucho antes de que se enterara de los cambios que hiso Snape dentro de los mortifagos. De nuevo la vio como si no hubiera entendido lo que ella hablaba.

Lily era la definición de belleza, siempre lo fue. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas podían iluminar todo San Mungo, su sonrisa tenía el efecto de crear mariposas a todo aquel que se la topara "Como extraño esa sonrisa a medio día" se dijo. Si bien después del embarazo de Harry Lily había ganado algo de peso, eso solo le había ayudo a hacer más curvilínea su figura, no hacerla tan escuálida como era de adolecente. Pero claro, aunque Lily tuviera el rostro esculpido por Miguel Ángel, su cuerpo, especialmente sus pecho no se notaban más grandes que los de Granger, claro. Granger tenía el tamaño ideal, entraba perfectamente en una mano suya dándole el suficiente espacio como para… — ¿James?— escucho que su ex mujer le llamaba otra vez "Mierda" pensó. ¿ En qué momento sus recuerdos se habían dirigido a los pechos de Granger? Bufó medio segundo ¿ Es más como podía recordar eso precisamente en un momento como ese? . Trató de recordar cual había sido la primera pregunta de Evans…

—Sí, está en coma desde hace cuatro días— No supo que tono de voz empleó. Consideró que tendría que verse como un profesional, pero también como una especie de amigo. Después de todo, Granger era quien cuidaba a Harry y esto era sabido por su ex mujer. Difícilmente le hubiera creído que él y otros dos solteros empedernidos pudieran criar a un bebe sin ayuda de por medio. Lily se sentó al lado de él. Miraba a Harry detenidamente. — Me sorprendió que no me hubiera escrito acerca de los avances de Harry, ella es puntual. Me enteré por una carta de Batilda— decía la pelirroja. Mientras el tomaba anotaciones mentales. Parecía que Granger le mantenía al tanto de los progresos de Harry, es por eso que Lily sabía pequeño datos que no tenía idea de donde los sacaba. Cómo la el cariño que Harry le tenia a las lechuzas blancas. ¿Quién sabe porqu. No sin antes dejarla . Atrapamos a varios mortifagos pero ella se escap creido que , especialmente sus peché?

—¿No te lo contó Snape? fue en una redada contra Bellatrix. Atrapamos a varios mortifagos pero ella se escapó. No sin antes dejarla inconsciente.—musitó casi inconscientemente. — Él estuvo ahí, fue el encargado de reportar las bajas en la batida.— Por la reacción de la mujer entendió que no estaba enterada en lo más mínimo de la situación.

— Harry viene todos los días, venimos al medio día. Pedí permiso, ya sabes Batilda se ha tenido que ir y Granger no parece que fuera a despertar pronto — Encogió los hombros, la observó con detalle. Sabía que el cerebro de Lily estaba procesando la información, quizás ella estaba empezando a sospechar algo. ¿Pero que tanto sabría de la verdadera Hermione Granger? ¿Podría saber si se acostó con él? Eso era una tontería, pero su ex mujer tenía un sexto sentido para los misterios, era como si los oliera. No en vano trabajaba en el departamento jurídico del ministerio de misterio.

— ¿Por qué no me mandaste una lechuza? Te pude haber ayudado con Harry…— dijo ella tras unos segundos. Sonrío de lado, Claro … escribirle… como si el fuera pedirle algo.

— Mañana te toca llevártelo, pensaba contártelo ahí. — Respondió intentando sonar lo más casual posible. Lily empezaba a rechinar sus dientes, claro síntoma que estaba empezando a perder los nervios. Vio como sus manos se formaban en dos puños. Pero el siguió sentado en su misma posición, como si no se diera por enterado.

— ¡No es posible James! Sigues siendo un inmaduro ¡Se trata de la mujer que cuida a nuestro hijo! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan indolente? ¿Cómo se lo explicaste a Harry?— Estaba empezando a subir el tono de voz, casi empezando a gritar. Su cara tomaba un color rojo carmesí.

— De la misma manera que le expliqué porque su mamá vive con otro señor— dijo lento pero directo. Había lanzado la granada, y no estaba dispuesto a cubrirse.

—¡Otra vez con lo mismo! ¡Basta! ¡No puedo creer que traigas ese tema ahora!— Gritaba Lily a toda potencia.

—¡Solamente le dije la verdad! ¡La verdad! ¡Cosa que tu no puedes ofrecerle!— El le respondió con la misma intensidad.

— ¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR! SU HIJO LOS ESTÁ ESCUCHANDO— Los dos volvieron su vista atrás. Hermione Granger estaba despierta y no solo eso les había gritado a toda potencia, a su lado estaba contra ella su pequeño Harry, quienes los veía con los ojos vidriosos. — "Mierda"— pensó.

**Harry**

Harry sintió sentir su pecho querer salirse de su cuerpo, en realidad eso era perfectamente posible. Había aplicado alta alquimia a su cuerpo, había construido un agujero negro. Y había aparecido en otra dimensión. Delante suyo estaba la figura de su antiguo profesor de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore. Todo tenia toques de una película muggle de ciencia ficción. ¿ Cómo diablos se había metido en eso? No es que se arrepintiera ni nada por el estilo, es que aun le parecía extraño vivir con magia. Escucharle decir que lo esperaba, no era algo que estaba esperando en esos momentos.

Se acercó con cuidado. Quizás había fallado en su misión y había metido la pata y ahora estaba muerto. Eso era una probabilidad. Tragó duro. Pero no podía ser, porque el mismo había revisado todo por meses. Años. Si bien, al parecer Hermione no había dejado nada atrás, Harry era su mejor amigo. Y sabía perfectamente dónde buscar. Su mejor tenía la costumbre de usar grabadoras muggle para sus investigaciones personales. Con los años Harry entendía que la mente de su amiga iba más rápida de las plumas que apuntaban. Encontró un par de archivos de voz en su antigua grabadora. Y gracias a esas pequeñas pistas ahora estaba en una dimensión desconocida.

— Lo estaba esperando señor Potter. — dijo el viejo en tono sereno, era casi como lo recordaba — Me temo que hiso mal los cálculos. La señorita Granger, su Hermione Granger, está en otro universo.— Harry sintió que su corazón latía a mil por segundo.

—¿Profesor? ¿Me reconoce?— Su garganta comenzaba a secarse, era increíble lo lejos que había llegado. —quiero decir… ¿qué año es?— complemento inmediatamente.

— Yo diría que aquí no existe el tiempo… y si lo hace se oculta muy bien— La figura que pertenecía a su antiguo director se sentó sobre una roca gigante. — Lo estaba esperando… supongo que ya resolvió como viajar entre dimensiones ¿Verdad?— Harry asintió no muy seguro de a que se refería.

— Usted es la segunda persona que lo averigua y lo más sorprendente es comparten el mismo universo, eso sí que es en verdad extremadamente raro— sonrió — A la señorita Granger le dará mucho ver que usted ha llegado.

—¿Hermione? ¿dónde está?— estaba empezando a sentir su garganta seca.

— Usted es la llave para que ella regrese a su dimensión, claro después de que ella pueda solucionar el desequilibrio que realizó.— Dumbledore le señaló el espacio que había a su lado para se sentara junto a él.

— ¿Está bien?— preguntó preocupado, si algo le hubiera pasado a Hermione no se lo perdonaría, no cuando él pudo haber evitado su partida.

— No, pero lo estará. Esta misión señor Potter, es una misión de rescate no de ataque, recuerdo atentamente.— Los ojos de Dumbledore se agrandaron. Eso era la guerra de nuevo. — Esta misión no será fácil, Harry. Aquí no existe mayor enemigo que los sentimientos… y no son tal— volvió a darle unas palmadas en la espalda. — Ahora cierra los ojos, porque vas a viajar a donde ella está.— Sin más Harry cerro los ojos, sintiendo como un remolino se formaba en la boca de su estómago.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

—¿ Qué crees que estás haciendo?— Preguntó Sirius desde el sillón delante de la cama donde se encontraba Granger. La miró detenidamente entendía porque Remus se sentía atraído por esa mujer, pero todavía no entendía muchas cosas… Granger llevaba vestida la bata que Batilda le había dejado. Esa anciana era una obstinada le había costado convencerla que de abandonara el país por un par de semanas hasta que pudieran limpiar el país de residuos de mortifagos, Por más que Granger la pudiera cuidar, la anciana manejaba demasiada información. Ya habían capturado a la gran mayoría solo hacía falta Bellatrix y un puñado más. Pero conociendo a la deschavetada de su prima, eso era suficiente para quemar la ciudad.

— Levantarme… Necesito ver a Harry—Granger no se había dado cuenta pero la bata dejaba a relucir uno de sus pechos. Sonrió de lado, si el fuera el perro de hacía unos meses hubiera aplicado otros métodos de persuasión. Pero ahora era un perro comprometido.

— Estos días le toca a Lily ¿Recuerdas? Además ¿cómo vas a verlo si apenas puedes con tu vida?— le respondió inmediatamente. Granger se sentó al filo de su cama, tratando de pararse, pero al parecer aún no reunía la suficiente fuerza. — Si me preguntas, creo que aún no puedes hacer eso… El medimago dijo que estaba viva por obra y gracia de Merlín. No podrás hacer magia hasta que tu corazón se restablezca y eso podría durar meses….— La castaña metió sus pies en la cama nuevamente. —… ¿Dónde estoy?— musitó mirando las paredes de la habitación.

— Estás en Godric Place, la orden pensó que estarías mejor en la antigua casa de James, después de todo fue la primera casa en que hiciste un hechizo protector de grado cinco.…— Sirius observo como la castaña se llevaba las dos manos hacía su cabeza. Si le preguntaban le quedaba mejor ese cabello castaño y rizado que su típico cabello lacio y oscuro.

— ¿Bati? ¿Mi tía?— una de sus manos fue a la jarra de agua que había en el mesa de noche, al parecer necesitaba refrescarse.

— La orden consideró que era mejor que investigara viajes en el tiempo en la biblioteca mágica francesa, eso y que no querían que la involucraran contigo. En los registros aparece como tu tía, va ser la primera persona a quien van a recurrir los mortifagos… — La muchacha asintió viendo el marco de la puerta. No podía definir la expresión de su rostro, tomo otro sorbo de agua del vaso de agua.

— Remus no está por si preguntas…— No supo porque lo dijo, quizás y Remus estaba en lo correcto y él era un grandísimo celópata.

— ah… Pero está bien ¿Verdad?— sus rizos iban como cascadas sobre sus hombros. Vio su boca se formaba una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en la culebra con patas. — con razón sentía mi cama tan vacía…—su sonrisa de medio lado erupcionó lo peor de él. Respiró hondo y se recostó en su cama. Mirándola mejor podía reconocer algo de su hermano en ella. Sí, la misma mirada pija… No en vano se habían involucrado.

— ¿Ahora que me dices? ya no está tan vacía— Sirius da unas palmaditas a su cama.

— No se puede comparar. ¿Pero no te molesta, verdad?— no le faltaba razón en apoderarla " la serpiente con patas".

— Totalmente de acuerdo. Pero deberías ahorrarte el numerito. Remus ya me contó lo de la poción… y tu ya no se la vas administrar. Yo lo haré— Trato de hacer su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Es en serio?— La mujer ante el brillaba, en realidad lo hacía —¿ya están juntos?— Podía distinguir su tono de voz más agudo, como si le hubiera dicho que la luna era de chocolate.

— Sí— musitó

— ¡Gracias a Merlín!— Ok, ahora era raro, porque la serpiente con patas lo estaba abrazando fuertemente como si lo conociera o peor como si fuera su amigo. — Yo sabía, lo sabía… al menos ustedes…— Sus ojos estaban brillando como a punto de llorar, pero se detuvo como analizándolo. Como recordando que él no era el amigo que conoció en su tiempo. Sirius lo entendía, la mujer que tenía delante de él tenía recuerdos con un Sirius diferente, más viejo, dañado, pero de alguna manera ese Sirius fue su amigo. Verlo a él era distinto. — Lo siento…— musitó después del abrazo. Pero lejos de sentirse fastidiado sonrió.

— Así que en tu universo, me quedo encerrado 12 años en Azkaban y Remus termina como padre de familia… Los dos muertos sin enfrentar lo evidente— Destino cruel, horrible. ¿Cuántos años más se hubiera negado la felicidad por solo temer a lo que era diferente?

— Si— ella acomodó un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

— ¿no era más fácil contarlo desde el comienzo? ¿tenías que infiltrarte como una lunática?— sonrió ante lo último.

— No. No era tan fácil… ¿Ya que importa? Este viaje me está empezando a cobrar la factura. Black. Si esperas que me disculpe por eso, te equivocas. Esta pesadilla va valido la pena. No sé si pienses como Potter, pero no me voy a disculpar…— Sonaba decidida, como también se le veía. James se había quejado de su realidad desde el primer momento que se vieron, culpándola a ella de la ausencia de Lily. Pero él estaba seguro que la decisión de la pelirroja se tomó sin interferencia de un tercero. Lily no amaba a su mejor amigo, y si lo había hecho fue hacía mucho tiempo. Únicamente aceptó casarse con el por despecho, por dolor de ver a su amado unirse a fuerzas oscuras.

— Para nada Granger. Soy yo quien te agradece. Sí no hubieras alterado el libido de Remus, quizás me hubiera demorado más en darme cuenta— Toco la mano de la castaña, verla con ese color de cabello era nuevo pero interesante, al menos le daba la impresión de hablar con alguien totalmente diferente.

— oh— musitó ella para luego sonreír.

— Bien ahora que hemos entrado en confianza… Cuéntame ¿qué pasó en la cueva? — El color pálido de las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaron rojos carmesí, primer síntoma de estar expuesta algún tipo de encuentro con merodeadores. Sonrió de lado no pensó que sería tan sencillo, por unos segundos pensó que sacarle la información sería más complicado que ganarle una batalla de hip hop a Dumbledore.

— ¿Acaso James no lo ha dicho?— Evidentemente no, pero en vano él era Sirius Black, mejor amigo de James Potter desde 1971. Sabía la cara de aguantado que tenía su mejor amigo. Sabía que después de Lily, las únicas veces que James se había acostado con alguien no habían sido brujas, si no mujeres muggles profesionales del amor. Claro, solo recurría a ellas cuando estaba borracho hasta el tuétano. Pero verlo en el hospital al lado de su cama viendo la respiración en el pecho de la joven una idea se le asomó a la cabeza, de que tal vez había ocurrido algo más con la guardiana de Harry o mejor conocida como "la no tan serpientes con patas". Al verla simplemente sonrió de lado. Él sabía lo que había escuchado del medimago hacía unos días…

— La esfera no es una profecía es una especie de portal que lleva otra dimensión. Vimos a Dumbledore. Pero no este Dumbledore. Aclaró lo que tenía que hacer…— Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Esa parte sí la sabía, esperaba que le dijera algo más comprometedor.

— … pero es… algo… que no sé como pueda cumplir…no siento magia en mi …— musito como dándose cuenta de algo elemental.

— oh, es por el maleficio de Bellatrix, te el hechizo impactó en tu corazón… además estaba modificado, como te dije no podrás hacer magia durante mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que restablezcas tus niveles de endorfina y magia de reserva—comentó. — Así que estarás aquí por un buen rato, y ni se te ocurra ir a la casa de la higuera, porque está clausurada con magia.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer acá? ¿dormir todo el día?— bufó indignada

— No sé si sabías pero el señor Charlus Potter tenía un amplia colección de libros. Apuesto que eso te mantendrá entretenida por un buen tiempo. Y si no te basta con eso… también está James.

* * *

**James**

James se sentó en una de los sillones que estaban delante de la pequeña sala de la chimenea. Gracias a Merlín, Remus había sacado los restos de las fotos que antes colgaban en las paredes, suspiró cansado, recordaba exactamente como estaba esa habitación: Una catástrofe, el mismo había quemado algunas fotos y había tirado todo lo relacionado a su ex mujer... Felizmente su amigo, seguramente el, había sacado todo rastro de ira.

Todas las imágenes de las ultimas semanas le golpeaban en la cabeza. Había encontrado una culpable a la situación que vivía. Había desatado su ira como un volcán ¿Y qué había hecho? Se la había terminado cogiendo en una cueva como un chiquillo en toda la edad hormonal. Más que molesto estaba iracundo, ¿Cómo se suponía debía de reaccionar ahora? Seguir actuando como el indignado o cambiar en algo su relación con la mujer. Mujer que ahora estaba a cuidado. Mordió sus labios —"Mierda"— suspiró. Había tenido sexo, duro, frenético… Había asaltado sus labios con ira, había dejado mordidas en sus pechos y mandíbula. No entendía porque Granger había reaccionado de esa manera, es decir Granger no daba la impresión de tener una fascinación por él, muy por el contrario. ¿Pero qué sabía él de mujeres? Si la única mujer en la que había invertido su tiempo se había ido corriendo a los brazos de su enemigo. Suspiro nuevamente cansado. El y Granger eran dos personas completamente distintas.

Fijó su vista hacia el otro lado del salón, había una especie de bulto encima, limpió sus lentes para poder ver con mayor claridad y la vio. Estaba echada en el sofá durmiendo, con una ruma de libros a su alrededor. Al parecer se había quedado dormida mientras investigaba. Solo habían pasado dos días desde que le habían dado de alta y Granger estaba fuera de su cama y por lo visto leyendo como si estuviera condenada a hacerlo. Había tratado de evitarla, pero los dos viviendo en la misma casa, era un problema.

Podía ver el perfil de su quijada brillar por la luz de que desprendía la fogata. Su cuello era largo y fino, podía ver una cadena muy fina colgando de él. Llevaba una camiseta roja con el dibujo de un Dragón con tres cabezas, curiosamente le resultaba familiar, le quedaba holgado a su cuerpo, aunque combinaba muy bien con los pantaloncillos cortos que traía se podía deducir que no eran originalmente suyo. Mordió sus labios sintiendo un extraño punzón por debajo del ombligo. Era extraño, porque hacía frio y calor al mismo tiempo. Es decir, podía sentir como todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban, pero también calor en el pecho. Era mejor salir de ahí inmediatamente. Estaba en el marco de la puerta cuando su voz de sabelotodo le interrumpió de la huida.

— No puedo creer que hayas quemado las fotos de la mamá de Harry… ¿Al menos las hubieras limpiado? ¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si Harry hubiera estado acá? Definitivamente se hubiera cortado con los restos de vidrio.— La primera vez que la veía despierta en días, y le estaba gritando. Realmente un encanto de mujer. Volvió su vista atrás. Los cabellos rizados saltaban sobre su cabeza, quizás por la intensidad con que escupía sus palabras.

— Eso no te importa, Granger— siguió su camino intentando no hacer contacto visual con la joven, tenía miedo de su cuerpo, de él mismo. Porque por más que quiera evitarlo o pensar de manera distinta, Granger movía hormonas que no debía de mover. Pero una de sus manos toco su brazo, sintió que todo su cuerpo se encendía.

— ¿te crees que estoy de broma? Es grave Harry se pudo hacer daño, es más había tanto polvo en su habitación que encontré una familia de gnomos viviendo debajo de su cuna… deberías tener más cuidado.

— ¿es mi impresión o me estás criticando en mi propia casa?— respondió dando frente a su mirada. —por que aquí no puedes mangonear a la gente como si nada, esta casa no sigue tus reglas— volvió a acotar

—¿Qué crees? ¿Qué por estar en tu casa no puedo decirte lo que pienso?— podía ver unos pequeños rizos adornar el filo de su cara. Estaba realmente molesta, pero desde el ángulo en la que veía parecía además excitada. Con esa mordida lateral del labio y su dedo sobre su pecho. ¿Por qué siempre debía llevar todo a un plano sexual últimamente? Estaba indignado. ¿Por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba de la misma forma que su cabeza se lo ordenaba?

— Para tu información esta casa no estaría así si no hubieras interferido con tu estúpido plan— Soltó las palabras sin pensar demasiado.

—¡¿Y cómo estaría?!— salto más hacía él. "Mierda" pensó podía sentir el filo de se pecho sobre él, pero aún peor podía comprender que si no fuera por esa intromisión esa casa sería un cementerio. Pero no cambió de rostro, no perdería otra discusión.

— Eres un cerdo egoísta, James Potter. No tienes idea de cómo tu hijo sufrió sus muertes. No te lo mereces…— Estaba tan irritada que no se había dado cuenta que el cuello de su camiseta holgada caía por uno de sus hombros.

— ¡Oh gracias heroína mágica! ¡Gracias a ti Harry vivirá sorteado de casa en casa, gracias a que le devolviste el amante a su madre!— hiso su voz más chillona, tratando de imitar a la suya. Ella emitió un grito ahogado y camino en dirección a la puerta, chocando hombro a hombro.

— Eres un imbécil, pero apuesto que lo sabias— dijo ella huyendo delante él. Eso no se iba a quedar así, había despertado su ira interna, ahora tendría que sufrir las consecuencias.

— ¿ Y tu qué eres? La madre teresa de Calcuta, Santa Hufflepuff — La persiguió hasta el comedor, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que la castaña andaba descalza. Esta vez fue él quien tocó su hombro pidiendo su atención. —Tan buena que le dejó el camino libre a su novio para que busque a su amada. ¿Cual será tu siguiente milagro?

—¡Mandarte a la mierda! — Lo empujó con una mano pero el la detuvo con la otra y se acerco a ella. El tiempo se congelo, sostenía su mano entre la suya, podía ver el fuego en sus ojos, la ira tensionada entre sus cejas. Se veía inconmensurablemente hermosa. Solo podía hacer una cosa, besarla. Tomó su cuello con la otra mano y en un solo movimiento junto sus labios a los suyos. Está vez sintió que picaban, eran como si sus labios estuvieran embadurnados en chile habanero número 8, pero al mismo tiempo adictivos. Metió su lengua hasta encontrar a la suya, pero después lo que sintió fue el sabor salado de su propia sangre, Granger lo había mordido. Se alejo apenas un centímetro de ella, esperando poder ver su reacción. Pero ella de inmediato corto la distancia con otro beso, mucho más invasivo que el suyo.

Envolvió su cintura con su mano derecha, la que antes intentaba poner un poco de resistencia. Mientras que con la izquierda hurgaba debajo de la camiseta. Su piel era tersa, más suave de lo que recordaba hace unos días, hiso un camino caprichoso con sus manos hacia sus pechos, mientras que ella sujetaba con sus manos su cabeza para tener una mejor maniobra al momento de besar. Sus respiraciones se volvían más erráticas, como si la ansiedad los atacara a ambos por igual. Podía sentir su perfume penetrar su cerebro y esquitarse en él.

Toco sus pechos, suaves y firmes, perfectos a su tacto. Como los había extrañado, sus dedos rosaron el contorno de sus pezones, esa actividad podía ser una nueva técnica para controlar su ira, tocar los pechos de Hermione Granger. Recargó su cuerpo sobre ella. Granger no parecía tener intensiones de alejarse muy por el contrario, sujetó con una mano la hebilla de su cinturón, y más rápido que él lo hacía lo libro la presión del pedazo de cuerdo. Con la misma mano bajo su bragueta, gimió de dolor, un dolor descontrolado, erótico. Depositó un beso entre el cuello y su clavícula. Abrió los ojos por un momento, vio la mesa de comedor. Antes de que Hermione pudiera continuar el trabajo con sus pantalones, la sujetó con las dos manos desde la cintura y la ubicó sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Idiota…— dijo en un jadeo mientras él sacaba su diminuto pantaloncillos y besando su cuello. Pero esta no dejó de gemir. No sabía que era más excitante la redondez de sus pechos o la procacidad de su boca. Capturó sus labios nuevamente. Sus dedos se acercaron a la tela fina de su ropa interior. Estaba tan húmeda, que podía estar seguro que sus dedos entrarían con facilidad. Estaba comenzando a sentir sus pantalones más apretados. Unos de los pies de la castaña toco su entrepierna, como comenzando a torturándolo. —Pero te gusta… te gusta pelear así…— Granger sin necesidad de utilizar sus manos y empleando únicamente sus pies bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Su erección le prestaba atención con ahínco. Pudo escuchar el suave suspiro de Granger al verlo. Nunca se sintió más excitado con una sola mirada. Sus labios morderse. Una fina capa de liquido corrió desde la cabeza de su miembro.

— No más que tu…— Granger sacó por propia iniciativa su camiseta dejando a perfecta visión los dos planetas en los que quería orbitar. Trago duro, el color de sus rizos combinaban perfectamente con el color de sus aureolas. Su respiración mas errática, volvía sentir como sus pulmones se hinchaban. Con una de sus manos se desabrochó los botones de su camisa. Granger se acerco su torso a él y con una mueca sardónica señaló su erección, la cual apuntaba la pela de su ropa interior. Intento sonreír, pero sentía que si movía un musculo más podía venirse sin hacer mayor esfuerzo. Fue ella quien aún sentada al filo de la mesa besó su cuello. Esa fue la señal que necesitaba para frotar su erección a la fina tela de algodón. Granger gemía entre besos, quizás el también hacía gemido o alaridos, no estaba muy seguro, de lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era que el roce de los pezones de la joven sobre su pecho desnudo, mientras que su miembro se envolvía en los fluidos que ella desprendía desde su interior. — Ya.. ya…— mandaba ella, estaba seguro a lo que se refería. Jugó con su clítoris con una sola mano, aún sobre la fina capa de algodón. — Imbécil…— le escuchó decir, no sabía porque eso le excitaba más que todo lo anterior. No podía jugar con sus ansias por mucho tiempo, no cuando él también era presa de la ansiedad.

Deslizó de lado uno de los contornos de la pequeña tanga su miembro hasta sus labios vaginales. Intento introducirse en un solo movimiento, pero no puso contra su estreches, sentía la presión de su existencia alrededor de él. No la recordaba tan perfecta. Empezó con un suave movimiento, ella arqueaba su cuerpo hasta tocar su cabeza a la mesa. Él con la necesidad a cuesta sujeto su seno derecho, lo estrujo con necesidad, con hambre. El movimiento se hacía más rápido y no menos erótico. Podía jurar que los gemidos de ella se podrían escuchar hasta el otro lado de la cuadra. Pero no le importó, es más lo encendían más. Sujetó con más fuerza su cintura, para tener mayor control de sus movimientos. Verla retorcerse de placer era embriagante, lo que le obligaba a dar movimiento más fuertes y contundentes con su pelvis. Era como si su cerebro se hubiera ido corriendo y dejado su cuerpo a cargo de él.

Granger al parecer pareció recuperar un poco de la cordura robada y se incorporó hacia él, aún sintiendo el impacto entre su entrepierna sujeto el cuello de el con solo brazo, lo besaba y el no sabía donde enfocar sus deseos, entre sus entrepiernas o entre los labios de la joven. Con una de sus manos en su cintura y otro en el pecho de la joven, no fue difícil elegir los labios de Hermione enredarse en los suyos. Granger parecía estar al borde del clímax, tirando su cabeza para atrás y pidiendo más fuerte su "odio". Podía sentir como ella se escurría en él, el solo hecho de verla cerrar sus ojos, retorcerse sobre la mesa hiso que él también llegara al mismo punto. Sentía su liquido recorrer sus paredes, aún teniendo sus manos en su cuerpo.

— Esto nunca pasó— dijo él por fin todavía dentro de ella, sintiendo la estreches de su cuerpo contracturada a él. Podía jurar que los dos eran pésimos mentirosos. El sudor de la joven recorría sus pechos, estaba seguro que podía tener una nueva erección en ese momento. Pero ya sería demasiada información por procesar. ¿Acaso no solo unos minutos estaban discutiendo a punto de quitarse los ojos?

— Jamás…— dijo ella sin mover un solo musculo más de su cuerpo. Tenerla en su casa durante tanto tiempo era garantía de tener más drama dentro de casa. Y a él le encanta el drama.

* * *

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, simplemente no lo podía creer. Fregó sus ojos con sus dos manos para comprobar si lo que estaba observando era una especie de alucinación o algo parecido pero no. Sus sentidos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Había aparecido cerca de un barrio muggle, pero aún en las cercanías del callejón Diagon. Era de tarde, por la ubicación del sol y hacía un frio de miedo. Probablemente Dumbledore lo había llevado a una época y universo donde era invierno. Pero ese no era su problema principal. No.

Estaba viendo a un niño pequeño, como de cuatro años a lo mucho, inclinado viendo a través de un vidrio una juguetería, especialmente interesado en animales de peluche. Conocía ese niño, claro que lo conocía era él. Su respiración se estaba acelerando, pero lo curioso es que por más que trataba de tener un mejor ángulo para verlo, no tenía el rayo en la frente. Solo usaba una gafas pequeñas redondas, muy parecidas a las suyas. ¿Cómo era posible que él anduviera solo en las calles por esas horas y a tan temprana edad? Fue entonces cuando la vio. Una mujer alta, pelirroja, envuelta en abrigo fino de lana. Corriendo hacía el pequeño Harry.

— No corras así, Harry— Era su madre, tragó grueso. Era preciosa, su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura, se veía fino y brillante. Su rostro parecía sacado de una de esas muñecas de porcelana. Sin duda, era su madre. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar. La mujer estaba dispuesta a cargarlo, pero su pequeño yo se libro de sus brazos.

—¡No!— Harry se novia violentamente evitando los brazos de su madre alrededor de él. —¡déjame!— volvió a decir el niño, corriendo a la puerta de la juguetería y entrando sin dificultad.

Una figura negra se acercaba peligrosamente detrás de su madre, era casi como una sombra, estaba dispuesto a sacar su varita y enfrentar a aquel espectro cuando vio la reacción de su madre Lily. Se volvió a la presencia y con sus dos manos sujetó el rostro del sujeto para besarlo. Podía ver como la figura de la sombra apretaba fuertemente la cintura de su madre mientras trataba de decirle algo entre besos que no podía oír.

Se acerco, para tener mejor acceso de quien podría se su padre: James Potter, pero lo que vio fue demasiado para su cerebro. Un Severus Snape joven estaba besando a su madre. Era su profesor de pociones, sin duda. Él se estaba almorzando en besos a su madre. —¿Dónde carajos estoy?— murmuró viendo como la pelirroja arrastraba a la tienda al hombre.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola,   
> Me demoré un poco más de un mes en poder terminar este capitulo. lo bueno es que he estado trabajando en el siguiente. Este capitulo sirve como antesala al que viene, en varios aspectos. Se inician ciclos difíciles y tormentosos para cada uno de los personajes. más adelante irán viendo como Severus va comenzando a comportarse un poco fuera de sí, pero eso sería darles demasiados spoilers.
> 
> En cuanto a James, me gusta, está loco. En todos los sentidos, me gusta plantearlo como un egocéntrico, narcisista de buen corazón ¿cómo es eso? Ha bueno esperen y verán. ¿Qué opinan de la escenas Lemon? Un par de lectores me han escrito preguntándome si esta historia terminaría en un Sevimione o si emparejaría a Hermione con James, pero como les digo, lo importante es el proceso. Poco a poco se irá develando el resultado.
> 
> Como les comentaba en otras historias estoy recapturando mis fics pasado, así que si tienen comentarios, preguntas, no se intimiden y háganmelo saber. Nos leemos prontito, les mando un abrazo del tamaño de la vía láctea.
> 
> Saludos
> 
> Dlila


	8. Sábanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cómo los sentimientos de James van mutando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Harry Potter" es propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Este Fanfiction no tiene ánimo de lucrar con ninguno de los personajes creados por la autora. Únicamente cumple con el fin de entretener.
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, AU.
> 
> MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED: James Potter/Lily Evans /Hermione Granger / Severus Snape
> 
> SUMMARY: Severus Snape tiene el plan perfecto, regresar al pasado para vivir el futuro que debió vivir. ¿Pero eso qué significa? Hermione tendrá que pagar los platos rotos y hasta formar un nuevo futuro.
> 
> RATING: NC-17 (MA)
> 
> WARNINGS: Lenguaje sexual explicito, vocabulario ofensivo, spoilers, parejas no canon.
> 
> Aclaración: Esta no es una historia típica, no muere Snape en el séptimo libro y mucho menos ocurre lo ocurrido en el epilogo.

**Capítulo 8**

**De sábanas y tentaciones**

**_Harry Potter_ **

Harry Potter nunca pensó encontrar una imagen como esa, nunca. Su propósito era encontrar a su mejor amiga, rescatarla de su locura y regresar juntos al tiempo y espacio al que pertenecían. En ningún momento contempló de idea de encontrarse con su ex profesor. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Correr y pegarle en la cara a su antiguo profesor de pociones?. En primer lugar no sabía si ese Severus Snape era el mismo de su tiempo, no sabía si Hermione estaba efectivamente en ese mundo. Lo único que tenía por seguro eran las palabras de un Dumbledore que hablaba raro. Sentía su garganta seca y sus manos húmedos, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Había terminado una guerra para meterse en otra. Bueno, no precisamente una guerra, pero sí en un pequeño drama. Hacía frio y peor estando en la calle.

Harry había decidido seguir a la feliz "familia" hasta el la casa donde seguramente vivían. No podía dejar de sentir escalofríos de solo imaginarse que en ese universo, o en cualquier otro, él era un Snape. Pero si esa teoría era cierta al menos debería haber adoptado alguna de las características de Severus, pero nada en el pequeño podía relacionarse con su antiguo profesor. Mirándolo bien no era tan antigua, según sus cálculos debería estar a mediados de sus veintes. Tragó grueso al ver por la ventana de la casa que el pequeño Harry estaba gritando a toda potencia y tirándole cosas a Lily, su madre. Un hueco en su estómago se formó. Siempre deseó tener a su madre junto a él, pero al parecer ese mocoso, no. Porque lloraba mientras le gritaba. Mientras que Snape hacía lo posible por contener las lágrimas de la pelirroja.

Harry no podía escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo a dentro, quizás sea una de esas pataletas que los niños suelen tener. Duddley tenía muchas de esas. El era un experto reconociéndolas, pero por alguna razón no parecía el caso. Su pequeño yo, parecía en realidad molesto, como si quisiera a su mamá. Pero eso no podía ser, por que su madre estaba delante de él. Harry a pesar de la nieve cayendo y el frio lacerando su garganta se acercó aún más a la ventana. La abrió haciendo un campo de energía para que no pasara la nieve ni se filtrara el sonido de la calle, no quería ser descubierto.

— Es mejor llamar a James— dijo la pelirroja. Harry pegó un salto. Su padre sí existía en ese universo. ¿"Pero que hace Snape ahí?" "¿Por qué mi madre le había besado?" "¿Acaso eran amantes?" "No si no lo llamaría… pensó" El hombre de nariz pronunciada abrazó por detrás a su madre abrigándola. En realidad por las muecas de su madre sí estaba siendo reconfortada. El pequeño Harry viendo a los dos fundidos en el abrazo, se mostró aún más colérico y les tiró un cuadro que estaba al lado del sillón, para salir corriendo en dirección a las escaleras, las cuales podía subir con facilidad. — Harry…— Su madre se libró del abrazo y quiso ir detrás del niño pero las manos de Severus la detuvieron. Ella lo miró a los ojos y rompió en llanto.

— Déjalo, tiene que empezar a entender que tu eres su mamá. No puede tener esos arranques para siempre— dijo sobando la espalda de la mujer, mientras ella lloraba o moco tendido.

— Es que… él no me quiere… no me quiere… Le cuesta decirme Mamá… Si vieras es el hijo Alice como es con ella… como la abraza…. — Harry no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero al parecer los padres de Neville estaban bien. Harry sintió su corazón achicarse nuevamente cuando vio a su madre besar desesperadamente los labios de Severus. Desesperada por el roce de él. Era un momento íntimo, cercano, el cual parecía no ser el primero. "Mierda" . A pesar que los dos comenzaban a hablar cada vez más bajito, Harry podía oír horrorizado lo que decían.

— Ya estoy lista, Sev,— decía limpiándose el rastro de las lágrimas y con la otra mano enroscarla alrededor del cuello del hombre. —Hmm…— susurraba el hombre absorto en los ojos de ella.

— Quiero tener un hijo tuyo…— fue en ese momento en el que el corazón de Harry Potter, el viajero inter espacial se paró por unos segundos. El hombre parecía aún más sorprendido que él pero sonrió finalmente dándole un beso corto en los labios. Harry cerró la ventana asqueado. ¿Qué clase de universo era ese? Solo le vino una idea a la cabeza, quizás en ese universo pueda existir un Albus que le pudiera explicar las cosas. Quizás… quizás debía irse a Hogwarts para saber más acerca de ese tiempo y no llevarse sopresas desagradables como la de hacía unos segundos.

* * *

_**Hermione Granger, entre palabras.** _

Las miradas de todos los integrantes de la orden se cruzaban sobre la mesa, tensos y hasta algo agobiados. Les había explicado con lujo de detalle lo que la libreta de Snape significaba. No, no era la clave para viajar entre dimensiones ni regresar en el tiempo. Pero, contenía información que podía resultar muy peligrosa. Severus había descubierto como los poderes de la magia se activaban en las células del cuerpo humano. Eso quería decir que bajo las indicaciones y las calibraciones correctas, los hechizos y maldiciones podían ser mil veces más efectivos o para esos efectos letales. Ella misma lo había vivido. Bellatrix le había lanzado una maldición modificada, la cual la había dejado en coma y con los niveles de magia por los suelos, realmente era un milagro estar viva. Si Lestrange hubiera sido más inteligente o más dedicada en sus épocas de estudiante en vez de ser una matona, hubiera podido matarla con solo un movimiento de muñeca. Gracias a Merlín, los Sangre Limpia eran negligentes con su magia.

Hermione miró a Frank, quien lucia mucho mejor de los ataques, ahora podía mover un poco el brazo que anteriormente estaba inmovilizado. Pero Marlene no había corrido la misma suerte. Trago saliva. Todo se volvía a complicar y realmente no sabía como debía detener a la desquiciada mujer ni al resto de magos. Por otro lado todavía tenía tatuada en la memoria las palabras del otro Dumbledore, ella estaba condenada a vivir sin un propio futuro, siempre en un tiempo futuro diferente al suyo. Futuro, porque ella nunca podría vivir en el presente. Sirius estaba exponiendo el balance de las pérdidas y el plan de acción para las ultimas semanas. La meta era simple, derrotar a Lestrange y Greyback. Y capturar a todo residuo de mortifago que quedara. En realidad si se ponía a pensar, ese universo podía solucionar todo rápidamente. Solo debían controlar los residuos de mortifagos y trabajar en la legislación mágica. Proponer leyes que ayuden al desarrollo pacifico de la sociedad mágica en general. Pero ella, ella no tenía nada fácil. Su vida ya no era vida. Ella no viviría nunca un presente, siempre tendría que solucionar el pequeño gran error de haber un hombre que nunca la amó.

—Según los avances de Batilda, el caso de Hermione no es el único. Pero solo se ha reportado uno en la historia de la magia. Marius Storm, reportó haber encontrado la manera de viajar entre tiempos y universos, para encontrar uno en el que los sucesos de la primera guerra mundial nunca hubieran sucedido. Cómo fue un caso foráneo y extraño, los aurores pensaron que estaba loco y lo mandaron a un asilo mental, en donde desapareció sin dejar huella. Eso hace más de 60 años.— Leía Sirius en voz alta el papel en el que Batilda había apuntado unos datos interesantes —Yo realmente no creo que Bellatrix pueda descifrar como viajar entre espacios. Lo que me temo es que arme un nuevo ejercito 100 veces más letal que el anterior.— Hermione soltó las palabras despacio.

— El Problema, es que no sabemos dónde está— Regulus intervino desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Dijo las palabras sin dejar de mirar a la castaña. Ella en realidad sabía a lo que jugaba. Si bien hubo un tiempo donde creyó que el hombre podía llegar a amarla y ella a él. Ahora entendía que para el era cuestión de honor. O mejor dicho de orgullo más que amor. Regulus, estaba obsesionado con la idea de lo que pudo haber sido y no pasó. Pero no había amor ahí, al menos ella no lo amaba como hombre.

— Eso es cierto. Pero sabemos que la libreta señala claramente los gira tiempos, quizás, esa sea la clave. — La voz de James la distrajo unos minutos de la barrida panorámica que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. No pudo evitar darse cuenta la perfecta quijada que James Potter tenía. El marco perfecto para su diminuta boca. Sacudió su cabeza horrorizada de ella misma. No era tan perfecto después de todo. La barba le quedaba malísima, bueno, no en realidad. Si había algo que ella adoraba en los hombres era eso, la barba, no importara que picara al momento de besar, a ella le encantaba sentir esa sensación en su piel. El toque varonil siempre era bien recibido a su vista. Hubo veces en que podía convencer a Snape en llevar la barba unas pocas semanas, pero el aducía que le hacía ver como un pordiosero muggle. La verdadera razón es que a Lily Evans no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Una vez la escuchó criticar la barba de su amante… claro eso pasó cuando Severus no había despertado a la realidad. Bufó indignada ¿No se suponía que debía prestar atención?. Observó como los labios de James se abrían y se cerraban, como el resto asentía con el entrecejo preocupado. Y ella simplemente no podía. No podía prestar atención. No estaba concentrada. No quería saber nada de nada.

—¿Qué opinas Granger?— La voz de Alice Longbottom la trajo a la realidad. Ella asintió tratando de que su mirada no se notara tan desesperada como lo estaba. Eso le pasaba por distraerse en la boca de Potter. "Mierda" Lo último que escuchó fue algo de ministerio y gira tiempos. Asintió con la cabeza.

— Ven hasta Granger lo cree, es momento de hacer guardias en el ministerio. El departamento de misterio no puede quedar sin protección— dijo Sirius. Remus no estaba en la reunión al parecer había tenido que hacer unas diligencias, hubiera sido bueno poder conversar un poco con él y confesarle que estaba perdida y sin un futuro claro.

— Creo que es fundamental que pidamos el reingreso de Snape y Evans. No podemos seguir con niñerías— Regulus acotó de inmediato, no parecía intimidado por la mirada de James, Sirius también miró con asombro a su hermano menor. Alice y Frank asintieron fuertemente.

— Ellos se fueron por propia iniciativa…—James disparó las palabras con rabia, ira. El día que Severus se fue de la orden, fue el mismo día que Voldemort fue vencido aduciendo que su trabajo había terminado. En realidad se había ido porque no podía soportar todo el tiempo los reclamos de James, sus ataques de ira. Pero nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra. Lily ni siquiera había oficializado su retiro, simplemente dejó de asistir para no encontrarse con nadie. Por esas épocas su estrés post parto era agudo y solo el calor del abrazo de Severus parecía tranquilizarla.

— Creo que Regulus tiene razón, él tiene acceso a las cámaras internas y Lily puede inflar algunos datos del departamento de misterio— dijo Hermione tratando de no ruborizarse ante la mirada aún insistente del menor de los Blacks. Definitivamente ya empezaba a resultar molesto tenerlo en esas reuniones, especialmente cuando hacía el reto de mirarla sin pestañear. La castaña miro en su lugar la cara aprobatoria de Alice y Albus, quien parecía por alguna razón perdido en sus pensamientos.

— No.— James estaba empezando a sonar al mismo niño pijo de hacía unos dias, bueno, en realidad nunca había dejado de serlo. Si se ponía a pensar era realmente excitante cortarle el rollo cuando se ponía insoportable, verle alterado, gritando le ponía de un modo especial. Tan especial que tenía que cerrar las piernas de un solo tirón para poder contenerse. Aunque otras veces como ahora solo le daba ganas de darle un pequeño golpe detrás de la cabeza.

— Sé razonable Potter— Dijo Hermione sin mirarlo, tenía miedo que alzará su ceja en el ángulo en el que a su lengua de daba por recorrer su labio superior. Solo hacía dos días habían tenido sexo en el comedor, para después continuarlo en la cocina y la sala. Claro que después de cada "performance" los dos decían algo como : " nunca paso" o "deja de provocarme" y cómo olvidar el "está es la última vez". Aclaró su garganta. ¿Cómo se podía odiar a alguien y a la vez querer cepillárselo al mismo tiempo? Sí tan solo si madre o la Minerva de su tiempo supieran de aquello, estarían decepcionada de ella. Pero todo a este punto le daba un poco lo mismo. Excepto, claro, Harry. Su pequeño Harry.

Sirius estaba a punto de acotar algo pero fue James más rápido que él. — Si es por la información, nosotros hacemos un buen trabajo. Y si es por el sector del departamento de magia, creo que Alice hace un buen trabajo sacándole información a Evans.— James cerró los brazos, más en una pataleta que otra cosa.

— Primero Potter. Por más buena información que traigan, ustedes no tienen poder de decisión. Y es justamente eso lo que necesitamos. ¿O acaso tu puedes mover una tropa de 100 aurores? ¿No verdad? — Hermione miro hacia él, el hombre comenzaba a ponerse rojo de la ira, Sirius parecía incómodamente entretenido. El resto, exceptuando a Albus, miraban preocupados hacia ella. Como temiendo de que soltara algo hiriente.

— Además. Evans es pieza clave para que todo se contenga. Ella necesita saber todo lo que está pasando, lo que en verdad pasó. Yo no estaré para siempre en este universo y lo saben perfectamente— James rechinaba los dientes sin saber qué decir exactamente.

— Bueno… Así quedamos…. En la siguiente reunión estará La señora Evans y el señor Snape. Queda cerrada la reunión de hoy, gracias a todos por su asistencia. — Se quedó callado un segundo, James estaba con toda la intensión de volver a hacer su pataleta, pero la mirada preocupada de Albus lo detuvo. Los Longbottom comenzaban a hablar con los gemelos Prewet, hasta que Albus nuevamente los interrumpió —Por ahora quiero que Sirius y tu Regulus me acompañen a Hogwarts, tengo que conversar en privado con ustedes. Los hermanos Black se miraron y asistieron sin oponerse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres habían desaparecido.

Era bueno que Albus hubiera llamado a los Blacks así no tendría que hablar con Regulus o en su defecto con Sirius. Algo en su cara le decía que estaba leyendo demasiado bien a su mejor amigo, y eso podía ser contraproducente para ella. Salió con cuidado del comedor. James conversaba en el mismo grupo que los Longbottom así que no tuvo problemas en ir hasta la cocina, cuando de pronto sintió unas manos frías jalarla hasta el cuarto de limpieza de la casa, el cual daba la puerta la cocina. Era un cuartito pequeño, solo había una repisa con productos de limpiar, unas escobas y un poster grande de una banda de rock mágica. A pesar de que no había luz, podía apostar de quien eran.

— ¿Te parece gracioso darme la contra en todo lo que digo?— Dijo él aprisionando contra la pared, podía sentir como la piel de el se erizaba contra la suya. Quiso decir algo pero la voz se le había ido unos pocos segundos. El parecía estar disfrutando verla desencajada. Ahí iban otra vez, el juego del gato y el ratón. Arrastraba las palabras al mismo ritmo en que ella podía sentir el ritmo de sus palpitaciones en su mano. Mordió sus labios, todo aquello estaba mal en muchos niveles. — Si dices cosas sin sentido, claro— dijo ella retándolo, mirándolo fijamente, a pesar que no se podía ver casi nada, pudo distinguir el leve brillo de su mirada.

— Parecía que más querías darle la razón a Regulus. ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con él? Parece que tienes un gusto por los mortifagos ¿no?— Su voz era dura, y por la presión en su muñeca, podía distinguir la ira correr sus venas.

— ¿Te diste cuenta?— trató de no reírse en su cara, pero al parecer se le salía un leve tono sardónico porque el la apretó más hacia él. —Mi pasado es mío y de nadie más, Potter.— dijo con dificultad para hacer sus palabras consistentes, reprimir el deseo de su tono de voz.

— No cuando molestas mi presente…— Y por si fuera más físicamente posible se la atrajo más hacia él. Hermione estaba empezando a borrar todo idea de justicia o de lo correcto. Sus manos antes frías comenzaban a tomar calor, robándoselo a ella.

—¿Qué crees que haces?— dijo cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aliento. Las manos de James estaban empezando a meter sus manos por debajo de su blusa y a olerle por debajo de la oreja. Ella también lo podía oler: menta, chocolate, miel y algo que no podía identificar. El deseo. Hermione creyó que no haber dicho nada porque Potter no parecía importarle tener a medio escuadrón a solo unos metros de ellos. Sin permiso ni vergüenza le subió el sujetador para tener acceso a sus pechos, con una sola mano pellizcaba su pezón derecho, mientras ella intentaba no gemir. Debería estar molesta, iracunda, pero no. No lo estaba y eso sí que la fastidiaba. Hermione quiso buscar su varita, que estaba en su estuche en su pantorrilla, pero al parecer James le leyó el pensamiento porque lo tomó con una mano y lo tiró hacia atrás.

— Tu entrenamiento de hoy será no gemir muy alto, si no el resto de la orden se puede dar cuenta que su guerrera estrella, grita muy agudo…. Cuando es tocada en ciertas partes— No lo podía ver pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. —Idiota— escupió ella , mientras él masajeaba un seno.

— Eso también va para ti, no se vale gritar…— dijo para después capturar sus labios. El sentido de la misión, toda coherencia, lo correcto, podían hacer una fila a las cosas que le importaban menos que un rábano. Ahora Hermione estaba concentraba en los labios y la sensación de la barba de James Potter.

* * *

**James, bajo advertencia.**

Apenas terminada la reunión, después de los toqueteos y algo más que le había proporcionado a Granger, James fue rumbo a la casa de Sirius. Él debía entregar lo acordado, un detalle pormenorizado de las lesiones de Granger y un plan de protección a la viajera inter dimensional. En la sala pudo ver a su mejor amigo, abrigado con una colcha en medio de la sala viendo la chimenea consumir los pedazos de madera. Ahora que Sirius era un mago comprometido, le daba por comportarse como una anciana de noventa años. Gracioso. Pero si mal no recordaba eso era exactamente lo que el hacía cuando estaba casado con Evans.

Lily lo tenía amaestrado como un perro faldero, y eso a él le encantaba. Echarse los dos abrazados mirando consumir el fuego, mientras que él podía besar su nuca y abrazar su cintura. Épocas en donde ella parecía que lo quería, donde él creía que no había otro tipo de felicidad.

— ¿tienes tanto frio?— pregunto viéndolo tomar un sorbo de chocolate caliente, el cual seguramente lo había preparado Remus. Se sentó a su lado para poder recibir un poco del calor de la chimenea. No pudo dejar de darse cuenta que en una de las fotos cercanas a la chimenea, estaba la foto de Harry, Remus y Hermione haciendo caras graciosas a la cámara. Seguramente era propiedad de Remus. Sirius no era muy fanático de la castaña, aunque por las últimas reuniones parecía estar dejando de lado su antipatía por ella. En la última reunión no le había dicho "serpiente con patas" ni un solo momento, es más hasta le había sonreído y preguntado por cómo se sentía.

— Sí, Remus salió en la mañana hasta ahora no regresa. Espero que no se demore quedamos en salir a comer.— repuso mirando de reojo. — No podemos pasar todo el día en la casa, no es bueno tanto …jem.. "ejercicio"— dijo lo último sonriendo de lado. Todavía le resultaba algo extraño ver a sus mejores amigos así, pero no por el hecho de verlos o de imaginarlos, si no porque los dos admitieran sinceramente lo que sentían. Siempre lo supo, no fue novedad. Pero verlos admitir lo que sentían uno por el otro era material de fantasía.

—Yo creo que es mejor el ejercicio… así uno no pierde el físico…— dijo James en tono burlón..

— Ajá… claro tu lo dices porque estás recuperando el físico ¿Verdad?— La sonrisa perruna de Sirius lo descuadró por unos segundos. — Apuesto a que "la no tan serpiente con patas" te ha enseñado como contorsionarte. — volvió a decir sin dejar de sonreír. James quien estaba sentado a su lado, sacó la mirada de los ojos de su amigo tratando de mirar otro lado.

— No sé de que me estás hablando— Trató de no arrastrar las palabras, de ser lo más casual posible, pero temía que los años de amistad le hayan dado a Sirius la capacidad para leer sus mentiras. Y por la expresión en la cara de su mejor amigo estaba seguro que lo sabía. Volvió a mirar los papeles que tenía en las manos, tratando de desviar la mirada.

— claro…— escuchó decir a Sirius. — Sé que dentro de dos días llega Harry, si quieres puedo ofrecerte mis servicios de niñera, necesitas tiempo para curar todas las heridas de Granger— Una extraña mueca cruzaba la cara del primogénito de los Black. ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera si no había soltado la lengua? Trató de seguir concentrado en el papel, pero la mano de su mejor amigo se lo interpuso.

— La próxima vez que tengan sexo en el comedor pon un hechizo silenciador. Tienes suerte que haya sido yo el que llegó a entregar los reportes, y no Regulus, porque tengo la impresión que te hubiera dejado sin huevos. — La primera vez que tenían sexo en la casa, sexo no planificado, y los pillaban. Mierda. Pensándolo mejor ninguna de las veces que habían estado juntos o mezclados lo habían planificado con lujo de detalle. No, era cuestión de carne, no de cerebro. El no podía verla en pantalones cortos sobre el sofá de su madre sin fantasear en recorrer sus piernas con su boca.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?— dijo por fin después de un largo silencio, imitando la sonrisa de su amigo.

— Así que odiando a tu enemiga. ¿Cómo va eso?— Su sonrisa era una obra de arte conceptual.

— Raro— dijo

— Pero supongo que bien, porque no estás estresado y no has tocado una gota de alcohol en más de una semana. Un record en los últimos tres años. —¿Exactamente qué estaba queriendo decir?

— sí… bueno… no quiero hablar de eso— Se rascó el cuello, no quería hablar de Hermione porque si lo hacía, por que si exteriorizaba lo que estaba pasando iba a verse y sentirse más real. Y lo que lo tenían aunque "rico" no dejaba de ser una locura momentánea, algo que no tenía desde ninguna perspectiva futuro. Además tampoco quería que lo tuviese.

— ¿Por qué no? Según lo que escuché te mantiene en tonos agudos altos, eso es bueno… — Y ahí estaba Sirius de nuevo haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar, haciéndolo ruborizarse — Bueno, bueno…. Quería contarte algo, pero no puedes decírselo a tu… ¿qué era Granger para ti? Hmmm ¿Tu serpiente de cabecera? ¿Tu paciente? oh ¡ya sé! ¡Ella es tu presa, tu su auror Haciendo de su habitación su prisión ¿usas esposas con Granger?….

—¡Sirius al grano!— Estaba rojo como un tomate, pero algo de razón había en el estilo perruno de su amigo.

— Ah… si… claro— dijo aclarando su garganta.— No puedes contárselo a Hermione, no ahora… Su Harry ha regresado por ella— escupió las palabras sin asco. ¿Su Harry? Sirius debió haber leído su rostros porque inmediatamente dijo. —Ayer Dumbi nos soltó la última. Al parecer tu hijo de otra dimensión quiere de regreso a Hermione, porque ha venido a llevársela— ¿Por qué ya no había aire alrededor?

—¿qué?— solo pudo soltar

— verás… Hermione se fue de su dimensión, Harry, el Harry de su dimensión la quiere de vuelta y por eso ha viajado por el tiempo y el espacio para tenerla de vuelta ¿romántico, no?— Sirius le daba unas palmaditas por la espalda. ¡¿qué?! ¿Un Harry había violado la ley universal para tenerla de regreso? Una odiosa sensación se alojó en su estómago. Una sensación muy familiar.

— No estoy entendiendo…

— Tu Hermione, tu serpiente… ya sabes … ella, quien te está sacando lo majadero… bueno, ella era mejor amiga de Harry. Él se siente culpable de no haberla ayudado cuando estaba perdiendo los sesos por el nuevo "quien no debe ser nombrado" y ha venido a recogerla. Y no, no me pongas esa cara de estreñido. Ese Harry no está colado por ella. Es raro… ¿cómo te explico?… la quiere como una hermana. — James miraba con la boca abierta a Sirius, Por que su amigo no podía empezar sus conversaciones por la parte más importante.

—¿Lo viste?— preguntó, su mejor amigo asintió enérgicamente, mientras continuaba viendo a la chimenea…

—Sí, da miedo Prongs… se parece a ti… pero claro, no tanto cuando habla… tiene … ¿Cómo decirlo? Otra aura… un no sé que… ¡Ya sé! No se comporta tan pijo como tu — Sonrió con su típica sonrisa perruna.

— El tío me abrazó, como si me conociera de toda la vida… parece que al final sí era su merodeador favorito. Tuve que calmarlo un poco. Se disculpó… — Se quedó callado. — Me dejó ver unos de sus recuerdos, solo porque se lo pedí… Prongs… De la que nos hemos salvado… una cosa es lo que nos contó tu "serpiente con patas" y otra muy distinta los recuerdo de Harry… — La voz del mayor de los Black temblaba — Parece que su Mione perdió la cabeza por el nuevo quien no debe ser nombrado… y siendo tan inteligente como ella consiguió hacer otro universo sola para darle la vida a su monstro… Harry cuando de dio cuenta era demasiado tarde. No se lo perdonó, porque verás… Hermione fue la única persona que no lo abandonó… y bueno… sabes como son los Potter, siempre fregándolo todo…— James pegó sobre su hombro, pero aún así escuchaba a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Por qué Albus no quiere que Hermione se entere?— dijo por fin

— Por que quiere primero termine con lo que empezó aquí. Tu hijo no está muy contento con la situación. En especial porque no sabe toda la verdad. Dumbi le ha metido el cuento que aún estamos en guerra… bueno eso técnicamente es cierto Y que ella está en una misión, tu hijo le ha dado tres días. En tres días se llevará a Hermione. Y si ese chico tiene el mismo poder que nuestro Harry lo hará…— James no supo que decir. Alguien reclamaba la presencia de Granger…

— Pero ella no puede hacer magia… hasta que este mejor y …. Ella no puede dejar a mi Harry ¡Ella no puede irse! No puede destrozar nuestras vidas y largarse como si nada— James se paró de un tirón lazando la colcha de su amigo por los aires.

—¿ Y qué vas a hacer?— le escuchó preguntar

— Ya lo verán…— dijo haciendo dos puños con sus manos.

* * *

_**A tomar acción, bajo las sábanas** _

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, la noche anterior había sido agitada. Aún echado boca abajo quiso mover su cuerpo pero el peso de su acompañante le impidió ese movimiento rápido que pensaba hacer. Granger estaba sobre él, dormía plácidamente cumpliendo la función de cobertor humano. Podía sentir su pecho desnudo en su espalda, y sus suaves piernas entre las suyas. Su respiración era relajada, probablemente en un sueño profundo. ¿Debería alejarse de ella? ¿Debería despertarla? ¿Dejar que se vaya de su cama en dirección a su habitación y no verla?. Inmediatamente pensó en tocar su hombro desnudo, pero las piernas lisas de la castaña lo enredaron más. No, no estaba despierta. Podría apostarlo. Granger movió su cabeza en dirección a él, como queriendo esconder su rostro entre sus brazos. James respiró hondo tratando de controlar su respiración, no quería dar la impresión de estar despierto.

No había justificación para nada de lo que estaban viviendo. Ese no era él. ¿Pero quien era? Después de años de estar sin la que juró ser su mujer, no entendía como funcionaban las mujeres. Y Granger a pesar de ser una loca inter espacial era una mujer, una que sabía cogérselo con estilo. Lo peor de todo era que sabía como arrastrarlo a la misma locura con solo mover el contorno de su boca. No entendía cómo podía ser alguien con Harry, su hijo, y ser alguien completamente distinto con él. Para ser sincero con el mismo, el también hacía algo por el estilo. Creyó que los valores de la familia Potter se mantendrían por generaciones, que él sería otra persona. Pero todo perdió un poco de sentido con la huida de su ex mujer. James se mordió los labios. Ahora tenía una mujer en su cama. La misma mujer que había salvado su vida para hundirlo en la soledad de estar sin la mujer que amó desde que tuvo uso de razón. Aún así estaba vivo.

Los recuerdos de la noche y la tarde anterior le asaltaron el cerebro. Mil veces se habían dicho que lo ocurrido en el bosque francés no volvería ocurrir y ahí estaban otra vez durmiendo juntos, cogiendo como dos desesperados. Porque solo podía ser eso, sexo. Se movió a su derecha y ella cayó con comodidad a su lado. Podía ver con claridad las pecas en sus pechos, los mismos que había inflado de tantas caricias "bruscas". La noche anterior había enterrado sus dientes en su cuello. No era muy elegante de su parte, pero ella había desgarrado su espalda con sus delicadas uñas, así que estaban a mano. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en su piel, tomó con cuidado su seno, no era su intención despertarla. Simplemente el trabajo del sol sobre la piel le parecía celestial. Su piel estaba suave y hasta algo húmeda, era muy distinta a la de Lily. La pelirroja nunca podría considerar la idea de amarrarle a la cama ni de hacer la mitad de cosas que Granger había conseguido hacer con su cuerpo. Sin mencionar el humor retorcido que ambos se inspiraban.

_—¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho lo insufrible que eres?— Recordó haberle dicho directo a los ojos la noche anterior._

_— No mientras estamos cogiendo—le respondió la muy cínica, a hojarascas sobre el sintiendo el peso de todo su cuerpo. Su erección palpitaba en ella, mientras el no podía contener la risa sardónica. —Ahora muévete más rápido que pareces un anciano de 80 años.— volvió a decir con voz agitada._

_— ¿ Alguna…. Vez…— jadeó, sintiendo su corazón salir de su boca—¿… lo has hecho con un anciano?— Dijo sonriendo mientras intentaba clavarse más en ella. En realidad no entendía como podía articular una sola palabra._

_— Al parecer ahora, contigo…—Dijo ella antes de estamparle un beso que rasgo un poco sus labios._

_—Soy… el mejor…. tire que tendrás en tu vida y en todos los universos para..lelos—James sujetaba su cintura con firmeza en una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de acercar su cuello a su boca. Apenas terminada la frase devoró su pequeño cuello…_

_— Engreído… más… fuerte…_

Se quedó callado un momento, era increíble verla dormir. Su rostro sereno en esos momentos contrastaba bien las imágenes de ella discutiendo con él. Suspiró pesadamente, inmediatamente sintió como ella le abrazaba, seguía dormida pero eso no significaba que sus movimientos también lo estuvieran. Podía sentir como su erección crecía considerablemente. Era impresionante como después de una noche como la anterior su cuerpo aun sintiera las ganas de convulsionar en el cuerpo de ella. Toda esa experiencia era nueva para él. A pesar de tener toda apariencia de un seductor, modestias apartes, James Potter nunca había mantenido una relación sexual sobrio a no ser con Lily Potter, perdón, Evans.

Quizás por el hecho que después de Lily su corazón estaba en modo depresión. Solo el alcohol podía conseguir la seguridad que necesitaba para aproximarse a una fémina. Pero con la llegada de la "serpiente con patas inter espacial" a su vida sentimental, cambió todo. Solo bastaba con mirar a la castaña para sentir Ira. Ira y lujuria. Pero ahora, en ese instante no podía poner una etiqueta a lo que estaba experimentando.

Más cerca de ella, podía reconocer su olor en el perfume de ella, sonrió tontamente, no sabía ni porque seguía en la cama con ella, sus primeros encuentros eran más brutales y cortos, pero a medida que "eso" ( lo que fuera que había entre ellos) crecía los encuentras se demoraban y se volvían más dóciles. Algo totalmente inadmisible. Hacía solo dos día que lo habían hecho en la bañera, no supo en qué momento pero cuando despertó de su lado inconsciente estaban rodeados de incienso. Al parecer a Granger el olor a Pachuli la excitaba, y por el modo en que se ponía a él también. Todo estaba tomando dimensiones desconocidas, pero al menos y gracias a Merlín… ni ella ni él querían ponerle nombre a su relación. ¿Relación? ¿Acaso podía contemplar en algún plano o dimensión que lo que los dos tenía podía se considerado como una relación? No.

A veces se preguntaba si Dumbledore los había puesto juntos en esa misión por fines meramente profesionales o por que sabía lo que ocurría entre ellos. Con ese viejo era imposible de saber a ciencia cierta. Todos en la orden, sabían que algo fuera de lo común le estaba pasando. Desde que Sirius y Remus habían decidido intentar vivir juntos no se daban tiempo de analizar su relación con Hermione, seguramente tendrían que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero si en algún punto decidió no ponerle nombre a lo que estaba pasando, ahora estaba con la obligación hacerlo. Harry Potter del universo de Hermione había llegado para llevársela. Y por su puesto no estaba dispuesto a ceder. No se llevarían a Granger, ella debía estar en el universo. ¿qué sería de su pequeño Harry si la única figura femenina se le fuera? No ni hablar. Granger no podría poner su mundo de cabeza y salir como si nada. Además si se ponía a pensar, el maldito de Snape al final se había salido con la suya, había robado a su mujer , roto su familia para vivir su propio paraíso el mismo. Ni hablar. James Potter nunca perdía, no más. Y ya había tomado medidas para solucionar todo lo que se venía.

* * *

_Severus_

Severus Snape miraba el marco de la ventana, ¿Cómo era si tenía todo lo que alguna vez había querido se sentía vacío? Su espalda le dolía, sus ojos estaban cada vez más cansados. Toda esa semana había tenido al mocoso de James en la casa con Lily. Potter les había pedido que cuidaran de Harry unos pocos días más, en tanto Hermione pudiera estar mejor y Lily encantada había recibido el pedido. Solo había un detalle. Harry, su hijo, no los soportaba. Si bien antes se había quedado unos pocos días, ahora que estaba más tiempo el niño había comprobado la calidad de sus pulmones gritando todo el santo día por su papá y su "Mimi". Severus miró desde su ventana un grupo de colegialas muggles caminando en dirección a lo que parecía una tienda de discos. Si recordaba mejor Hermione nunca fue de tener amigas y salir a pasear.

Ella era la clase de chica que siempre se quedaban en la biblioteca. Aunque claro, las veces que lo hacía era para salvarle el pellejo a su mejor amigo. Y vaya que lo había conseguido. En los años que estuvieron juntos, ella parecía dedicarle casi todo su tiempo o buena parte de ellos. Claro, porque él se lo demandaba. No quería que ningún mocoso pijo, malograra sus planes haciendo que la castaña lo deje de querer. Pero claro eso era improbable que pase, porque todo en esa mujer era amor para él. Y claro que lo sabía. Las mañanas cuando se despertaba junto a él restregaba sus pies contra los suyos, se quedaba minutos casi horas observándolo. Era un buen indicador cuanto ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle, cuanta confianza le tenía. Por las tardes después de trabajar le escribía notitas perfumadas, preguntándole si podía visitarle, si quería algún postre o solo frases sueltas como "Hoy te amo más" sí, así de diabética era la pobre muchacha. Ya en las noches le contaba todo lo que había pasado en su día, eso era primordial, así podía saber en que momento exacto los del ministerio bajaban la guardia. Sin duda Granger no tenía la más mínima idea de que solo era un número en su ecuación. ¿ o no?

Pero la Granger que conoció ya no existía, al menos eso decía Regulus. "No es la misma, ella ha vivido consciente de este mundo desde que lo pisó, tu solo tienes poco tiempo de haber despertado" le había dicho hacía unos días "Ella ha vivido cosas que tu no" Y tenía razón. Pero la muchacha no dejaba de estar un poco loca. Haber hecho todo aquello por él solo se podía comparar a todo lo que él había hecho por Lily. Joder, al destino si que le gustaba jugar sucio. Ella se había encargado de que su madre estuviera viva, de que él fuera un héroe y por si fuera poco de que Lily no le odiara, como en su tiempo le odió. ¿Todo para qué? Si por que lo que sabía no tenia mundo. " Ya debo dejar de azotarme…. Fue su decisión…." Pero conocía como funcionaba la culpa. Resopló. Sintió que las puertas de su oficina de abrían de par en par, para dejar ver la figura larguilucha de Regulus Black.

— Buenos días Severus ¿Dormiste bien?— Por el estado de su voz estaba tomado, nunca lo había visto así, al menos desde que le recordaba. Todo él apestaba a alcohol…

— Black, estás ebrio…— musitó con voz parca.

— Tin, tin, tin ¡Tenemos un ganador!— dijo lo más gracioso que pudo cayéndose sobre la silla que estaba delante de él.

—¿ Se puede saber por que has venido así? — preguntó molesto.

— Oh mi querido amigo… porque no tengo…. Porque no tengo ni puñetera idea de qué hacer con mi vida— dijo respirando hondo, su voz aunque tambaleaba no daba indicios de mentir. Eso era lo bueno con los borrachos. Lo miró detenidamente, estaba con su típica túnica negra y un saco paño azul marino. —¿Granger? — preguntó temiendo que le soltara de nuevo sus planes de casarse con ella

— No. En verdad no sé que hacer con mi vida…— sus ojos se desorbitaban

—¿no es Granger?— eso era interesante.

— Hermione… siempre será mi Hermione… pero no. No estoy ebrio por ella, es por mi… mi… soy un hijo de puta ¿lo sabias?— preguntó sonriéndole, Severus dio solo una risa seca y asintió con la cabeza.

— Que bueno…. — dijo entre dormido y despierto — ¡AHH! VINE PARA ALGO— grito de pronto, definitivamente Regulus tenía una de las peores borracheras de las que había conocido.

— Se te cumplió todo… — respiró para tomar aire— Granger se irá para siempre de nuestro tiempo… — dijo por fin, pero Severus tuvo la impresión de no haber escuchado bien.

—¿Qué?—

— Cómo …lo oyes el Potter de su tiempo ha venido a por ella….— Paro un rato mirando su dedo índice—… Pero como Dumbledore no quiere que se la lleven antes de terminar con Bellatrix, la tiene escondida…— Dijo por fin

— ¿Me estas diciendo que Harry Potter ha venido a este universo? ¿ Me estás diciendo que pudo hacerlo? — Sintió que toda su garganta se secaba ¿Acaso ya todos podían viajar en el tiempo y espacio? Si Bellatrix también descubría como hacerlo sería el fin de muchos mundos. — Sip, Yo que tu me despedía de Mione… se va.. se termina la guerra y se va… ¿acaso no quieres verla?— Severus omitió su pregunta.

— Claro que quieres verla… pero sabes… no podrás… no, no, no…— Regulus negaba con dedos… además no creo que James te deje

—¿Me deje?— preguntó

—¿ Acaso no sabes que todos en la orden saben que tu y Granger son viajeros inter espaciales? — Su estómago se hundió — ¿No sabes acaso que Dumbledore nos dio la orden de protegerles? ¿no?— Ebrio como cuba Regulus susurraba palabras que no podía entender— ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé que no sabes! ¿Sabías que James Potter y Hermione son novios? Sí…. Sí yo también puse esa cara… — Regulus volvía a divagar mientras el sentía que un Cruciatus le había pegado directo al pecho. "Au".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DLILA'S NOTES:
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> JOJOJO
> 
> Harry está cada vez más cerca, muy cerca. Todos se van entrenando de que está ahí menos Hermione. Ya se pueden imaginar lo que se viene ¡Estará que quema!. En el próximo capítulo tendrán la descripción de lo que paso con Harry y los hermanos Blacks. Wiii ¿Y James? Bueno, James me da miedo. No es bueno, ni malo. El está por encima de esos rollos. Cuando el quiere, quiere.
> 
> Y el dolorcito de Snape es, sin lugar a duda el inicio de la crónica de un despecho anunciado. Espero poder saber lo que les parece. Sé que muchos me han preguntado si esto es Sevione, esperen y tendrán sus escenas… escenas fuertes… muy fuertes…
> 
> Les mando un abrazo del tamaño del Sol
> 
> ¡Espero leerlos pronto!
> 
> Dlila


	9. De malas ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus se entera de la relación de Hermione y James. Las amenazas dejan en aprietos a James, el no tomará las mejores decisiones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Harry Potter" es propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Este Fanfiction no tiene ánimo de lucrar con ninguno de los personajes creados por la autora. Únicamente cumple con el fin de entretener.
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, AU.
> 
> MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED: James Potter/Lily Evans /Hermione Granger / Severus Snape
> 
> SUMMARY: Severus Snape tiene el plan perfecto, regresar al pasado para vivir el futuro que debió vivir. ¿Pero eso qué significa? Hermione tendrá que pagar los platos rotos y hasta formar un nuevo futuro.
> 
> RATING: NC-17 (MA)
> 
> WARNINGS: Lenguaje sexual explicito, vocabulario ofensivo, spoilers, parejas no canon.
> 
> Aclaración: Esta no es una historia típica, no muere Snape en el séptimo libro y mucho menos ocurre lo ocurrido en el epilogo.

**Tiempo futuro**

**Capitulo 9: De malas ideas**

**James Potter**

Ese día en la mañana despertó muy temprano, más temprano de lo que solía despertarse. Viró a su lado y pudo encontrar la figura pequeña de su pequeño hijo abrazado a la castaña. Su pequeña cabecita esta al lado de los pechos de la castaña, su mano bajo la mano de ella. Si no conociera quien era la madre biológica del menor, podría pasar como una imagen familiar. ¿Cómo era posible que Al parecer sin que él se diera cuenta, Harry se había metido a hurtadillas en su cama. Gracias a Merlín que después de sus ajetreadas actividades nocturnas los dos se habían puesto algo que cubrieran sus cuerpos. Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana. Sobó su rostro con las dos manos. Se sentó en la cama para tener una visión pormenorizada de lo que estaba a su lado. Podía sentir como su respiración se relajaba poco a poco como si tratara de procesar cada uno de sus pensamientos. Todo lo que estaba viviendo era una locura, pero no por eso menos real. Harry había llegado la tarde anterior acompañado por su madre. Nunca había recordado tener una conversación tan civilizada con Lily en todo su tiempo de divorciado. Ella preguntó por el estado de Hermione y por los avances. Él pacientemente contestó a cada una de sus interrogantes.

No hubo gritos, no hubo miradas iracundas. Claro, tampoco eran amigos, pero después de mucho tiempo podía mirarla a los ojos sin necesidad de quemarla con la mirada. Según lo que le contó su ex pareja, Harry estaba demasiado preocupado por su Mimi, ya casi no le hacía caso. Eso era raro en su hijo, Harry siempre fue un niño atento con todas las personas que cuidaban de él. Pero por lo visto estar tanto tiempo alejado de Granger lo trastornaba. Era lógico, pasar otra etapa de desapego a su edad no era recomendable. Y la loca de Granger con todo y todo era lo más entrañable que tenía su hijo. Suponía que pasar más de veinte horas al día con alguien por más de tres años era un factor a tomar en cuenta. James memorizó la imagen que tenía a su lado. Hermione no se iría de la vida de su hijo. NUNCA. No sabía exactamente qué hacer. La primera idea que cruzó por su cabeza fue embarazarla.

Preñarla. Amararla a ellos. ¿Eso no era lo que hacían muchas brujas a los magos de sus afectos? Embarazarse para retenerlos. ¿Pero y Lily? Tragó saliva. ¿Acaso no había pasado lo mismo con Lily? Acaso no se habían casado y concebido a Harry. Bueno, en primer lugar Granger no era Lily. No. Granger tenía la necesidad de siempre asegurarse que los que amaba estén a salvo y cerca de ella. Harry y el mismo Severus era una prueba de aquello. Mordió sus labios. Era una muy buena idea. Pero tenía él no traería una vida al mundo por retener a alguien. No era justo. Para ninguno de los implicados. ¿Qué pasaba si no llegaba a querer a su hijo? ¿Qué pasaba si Granger tenía complicaciones y se quedaba sin soga ni cabra? No, además Granger era muy cuidadosa con su vida sexual. Al inicio de sus encuentros usaba el hechizo anticonceptivo y con el paso de los días empezó a tomar una poción para evitar embarazos. (N/a: Las pociones tienen el 95% de efectividad, mientras que los hechizos solo el 90%) Esa idea quedaba totalmente descartada.

¿Entonces qué? Mordió sus labios, al notar como ella aún dormida atraía más hacía a ella a su hijo. Quien parecía cómodo en el abrazo. Bueno, tomando en cuenta que era una bruja sentimental, y completamente arrojada a sus afectos, lo más lógico sería enamorarla. Sí, si por Snape pudo crear otros universos quizás por ellos se queda quedar en él. ¿Pero qué? ¿Usar una Amortentia? Ni hablar. En primer lugar porque todo ese drama le daba flojera. Si estaba en la cama con ella era porque se atraían y el sexo era bueno. "Bueno" era un eufemismo, la expresión correcta era "jodidamente genial". Saborear cada centímetro cuadrado de Granger podría ser incluido en uno de sus nuevos pasatiempos o quizás si era más preciso, adicciones. Sacudió su cabeza ante todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Mejor pensaba en otra cosa, no quería tener una erección con su hijo presente. El punto era, que enamorar a alguien como Granger no era ni fácil de conseguir, ni fácil de hacer creer. El podía ser un desastre como persona, pero nunca sería un mentiroso. ¿Qué ejemplo le daría a su hijo? Suficiente con el ejemplo que su madre le daba al dejarlos para irse con el imbécil de cabello grasoso. Sí había alguien a quien odiaba ese era a él.

Tenía que pensar algo, y tenía que hacerlo en ese momento. Porque tenía menos de dos días. El Harry Potter de otra dimensión había venido a quitársela. Y por más que fuera su hijo de otro tiempo y espacio, no dejaría que destrozaran el corazón de su pequeño hijo. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué? Se sujetó la cabeza. ¿Y si viajaban con ella? La idea era descabellada. Pero no sonaba tan mal. Es decir su hijo crecería en un mundo donde la guerra ya terminó, no tendría que preocuparse por locos asesinos, ni atentados globales. Su Harry podría crecer con el otro Harry. ¿Y qué, después aparecerían pajaritos, arcoíris y rosas? ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Podría vivir lejos de sus amigos y de todo lo que conoce solo para que su hijo este cerca de una loca inter dimensional? No. Además, en tenía un compromiso con este espacio y tiempo. Y por si fuera poco tampoco podría a privar a Lily de Harry. No era justo.

¿Entonces qué? ¿Dejaba a ir a Granger como si nada? ¿Dejar su piernas de porcelana, su pequeña boca y sus ojos dorados? ¿Dejar de tener un poco de luz en la casa? ¿dejar a Harry con un trauma difícil de superar? No. No. No. Quizás necesite un poco de tiempo y una ducha.

James se paró, puso un hechizo bloqueador de ruido alrededor de la habitación para que Harry y Hermione puedan seguir durmiendo. Y salió a bañarse en el baño del pasillo. Era mejor que Harry no lo viera a los tres nuevamente. Tampoco quería enviar señales confusas a su pequeño. Una vez terminado de bañar, cuando se estaba secando, escuchó el sonido de la puerta. No era el timbre, alguien estaba tocando su puerta de madera con todas sus fuerza. Deb, pero eso no le bada de calor, de mñado,corrio fuerza. Deba secando, escucho el sonido de la puerta. noía ser alguien inofensivo porque habían pasado las barreras de seguridad, aun así por la determinación con la que tocaba la puerta no le daba buena espina. —¡ábreme Potter!— El sonido de su voz era inconfundible. A toda prisa corrió hasta la puerta. —¡Hermione! ¡HERMIONE sal de ahí!— volvió a gritar la voz. Cuando abrió la puerta se dio con narices con Severus Snape. De su misma estatura. Desgarbado, mal cuidado y con señales de haber pasado la noche tomando más de una copa.

—¿qué haces aquí?— Expulsó las palabras con amargura, James no podía controlar el odio que sentía hacia el hombre, a pesar de saber que en otro tiempo ese mismo hombre había salvado a su hijo no podía dejar de sentir ira al ver al hombre que ese tiempo se había robado a su mujer y engañado a Hermione. No había duda odiaba a ese hombre.

— Necesito hablar con Hermione, sé que está acá.— Sus ojos se veían cansados, como si no hubiera dormido durante días. Como si hubiera bebido sus penas. Sí, Severus Snape apestaba a alcohol. Si se alejaba cinco metros aún así podría olerlo. Según lo que Hermione le había confesado, este Snape había viajado solo para estar con Lily, era él en buena cuenta quien había malogrado los dos universos para él. Si Granger había viajado solo era para darle gusto a él. Para que el tuviera lo que él quería.

— Estás en mi casa Snape, no puedes venir a mi casa, y gritar como si esto fuera la oficina.— Severus caminaba en círculos, desorientado. Se detuvo de inmediato se quedó callado unos segundos. Ver de esa manera a Severus Snape era la definición de extraño. Nunca ni en un millón de años hubiera podido jurar escucharle gritar desesperado por una mujer… que no fuera Lily. Y ahí estaba él gritando como gato callejero. ¿Qué demonios pensaba? Que después de cansarse de su mujer iría por otra. Eso no le permitiría. Sentía su sangre arder en sus venas, a pesar que aún había un poco de hielo afuera, el moría de calor, de ira.

—¿Te la estas cogiendo? Dime de una vez ¡contesta!— Nunca había visto a Snape de esa manera, estaba rojo como un tomate, James se arrepintió de haber salido con solo su toalla en la cintura. Definitivamente ese hombre estaba pasando toda barrera de lo permisible. Sí estaba ebrio, pero eso no le daba derecho. No tenía idea de cómo se enteró pero tenía algo en claro. Un momento. Pensó en una fracción de segundo. Esa era la misma cara de miseria cuando se enteró que Lily se fue con él. Acaso ¿era posible? ¿era posible que el hombre que estaba delante de él estaba borracho de celos? Era ilógico, es decir Severus había utilizado a Granger para tener a Lily.

—No voy a responder ninguna de tus preguntas, porque en primer lugar estas en mi casa, en segundo lugar mi vida íntima no es de tu interés y tercero dónde este Granger es asunto solo de ella. Así que te largas de mi casa, antes que se me acaben los poco buenos modales que todavía me quedan—Con una de sus manos sujeto su toalla y con otra el marco de la puerta.

—No la vas a alejar de mi Potter, nunca podrás…— escupió las palabras con ira. Ok, eso si era irritante. Es que acaso ese maldito cabrón quería a Hermione comiendo de su mano también ¿No le bastaba con Lily, ahora quería tener a las dos comiendo de su mano? Sintió todo su cuerpo hincharse como si dentro de cada célula se llenaran los espacios con odio.

—Anda a tu casa, ve con tu mujer y cuéntale… vamos, cuéntale que has venido a buscar a Granger a su nueva casa. Porque esta es su casa, ella en efecto es ahora mía. Pero te equivocas en algo, yo no podría alejarla de ti, porque tu te has encargado de hacerlo.

— Tu nunca la tendrás… Potter… — Severus empezaba a divagar en su embriaguez — Nunca la poseerás como yo….— Que Merlín lo perdone pero quería matarlo en ese momento con sus propias manos.— Ni Lily, ni Hermione… no te amaron, ni te amaran Potter. Ese es tu puto castigo… por ser como fuiste… nunca conocerás el amor de verdad. Yo seré un patán, pero estoy más que seguro que si amé y fui amado— Su sonrisa le apestaba. James estaba temblando de ira. Pero no hace nada. Solo mira al hombre ir con una sonrisa. Severus Snape se arrepentiría de haber vivido para joderlo.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

Harry Potter no sabía se había sido buena idea ir hasta donde Albus Dumbledore. Al menos ese Albus. Tenía más años conociendo a su antiguo director como para saber que le estaba ocultando algo. Años de ser manipulado le habían hecho leer las acciones de las personas. Especialmente de las personas que ejercían poder. —La señorita Granger no se encuentra disponible, está en medio de una misión señor Potter. Sé que está inquieto por saber qué ocurrió aquí, pero sería mejor que esperara a la señorita Granger. — le había dicho en su despacho. En un primer momento pensó que él era su padre. Que era James Potter entregando un informe, pero era él. Eso le dejaba claro, en ese momento que su padre no estaba muerto, que era un auror y que la orden seguía en funcionamiento. Estaba seguro que Dumbledore no sería del todo accesible, porque si ese hubiera sido el caso, le hubiera dicho las coordenadas exactas donde estaba Mione. Para ese entonces el viejo director de Hogwarts se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, así que le prometió la visita del personas que pudieran esclarecer el escenario en ese momento. Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho, por que a las horas en la habitación que le había dado Dumbledore dentro del castillo llegaron los hermanos Black.

Nunca pensó volver a ver a Sirius de nuevo, nunca. Su pecho dejó moverse su cuerpo se quedó estático cuando lo vio tras el marco de la puerta de madera.

— Joder, Cómo te pareces a tu padre— fue lo que dijo acercándose a él.

— Parece el calco de su padre. La sangre de los Potter corre fuerte en tus venas— dijo alguien más. Regulus se parecía vagamente a su hermano, no era tan algo como él, ni sus ojos tenían el mismo tono de color de ojos. Pero eran igual de plomos, la forma del rostro era muy parecida. Ese día pudo entender lo que mas o menos estaba pasando con Hermione.

Sabía como primer elemento que en efecto su Hermione estaba ahí, que no solo había ayudado a contribuir con la caída de Voldemort, si no que además había salvado a todas las personas que pudo. Eso era un cambio importante en los eventos. Porque significaba que miles de vidas podían crear nueva vida, nuevos eventos. Hermione había interferido con el curso lineal de la historia. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, él también de alguna manera. —Sabemos que Granger lo hiso por Snape. Eso nos quedó claro— confesó Sirius sentado en la habitación delante de él. Regulus asentía fuertemente. Por lo que había entendido la primera persona a quien Hermione contó la verdad fue él: Regulus. Dado que Hermione había decidido estar en la misma casa que Severus. Entendía por todo que Hermione quería asegurar que Severus esté a salvo, que nunca se topara con los mortifagos.

— Quizás… Harry, esta Hermione, no sea la misma a la que tu dejaste. Quizás no estés en la obligación de llevarla de nuevo a su tiempo— Sugirió Sirius. Solo hacía unos cuantos minutos le había abrazado como si él fuera en verdad el Sirius que murió para salvarlo, pero al oír a este Sirius decir esas palabras estaba claro que ese hombre no era el que él conocía. Ese no era su universo.

— No me puedes estar hablando en serio— le responde. — Ella pertenece a otro tiempo. Debe estar donde pertenece.— Harry puntualizó cada una de sus palabras. Ante esta afirmación no pudo dejar de notar la cara descompuesta por el menor de los Black, no sabía porque pero se imaginaba a Regulus más lúgubre.

— No todo es blanco o negro hay colores e intermedios. Será mejor que esperes…— terminaba por decir Regulus. Harry se paró en ese momento.

— Harry piénsalo bien… quizás no sea bueno que te hagas a la idea que la Hermione que tu dejaste sea la misma que encontrarás.

—¿Creen que no conozco a mi Hermione? ¿Es en serio? La describiré para que me crean. Hermione es una desesperada por solucionar causas perdidas. Apasionada, obstinada, mandona, temperamental, con el terrible defecto de creer que sus ideas son mejores que las del resto. Pero entre otras cosas sabe querer y no renuncia a nada. ¿Saben como lo sé? La prueba más evidente eres tu Regulus.— Harry se dio cuenta que él pego un salto en su asiento.

— Cuando en nuestro tiempo nos enteramos que tu habías muerto a manos de Voldemort por hacer lo correcto, por una vez en tu vida. Hermione se propuso la idea de limpiar tu apellido en nuestro tiempo, no paró hasta que tus records quedaran limpios. Le costó años y peleas. ¿Pero para qué si ya estabas muerto? ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ninguno. Pero Hermione es una obstinada. Y sin saber qué exactamente ha pasado, sé porque que la conozco que ella te salvó el pellejo . No una sino varias veces.— Harry vio como el cuerpo del hombre se ponía medio acartonado.

— No me digan que Hermione no es Hermione. Que no tiene sentido buscarla. Ella es mi hermana, necesito verla y se acabó—dijo al final Harry.

Habían pasado exactamente un día desde la conversación con los hermanos Black. Y Harry ya no soportaba el cautiverio en su habitación, Dumbledore le había dado la libertad de moverse por todo el castillo, pero tenía miedo de sí mismo, de lo que podía encontrar… Era algo tonto, pero no lo podía evitar. Cuando pensó mejor la situación decidió darle una nueva oportunidad a ese universo, quizás y Hermione no haya empeorado más las cosas, aunque tomando en cuenta en que sus padres en ese tiempo estaba separados, tampoco debió irle genial.

Hogwarts lucía más seguro de lo que recordaba, más pacífico. Definitivamente el Castillo nunca fue el escenario de una guerra. No como en su tiempo. Incluso los alumnos parecían más libres, cómodos, con la seguridad de caminar por los pasillos sin el temor de ser atacados. Harry caminó por los pasillos, todo parecía surreal, parecía otra realidad. Sí tan solo pudiera ver a su padre. Quizás, quizás podría hablar con él… aclarar toda esa situación…

Después de todo era su padre, en otro universo y todo. Era su padre. Quizás sea él quien le pudiera explicar como demonios permitió que su madre se fuera de su lado. Aunque pensándolo bien. No era prudente. La relación entre Severus y su madre siempre fue en varios sentidos más profunda y significativa que la de sus padres. El día que supo todo el sacrificio que hiso su antiguo profesor de pociones por cuidarlo, solo por honrar el amor de Lily era algo que no dejaba de admirar, al margen de haber orillado a Hermione a la locura. Los seres humanos son difíciles de entender; pero Severus Snape era la exageración. Además estaba el hecho que su padre, por buenos recuerdos que hayan tenido sus amigos había sido un patán.

Como fuera el caso es que Harry se encontraba a las afuera de Godric Place, esperando que alguien saliera alguien. Al parecer los de la orden habían hechizado muy bien el lugar porque no podía poner un pie dentro de la propiedad, ni siquiera dentro del jardín. Podía distinguir que la casa estaba ilusionada con la imagen de una familia muggle en la ventanas, tal como en su momento lo estaba casa de los Blacks. Pero si había esperado a su madre bajo la nieve, ¿Por qué no hacerlo con su padre también? Y tenía suerte porque su padre estaba saliendo del campo de fuerza alrededor de la casa. Ya entendía Harry porque todos decían que era parecido a su padre. Era una copia. A decir verdad y mirándolo con ojo clínico, Su padre guardaba diferencias algo relevantes.

James Potter era más corpulento, no al grado de Sirius. Pero bajo su capa de terciopelo se notaba la musculatura de sus hombros. Otra gran diferencia era la barba. ¡Merlín! Su padre estaba usando una barba relativamente crecida para su edad. Le daba una apariencia mayor y si le preguntaban descuidada. A Ginny no le gustaba cuando él se hacía crecer la barba, decía que picaba. Suponía que su padre estaba soltero y sin ningún compromiso serio. Rascó su cabeza. Ahí lo importante era acercarse y decirle —"Hola, soy tu hijo. ¿Cómo te va?"— No crecía que reaccionara tan bien como Sirius, pero lo podía intentar. ¿Y qué? Preguntarle sobre un tema incómodo. Harry rascó su nuca. ¿Qué le debía decir? Estaba tratando de contemplar sus alternativas cuando ve que justo frente a su padre se aparece una figura encorvada, no está seguro de quien trata. Se esconde cerca de ellos para poder escuchar con detenimiento.

—Vine tan rápido como pude, Mi Lord. Dante está muy feliz de verlo sano, mi Lord. Dante se alegra que este a salvo.— Definitivamente la voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar, en tono entre agudos y graves. Poco propios de un mago o bruja.

— Agradezco que hayas podido hacerte un tiempo. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?— Era la primera vez que oía a su padre en su vida. Definitivamente su tono era varios tonos más grave que el suyo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su padre? ¿Acaso esa cosa era un elfo domestico envuelto en una capa negra?.

— Sí, mi lord. Lo hiso mi compañera mi Lord. Una copa en su agua o bebidas al tiempo mi lord. Y su familia será como desea mi Lord. El mundo mágico tendrá más alegría mi Lord. —Harry pudo ver desde lejos la pequeña botellita roja que el elfo del alcanzaba a su padre. Este parecía sonreír- al elfo.

— No tienes idea el favor que nos haces a mi familia y a mi. Dante. — La sonrisa de su padre no pude ser más grande.

— No mi Lord. Los Potter son primera familia. Gracias a su padre Charlus Potter, Dante ahora tiene una familia libre y feliz mi Lord. Harry observaba de lejos la escena arrugando el seño.

—Dime una cosa ¿Cuánto mi mujer debe beber para que haga efecto?— preguntó su padre. ¿Acaso dijo su mujer? ¿Acaso su madre estaba con él también? No estaba entendiendo nada.

—No mi Lord, no es para que lo tome su señora. Es para que lo tome usted. Unas dos gotas de esta poción con agua al tiempo y sus semillas de vida serán el doble de fuerte. Sin mencionar que le resultará mucho más atractivo a su pareja. Sé que..— el elfo se calló un momento — que su señora se fue…. Pero… estoy seguro que con esto regresará… — Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron inmensamente, al punto de ponerse como dos faroles. Estaba claro, su padre iba a seducir a su madre para que tuvieran más hijos. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿detenerlo? Ni que estuviera loco, nunca haría eso. Después de todo él si era su pare y Severus no.

—Claro Dante… Gracias de verdad— esa era la confirmación a su teoría. Sabía que estaba mal en varios de los sentidos de la palabra, pero por alguna razón no le pareció equivocado. Alguna vez odio " en la guerra y el amor todo se vale" Y por como todo pintaba en sus vidas , su padre tenía de las dos. —"No lo voy a detener… creo… creo… que es lo mejor"— pensó para si aún escondiéndose entre los arbustos.

* * *

**Bellatrix**

Todos eran una sarta de inútiles. Todos. No podía confiar en nadie, parecía que si quería algo bien hecho tendría que hacerlo ella. Primero Nott, después la bestia de Greyback… todos era una bola de incompetentes que no podían con simples ordenes. Al menos sabía que estaba por buen camino, La clave para traer al señor Oscura a la gloria era Granger-Bagshot, una sangre pura de perfil bajo. Según la teorías de varios de sus ayudantes, era ella y no Snape quien podía traer al señor oscuro. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ahora tres cuartas partes de su ejercito estaba o bien muerto o encarcelado. Apenas había logrado rescatar a su traductor de runas y los materiales de experimentación. Vio por el hombro del hombre, que parecía estar cansado. El mago era una de las mentes más prodigiosas del mundo mágico, aún así le costaba entender algunas garabatos del cuaderno. Como todas las serpientes, Granger y Snape de escribir en runas antiguas, solo alguien con años de experiencia y bastante tiempo de sobra podría interpretarlos con precisión. "Estoy seguro que la única que la puede ayudar a traer a su Lord es la señorita Granger, ella aparece en cada página de esta libreta" Le había dicho el hombre. Bella mordió sus labios como reviviendo pensamientos pasados.

— Por favor déjeme ir…— dijo una voz distante a algunos metros de ellos. Era la mujer que sus hombre habían encontrado fisgando en sus dominios, una muggle pueblerina sin ninguna relevancia en sus propósitos. Bellatrix había sido muy cordial con su invitada, había dejado roto cada hueco de su hermoso cuerpo, solo para entender la diferencia entre una bruja y una mujer. Estaba claro que necesitaba una distracción, ella no podía seguir así, así…. Sin matar a nadie…

— Usted siga trabajando ¿Me oyó?— Bellatrix dijo al hombre que ni siquiera había reparado en la mujer, porque al parecer estaba empezando a perder la audición como también un poco de la razón. El hombre también había sido algo torturado, pero nunca al punto de desligarlo de su trabajo. Bella caminó con caprichosa demora hasta la esquina de la mazmorra, acarició su propio rostro tratando de controlar algunos de sus cabellos que le interrumpían la vista. Tenía que ver el rastro de la sangre recorrer el contorno de la boca de la mujer que estaba torturando. No podía negar lo evidente, la pueblerina era bonita, quizás más linda que su hermana Cissy, pero era escoria. Escoria como la más de la mitad del mundo entero.

— ¡Grita!— dijo ella con una sonrisa abierta repasando el rostro de la mujer con la punta de su varita. La "escoria" que tenía enfrente no tenía más propósito para ella que brindarle placer. La clase de placer que solo las escorias podían darle: sufrir.

Esa era su naturaleza no podía hacer nada en contra ella. Ella estaba convencida que su rol restaurador. Ella debía imponer el nuevo orden en el mundo. A veces veía con asco como algunos magos caminar de las manos con muggles, de intercambiar palabras como si fueran lo mismo. No había respeto por el orden natural de la vida. Las brujas y magos del mundo debían de ver lo evidente y no dejarse llevar por ideas tontas. Por eso era tan importante la figura del señor oscuro, juntos podían restaurar el orden natural de las cosas. Y el camino era tener a Granger- Bagshot, la ex novia de su traidor primo Regulus.

— Mi señora— dijo una voz detrás suyo. Sus manos estaban en el cuello de la mujer, no supo en que momento la había empezado a ahocar, pero por el color morado podía intuir que ya la había matado. — Dime Thomson— dejo el cuerpo inerte en el piso de la mazmorra. El mago que estaba interpretando la libreta en una especia de laboratorio, los miró a los dos con pavor, pero inmediatamente se reprendió a sí mismo y metió su nariz en un libro.

—Tenemos noticias desde Londres— dijo el pequeño hombre desde el marco de la puerta sin inmutarse ante el cuerpo inerte de la mujer que solo hacía unos cuantas horas habían traído hasta el castillo.

— escúpelo— dijo parándose de la escena y limpiándose el traje aterciopelado que sus soldados habían conseguido para ella.

— Son respecto a Granger — dijo el hombre con voz cautelosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres que te deje como a la escoria de abajo? ¡habla!— gritó ansiosa.

— Está viva mi Lady, el hechizo que le propinó no la mato— Bella sonrió aliviada, por un breve momento pensó que había llegado a echar a perder su oportunidad de ver al señor oscuro.

— Según nuestras fuentes, ella se encuentra en una de las mansiones Potter, con el único heredero. Según tenemos entendido son pareja o algo así— El hombre se rascó el cuello.

—¿Potter?— preguntó ella recordando algo —¿No se había casado con una sangre sucia?— preguntó ella rascándose la quijada mancando se un poco con el rastro de sangre de la mujer que acaba de matar.

— Sí, mi Lady. Se casarón pero… Evans se fue con Snape. ¿No recuerda que esa noticias fue comidilla de las salas de reuniones— dijo su ayudante. Era cierto, el solo hecho de recordarlo le daba risa. Eso les pasaba a los idiotas que se enamoran de escorias. Al parecer el idiota ahora estaba con una sangre limpia. Quizás tratando de reponer su error. Lástima que ahora ella tenga que cortarle la fiesta. Ahora ella necesitaba a Granger, y conociéndose, la bruja una vez utilizada terminaría muerta.

— Hazme un mapeo de todos los lugares en donde los Potter tengan propiedades. ¡Lo quiero para ayer!— gritó Bella corriendo hasta él. Todos en esa mazmorra sabían que Hermione Granger era bruja sentenciada a muerte.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

—¿Se puede saber por qué tienes esa cara? —dijo Hermione sosteniendo la pelota de plástico roja, mientras que el pequeño Harry estaba haciendo muecas para que le pasara el balón. Como aún hacía frio los tres habían decidido jugar en la sala de la casa. James parecía no reparar en ella, así que en un intento de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento le tiró la pelota en la cabeza, provocando la carcajada del pequeño Harry. Harry corrió hasta donde estaba su papá para que lo cargara.

—¿Te duele?— dijo Harry en tono agudo, su voz era entonada. James pareció ni siquiera reaccionar al dolor de la pelota solo se limitó a observar su hijo , como estudiándolo. Hermione pudo notar el ligero temblor en sus labios, pero no era de ira, no. Estaba segura que James estaba muy lejos de esa sala pensando Merlín sabe qué. Esa había una buena oportunidad para que estallara en su típica ira infantil, pero nada de eso había ocurrido.

— No, estaba pensando— James se agacho para cargarlo.

— Mimí hiso "tu rico"— era la forma su forma de decir tu comida favorita. James sonrió, Hermione no pasó por alto esa mueca. Podía identificar la mortificación en la cara de todos los Potter. ¿Por qué estaría tan desconcentrado? Hermione mordió sus labios viendo atentamente como Padre e hijo se abrazaban sin más intención que el de estar juntos. Sonrió de lado. Podían llamarla lo que quieran, pero ahora Harry, al menos su pequeño Harry, estaba junto a sus padres.

—Sí ¿Ya tienen hambre?— dijo Hermione sobó la espalda de James tratando de llamar su atención, este pareció ligeramente sonrojado y asintió.

— Sí, vamos a comer. ¿Podemos "come" con el señor "ozo"?—preguntó Harry desde los brazos de su padre.

— Claro, ¿Por qué no lo buscas?— dijo James desde sus brazos, e inclinando a Harry hacia el piso.

— Luego te lavas las manos, Harry— dijo Hermione detrás de él.

— yo solito… yo..— volvió Harry hacia ella.

— Está bien, está bien chico grande, pero no corras en las escaleras. Despacito ¿está bien?— señalo Hermione

— Ya— asintió con alegría.

— Tu papá y yo estaremos en la cocina. ¿está bien? ¿no quieres que te acompañe? — volvió a preguntar.

—¡NO! Chico grande— volvió a decir desde lejos.

James ya se encontraba en la cocina poniendo los platos y los cubiertos a la manera mágica. Cuando Hermione llegó empezó a servir los platos de crema de maíz que había preparado hacía hace mucho. Quería que Harry estuviera hambriento para ir todos juntos a cenar, por eso estaban jugando en la sala, para que le diera hambre, una buena idea que había con los años de cuidar a su hijo, un momento, no era su hijo, era Harry, sólo Harry.

James ya había terminado de poner todo en su lugar y estaba ayudándola a poner los últimos platos sobre la mesa.

— Me llegó una carta de Regulus en la mañana— dijo ella empezando a hablar mientras le pasaba un bol con panes integrales.

— Me escribió en nombre de Severus, dice que él quiere verme y conversar conmigo…— dijo tranquilamente sin observar aún los ojos a James, pero por el rabillo del ojo había notado que se había quedado estático.

— Al parecer Severus sabe absolutamente todo en relación a mi aquí. En parte ese es el mismo Severus con el que viajé…. Creo que será bueno verlo, hablar directamente con él sobre Bellatrix y la orden. Podemos por fin ponernos de acuerdo en ver ese asunto…— trató de decirlo de la manera más neutral posible.

—¿Y lo cuentas como quien comenta el clima?— James estaba al límite de su color rojizo, lo que sin duda bajo la extraña luz de la sala le resultaba aún más exquisito. Hermione dejó el plato de comida de Harry en su sitio, felizmente su habitación quedaba al fondo del segundo piso, así no tendría que oír su futura discusión.

— claro ¿cómo quería que te lo contara? Además creo que ya es hora que enfrente esa situación ¿no crees? No estoy echa para esconderme ni de Bellatrix, ni de Snape— dijo sentándose en la silla tratando de no hacer un espectáculo de su situación.

— No, no creo que sea buena idea que lo veas. No quiero que lo veas— los puños de James estaban sobre la mesa, a punto de explotar de la tensión que tenía.

— No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Simplemente te estoy contando— señaló amablemente. Ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

James parecía querer gritar, pero se contuvo, simplemente acercó su silla a ella y tomó su la parte trasera de su cuello y base de su cabeza, haciendo contacto directo a ella. Hermione sintió una presión en el estómago.

— ¿De qué hablarás con él? — le preguntó sin tratar de mover más que sus labios.

— James… es personal, hay muchas cosas que resolver…

— ¿Te vas a ir con él? ¿es eso?— no supo por que pero le dio risa.

—¿irme? ¿con él? ¿estás bromeando? Un momento ¿estás celosos?— se sintió tonta al preguntar, pero no dejaba de sentir esa extraña sensación entre el estómago y el pecho. James se puso más rojo aún. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo sugerido, pero ya estaba hecho. Antes que pudiera decir algo ya tenía los labios de James Potter sobre los suyos intentando comérsela. La posición era algo incomoda, pero los labios de James sabían tan dulces y adictivos como siempre. Hermione se entregó a la sensación de ser dominada por él. Reprenderse por sus acciones ya no tenían sentido. Sí, estaba mal. Sí, él es el padre de su mejor amigo. Sí, James Potter era un idiota. Pero ese idiota la tenía loca. Loca, porque no había otra definición para querer desvestirlo en medio de la cocina y hacerle el amor sabiendo que Harry llegaría en cualquier momento. Los dos sintieron el sonido de una cuchara tocar el fondo de un plato de loza. ¡Harry! Los dos sorprendido vieron al pequeño delante de ellos, bien sentado empezando a comer y omitiendo haberlos visto comerse a besos.

—¿ Harry desde cuándo estás acá? — preguntó James, el pequeño castaño sonriendo señalo a su oso de peluche. Los dos, tanto ella como James sonrojados de ser descubierto por un niño de apenas tres años.

— cuando llegue estabas comiendo a Mimi… Tenía mucha hambre…— dijo llevándose a la boca una cuchara de crema de maíz a la boca. Harry estaba tranquilo, con él no era el problema. ¿cómo era que un niño de un poco más de tres años podía entender su situación mejor que ellos mismo?. Hermione miro insistentemente a los ojos de James.

Los tres comieron tranquilamente la cena, con breves interrupciones de Harry sobre la diferencia entre los perros y los gatos , finalizando con su nuevo pedido— "quiero un perrito"— seguramente inducido por su padrino. Ese mismo día más tarde después que tanto James con ella bañaron a Harry y lo arroparon para dormir. James se acerco a ella para volver a preguntarle inmediatamente al salir del dormitorio de Harry.

—¿Cuándo lo vas a ver?— La pregunta no la sorprendió más de lo que creía, la mirada de borrego a medio morir le daba impresión que estaba ligado a Severus Snape.

—mañana— respondió ella

—No lo veas— era más un ruego que una orden

— Es necesario James. No podemos actuar como si nada estuviera ocurriendo Snape como Evans también están metidos en esta guerra…—Hermione podía sentir las manos tibias de James meterse debajo de su blusa, era tener de nuevo la sensación de sentir su cuerpo arde al solo sentir el contacto de su piel. Mirarlo y negarle algo había resultado más duro que omitir su sentido de orden y disciplina. Porque en efecto James Potter sacaba lo peor de ella, pero la hacía sentir como lo mejor, al menos cuando estaba así.

—¿Por favor?— le escucho pedir, Estaba embriagándose de sólo olerlo. Ese olor suyo a mezcla de madera, césped, tierra moja… podía oir sus propias palpitaciones… Merlín ¿Cómo es que con solo haberle ya estaba excitada? Mordió sus labios con fuerza, intentó formular un argumento pero cualquier intento fue socavado por su boca pequeña y filada. James la estaba desvistiendo en medio del pasillo, en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Y a los dos no parecía importarles.

— ¿Y si tu también estás ahí? ¿Así te quedarías más tranquilo?— preguntó ella envolviéndolo entre sus brazos sintiendo su piel desnuda tocar sus pectorales.

— No, pero… para que esté tranquilo… puedes persuadirme de otra manera— James la arrastró desde la cintura hasta la habitación principal de la cual no saldrían hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**Severus Snape**

Severus miró a los ojos de Lily, ella estaba concentrada en un libro, ni siquiera había reparado en él en todo el bendito día. Con Hermione todo era diferente. Claro, no había punto de diferencia. La muchacha vivía en una extraña fantasía, donde él era una especie de dios mitológico y ella una ninfa. Muchas veces la había sorprendido verla observándolo sin haber probado un poco de su comida, cuando él ya había terminado hasta el postre. Esa era su vida con Hermione. Siempre le sorprendió como alguien tan inteligente podía enamorarse de una manera tan "exasperante" y hasta " sofocante". Pero entre ella y él no había ninguna diferencia. La diferencia era Lily, el nunca estuvo para Hermione solo para el recuerdo de una mujer que en su momento creyó nunca lo llegaría a amar y claro, Hermione pensaba que su amor era correspondido. Pobre… Snape miró fijamente su plato de comida, a veces, como hoy se arrepentía de haberla engañado. Nadie merece vivir en la mentira. Nadie. Mil veces una verdad incómoda antes de una mentira placentera.

Ahora parecía que Hermione se estaba consolando en alguien más, pero no en cualquiera, sino en James "imbécil" Potter. ¿Por qué entre todos los humanos del pasado y del futuro tenía que haberse fijado en él? ¿Por qué? Es más si se hubiera enrollado con el hombre lobo lo hubiera entendido…. Bueno quizás no. ¿Black? Ni pensarlo, Granger no era de esa clase de mujer… Bueno quizás ella no debería haberse involucrado con nadie. Nadie. Así él no estaría su tiempo pensando en ella. No hubiera hecho el ridículo de su vida en la casa de Potter. Pero eso, eso era culpa de las dos botellas de Whiskey , y gracias a esa embriagues mañana por la tarde la volvería a ver. —"Mierda"— pensó, eso era casi un hecho. Hermione nunca faltaba a su palabra y si confirmo su reunión, claro que la vería. Jugó con la comida.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo debía decirle todo? ¿Qué palabras debía usar? Si él había jodido todo desde el principio. Claro ella había terminado de hacer el desastre, pero si no hubiera sido por él ella… ella no estaría revolcándose con Potter. Tiró la cuchara a un lado captando la atención de la pelirroja que desde hacia uno segundos lo estaba mirando.

— Tienes una cara como si quisiera matar a alguien…— dijo ella cerrando su libro y poniéndolo sobre la mesa — sin mencionar que casi no has comido ¿se puede saber que pasa?— terminó de preguntar, el solo la observó, la estudió por un par de segundos. Lily era hermosa casi tanto como Hermione. Sacudió su cabeza "¡¿casi tanto?!"

—mala semana— terminó de decir escueto.

— pero si han capturado a un dos tercios de todos los criminales que querían. No me parece tan malo ¿o si?— volvió a preguntar.

—papeleo…— chamuscó su respuesta.

— ah… ¿y por eso viniste apestando a alcohol?— volvió a preguntar ella en tono más agudo. Era verdad, no recordaba nada muy bien después del incidente en la casa de Potter.

— mala semana como te dije, Lily…. Además … Regulus estaba…— No pudo terminar su oración porque la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

— Sí, sí… Regulus como siempre… ya lo sabía…. Pero cariño si queremos empezar a tener nuestros hijos debemos cuidarnos ¿entiendes?— ella tomó su mano, y el sintió como un imbécil. ¿Acaso no era lo que siempre había querido? ¿Por qué sentía un hueco justo en medio del pecho?

— Lo siento…— repuso con voz apagada

— Ven, deja eso…— dijo ella levantándose y caminando hacia él. — vamos a dormir… o mejor… vamos a empezar con nuestra promesa— Severus trató de sonreír, pero sus músculos faciales no le respondían. Sólo atinó a decir un — vamos…—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos,  
> Como se darán cuenta he tomado en cuenta varias de sus apreciaciones. Este capitulo es la entrada al mega drama que se viene en los próximos capítulos, especialmente a los que son vinculados con Harry Potter. Sí, él ya está modificando todo con su presencia en ese universo. ¿Cómo? Lo principal es su influencia en James. Como ven poco a poco las escenas van matizando los cambios en los personajes. James y Hermione están desarrollando algo medio raro, no me atrevería a llamarlo amor. Porque creo que los dos son un par de egoístas. Y ya verán porqué.
> 
> Lily posiblemente deje de jugar el papel de tonta útil para encajar las piezas en su lugar…. ¡Chan! Se viene el mega drama , me muero de la emoción… jojojo
> 
> Los quiero mucho, se me cuidan.
> 
> Post data: ¿Alguien más tiene problemas al subir docs de una mac al sistema de Fanfiction? Porque cada vez que lo subo me corta textos o me cambian el orden de las palabras y salen símbolos extraños… ayuda
> 
> Besos de aquí hasta donde el final del universo.
> 
> Nos leemos,
> 
> Dlila


	10. La casa de las hilanderas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera reunión oficial de Severus y Hermione. ¿Acaso por fín dirá el ansiado perdón?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Harry Potter" es propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Este Fanfiction no tiene ánimo de lucrar con ninguno de los personajes creados por la autora. Únicamente cumple con el fin de entretener.
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, AU.
> 
> MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED: James Potter/Lily Evans /Hermione Granger / Severus Snape
> 
> SUMMARY: Severus Snape tiene el plan perfecto, regresar al pasado para vivir el futuro que debió vivir. ¿Pero eso qué significa? Hermione tendrá que pagar los platos rotos y hasta formar un nuevo futuro.
> 
> RATING: NC-17 (MA)
> 
> WARNINGS: Lenguaje sexual explicito, vocabulario ofensivo, spoilers, parejas no canon.
> 
> Aclaración: Esta no es una historia típica, no muere Snape en el séptimo libro y mucho menos ocurre lo ocurrido en el epilogo.

**Tiempo Futuro**

**Capitulo 10 : La casa al final del callejón de las hilanderas**

* * *

 

_**Hermione, un recuerdo al azar.** _

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— pudo escucharle decir, quizás hubiera estado repitiendo la pregunta por enésima vez, porque sus cejas estaban fruncidas. No era la primera vez que le pasaba. ¿Pero quien la podía culpar? Ahora ella se sentía en una nube, dopada a la médula de la morfina más adictiva: él. Ella sólo le atinó a sonreír, quizás así el abandone ese tono de voz tan cortante. —Te miro.— respondió como si le contestara la pregunta más tonta del mundo. El no dijo nada solo volvió su cuerpo a lo que parecía el pergamino que estaba redactando en las últimas horas. Suspiró cansada, ella también debería estar haciendo el dichoso informe de su trabajo. Pero tenerle en frente después de la noche anterior hacía que todo su cuerpo se convirtiera en helio. Hermione intentó volver su vista a los documentos en la mesa. — Que les den..— dijo mirando la firma de su jefe en el último informe de su escuadrón. Se paró de la mesa y se volvió al lado de Severus. En un solo movimiento trató de darle un beso en la mejilla pero él volvió su cara para el otro extremo. — Mione… nada de eso… primero los deberes.— ¿acaso estaba regañándola? En primer lugar ella era Hermione Granger por su puesto que acabaría con todo antes que el sol se ocultara. Por Merlín. — Solo necesito un poco de motivación— ella lo abrazó por la espalda, Severus aún estaba sentado en su silla de madera favorita.

—Tienes que terminar ese informe. Así nunca llegarás a Jefe de tu escuadrón. Ni te darán los casos más importantes— dijo el en su tipo de tono autosuficiente. Hermione no estaba segura que fue lo que respondió ni muy bien porqué le dolió esa reacción. Simplemente tenía ese recuerdo escondido en ella. Hace años y lágrimas de aquella noche. Ahora quizás entendía un poco mejor a Severus, el necesitaba que ella sea la mejor. Lo necesitaba para que pueda ser feliz de verdad.

Hermione terminó por abotonarse la blusa con cuidado, mientras podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como el padre de su mejor amigo terminaba por ponerse los zapatos. Si Severus creía que ese era el universo ideal, entonces quizás esté en lo correcto. —¡Oye tú…, no dejes tu ropa en el piso! Harry va a aprender…— dijo enojada recogiendo el par de calzoncillos rojos del piso de madera. — Claro por eso no recoge sus juguetes del salón…— volvió a decir mientras subía a la cama un par de calcetines. Miró hacía atrás se topó con su sonrisa socarrona, agudizó su vista y le tiró de calcetines a la cara.

* * *

**_James Potter_.**

**La casa de Ladrillos**.

—Tienes que quedarte aquí.— dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños para verle directamente a los ojos. Los dos habían llegado a la antigua casa de Granger, que para su sorpresa había resultado ser la primera casa de los Snape. La higuera aún tenía copos de nieve en la cima. El caminito de piedra le daba la bienvenida a los dos. James no sabía exactamente que hacer, con Lily todo era más sencillo. Es decir, podría ser condenadamente dulce, podría derretirse entre sus brazos y hacer el ridículo. Pero con Granger todo lo que sentía era una especie de miedo, pánico de no volverla a ver. Era como si hubiera dependido de una droga durante años y de pronto le amenazaran con quitársela. Granger tomo la iniciativa y lo besó. Con la misma ansia, ira, el mismo sentimiento extraño y envolvente de la necesidad.

La desesperación se fue disipando cuando el tomó entre sus manos su cuello delicadamente, haciendo espacio para poder respirar. Miró a sus ojos dorados y le sonrió por primera vez desde que la conocía. No sabía porqué, simplemente lo hizo y ella le respondió.

—¿Podrías ir al supermercado hoy? Es que me olvidé comprar las frutas que le gustan a Harry. Además podrías comprar algo para hoy en la noche— le dijo todavía teniendo las manos entre su cuello. Podía oler la vainilla de su protector labial. El simplemente asintió.

—Y quizás también algo de chocolate— dijo ella antes de acercarse peligrosamente a su pecho como demandando más atención. El simplemente calló y su mano se hizo espacio entre la capas de ropa para poder abrazar su cintura desnuda. Le devolvió la sonriso retorcida. ¿Acaso tenían 15 años? Eso parecían. Dos adolecentes en pleno descubrimiento sexual. No se habían dado cuenta que había empezado a nevar.

Por más que quiso decir una frase coherente después del tacto frio de su cintura apretada, no pudo. James sonrió de lado como tratando de no parecer un idiota, viejo reflejo merodeador. — No te puedes quedar, James— dijo ella. Su nombre en sus labios parecía un momento sacado de un dibujo animado. — Claro que puedo. Estamos en guerra, no te puedo dejar acá sola.— dijo por fin.

—¿Quién hará las compras? Es Severus. Si estás haciendo esto porque no crees que puedo manejar esta situación…— ella se calló al notar la su mano levantada esperando intervenir sin extra poner su voz.

—Es una guerra. No te voy a dejar con él. Ya lo discutimos. Si todo sale bien iremos los dos, quizás podamos comprar algo para Sirius. No le hace mucha gracia hacer de niñero sin sus croquetas premio.— Ella esbozó una especie de sonrisa. Estaba tratando de contenerse. Caminó hasta la puerta, abrió el escudo de seguridad solo moviendo su mano derecha. Y James vio por fin lo que una verdadera casa parecía. Si bien estaba algo polvorienta por la falta de uso de hacía semanas. Aún podía notar la dedicación que la joven bruja había puesto en la decoración de la pequeña casa de ladrillos.

En el pasillo principal estaba la inmensa fotografía de nada más y nada menos que su hijo. Es más si giraba podía encontrarlo en cada una de las paredes. En otro lugar algunas fotografías del hermano menor de Sirius: Regulus. Regulus con ella mirando a la cámara con apenas doce años, fotos de los dos tratando de montar una escoba. Hagrid en guardabosque posando en la foto junto a ella y su perra Colmillo. Entro otras. Ninguna imagen de Severus. Ni una, eso era raro. Los dos dejaron sus capas en el perchero, y se sacaron los zapatos. Al parecer a Granger le gustaba la usanza Japonesa.

— Vamos te enseñaré mi estudio, ahí te puedes quedar mientras hablo con ya sabes quien.— No se estaba refiriendo a Voldemort, si no al ser más despreciable desde el último mencionado. James estaba a punto de quejarse.

—No. Una cosa es que te quedes para protegerme y otra muy distinta es para poderle más leña al fuego. Esto no es negociable James.— Hermione le señaló la puerta color caoba que estaba junto a la chimenea. James sólo se limito a asentir, quizás espiarlos desde fuera no sea una mala idea. Además el día anterior ya había concluido la primera fase de su plan, solo necesitaba trabajar cada una de las fichas. Jugar con la paciencia de Granger no era la salida más inteligente. El se acercó a pomo de la puerta y volvió su vista a ella esperando a que Hermione se dignara a acompañarlo por unos segundos. Debió hacer una cara graciosa porque ella contuvo una risa y corrió hacia él.

Al entrar se topó con lo que parecía el sueño erótico de Granger, repisas de libros y pergaminos por doquier. Desde el piso hasta el techo. Unos mapas pegados en el techo, y dos escritorios de madera. Al costaba de este estaba una alfombra de patitos y uno que otro juguete, al parecer el escritorio de su hijo junto al de ella. No dijo nada solo lo señaló arrugando las cejas. —Si quieres que Harry tenga buenas calificaciones en Hogwarts, hay que enseñarle que los libros son sus amigos— dijo con las mejillas totalmente teñidas de carmín.

—Aquí también fue tu espacio con Remus.— Se mordió la lengua, alguna vez los había visto besarse. Ante tal recuerdo el puñal en el estómago era palpable. A veces su memoria le gustaba torturarle.

—Sí.— respondió sin una pisca de remordimiento — La poción que le suministraba cambiaba un poco los niveles hormonales de los dos. Gracias a Merlín y Morgana Sirius no es tan malo como tu en pociones. Con una sola clase le bastó para entender como se elaboraba.— James abrió la boca y puso una mano en le pecho tratando de dramatizar el momento.— Yo fui el premio anual, Granger. No era malo en pociones solo un poco flojillo— dijo mirando uno de los frascos que estaban en cima de la mesa.

—James, todo el mundo sabía que copiabas los ensayos de Lily.— dijo ella quitándole el frasco de las manos. Otra vez los dos estaban frente a frente. El olor penetrante a vainilla, naranja y pergaminos lo invadía. Estaba rígido como una tabla. — No muevas nada, si quieres unos libros. Hay algunos libros de Harry por ese estante— dijo peligrosamente a su lado. ¿Era su imaginación o sus pantalones le estaban quedando pequeño otra vez? Ella sonrió y dejando de lado su mano caminó hacía la puerta. Volvió la vista atrás y en otra mueca difícil de descifrar dijo — pórtate bien, por favor.— Asintió sonriendo.

* * *

* * *

**Severus Snape**

La casa era el peor lugar para encontrarse, porque había sido lugar del nacimiento de su mentira. Pero cuando ella propuso la vivienda, solo atino a responder que sí. En realidad no pensaba que ella accediera de buenas a primeras. Entrar a la casa que en otro tiempo y universo fue el escenario de su plan era una manera de asegurarse que estaba por perder cualquier noción de cordura. Entró a la casa con facilidad, el escudo no era problema, Hermione nunca lo percibiría como enemigo y contando con el hecho que Granger había comprado la propiedad a su madre, suponía que por ese sentido todo estaba solucionado. Al entrar se dio con la sorpresa que todo estaba como lo había dejado la ultima vez que entró para buscar los diarios. Una especie de electricidad sacudió todo su cuerpo. Se sacó la capa y se percató que habían dos capas y dos pares de zapatos. Si bien recordaba su madre le había dicho que en esa casa también vivía Remus Lupin. Quizás Hermione estaría protegiéndose de él. Después de todo no la podía culpar. Caminó unos pasos y la encontró junto a la chimenea de ladrillos, intentando prender fuego. Era ella, no había dudas. No estaba usando la poción para cambiarse el cabello, ni modificarse el color de los ojos. Era Hermione, su Hermione. La que conoció desde siempre. Ella retrocedió y sus ojos chocaron como en un accidente de tráfico muggle. El intentó decir algo pero su lengua parecía entume sida por un sabor amargo y pastoso. Su garganta estaba contracturada y la presión atmosférica de la sala se había comprimido cien veces, al menos así lo sentía su cuerpo, como una enorme bola de metal.

—Despertaste, no esperaba eso hasta dentro de unos 18 años mas por lo menos. Pero quizás mis cálculos no fueron los mejores.— decía ella en un tono que no podía clasificar como monótono o intencionalmente parco. La Mione que él conocía era un huracán de emociones. Si estaba triste o molesta tenía maneras muy efectivas de hacerlo saber. Pero la mujer que estaba delante suyo era casi otra persona. Su cabello largo y ondulado seguía siendo la vorágine de rizos que enmarcaban sus perfectos ojos dorados. Siempre se quejaba que Hermione carecía del toque elegante de Lily, en sus conversaciones internas calificaba a Hermione como la eterna niña de voz mandona. Pero era claro que ella ya no era esa mujer.

Hermione prendió la luz del pasillo y se sentó en una remodelada sala, la que curiosamente siempre quiso cambiar en su vida de pareja. — No me has respondido— dijo ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. ¿Qué le había preguntado? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Severus respiró tratando de juntar todo la mesura que tenía dentro.

—¿Qué mierda haces acá?— bueno eso no sonó como quería, estaba tratando de dejar el discurso infantil, pero le estaba costando.

—no me vengas con eso. Sabes lo que estoy haciendo acá. Eso ya no importa. No quieras que te explique algo que sabes perfectamente.—El silenció imperó durante unos segundos. Tanto tiempo con Regulus le estaba pasando factura. El no era así, no. Siempre tenía todo planeado. SIEMPRE. ¿Pero qué debía decirle? Si sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese tiempo, si Black le había confesado todo. Desde su aparición hasta que ella tenía un romance con el peor de todos los seres vivientes en la tierra. Respiró.

—Estamos haciendo esto mal.— dijo ella, con voz calmada. —El problema es que algunas partes de los cálculos ahora lo tiene Bellatrix. Esa mujer es capaz de todo. Quizás no descubra los algoritmos ni los cálculos cuánticos, pero sin duda podría llegar a entender la regeneración de los cuerpos y las mutaciones que diseñaste en Runas y sánscrito. En la orden creemos que ha capturado a personas que podrían…-—

—Es cierto, todos en la orden saben la verdad. ¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA? NOS PUEDEN DEPORTAR A LOS DOS DE ESTE MUNDO. HAS PUESTO NUESTRAS VIDAS EN PELIGRO. ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO CONFIAR EN ELLOS, SABIENDO PERFECTAMENTE QUE SE PODRÍA FILTRAR?— Estaba perdiendo la voz. Hermione no parecía estar asombrada. Una voz interna le decía, más bien gritaba, que eso no era precisamente lo que quería hablar con ella. ¿Pero como abordar el tema sin dejar en evidencia lo que sentía?. Ella respiró hondo.

—Aquí la pregunta es: ¿cómo pude alguna vez confiar en ti? — Severus sintió una patada en el estómago. Pero ella no pareció darse por enterada. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, la falta de expresión, la total carencia de color en sus mejillas. Sentía algo caliente por la comisura de sus ojos. —Pero… no tiene sentido ¿Te das cuenta? Sabemos los dos perfectamente que no podemos viajar atrás en el tiempo. — El silencio nuevamente llenó cada uno de los espacios en la sala. Severus miró como ella empuñaba sus dos manos, como tratando de contener sus fuerzas.

—Veo que solucionaste el problema de la regeneración de cuerpos en otros espacios. Eso me tomó años. — dijo después de varios segundos, los cuales se sintieron como horas.

—No utilicé todas tus fórmulas.— dijo ella por fin.— Bellatrix puede modificar los algoritmos para crear nuevos guerreros. Mejores mortifagos, puede alterar miles de vidas y modificar todo, de mil maneras posibles. Tenemos que acabar con ella… tienes que re ingresar a la orden y Lily también, la vida de Harry es de su interés— acomodó su cabello para atrás. Cambiando de tema completamente.

—Ni hablar.— dijo casi inmediatamente, como un auto reflejo. Ella solo lo miró con ese extraño desprecio que alguna vez aprendió de él en sus épocas de profesor en Hogwarts.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso— ella se sentó con cuidado mirándolo fijamente. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando ? Esta no era la mujer que dejó en el universo anterior. La falta de expresividad nunca fue característico en ella. —¿Crees que una mujer como Lily Evans no está sospechando ahora mismo? ¿Crees que ella está convencida del fin de la guerra?.

—No la voy a exponer nuevamente— dijo casi escupiendo sus palabras.

—¿Adivina qué?— dijo la castaña imitando su sonrisa burlona. ¿Era su impresión o Hermione estaba copiando cada una de sus respuestas en su universo anterior?. La miro acariciar el lomo del sillón.

—No es tu decisión, es la de Lily. Si ella quiere esconderse o luchar depende sólo de ella. No somos instrumentos ni una finalidad, somos mujeres y también pensamos por nuestra cuenta. Y por lo poco que conozco a Lily estoy convencida que no se siente una damisela en peligro. — Terminó sin perder sus vista en él. ¿Dónde estaba la niña de mirada derretida? ¿Dónde estaba el temblor de sus labios al saberse vista por él? ¿Dónde estaban sus bellos erizados al verlo? No había nada de eso. Solo ojos vueltos furia. Severus barrió con la mirada a la mujer de pies a cabeza.

—No— dijo nuevamente. —Yo me puedo encargar de Bellatrix. Tu si quieres puedes irte con Potter con su hijo o con quien mierda te estés revolcando ahora. Yo luché por estar acá, yo fui quien deseó todo esto. Yo lo soluciono— dijo en su perfecta lengua viperina. Claro, ahora entendía porqué todos lo odiaban, porqué tenía la extraña habilidad de volver las situaciones extrañas a puñeteramente incómodas. Sin embargo, Severus se dio cuenta de las reacciones que su Mione no había abandonado. El temblor en su labios, los puños cerrados, la exaltación la yugular, el rostro completamente rojo y sus cabellos crispados, todo cuando ella iba a explotar. Hermione, la verdadera Hermione Granger iba a aparecer ante él.

—PUES… NO SIRVES PARA SOLUCIONAR NADA. ¿ACASO PUDISTE SALVAR TU SOLO A LILY LA PRIMERA VEZ? ¿ACASO PUDISTE SALVARTE SOLO CUANDO NAGINNI TE MORDIÓ? ¿ACASO TU SOLO PUDISTE VIAJAR A ESTE UNIVERSO? NO SIRVES PARA ESTO, LO SABES. ASÍ QUE DEJA ESTO EN MANOS DE PROFESIONALES. ¿CREISTE POR UN SEGUNDO QUE FUISTE TU QUIEN ACABÓ CON VOLDEMORT? NO FUE LA ORDEN, FUERON PERSONAS QUE SE SACRIFICARON— Esa neurótica que tenía enfrente si era su Hermione. Sentía su garganta deshacerse. ¿Era lo que estaba diciendo ella o era la culpa? No entendía muy bien como funcionaba su corazón, pero definitivamente quería abrazarla muy fuerte y al mismo tiempo darle una bofetada. Antes que pudiera responder la gravedad en el ambiente se espeso a tal punto que le era difícil mantenerse de pie. Miró a Hermione, a ella también le costaba mantenerse de pie. — ¡Levianus Fortics!— gritó Hermione moviendo su varita con dificultad. Al segundo un sonido sordo, como la de una explosión invadió el ambiente, expulsando a Severus por los aires unos cuantos metros.

Severus notó como la puerta que daba la vieja habitación de su padre se abría, de allí salió nada más y nada menos que James Potter. No lo veía desde la vez en el bosque. Por Merlín ¿Acaso había estado allí todo el tiempo? —¡Mimi! ¡Mimi! — los ojos del padre de Harry estaban exaltados de la posible angustia. — Han abierto el campo de fuerza, vámonos.— Potter corrió tras ella, pero antes que pudiera llegar un impacto rojo atacó sus espaldas. Era la figura de un hombre mal vestido y de apariencia aterradora. Severus volvió su vista al lado y otras sombras oscuras aparecieron al lado de ellos. Eran mortífagos. Hermione hacia unos cuantos días había salido de San Mungo después de las terribles consecuencias del último enfrentamiento. Si la atacaban de nuevo su cuerpo no se podría regenerar con la facilidad anterior y quizás no resista, al menos si sus cálculos eran correctos. Tras otra fracción de segundo apareció la figura inigualable de Bellatrix Lestrange.

—¡James!— corrió Hermione a toda velocidad en dirección al cuerpo de Potter, quien al parecer se carcomía de dolor. Severus contuvo con solo dos hechizos el avance el súbdito de Lestrange. —¡Corre Hermione! Sal de aquí— gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella estaba demasiado distraída sujetando el cuello del hombre, haciendo un esfuerzo para que no dejara de respirar. Bellatrix se tele transportó en menos de un segundo. En un momento tenía a la mujer a tres metros de él y al siguiente segundo la tenía en primer plano, su sonrisa maniática enmarcada en ese mal peinado cabello color azabache. — Nos volvemos a ver.— dijo inmediatamente lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. El dolor en su espina dorsal era espantoso.— Era uno de los hechizos modificados que habló Regulus en sus típicas reuniones de grupo. Bellatrix sabía algunas de las aplicaciones que el había echo en su libreta. — Me disculparás pero me tengo que llevar a esta traidora.— dijo en plena carcajada. Mientas el un grupo de mortífagos rodeaban a Potter y Hermione. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía como quería, en todo ese tiempo en ese universo no había practicado los mismos hechizos que había ayudado a crear. Aún con todo el dolor pudo ver como Hermione le susurraba cosas al oído a James, mientras con su otra mano sujetaba el cerebelo. — Accio— gritó la mujer mortífago apuntando el cuerpo de Hermione, pero no tuvo efecto no movió ni un centímetro a Granger. — BOMBARDA MÁXIMA– gritó mortífago desde el extremo opuesto, tuvo el mismo efecto, nada. Rápidamente Severus entendió que Hermione había reordenado los neutrones del ambiente a un centímetro cuadro alrededor de ella, lo que provocaba que los hechizos no pudieran surtir efecto. Lo sabía porque él había echo estudios de los átomos. Sabía no obstante que eso demandaba mucha energía y ella no podría resistir más de cinco minutos. Hermione no estaba hablándole a James, estaba recitando un hechizo no verbal.

Inmediatamente sintió que alguien le tiraba de los cabellos, Severus quiso moverse pero el dolor aún era paralizante. —¡ Vienes con nosotros o esto se muere! — La mujer de risa. Severus podía sentir la varita apuntarle directamente la garganta.

Hermione subió su vista hacia él. Sus ojos temblaban, el aire se había derretido en la habitación haciendo imposible respirar con libertad. Severus no pudo dejar de notar el pánico en sus ojos, como si todo el miedo del mundo hubieran habitado sus iris dorados. Hermione demoró en levantarse, dejó con cuidado el cuerpo de Potter, no sin antes decirle algo imposible de entender al oído. — Déjalo— dijo ella. La risa profunda y sorda de Bellatrix era espantosa. Uno de los ayudantes de Lestrange se acercó a toda prisa para quitarle la varita, pero antes que pudiera llegar a ella. Severus pudo mover su cuerpo con violencia —¡Bombarda máxima!— gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que Bella saliera volando, rompiendo un estante de madera con libros y adornos. El ayudante de Bella, el hombre de aspecto "conejil" y otro que no pudo reconocer — ¡Cruxio!— Gritó una sombra negra detrás de Hermione—¡Baubillious carpet!— Ella gritó girando sobre sus pies y apuntando la alfombra lo que ocasiono que la varita segregara una luz blanca potente, cuando se dio cuenta el hombre estaba envuelto en la antigua alfombra familiar de pies a cabeza. Severus estaba lanzando expelliarmus mientras trataba de acercase a Hermione, quien no dejaba de estar al lado de Potter, quien ya se lucía recuperado y lanzando hechizos rompedores a lo mortífagos que que se reunían alrededor de ellos, como encerrando a los tres. Sí era un hecho estaban atrapados. — Lumus máximamenti !— Gritó Hermione. Toda pulmón, el piso se movió como si estuvieran dentro de un terremoto y del mismo piso salió una luz incandescente de energía. Hermione estaba utilizando demasiada energía, sí bien ya había terminado con tres mortífagos, el número era demasiado por los tres.

Potter ya estaba parado para cuando la luz se disipó. —Explliarmus…— gritó.

—¡Alto!— fue lo que pudo oír. De la manta de humo y tierra se podía distinguir las greñas azabaches de la mujer mortífago. —¡ Cruccio Avada!— gritó a todo pulmón, un rayo verde corrió rápidamente en dirección hacía él. Pero antes que pudiera bloquearlo, un campo de fuerza de viento retiró el hechizo. Hermione seguramente lo había evitado. Solo que Hermione estaba ocupada bloqueando otros ataque de los mortífagos. Volvió sobre el hombro, rápidamente, como estruendos aparecieron varios magos. Era la orden. Luces contra sombras. Severus estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando los hechizos de quien parecía ser Nott un par de años más joven. — Sectumsempra eternis— gritó viendo como Nott caía desangrándose en el piso. En un momento pudo ver como Hermione y Bellatrix estaban enfrascadas en un combate feroz. Casi al parpadear se dio cuenta que Hermione había sido desarmada. Estaba a merced completa de la bruja. Pero antes que pudiera ser impactada por la luz roja del hechizo el pecho de James Potter cubría delante, cayó nuevamente en el piso. La castaña se agachó rápidamente sin importarle quedarse desprotegida. Severus corrió hacía ella, estaba seguro que Lestrange acabaría con ella en cuanto pudiera. Pero delante de él, en plano detalle vio estupefacto como el pecho de la asesina se deshacía, y sus cenizas se espacian en el viento mientras ella gritaba. En ese mismo momento un bloque de la pared de la sala cayó en la espalda de Hermione. Miro de nuevo quien fue quien acabó con Bella y se topó con el otro Potter. Harry Potter.

—¡Aléjate de ella! Ya has hecho bastante— fue lo que le dijo directamente. Mientras los de la orden seguían enfrascados en la pelea.

* * *

_**James Potter.** _

**San mungo**

Sí, era un maldito manipulador. James Potter no iba a poner eso en duda. Él no era un estúpido, sabía quien era ella. En estos meses había entendido como funcionaba esa mujer, al menos en lo más básico. Ella se arrojaba a quienes amaba. Toda la inteligencia que pudiera tener o hacer creer que tenía la castaña, se esfumaba cuando quienes quería corrían peligro. Y ahí radicaba su plan. Enfrentar Harry a Harry. Estaba totalmente seguro que ella escogería a su hijo, a quien ella había ayudado a criar por encima a "Harry" su amigo de otra dimensión. Podía sentir sus manos sobre su frente, midiendo su temperatura. Todavía le dolía el cuerpo, pero no tanto como antes. Solo se estaba quejando en voz alta para poder llamar su atención. Había despertado hacía tres horas, sentía los tubos de plástico al borde de su piel. Al parecer en San Mungo habían empezado a fusionar la medicina muggle con la mágica.

Hermione estaba al borde de su cama mirándolo "dormir"

—Oye genio, sé que estás despierto — dijo ella acariciando su cuello traviesamente, le provocaba cosquillas. Solo esbozó una sonrisa. — Eso fue muy estúpido de tu parte ¿lo sabes?— dijo ella nuevamente. James apenas podía ver sin sus lentes, pero estaba más que seguro que ella le estaba sonriendo. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de agudizar un poco más su vista.

—¿Hacerme el dormido?— dijo con voz grave, tratando de recuperar la fluidez en la voz.

—Eso también... pero me refería a lanzarte en medio del hechizo, si te pegaba al corazón podrías haber muerto. — Eso era cierto, era el mismo hechizo que Hermione había recibido en el bosque en Francia. El solo encogió un poco los hombros. Buscó con su mano sus lentes, generalmente Sirius los dejaba al lado de su cama cuando se caía de borracho. Hacía tanto tiempo desde su última borrachera. Ella pareció entender lo que buscaba porque le puso los lentes directamente en la cabeza. Fue ahí cuando la pudo ver completamente, tenía una pequeña herida cerca al ojo derecho, y la mitad de la quijada morada. La pelea había sido brutal. A pesar de eso seguía conservando es mirada cabrona que tanto lo excitaba. Ella también tenía una bata de paciente, los dos estaban internados, se fijó unos metros más a la derecha y vio la cama a su lado. Los dos estaban en la misma habitación.

—Apareció el médico que me atendió la última vez… creo que nunca antes había sentido tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida. — decía mientras acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás. James intentó mover sus piernas, pero le dolía demasiado las rodillas. Aunque las sentía el dolor aún era insano. —¿ Te duele algo? El medi mago dijo que te dolería por unas horas… ¿Quieres que me eche junto a ti? — James sintió un tirón de brazas sobre sus mejillas. A veces le intrigaba como su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera diferente que su mente. — El medi mago lo recomendó el calor humano. Es bueno para los dolores articulares. El hechizo que te…— ¿Era su imaginación o Hermione estaba sonrojándose? Asintió, se movió con dificultad a un lado. Ella se subió a la cama. Sus piernas eran lozanas y tibias. Claramente sintió la suavidad de su piel rosar sus propias piernas. — Estás helado — dijo ella claramente. No supo a ciencia cierta porque le dio la espalda pero ella no pareció importarle, porque abrazó sus piernas desde atrás. Las manos de Hermione hacían dibujos sobre su espalda. — ¿Mejor?— preguntó ella haciendo un nudo entre sus piernas. — Todo terminó.— Dijo ella. James tenía todas las intenciones de volver hacia ella y verla a los ojos directamente, pero no sabía exactamente que decir ni hacer.— Todavía no he hablado con Harry, el de mi universo… pero conociéndolo..— sus manos se habían detenido. — No debe estar muy contento— fue lo que dijo él. En realidad solo lo había visto unos pocos segundos antes de caer desmayado por el hechizo de Lestrange, pero por lo que recordaba era una imagen borrosa muy parecida a él, todavía no podía volver a ella. No estaba seguro que ficha mover en ese momento. Sabía que la solución ante su partida era poner a su hijo como escudo. Pero introducir el tema de repente no era lo más propicio. — Me iré, como querías.— dijo ella. James sintió su cuerpo tieso por un par de segundos… ¿Cómo se atrevía? Viró su cuerpo con dificultad hasta toparse con sus ojos dorados. — No, lo que yo quería era que nada pasara en primer lugar. Que mi mujer me quisiera como yo creía que lo hacía. Quería que todo lo que imaginado para mi y mi familia se cumpliera. Eso quería, no te incluía a ti en primer lugar.— dijo sin perder el contacto. Ella estaba por decir algo pero él continuó. — Aquí no importa que es lo que quiera yo. ¿Te vas a ir? ¿te quieres ir?— James intentó no temblar demasiado la voz. Lo más importante estaba por suceder.

— No lo sé. Yo… no me puedo imaginar ya otra vida… es decir… ¿regresar a mi universo original? — ella rascó un poco su nariz, dejando que la luz de luna reposara en sus mejillas adornadas por curiosas y pequeñas pecas. — ¿Te acuerdas cuando Dumbledore, el del recuerdo de la esfera del ministerio hablo acerca de mi misión? Pensé que siempre estaría saltando por varios universos arreglando el desastre que ayudé a crear… Pero después de Bellatrix no sé que sigue. — Terminó de decir mordiéndose el labio. — ¿Y si me estoy equivocando y la amenaza del señor oscuro todavía no termina?— Antes de que siguiera hablando incoherencias James puso su mano en su boca.— ¿Acaso no viste como estallaba en miles de pedazos Lestrange? ¿No viste como los de la orden apresaban a los seguidores de Voldemort? — Ella asintió. El frio de la noche era imposible de soportar con solo apenas la manta que le proporcionaba San Mungo. Aún así ese era el menor de sus problemas en esos momentos. —Harry no me va a perdonar…— susurró ella. — ¿Qué Harry? Por que si te vas seguramente mi hijo no lo hará…— Fue mal momento para decirlo, pero siendo completamente franco consigo mismo ya había aguantado suficiente, es más hasta estaba orgulloso de si mismo por haber soportado tanto tiempo. Ella lo observo un momento y con voz pequeña le dijo —y tu tampoco.— Sí, efectivamente él tampoco. Pero que diferencia había, él no importaba ahí. ¿no? Lo que estaba haciendo era única y exclusivamente por su hijo… claro… porque el pequeño no podría soportar otra partida… ajá… —¿Quieres que me quede aquí?— volvió a preguntar. Su cuerpo le estaba empezando a incomodar, no era por el dolor de la batalla de eso estaba seguro. — Que importa lo que yo quiera…— dijo monótonamente. — A mí me importa…— respondió inmediatamente. Sí definitivamente habían subido la temperatura de la habitación… su pecho se estaba comenzando a cerrar. — Es tu decisión, nada de lo que diga debería cambiarla es decir solo soy el papá de Harry.— Sí podría confirmar que sus palabras habían sido como un enorme bombarda máxima, una explosión sorda e invisible, ella no movió ni un milímetro su cuerpo. — Mira Granger… no te voy a decir que hacer… porque estabas sola cuando creaste el portal a este universo y estabas sola cuando decidiste hacer lo que hiciste… Eres capaz de tomar la decisión correcta. Solo ten presente que si te vas, será mejor que no regreses. — Por Merlín ¿Qué palabras estaban saliendo de su boca, ni el mismo podía dar crédito a lo que decía? ¿Acaso eso era una lágrima sobre el filo de sus ojos? Merlín, sí… debía coronarse como el especialista en cómo quebrar su relación con el género femenino. — Lo tomes a mal… ¿Pero qué te espera en tu universo? ¿no es acaso un proceso disciplinario por los gira tiempos? ¿Quién estará allá? ¿Tu familia? No es esa misma familia que abandonaste por venir a cambiar todo acá… Y ahora si te vas no vas a dejar a Harry solo nuevamente. La única y gran diferencia es que este Harry tiene tres años y ha sido lo más constante en su vida. Más constante que inclusive sus propios padres. Sí, lo reconozco soy un gilipollas, pero quiero a mi hijo. — No supo en qué momento pero sus manos estaban entre las de ella. Ella había abandonado todo autocontrol, sus mejillas estaban rojas. — Eres insoportable… eres…. James— ella sacó sus manos. Sacó sus pies dentro de los suyos y rápidamente se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda.

— Yo quiero a Harry, es mi familia…—dijo ella en un susurro.

— ¿El Harry que te abandonó en tu mundo y vino a buscarte arrepentido, o el bebe Harry que cree que no hay nadie mejor que su Mimi? Violaste las leyes mágicas por una razón… debe de haber una consecuencia. No puedes estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. — Aplausos era un vulgar chantajista… ¿Por qué la luz de luna se encaprichaba por mostrar los lunares de su espalda, y la sombra de sus cabellos ensortijados? Es que la vida le estaba cobrando cada una de sus acciones. — Quizás y deba rendir las cuentas en mi tiempo y pagar por lo que hice… al menos aquí sé que este Harry tiene a sus dos padres con vida. Creo que debo hacer lo correcto. Tienes razón James, deben haber consecuencias.— Hermione estaba por tomar un impulso para salir de la cama. Definitivamente su pecho se había cerrado. James tomó su mano con violencia. —¡NO! Te vas a quedar aquí.— Merlín ¿Dónde había dejado la sutileza? La castaña no se movió inmediatamente, mas bien reposo su mirado sobre el hombro. Como si tuviera toda la fuerza del mundo James engancho con un brazo sobre su cintura. — quédate. — intentó que su voz se proyectara segura, caso demandante. Pero con Granger no sabía cual era el punto exacto. —QUÉDATE…— volvió a decir, ella asintió.

Esta vez despacio y sin la desesperación de las veces anteriores ella se acercó a él, podía oler perfectamente el olor de cabello y la suave fragancia que desprendía desde su cuello. Comenzaron a besarse sin prisa . James la envolvió con su cuerpo muy a pesar del dolor en la piernas. Lo único que podía sentir era calor de su lengua, la textura de su piel en sus manos. Lento, como dibujando cada beso, la castaña se metió debajo de su brazo. James estaba dispuesto a tocar sus pechos cuando la mano de ella lo detuvo. — El medi mago fue claro cuando me dijo que nada de actividades… recreativas hasta… — pero se calló irrumpiendo un quejido. —Esta bien… pero no te vallas. Hacer frio, me duele todo. Ven..— hizo un espacio al lado suyo para que recueste junto a él. — Mañana veremos a los dos Harry, estoy seguro que todo quedará más claro para entonces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, 
> 
> Si se han dado cuenta no he descrito la perspectiva de Hermione a fondo. Eso cambiará en el próximo capitulo. Pero creo que la Hermione que he construido está un poco perturbada. Carente de afecto, y sin una idea clara de quien es ella.
> 
> Sí se que dije que este capitulo iba a ser "sensual" me refería a que era la exploraión de los sentidos. Y James está perdiendo la partida contra el mismo, en este campo. El siguiente capítulo es más jaleo, así que… no se pierdan lo que viene.
> 
> Ya saben que estoy abierta a la crítica constructiva, el desarrollo de escenas y personajes etc. Realmente quiero leernos y tomar en cuenta su punto de vista a profundidad. Si tienen dudas o si simplemente se quieren quejar, díganmelo con un extenso y riquísimo review.
> 
> Los quiero mucho, nos estamos leyendo.
> 
> Un abrazo con todas las fuerzas de todos los universos.
> 
> Dlila


	11. Una familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La verdad se empieza a decir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un inicio había planificado que esta historia terminaría en 11 capítulos, pero como perdí los documentos de la historia cuando me robaron el computador, he tenido que recrearlo. Así que me tomará más capítulos. Pero con seguridad puedo decirles que esta historia termina este año. Eso lo puedo firmar.
> 
> Ya saben que me encanta recibir su feedback, es más lo necesito para tener una idea si se está entendiendo mi punto en cada escena.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: "Harry Potter" es propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Este Fanfiction no tiene ánimo de lucrar con ninguno de los personajes creados por la autora. Únicamente cumple con el fin de entretener.
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, AU.
> 
> MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED: James Potter/Lily Evans /Hermione Granger / Severus Snape
> 
> SUMMARY: Severus Snape tiene el plan perfecto, regresar al pasado para vivir el futuro que debió vivir. ¿Pero eso qué significa? Hermione tendrá que pagar los platos rotos y hasta formar un nuevo futuro.
> 
> RATING: NC-17 (MA)
> 
> WARNINGS: Lenguaje sexual explicito, vocabulario ofensivo, spoilers, parejas no canon. Full drama
> 
> Aclaración: Esta no es una historia típica, no muere Snape en el séptimo libro y mucho menos ocurre lo ocurrido en el epilogo.

**Tiempo Futuro**

**C** **apitulo 11: Una familia de otro universo**

 

—Yo que tu no entraría a esa habitación— dijo una voz bien conocida detrás suyo. Era la figura inconfundible de quien por años pensó que estaba muerto, su padrino. Harry volvió su cuerpo hacia él. Dejó el pomo de la puerta rápidamente. Sirius estaba parado cargando la figura inconfundible de un niño pequeño: Harry. Era él lo había visto antes cuando espiaba a su mamá. Ahora el pequeño no hacía una pataleta como en aquella ocasión si no más bien dormía complacido entre los brazos de su padrino. No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. Su vida pudo haber sido un poco mejor. Si sus padres hubieran vivido. Sacudió su cabeza, no. Ahora ellos estaban separados por obra de Severus Snape. Quien en esos momentos yacía dos habitaciones más a la derecha. Felizmente ya era hora de visita y podría hablar con su padre para solucionar todo en ese mundo y planear un mundo para ese Harry y pueda vivir en paz. Pero había sido frenado por la figura enorme de un muchísimo más joven Sirius Black.

—No entres, tu papá está ocupado.— dijo acercándose y señalándole una silla. Invitándole a sentarse. El sin decir más se sentó en las banquillas. —¿Quién está adentro tan temprano?— preguntó rascando la cabeza del niño Harry por detrás. Sonrió, muy pocas veces puedes encontrarte hecho un niño pequeño. Harry notó que su padrino se estaba tomando su tiempo en responder.

—Está Hermione— respondió despacio. Le dio la impresión que Sirius entendía que eso era una respuesta en sí misma. Pero efectivamente, sabía que su mejor amiga estaba en la misma habitación. San Mungo a veces tenía ese tipo de habitaciones duales. Daba por sentado que era lo más natural. Cuando estaba por replicar. —Este mundo… no…— Las mejillas de su padrino parecían estar medias púrpuras, eso era un recuerdo que guardaba similitud a lo qué vivió en su universo. Sirius tratando de temas de los cuales no quería hablar. Su media sonrisa perruna tenía ese toque de incomodidad poco propia en él. Estaba por replicar pero todo cambió en menos de un segundo.

—¿James?— Un voz aguda, femenina y extrañamente familiar se escuchó a lo lejos. Volvió su vista y la vio. Su mamá lo miraba desde el fondo del pasillo, por más que quiso que su cuerpo reaccionara y desapareciera. No reaccionó a la velocidad que quería. Ella ya estaba frente a él. No sabía que su mamá fuera tan alta. A pesar de verla muchas veces en recuerdos de otros, y verla de lejos hacía unos días, verla frente a él hablarle a los ojos. Tragó grueso. Hasta había olvidado la presencia de su padrino. Sirius se levantó como rayó tratando de impedir que reconociera que no era quien ella asumía que era.

—Lily, que bueno verte… seguro te llegaron las noticias. Mira ….te dejo a Harry— Las palabras se atropellaban con nerviosismo. Pero la pelirroja se hizo a un lado para ver al hombre que parecía ser quien ella creía que era.

–Tu no eres James….—era categórica. Sirius ya había puesto al pequeño Harry sobre ella, pretendiendo que el momento incómodo terminara. Harry seguía petrificado en su sitio. — ¿Quién eres?— preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo insistentemente, y con el "bebé" Harry en sus brazos. Quería decir algo o hacer algo, pero seguía congelado. Harry miró la puerta que estaba a su costado, se paró y sin remediar palabra con su madre, la abrió solo para toparse con una imagen sacada de sus peores sueños. No estaba preocupado porque su madre lo siguiera, sabía que Sirius podría encargarse de ella sin despertar demasiadas sorpresas. Ahora lo importante era lo que tenía delante de él. Hermione, era ella, de espaldas a él estaba ocupada hablando a susurros con quien presumía era su padre. La reconocía por que esa cabellera indomable era su sello. No hizo ni un ruido, y por unos segundos pareció que ellos no habían reparado en su presencia. Hermione estaba vestida con sus típicos camisetas holgadas y hasta se podría decir los mismos vaqueros que tenía cuando estaba en la huida con él. Pero eso no lo sorprendía. Su mejor amiga estaba dándole de comer a su padre en la boca. Sí.

Los dos estaban absortos en su momento que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que él estaba ahí. Riendo. Observo que el hombre sentado en medio de la cama, desviaba la cara no queriendo comer lo que sea la castaña le estaba dando, pero mientras hacía esto unas cuantas sonrisas lo interrumpían. Con profundo horror vio que su padre, con unas de sus manos desviaba uno de los rizos de la mujer y los ponía detrás de su oreja derecha. No podía ver que era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que escuchó un rotundo —¡Compórtate!— Sí, era ella. La castaña con una de sus manos tomo la nariz de James Potter y con la otra mano ponía una cuchara de comida en su boca. Despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido siguió caminando hacia ellos hasta quedar al lado de ellos. Por Merlín es como si estuviera usando la capa de invisibilidad, porque ninguno de los dos salía del campo de visión del otro. Hermione estaba tal y como viajó. Su cabello largo y salvaje caía graciosamente hasta su cintura. Las mismas pecas, en los mismos lugares. La misma sonrisa perdida y los mismos ojos dorados. Sintió que su cuerpo se electrocutaba por un segundo. Volvió la vista a su padre. Él sí no era el mismo al de sus recuerdos, y ya lo había comprobado hacía unos cuantos días. Su padre ahora usaba una barba poblada. Hermione estaba limpiando un poco de la comida que había quedado en los labios de su padre cuando Harry decidió que ya era suficiente. Algo dentro de él se activó. —¡¿Interrumpo?!— gritó a toda voz. Haciendo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio y dejando caer el recipiente que tenía en las manos al piso. Pudo ver la rápida reacción de su padre. Estaba buscando su varita, sus ojos chocaron. El espació de la habitación pareció achicarse.

—Harry.— dijo por fin James. Sus ojos eran castaños y el marco de sus lentes no eran tan redondos como los suyos. Por Merlín. El parecía un poco más sorprendido que él. Sus mejillas estaban carmín. Pero por otro lado su voz estaba ecuánime. Su mejor amiga dejó su vista del plato para poder verlo a él. Se notaba que estaba tratando sonreír, pero el nerviosismo le ganó la entrada. Solo podía hacer muecas extrañas, como buscando aire o palabras. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Hablar primero con su padre y después con su amiga. Harry tomó en un solo movimiento a la castaña por la muñeca y la apartó rápidamente hacía el extremo de la habitación. Debió hacerlo con algo de violencia porque quien era su padre en esa dimensión intentaba levantarse de la cama. Antes que alguno de los tres pudiera decir alguna palabra de exaltación. La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Ahí en el marco seguía la figura imponente de su madre y de dos hombres detrás de ella. Sirius y otro quien parecía un medi mago.

—Bueno, bueno… parece que vino la familia— la voz clara y bien articulada del médico de bata verde se sobre puso en la habitación. Congelando la tensión que existía en el ambiente. — Señorita Granger necesito que venga con nosotros… le necesito enseñar algo… Es imperante su presencia en este momento— parecía que al hombre de la salud no le importaba por qué estaban todos ahí. Solo se limitó a ajustar sus grandes lentes cuadrados y sacar algunas pelusillas de su bata. La castaña volvió su vista a él. Y con su silencioso "Lo siento" se desprendió de su mano. —Hola Lily— dijo pasando al lado de la pelirroja quien mantenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, aun en sus brazos cargaba el pequeño Harry. Hermione acarició brevemente la cabellera rebelde del pequeño Harry y caminó en dirección al médico, quien para ese entonces sostenía el marco de la puerta. Hermione volvió su vista atrás por unos segundos, pero no era a él a quien dirigía la mirada, si no más bien a su padre. Quería detenerla ahí mismo. Pero se obligó a pensar por una fracción de segundo. La castaña salió a pesar de no querer hacerlo. Una especie de electricidad lo invadió de pies a cabezas.

Su mamá estaba ahí; su papá estaba ahí también; Sirius lo miraba a los tres como alternando la vista en los tres. Harry se dio cuenta que estaban sus dos padres ahí con él. Tragó grueso. Habían pasado unos segundos y el silencio incómodo reinaba el ambiente.

—Hola Lily.— Pudo escuchar claramente la voz de su padre, aún sentado al borde de la cama. La pelirroja no dejaba de verlo insistentemente. Aún no sabía que hacer, era uno de los momentos más extraños de su vida. Debía de ser un momento familiar, lleno de amor. Pero en su lugar era incómodo. Estas personas no eran sus padres, aún así no podía dejar de verles así. Como los padres que pudo haber tenido toda su vida. — Te presento a tu hijo de otra dimensión: Harry— terminó de decir James mirándolo con familiaridad. Estaba claro que Sirius había de él con su mejor amigo.

—¿Otra dimensión?— Lily se acercó a él rápidamente. Una especie de sonrisa asomó su rostro. ¿Acaso su madre no debería estar extrañada o si quiera asustada? Pero ese no fue el caso. Aún con su pequeña versión en los brazos. Lo rodeó analizando fijamente. — Lo sabía….— Una sonrisa autentica, como la de sus recuerdos apareció en su rostro. Con una sola mano abrazó su pecho. Los dos hombres está detrás suyo parecían más sorprendidos que él mismo. Su madre lo miró a los ojos. — El día que naciste, todavía… todavía tenía miedo de la guerra. Hice un hechizo antiguo, para protegerte… podría reconocerte así tuvieras noventa años…— Su voz temblaba pero guardaba una sonrisa auténtica. — Conozco a mi hijo… — Estaba empezando a llorar y Harry no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando. Decidió ignorar el vacío de sentido y abrazó a su madre y a sí mismo, el pequeño niño aún dormido.

—¿Pero cómo?— dijo después de un rato. Quería empezar hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—¡Yo te lo explico!— dijo James aún sentado al borde de cama ante la atenta mirada de todos en la sala — Nuestro retoño, viene por Hermione.— Harry sacudió su cabeza, sí eso era cierto. Pero algo no cuadraba. El tono en que lo decía le hacía recordar a los ataque que él tenía cuando estaban en medio de la guerra. Sí, era un mezcla de sarcasmo e ira.

—No entiendo— Volvió a decir la castaña, alejándose de él y dejando a el pequeño en la cama de al lado, la cual presumiblemente era de Hermione. Los pocos segundos que la había visto habían sido el momento más tenso de toda su relación. Sabía que había reaccionado de mala manera. Ni siquiera habían cruzados las palabras suficientes para sentar las bases de su reconciliación, todo estaba pasando a una velocidad escalofriante.

—Verás…— James arrastró sus palabras fijando su mirada en su ex mujer. —… Hermione vino de otro universo y tiempo. En su universo ella es mejor amiga de nuestro pequeño. Al terminar sus años escolares y después de una ardua guerra, se enamoró de su antiguo profesor de pociones , Romántico ¿No te parece?. Pero contra todo lo que ella creía este, su único amor, la engañó para robarle su gira tiempo y poder usarlo para entrar a otro espacio en donde los eventos de la guerra no ocurrieron. Como por ejemplo, nuestra muerte y la creación de nuevos Horocruxes. ¿Recuerdas qué era eso, verdad?— Harry caminó hacía el .

—No es necesario hablar de esto, yo… nosotros ya nos vamos… no debemos interferir más en este mundo… todo esto está mal.— Fue lo primero que dijo intento cortar el relato de su padre.

—Harry creo que tu mamá necesita saberlo… después de todo ella… fue un motivo— Por primera vez Harry escuchó la voz de Sirius en la habitación, pero negó, rechazando lo que tenía que decir. —¡Qué está pasando!— su mamá fue categórica, no había duda para reconsiderarlo. Ahora entendía porque decían que su mamá se parecía en varios aspectos a Ginny.

—Como te seguía diciendo querida Lily— dijo esto último con visible placer. —…Pero el tipo no era tan inteligente como le gusta creer, a pesar que haber hecho muchos avances, fue nuestra Hermione como viajar a otro espacio para poder cumplir lo que él deseaba de corazón. Porque verás… ¿Cómo te digo esto?—James paso una mano por su quijada. — Cuando el tipo hizo su primer intento casi se mata. Y ya sabes que nuestra Mimi tiene serios problemas emocionales, cree que puede solucionarlo todo con sus puñeteros discurso y sus irracionales acciones...— Harry tomó como nota mental que quizás y su padre no era del todo "cariñoso" con su mejor amiga.—… quería que el fuera feliz. Así que cumplió su deseo. También cumplió su deseo, hasta el punto en que terminaste abandonando tu familia para irte a vivir con él. — La media mueca de lado lo dejó mudo. La respiración de su madre se violentaba. Ella retrocedió la vista a él para que pudiera decir algo.

—Yo…— empezó a decir Harry. —Yo…— ¿Dónde estaba "El elegido? ¿dónde estaban sus años de entrenamiento. — Hermione es casi hermana… ella estuvo en la guerra conmigo— lo primero que salió de su boca. — Cuando… — su voz se le quebró. — cuando no había nadie en quien confiar, ella parecía para salvarme… pero el día en que necesitaba mi ayuda, no logré hacerlo… es mi culpa también, nada es lo que parece. Lo juro— dijo casi sin poder respirar.

—He… yo le empezaría contando acerca de cómo Senivellus ideó todo este rollo— Sugirió el hombre que no reconocía como su padre. Harry podía ver el horror en los ojos de su madre. Era por lo menos, injusto. No todo era blanco y negro. Quizás ahora entendía un poco a su profesor de pociones a fondo. El día que casi muere y pidió verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Sí es cierto. Severus robo ideó todo para robarle a Hermione y viajar… no sé qué paso exactamente aquí, pero…— Respiró hondo…— en mi espacio el casi muerte por salvarme, todo por el recuerdo que bueno… tu sabes— las mejillas de Harry ya no podían estar más sonrojadas. — No lo estoy justificando, sé lo que hizo, pero sé también Hermione rompió todo lo que conocía para darle esa oportunidad. Hermione casi nunca se equivoca— terminó de decir. Y era esta vez su padre, quien parecía estar transformado en una chimenea. Sirius tenía sus brazos en su hombro. Lo estaba conteniendo, pero sin mucho éxito.

—Yo, querido Harry— Sí, lo último era ironía, a este punto el azabache ya había entendido el punto. Este James era un hombre engreído casi tanto como Severus lo describía.— te voy… a explicar. Todo estaba perfectamente bien. Había formado a la familia que tanto quería. Mi primogénito ya había nacido cuando tu mamá pensó que ya no era lo mejor para ella. Y nos dejo. Nos dejó a los dos. Todo esto por tu querido Snevillus. ¿sigues viendo a tu profesorcito igual?— termino de decir casi escupiendo.

—y…Hermione…— continuó de decir Harry — y de que seguramente mamá ya no te quería… — Podía sentir la mirada de los tres adultos sobre él. — Mamá… Papá—Harry la miraba suplicante. —…No tienen idea lo que fue crecer solo con una fotografía de ustedes. De saber de ustedes solo por relatos de otras personas. No tuve una verdadera familia hasta que entré a Hogwarts. — otra vez el silencio impregnaba el ambiente.

—¿Es por eso que Severus está comportándose extraño de un buen tiempo a esta parte?— preguntó la pelirroja dejando caer su cuerpo a la silla, no dirigiéndose a nadie en particular. — ¿Por eso está acá?— Harry arrugó el entrecejo, su madre en su tiempo estaba seguro que estaba en la orden no sabía muy bien el por qué de su extrañeza.

—Severus por muchos años siguió siendo el mismo de siempre, hasta sus recuerdos despertaron hace unos meses. En realidad no estoy seguro cuando.— Sirius hablaba seguro y calmada muy contrario a lo que su padre proyectaba. — Hermione se encargó de que el sobreviviera. No tenía pensado todo lo que paso después del nacimiento de Harry… Creo que para ella fue una sorpresa también. Ella no pensó que tu responderías al afecto de Severus— Harry sintió que su quijada caía por el piso. Todo eso tenía sentido.

—Hace poco recibimos la alerta que Lestrange estaba intentando hacer otro universo y armar a sus mortífagos. Todo porque robaron una de las agendas de Hermione. Todos los universos estaban en peligro.— Intervino James para después complementar.— Severus lo supo todo ese tiempo.– Nadie dijo nada por un minuto. A Harry le pareció mil años. Mirar a todos distintos y tan parecidos.

—Esto… ya terminó… solo nosotros debemos regresar. Vengo a llevar a Hermione a casa.— miró a su madre, quien parecía estar procesando poco a poco la información. Estaba un poco pálida, solo le provocaba abrazarla fuertemente.

—¿Tu... y ella…?— era algo gracioso como su madre movía las manos mientras implicaba una especie de romance. Si no fuera porque la situación era incómoda, hubiera pegado una carcajada. —No, ella … nosotros… no— dijo extrañamente atropellado en sus propias palabras. Finalmente le dio una especie de sonrisa. A la mujer que todavía parecía afligida.

—¿Dónde está Harry?— dijo al otro extremo Sirius mirando la cama vacía donde habían dejado al pequeño Harry. Todos en la habitación se pararon asustados. Inclusive James lo hizo sosteniéndose en la cama. —¡Harry!— gritó su madre corriendo hasta donde se suponía debía de estar el pequeño. Él miró directo a la puerta. Estaba seguro que se había ido por ahí. Salió a toda prisa, los pasillos estaban vacíos apenas unas cuantas personas entrando a visitar algún que otro paciente en las habitaciones contiguas.

Sirius lo paso a toda velocidad en dirección a la puerta del hospital, mientras Lily corría junto a él. Decidió ir hacia el otro extremo. Antes de llegar a la habitación de su padre recordaba ver la imagen de un hipogrifo en una de las paredes al otro extremo del piso. Caminó y vio a su "yo" más joven junto a su mejor amiga. El pequeño estaba en el piso parado entre las piernas de Hermione, quien estaba sentada llorando a chorros. El alivio de encontrar al pequeño se esfumó cuando los ojos de Hermione chocaron directament a los suyos. Podía ver que entre las manos tenía un pergamino verde. Como la clase de documentos que daban en San Mungo después de un diagnostico. Su respiración se detuvo. Camino hacia ellos con prisa. —Mione…—fue lo primero que dijo.

—Harry…— Ella se paró secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y el bebe Harry volvió a verlo. Conocía a Hermione, no era la clase de personas que le gustaba verse vulnerable, aunque si de reconocerlo. Lo era y en más de un aspecto. Antes que pudiera mediar palabra con ella, y pueda ser interrumpido por su yo de casi 3 años. Agarró el pergamino verde a toda velocidad. Por el rabillo del ojo como la castaña ponía su cuerpo hacia su dirección y sacarle el diagnostico de las manos. Pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba leyendo y el diagnostico por lo que se veía era contundente.

—¿De quien?— No un hola, no una reprimenda como inicialmente pensaba. Fue directo a la yugular, metafóricamente hablando. El piso se le hacía gelatina. Y la vista estaba empezando a nublarse. Pero ella no decía nada, solo se encorvó en si misma y sobo suavemente la espaldita del pequeño niño. Quien lo estaba mirando molesto. Al parecer el niño se estaba dando cuenta de algo elemental. Espero a que ella dijera algo, que dijera por lo menos que lo sentía… —No lo digas, lo puedo intuir…— su garganta se estaba rompiendo. Cómo le diría a su madre. ¡¿Cómo?! Las dos enamoradas del mismo hombre. ¿De qué lado debía de ponerse?

Hermione lo observó un par de segundos. — Cuatro semanas…— dijo ella en un intento por respirar.

—¿Por qué dice "alto riesgo"?— busca que su voz no se rompa. —…. ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?— volvió a preguntar tratando de no mirarla. Si la miraba estaba seguro que explotaría y diría mil cosas que después terminaría arrepintiéndose.

—Dice que son los momentos más críticos, especialmente cuando es múltiple— dijo ella mientras miraba como el Harry niño miraba embelesado la figura del hipogrifo. Por si fuera poco sentía un poco más su mundo hundirse. El piso se estaba rompiendo con él en el medio.

—Viajar en ese estado es impensable..— el amargo en su boca no se iba. La ira estaba ganándole la partida. — Supongo que él estará feliz, acaba de destruir todo…. Merlín… ¡TODO!— No se estaba fijando en que ella lo estaba mirando igual de desconcertada. Pero el seguía en su monologo. — Lo supe, cuando te vi en su casa… él te sostenía como si hubieras muerto, Merlín… — Si, no podía dejar de hablar era como una incontinencia verbal.—Y ahora…¿Cómo va a reaccionar mi mamá?— peinó a la vez su cabeza con las dos manos.

—Harry, no… — le estaba costando formal una oración. Miró de reojo a su mejor amiga, ella parecía estar parcialmente paralizada, como intento también hilar todo sus excusas, Pero Harry ya tenía suficiente. Eso rebasaba todo tipo de lógica y permisibilidad.

—Es un embarazo ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡EN ESTE UNIVERSO!— Soltó todo lo que tenía.— ¡No puedes seguir con eso! Tienes que acabarlo…— volvió a gritar arrepintiéndose de lo dicho a penas las palabras abandonaron su boca. Si antes había traicionado años de amistad al no escucharla, estaba seguro que ahora estaba pulverizando todo lo que por años habían construido. Merlín, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era Hermione, por supuesto que no acabaría con ningún hijo suyo. Si bien podía hacerlo, estaba seguro que en ninguna circunstancia ni termino ella haría algo así. Simplemente porque Hermione añoraba una familia. Mordió sus labios. Quería llorar el también. Había dicho algo horrible a una de las personas que más quería en el mundo y en tal caso en todos los universos posibles. A Hermione, su Hermione. Sintió algo caliente derretirse en el contorno de sus ojos.

—¡Papi!— Harry bebé los distrajo. James Potter adolorido y todo estaba de frente mirándolos como si hubiera perdido todo tipo de juicio. Harry vio algo que nunca antes podría haber imagino. Su padre se estaba dirigiendo a él a todo velocidad, torpemente sujetó con sus dos manos su cuello y lo apretó con toda la fuerzo que debía. Un grito sordo se contuvo en el pasillo. No podía respirar, pero no estaba seguro si era por la presión en su cuello o por ver odio en los ojos de padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo,
> 
> Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, Sé que es un tanto más corto que otros capítulos. La explicación es sencilla : La carga emocional es como baja como un Yunque en todos los personajes. Aquí quien se lleva todo el peso emocional no es Harry, si no más bien James. Creo que ahora está quedando claro que el no está del todo
> 
> Me encantó leerlos en los comentarios, a quienes tiene cuenta en FF. Pude responderles por inbox ( Siempre y cuando tengan disponibilidad en recibir mensajes) . Me gustaría poder responderles por aquí, pero podría spoilear ciertas cosas, así que evitaré hacerlo. Por eso les pido que por favor no olviden de comentar lo que quieran.
> 
> Les mando un abrazo del tamaño de Saturno
> 
> Nos leemos
> 
> DLila.


	12. Tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo ha pasado, pero hay cosas que aún no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DLILA'S NOTES:
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?
> 
> Espero les guste este capitulo. Hay un salto temporal importante, era necesario para el ritmo de la historia. Más abajo les contaré más análisis. Por lo pronto les deseo una lectura feliz y por favor siéntanse plenamente libres para comentar lo que desean.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: "Harry Potter" es propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Este Fanfiction no tiene ánimo de lucrar con ninguno de los personajes creados por la autora. Únicamente cumple con el fin de entretener.
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, AU.
> 
> MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED: James Potter/Lily Evans /Hermione Granger / Severus Snape
> 
> SUMMARY: Severus Snape tiene el plan perfecto, regresar al pasado para vivir el futuro que debió vivir. ¿Pero eso qué significa? Hermione tendrá que pagar los platos rotos y hasta formar un nuevo futuro.
> 
> RATING: NC-17 (MA)
> 
> WARNINGS: Lenguaje sexual explicito, vocabulario ofensivo, spoilers, parejas no canon. Full drama
> 
> Aclaración: Esta no es una historia típica, no muere Snape en el séptimo libro y mucho menos ocurre lo ocurrido en el epilogo.

_**Tiempo futuro** _

_**Capitulo 12: Tiempo** _

Abrió los ojos con algo de dolor, sus pupilas le parecían más pesadas que antes, y la luz insoportable. Esta última se filtraba por los espacios de la ventana, impactando de lado sobre su hombro. Fue ahí donde se pudo dar cuenta en donde estaba. Quiso mover despacio sus pies, pero no sabía si los estaba haciendo, el dolor en la médula era espantoso y sus ojos todavía no se habían acostumbrado a la brillantes de la habitación. Era imposible no dejar de comparar sus mañanas hacía varios años atrás, cuando todo era más borroso, más doloroso y sobre todo real. En su otro universo hubiera despertado con las caricias de ella debajo de la sábana. Ella hubiera hecho un caminito con sus dedos hasta su zona púbica, hubiera frotado sus pies contra los suyos y a esa altura, habiendo captado sus intentos de batallar contra la luz, ya le hubiera atacado a besos urgentes detrás de los orejas, justo entre su nuca y su espalda, con cuidado y usando su voz seductora le hubiera asaltado para no usar protección, porque claro, ella pensaba que formarían en algún punto una familia, el se opondría pero ella le seguiría atacando a besos. Nunca fue fanático de las expresiones de cariño, pero en ese momento entendía que debía poner el pecho a la bala, si quería conseguir lo que buscaba. Severus respiró sonoramente. Claramente no había nadie en su habitación, quiso hablar, pero no encontraba su voz, su cuerpo seguía débil del enfrentamiento con los mortífagos y Bella. ¡Merlín!, a esa altura… Potter, Harry Potter ya debía de haber convencido a Hermione. Una electricidad lo sacudió. ¡Hermione! Ella fue lo último que vio antes de de desfallecer. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿Y por qué diablos no podía mover sus piernas con facilidad? ¡es más hasta le costaba levantar los brazos! Respiró con violencia, nada estaba saliendo como hubiera esperado que acurra. Viró a los lados y se topó con varias figuras de magos y brujas en cuadros. Estaba en San Mungo, de eso no había duda.

De una u otra manera en los años que había vivido con Hermione, estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre acompañado, después de episodios desafortunados contra su salud. Era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que despertaba en San Mungo o enfermo sin que ella esté a su lado. No es que la estuviera extrañando…..no. Porque no era así, él no la extrañaba… porque ya tenía a Lily…. Al menos eso se recitaba a si mismo. Miró fijamente a una esquina de la habitación, acurrucado como una oruga estaba la figura incontrastable de Regulus Black. Era él, de eso no había duda, pero algo no andaba del todo bien. Porque desde su sitio podía distinguir que su cabello estaba crecido, demasiado crecido. Quien conociera a Regulus, sabía que sus estándares de belleza eran elevados. Siempre afeitado, cabello corto, capa reluciente, conjunto a la moda y sonrisa de dentífrico. Esa imagen parecía más bien a la de un muggle zarrapastroso a punto de pedir limosna. No sabía que hacer. No veía ni siquiera su varita, y si la tuviera tampoco la podría utilizar por la falta de fuerza vital. Merlín. Era como casi estar encerrado en si mismo sin saber que hacer. Parpadeo unos segundos, mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación. Sí Hermione, su Hermione… la de hace unos años estuviera ahí, seguro que hubiera hecho lo posible para que él ya estuviera caminando, evocando miles de hechizos en él para que pudiera hablarle. O quizás, siendo más preciso hubiera aprovechado la ocasión para colarse a la cama y besarle donde él no quería… quizás por debajo del cuello hasta llegar al abdomen, los muslos, los pies. Sacudió su cabeza. Parpadeó otra vez. La ultima vez que cuidó de él lo tenía grabado en él como especie de recuerdos en sueños. Estaba más que seguro que le había gritado preguntando por su libreta, que había llorado frente a ella por Lily… Si pudiera patearse a si mismo, esa sería una buena ocasión… porque recordó que ella le prometió que su fracaso solo fue un sueño, que él volvería con Lily… y si sus recuerdos no le jugaban una mala pasada, así fue.

Por desgracia Granger siempre cumple su palabra. Y el despertó en su sueño, una vida con Lily Evans. Claro que estaba feliz, pero hay una diferencia entre "estar" feliz y "ser" feliz. Despertar en la cama al lado de la mujer que amas debía de ser una experiencia celestial y por varios días lo fue, pero un sentimiento hueco anidaba su pecho a cada minuto. Y por más que no quisiera ponerle nombre sabía cómo se llamaba, cómo olía y qué lugares tocarle para que pierda todo tipo de control. Severus mordió su labio inferior en un intento de hacerse sentir algo. Pero desistió, no podía ni siquiera emitir un leve gemido. Bufó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todo lo que hacía tenía consecuencias mil veces peores?

Cuando la volvió a ver quiso ser lo más sensible posible, ensayó mil perdones. Trató que sus palabras le sonaran sinceras y compasivas. Como pidiendo despertar en ella a la mujer que siempre se enternecía al verle. ¿Pero qué había hecho? Había elevado la tensión entre los dos a la millonésima potencia, la había menospreciado, echado en cara su amorío con el impresentable de Potter y por si fuera poco la había herido nuevamente. Para ser completamente sincero en su caso, Hermione siempre se ha considerado la heroína de la historia, tanto tiempo con el elegido, había perjudicado su personalidad, volviéndola víctima de si misma. ¿Por qué no simplemente mandaba todo a la mismísima mierda para empezar? Por que claro, era ella la considerada que debía de solucionarle la vida al resto. Y cumplió muy bien su función en su antigua dimensión. Una vez terminado su rol, buscó otra para hacer lo mismo. Así se podría presentar como la magdalena, la Juana de Arco quemada a manos del enemigo. Y eso le molestaba, más aún cuando le miraba desafiante… Cuando estaban juntos reservaba esa cara solo para coger como dos adolescentes en cada rincón de la casa. Pero claro, ella no tenía idea que él provocaba eso en ella, para que pudiera perder todo tipo de vergüenza en torno a él. Intimidad en todos lados le significaba un marco amplio de maniobra… de ella y sus objetos de valor.

El sonido de sus pieles chocando, el suave gemido de su respiración contra la suya, el olor a su sudor entremezclado con el suyo, la docilidad de sus piel al contacto de sus dedos. Sus besos en la punta de su nariz cuando acababan sus menesteres y él le prometía que algún día serían la familia que ella quería…. Todo le golpeaba la cabeza y sólo estaba despierto un par de minutos. Tenía que moverse, quedarse en esa cama sería peor que estar sentenciado a Azkaban. De pronto sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse, una risa de niño inundó la habitación, Severus quería tener mejor acceso a la puerta, pero las energías no le daban. —Harry…— escuchó la voz de quien sin lugar a dudas era Lily. Su amada Lily por quien valía la pena todo. —S…evi— el niño seguramente lo estaba apuntando, porque el mocoso ya se había filtrado a su cama, como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Quiso decir algo. —¡O por dios...! ¡Desertaste! — Era Lily, su cabello estaba de lado, aunque hermosa como siempre tenía los ojos hundidos y la piel un poco más pegada a sus facciones. —¡Enfermera!— llamó a todo volumen. No supo si fue un par de segundos o minutos en lo que llegaron los especialistas, pero los medi magos lo rodearon como si se tratara de un mega evento. Profesionales de la salud movían sus varitas en torno a él, otros le tomaban muestras de sangre, cabello, piel. Por decirlo menos se sentía como pieza de un número de circo muggle. Después de mover la varita, el medi mago mayor pareció quitar el muffiato que estaba conjurado en él y por lo que posiblemente le era imposible emitir sonido.

—Cómo sus gritos iniciales eran tan desgarradores, preferimos silenciarlo. Nos disculpará— Fue lo primero que le pudo oír al viejo de mandil verde. — Es sinceramente una alegría tenerlo con vida, señor Snape— volvió a decir el hombre omitiendo leerle las facciones.

—Mi..— intentó formular palabra pero el viejo lo volvió a interrumpir — Acá está a mi lado, su mujer…— dijo señalando a la pelirroja que quien estaba secándose las lágrimas agradecida. Una especie de calor lo abrumó unos segundos. Su mujer. Claro….

—Dentro de una hora llegará su medi mago de cabecera y nos dirá el procedimiento que sigue, espero que puedan conversar…— decía el viejo dejando de ver el pergamino que tenía en la mano para ver a la mujer y asentir. El resto del personal salió detrás del viejo mago como si se tratara de una manado de patos persiguiendo a su madre.

Lily tenía en brazos a su hijo, quien por el ajetreo estaba algo fastidiado. Al parecer ella quería empezar a hablar, pero el ambiente seguía enrarecido por el cambio de dinámica. —¡Severus despertaste!— gritó una voz somnolienta pero feliz desde el extremo de la habitación. —¡Por Merlín, ya estaba empezando a pensar que ibas a quedar petrificado hasta que Harry terminara Hogwarts… Bella podía ser tan eficiente con ciertos hechizos!— Sí definitivamente todo estaba mal, porque Regulus estaba diferente.

—¿Cuanto…ha pasado?— preguntó con dificultad, su voz era más ronca de lo que recordaba y podía sentir la vibración de los sonido retumbar en sus pulmones. Pudo ver una mirada cómplice entre su mujer y su ¿mejor amigo?. Trató volver a hablar pero parecía que todos tenían la manía de interrumpirlo porque esta vez fue Lily quien se acercó a su cama y le acarició la frente. — ¿Desde el ataque…?— Se tomó su tiempo en recordar — Hoy se cumple veinte nueve semanas… unos siete meses y un poco más…— decía acariciando su frente con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sostenía a Harry. — Te indujeron al coma por los gritos de dolor, pero… llegó un punto en que parecías no despertar— dijo con voz media rota.

—Tu cuerpo no pareció soportar los hechizos de Bella como Potter… además a ti te hechizaron en la cabeza y bueno… Vino Harry Grande...y — Los ojos de Severus se abrieron… ¿Acaso Lily..? Pero los ojos de su mujer lo dijeron todo.

—Reggie ¿Puedes llevar a Harry a ver al hipogrifo, creo que…?— Para antes que pudiera terminar su oración Reggie ya tenía en brazos al infante que por alguna curiosa razón no oponía demasiada resistencia, si no más bien risa al ver los ojos de "loco" su tío Reggie. Pero Severus estaba más preocupado en la expresión de la pelirroja, quien seguía tocándolo con urgencia.

—Lily…—arrastró sus palabras, ella sonrió de lado.

—Harry me lo contó todo, tu Harry— Su corazón quería abandonar su pecho y salir corriendo de esa habitación, porque lo único que hacía era latir con rapidez. — Me contó como nos fue por allá…— dijo con pesar pero aún sonriéndole. —…. Somos un desastre ¿verdad?— mordió sus labios —¿ Me fui sin perdonarte?— Un momento, eso no estaba yendo donde creía que podía ir. El solo se limitó a asentir para después abandonar la mirada. — No sé… mmm— movió sus manos. — no sé si estar enojada, triste o alegre… todo…— bufó. — para serte sincera esos meses he estado en todas las emociones posibles.—volvió a decir.

—Me engañaste… Sev… hiciste pasar como si nada estuviera ocurriendo… y la verdad es que eras otro… Estaba segura que algo andaba mal… pero estabas tan… maduro… que…— Ella dejo caer su peso en la silla que estaba a su lado.— Por un momento pensé que todo era un mal entendido… YO… ¡POR MERLÍN SEVERUS ME OCULTABAS COSAS A LA CARA!— Soltó de pronto estirando todo su cuerpo.— Me entero que orquestaste todo un plan para encontrarme y tenerme y …. NO SE SI AMARTE MÁS O PEGARTE UN HECHIZO DIRECTO AL PECHO..— Aplanó sus cabellos.

—Me amas…— era la primera vez que lo decía desde que estaba en ese lugar, pero no sabía porque nada en el ambiente le abrigaba como antes.

—Deje todo por ti, ya lo conversamos… — ella calló unos segundos. — Ver a mi supuesto hijo mayor que yo y contarle todo lo que pasó entre nosotros… contarle como deje a su padre porque estaba enamorada de ti— Ahí estaba esa sensación de nuevo, la que busco por años…— Pero no sé si el hombre del que me enamoré está ahí… — dice secándose una de sus lágrima traviesa. Esa era una buena pregunta, porque el ya no estaba seguro de quien era.

—Sabes que habría cualquier cosa por ti, Lily— dijo despacio, administrando su respiración con cuidado.

—Ese ha sido el problema Severus— dijo ella casi gimoteando, moviendo con capricho los brazos — y lo peor es que… me lo has ocultado. ¿Crees que no me enteraría de la amenaza de la guerra? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi bebe hubiera estado en peligro como lo última vez?— Estaba cabreada la entendía, era exactamente lo que dijo que pasaría.

—He vivido muchas guerras Lily, nunca dejaré que te vuelva a pasar algo. Nunca. Te lo juro— tomó su mano con cuidado.

—Así como se lo juraste a Granger— no pudo evitar contraer los músculos de su cara. El aire de sus pulmones se escapaba. Lily hizo esa mueca que hacía como cuando tenía un haz bajo la manga, esa media mueca que tenía desde niña y lo hacía cuando lo sorprendía de su escondite detrás de las hilanderas.— No he hablado con ella de ti… bueno no ha fondo… es muy extraño, Mimi siempre se ha mostrado tan compresiva conmigo. Saber que ustedes— Sinceramente Severus no sabía que decir.

—Hasta me siento culpable ¿Sabes? — El rostro impecable de Lily se sonrojo levemente desviando la mirada. — Harry, el de su universo no le habla… es como si… bueno…

—¿No se han ido?— preguntó encontrando su voz

—Es una larga historia.— dijo ella recogiendo uno de sus cabellos hacia atrás — Ella es tu médico. Como es la única que puede hacer cálculos exactos con las pociones porque bueno… por tu condición de viajero…y el hechizo de Bella… ella, Mimi, es la que ayuda al departamento de medi magos que ven tu caso…— La boca de Severus era una perfecta "o". Lily seguía mirando con esa mirada indescifrable. — Las cosas en el ministerio y la orden están…. Complicadas. Están tratando por todos los medios de saber qué ha pasado y cómo se ha acabado la guerra, pero por las promesas inquebrantables nadie de la orden ha hablado. Pero… Saben que tiene que ver algo con … los multi universos… — Lily entrecerró el ceño. — Gracias a merlín Xenus y Pandora Lovegood han desviado la atención con sus artículos sobre animales fantásticos. — Lily no dejaba de mirarlo, analizarlo como si lo estuviera estudiando para terminar de tomar una decisión.

Lily siempre había sido una belleza única en el mundo mágico. Sus perfectas y armónicas facciones eran casi las de una musa o una Veela. Por muchos años pensó que ella estaba fuera de su liga, y de hecho lo estaba. Nunca pensó que alguien como ella estaría a su lado después de momentos tan convulsos como esos, hasta le provocaba pensar que de verdad lo quería ¿pero lo hacía? Y si era así porque que no estaba seguro, por qué no se sentía libre. Con Hermione era diferente, no era ni la mitad de cautivadora que su amor de adolescencia, sus facciones no bordeaban los estándares de belleza mágica internacional. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que ella lo amaba con la misma irracionalidad con que él amaba a su Lily. Y ese amor desbocado era definitivamente hermoso. Hermoso y peligroso. Se recordó que quizás esa clase de amor se agrieta y deja de ser tan poderoso como antes. Porque claro, el recordaba claramente lo ocurrido aquella noche. La manera en que ella protegía con todo lo que tenía el cuerpo de James mientras este le miraba como un adolescente.

—Sev…— decía Lily mientras lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento. —Tienes que disculparte con ella… Severus, sé que vino por su propia iniciativa… pero…—

—Lily…— se estaba formando un hueco en su estómago. Desvió su mirada.

—Escúchame… Severus. Si ella no hubiera estado la historia se hubiera repetido… y tu y yo nunca…— otra vez sus ojitos se hacían en llanto.

—Lo sé…. Lily…pero es que— se calló al sentir un suave sonido en el marco de la puerta. — pase—autorizó Lily irguiéndose en su asiento.

— Hola Severus— dijo desde el marco de la puerta la perfecta figura embarazada de Hermione Granger. La miró a contra luz, miró a Lily por unos segundos y tragó grueso. Severus Snape cerró los ojos, quizás estaba empezando a alucinar pero cuando los abrió nuevamente ella estaba a su lado, mirando los indicadores que habían al borde de su cama. La carpeta con las especificaciones de su caso. Severus estaba petrificado, como si hubiera venido un dementor a verle. Hermione le sonrió a la pelirroja y le preguntó —¿Harry bebé?— su voz era la misma, debía ser ella. Pero ese estómago abultado no era el mismo. Hermione era una de los pocas mujeres que conocía que tenía el vientre plano, casi raquítico. Los años de guerra la habían dejado con serios problemas alimenticios y el estrés post traumático fue siempre un rezago en su dieta. Sin embargo la mujer de sus recuerdos no era la misma que estaba viéndolo, analizándolo. — Salió con Reggie, quizás y se encuentre con.. Harry— La voz de Lily se opacó un poco. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por él. Severus quería preguntar, quería gritar… tenía que decir algo…

— Han pasado siete meses Snape, seguro que tu cuerpo no está reaccionando tan bien como esperas— dijo ella casi en tono monótono, como si el no existiera. Como si no hubiera sido el hombre a quien por años rogo para que le diera un hijo. Como si no hubiera sido el hombre con el que perdió la virginidad y todo tipo de pudor en la cama. Su cuerpo estaba temblando contra su voluntad. Pero no podía encontrar palabra. No cuando Lily también estaba presente. Hermione tomó su muñeca y del otro lado miro su reloj de pulsera. Rápidamente vio como ella apuntaba unas cuantas cosas en su carpeta.

— Si me perdonan— dijo Hermione sentándose con cuidado en la silla más cercana. Como salida de un cuento ajeno. Ella lo miraba sin problemas. Como si solo fuera un agente tercero informándole de su salud. Como si no hubieran compartido cientos de noches dormidos a la luz de la luna . Como si ella no le hubiera preparado sorpresas por motivos ridículos como aniversarios o sus típicas caricias de media noche. Severus sentía que pronto iba dejar de ser el mismo. Pero miró al otro extremo, Lily. Se relajó. No podía dejarse llevar. No cuando supuestamente tenía todo lo que había buscado.

— Tu presión arterial está un poco elevada, pero debe de ser por el reencuentro— dijo analizando los otros datos. — Si tienes poca fuerza, es porque el hechizo te pegó directo al cerebelo y con los impactos finales se empeoró todo.— dijo recuperando la respiración — Pero no es nada que Lily no te pueda ayudar— Se percató de algo extraño. Hermione estaba haciendo lo posible por no mirarlo, en casi todo momento observaba a Lily o sus brazos. En casi ningún momento se atrevió a retarle con la mirada. Una de sus manos acarició su vientre. — Yo creo que en menos de un mes estarás completamente bien. Solo necesitas unas cuantas pociones y terapia muggle. Quizás en eso te pueda ayudar Lily— dijo al fin desviando su vista a la almohada que tenía al lado en ningún momento viéndolo fijamente.

—Eso es genial… pero si necesitará terapia en casa eso significa que Harry…— Lily parecía no darse cuenta que la tensión en la habitación estaba aumentando.

—No te preocupes Lily, todavía tengo varias semanas para el parto, ocho para ser exactos— La castaña le sonrió abiertamente. Si es que no estuviera cuerdo pensaría que le estaba hablando a Ginebra Weasley y no a Lily Potter. Sentía su rostro arder.

—Sí pero… los embarazos múltiples siempre se adelantan…— replicó ella y Severus sentía que en cada palabra su órgano bombeador de sangre se achicaba.

—Harry es un niño bueno, no dará ningún problema. Además Severus necesitará tu ayuda. Estos ejercicios son algo complicados y el tiende a ponerse como gato mojado cuando algo no sale como él quiere… especialmente en su salud.— Eso era el colmo, ¿Cómo no quería que reaccionara de mala manera si le estaba haciendo eso? Abrió su boca para hablar, decir algo a su favor. Pero se recordó que estaba entre dos mujeres. Sus dos mujeres. Hermione con cuidado se balanceó para pararse y despacio lo consiguió. Caminó unos cuantos pasos e hizo una reverencia para irse— Bueno… ya vine, le diré al señor Finnigan mi informe.— dijo con cuidado, recordándole a la niña Hermione, la que sabía cumplir perfectamente con sus deberes. Pero antes que pudiera sacar un pie del lugar Severus debía hacer… lo que tenía que hacer… —¡Granger!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Ella viró con despacio —¿ Es de James, verdad?— ella parpadeó un espacio de segundos, sacudió su cabeza para los lados y sonrió de medio lado. Sin más respuesta salió de la habitación. Pero no tenía que decir más. Tenía todo el cuerpo tieso y la voz se le estaba deshaciendo. Lily lo miró más que molesta.

—¿qué fue eso?— preguntó ella

—señalar lo evidente— dijo con voz ahogada.—¿Por qué no me digas que no sabes que tu ex y ella?

—¡Por Merlín, Severus! Claro que lo sé… pero… — se paró de un tirón. —Mira… no es nuestro asunto.

—Tu hijo vive parcialmente con ellos— se defendió

—Sí… pero

—Y está el hecho que ella tiene que ver con nuestra presencia aquí…

—¿Por qué eres tan difícil? Mira… entre menos hablemos del embarazo de Hermione, mejor…. Suficiente tengo con un hijo de mi edad para hablar del tema para hacerlo contigo— caminó en dirección a la puerta.— Sabias que ustedes se parecen más que él y su padre…

—¿a dónde vas?— preguntó él.

—A llamar a tu medi mago — respondió molesta. Severus Snape no estaba entendiendo nada. Pero tampoco le importaba. Solo podía sentir el hueco en su pecho comerlo segundo a segundo.

* * *

No, nunca le gustó ser hijo único. La sensación de soledad lo acompañó hasta que conoció a sus mejores amigos: Ron y Hermione. Ellos eran su familia, casi sus hermanos. Ahora el detalle estaba en que Hermione, estaba a punto de darle hermanos. Medios hermanos para ser exacto, y esto lejos de alegrarlo le enfurecía de sobre manera. Pateó con todas sus fuerzas la lata de habichuelas que estaba en el piso de la cocina. Sirius le había encargado preparar la cena y él lo único que había hecho era pegarle con todas sus fuerzas a cuanta lata o saco encontrara. No era su culpa haberla encontrado a ella esa mañana en el despacho de la orden. Ella lo miró como aquel día en el hospital "el día D". Ese día, el peor de casi toda su vida… Quizás no tanto, pero estaba dentro del ranking. Ese día descubrió toda la verdad, el viaje de Snape, la relación completamente rota de sus padres y el embarazo de Hermione Granger. Para ser completamente sincero, pensó que en un primer momento que el bebe era de Severus Snape. Hasta ese momento se caía de maduro. Ella había hecho mil locuras por ese hombre lo mínimo era esperar eso. Pero en el minuto que soltó las palabras más infelices que recordó decirle a una mujer, fue el segundo que vio como James Potter se le abalanzaba para matarlo con sus propias manos, entendió lo que estaba ante sus ojos. James, su papá era el padre de esos pequeños. ¿Qué clase de culpa debía de estar pagando para vivir algo así?

Todavía recordaba exactamente cuando despertó del ataque. Hermione le acariciaba el rostro con cuidado, estaba en lo que parecía el tópico del médico y le susurraba cosas que no podía llegar a entender. —No te acerques a mi familia— se escuchaban unos gritos detrás de la puerta, como si fueran especie de ladridos. Recordó parpadear varias veces antes de dedicarse a mirarla. Ella todavía tenía la cara roja y los ojos un poco hinchados. —No me digas…— dijo cuando encontró su voz. —Harry… todo… es complicado..— dijo dejando de tocarlo. —¿Estás embarazada de mi papá?— estaba ronco, posiblemente por el intento de estrangulamiento sufrido a manos de su padre de otro universo. —Soy muy cuidadosa Harry, no es algo que hayamos planeado— dijo después de unos segundos impregnados de ansiedad. Recordó haberse sentado en la camilla para mirarla con todo la ira que tenía guardada. —Hermione tu sola presencia aquí es un peligro, y vienes aquí, alteras todo el universo y me dices… que estás embarazada de mi papá— no recordó que fue lo que dijo de más, pero sí recordaba como ella abría la boca en señal de indignación.

—Harry no vine aquí para hacerte miserable, simplemente pasó— dijo ella

—¿Sabes que más pasó? ¿Qué mis papás están divorciados? ¿Severus Snape sigue sin despertar y de la nada tendré hermanos de mi supuesta mejor amiga?— soltó todo sin respirar — Pero esto se acaba Mione, debemos de irnos de aquí ¿Crees que el tiempo pueda permitir que sigan existiendo dos Hermione Granger en el mismo tiempo?— Ella se quedó callada por unos segundos. —Hermione no puedes hacer una vida aquí, simplemente no puedes. ¿Estás trayendo al mundo a niños que no podrán tener una familia normal?— Eso fue lo que ocasiono que ella estallara en un llanto callado, como si tratara de controlarse. —¿Por qué me vas a decir que ese hombre que está afuera te quiere? — cruzó sus brazos. —Dudo que te quiera, Hermione. Lo siento pero es cierto. Por el tiempo que he estado aquí, sé que este universo es demasiado parecido al nuestro. Mi padre ama a Lily Evans, Severus Snape también lo hace. ¿Qué crees que sacarás de acá? — recordó parase y mover sus brazos en todas las direcciones. —¡Supéralo! ¿La vida no es como quisiste que fuera para Severus ni para ti? Eso no te da derecho a entrar a otro tiempo y espacio. Sólo estás siendo patética…— Podía recordar todas la veces en que Hermione se había molestado con él. Pero nada se parecía a lo que veía en esos momentos, o lo que recordaba.—Nada de lo que tienes aquí es real, ni te pertenece, ni siquiera esos niños— Recordó sentir el impacto de las palmas de su mano en su rostro. — Lo siento Hermione, así te molestes… si no quieres irte de este universo, pues… yo tampoco me voy. ¡nos vamos de aquí tarde o temprano, pero nos vamos!— le soltó a viva voz mientras ella salía de su vista. Desde ese momento no la había vuelto a ver, bueno hasta hacía unas horas.

Hermione estaba definitivamente super embarazada. Sabía que después su pelea ella iría a refugiarse en quien más confiaba. No fue una sorpresa descubrir que James y ella ya vivían juntos. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía cada vez más tonto. Para hacer un hijo al menos se necesita la participación de dos personas. Y James Potter por lo que recordaba estaba más que dispuesto a participar. Sirius trataba de ser intermediario entre los tres, pero por lo que entendía James Potter no lo quería cerca de su familia. Y ese era otro problema. No entendía porque su padre se comportaba como un adolescente en torno a él. Cada reunión en la orden, cada vez que lo veía era como si estuviera frente al señor oscuro. En esos siete meses apenas y habían cruzado palabras.

—¿Harry?— escuchó a Remus interrogarlo mientras le tocaba el hombro. — ¿Ya puedes dejar a la pobre lata?— dijo el hombre lobo mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada. Era sorprendente como encontrar alguien tan parecido en otro tiempo, la diferencia entre los Remus de su tiempo es que este parecía muchísimo más liviano, como varias de sus cicatrices hubieran desparecido, toda clase de cicatrices. Claro, estaba el hecho que había descubierto que Remus y Sirius mantenían una relación, según sus términos bastante seria. Pero curiosamente para él, ese detalle tenía sentido. Era como si hubiera descubierto una parte perdido en ambos, algo tan evidente que tenerlo en frente solo hacía cuestionarse porque no pasó en su tiempo y espacio.

—Lo siento— dijo dejando de patear la lata , y tratando de tranquilizar la respiración.—Hermione me contó que… te vio hoy— dijo sentándose en la silla más próxima a la estantería.

—…Mmm— solo asintió miro a o todos lados como buscando la salida más próxima.

—Y que volvieron a tener…. Bueno una pelea… Rayos Harry ¿No te han dicho que no es bueno pelear con una mujer y menos embarazada?— Sí claro. El solo se limitó a bufar indignado. No era su culpa de volverla a ver meses después. Siete meses, verla radiante e insoportablemente maternal, con los hijos de su padre.

—No deberíamos estar aquí… ¿Qué va a pasar cuando los niños nazcan y la pluma del ministerio no sepa qué Hermione Granger es su madre? ¿Qué va a pasar? — Soltó todo su cuerpo en la silla frente a él.—¡Y que pasa si el ministerio se entera! ¿Cómo va ser el futuro de los niños? ¿Es que nadie se ha puesto a pensar en eso?— casi no tenía respiración, la soltó de largo.

—Sabes perfectamente que ella no puede viajar en estos momentos…. Y aunque pudiera… creo .. que… no quiere..— rascó su nuca. Harry le observó unos segundos. —Remus— lo miró desafiante El alzó los hombros.

—Sabes que este James Potter, tu amigo… no … Merlín… no es el más indicado para ella— dijo como confesando un crimen. Remus pareció estar medio sorprendido.

—Harry, apenas lo conoces… — Reconocía esa mirada en su antiguo profesor, como señalando algo demasiado evidente.

—Pero la conozco a ella y … Sé que él no es lo mejor…— Harry estaba a punto de cometer una infidencia. No estaba seguro si soltar todo lo que tenía adentro y por meses lo estaba carcomiendo. La culpa de no haber hecho absolutamente nada cuando parecía que todo tenía arreglo era el peor sentimiento que podía experimentar.— Este James no me gusta.

—Claro que no… mira… James… este James..— volvió a mirarlo tratando de buscar mejor sus palabras— él no es tu papá… creo que no es el héroe que piensas que debería ser. Sólo es un hombre inseguro, lleno de defectos…pero que sin duda ama. Y creo que …. De alguna manera siente que pones en peligro a su familia… — rascó su garganta, se veía muy extraño.

—Yo soy su familia— replicó indignado.

—No, para él eres un chico que se parece demasiado a él que se quiere llevar a la madre de sus hijos y por si fuera poco que lo quiere alejar de él. Ante sus ojos solo eres una especie de Severus Snape— Remus respondió mecánicamente.

—no puedo ser más que eso porque no me quiere ver. Desde la primera vez que me vio me tuvo manía… lo sé. Y eso que apenas he hablado con él. Cada vez que intento acercarme en la orden me ladra ¡literalmente!— Volvió a replicar — Hay algo en él … que no está bien… Tu tampoco crees que quiera a Hermione ¿verdad?— entrecerró los ojos.

—La quiere a su manera— medio sonrió, pero Harry intervino rápidamente — Pero no la ama, sé que no lo hace.— el aplomo en su voz no dejaba temor a duda.

—No, no lo creo.— sopló de medio lado. —Y creo que Mione también lo sabe. — Harry sintió como lo pateaban en el suelo. ¿Por qué no había nadie que quisiera a su amiga tal y como era? El por su puesto que la amaba, aunque lo sacara de quicio con todos sus defectos y perversiones. Era su familia, su hermana. Ella estuvo para él desde siempre. Sí no se hablaban, y estaban peleados como nunca antes, pero la amaba como solo puedes amar a la familia y no quería que la lastimaran tan feo nuevamente. Quizás se estaba involucrando de más en ese mundo, pero ella no dudo en salvarlo en las miles ocasiones en que estuvo en peligro. Ahora era su turno, protegería a Hermione Granger aunque fuera de ella misma.

—No es justo— con sus dos manos arrugó sus vaqueros a lado de los bolsillos. —¿Por qué no lo quiere ver? ¿Qué clase de futuro le espera aquí?— frotó sus manos contra sus vaqueros.— En todo el tiempo de su embarazo, no han formalizado nada. Mi papá no ha aclarado nada en sus registros mágicos. Ni siquiera han hablado con más personas fuera de la orden… ¡Por Merlín!— Bufó Harry sintiendo sus mejillas arder con más violencia.

—El problema… Harry, es que Hermione está desesperada por afecto.— dijo las palabras como si le pesara. — Por más que le digamos algo… lo único que quiere ella es sentirse amada y bueno… tiene un gusto por los hombres con problemas… diablos— se paró lo miró— Hermione es una mujer encantadora, leal y por su puesto inteligente. Pero también es más obstinada que todos los merodeadores juntos. La única manera de hacerla entrar en razón es que ella sola se de cuenta.— De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Esa era la clave.

—Quizás si… — calló por un momento. — ¿Tu crees que mi papá siga enamorado de mi madre?— preguntó con vergüenza

—Como el primer día… aunque… no estoy seguro… es decir.. está herido… y no lo sé con seguridad— Remus estaba entendiendo por donde iba. — Pero Harry… ahora no hagas nada, solo el tiempo lo dirá. El futuro lo dirá.— palmoteó su hombro despacio — Por ahora solo cocina esas habichuelas, tenemos hambre— le sonrió paternalmente. Harry James Potter sabía lo que tenía que hacer. James Potter no se le escaparía. Nadie podría utilizar a Hermione como un mero instrumento. No nuevamente. Y eso lo podría jurar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos,
> 
> Antes que nada quiero envíales un abrazo enorme y darle las gracias por el apoyo. Sí, ha habido un salto temporal importante. Han pasado siete meses y algo más desde la escena de la aparición de Harry. Y Hermione está hecha una pelota de playa. Severus ha despertado y se ha dado de narices con la noticia. Severus está más que conflictuado, porque por un lado no duda que ama a su Lily, pero por otro no puede dejar de sentirse dolido por Hermione. Créanme que todavía no se ha hecho evidente cuan afectado está por la situación.
> 
> Harry por otro lado es un caso aparte. Está desesperado, y con justa razón. Hermione está embarazada de su padre. Cualquiera estaría medio loco con la noticia. Pero hay algo importante a tomar en cuenta. Todavía no hay una conversación pendiente entre James y Harry. Creo que esa escena será deliciosa de escribir, pero aún falta pan por rebanar.
> 
> En los próximos capítulos detallaré más el día a día y la perspectiva de Hermione. Espero poder leerlos en los comentarios. Me gustaría saber lo que piensan. No se olviden de dejarlo todo. Me apoyarían en mi proyecto de terminar mis historias de manera más tranquila.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto,
> 
> Gracias por el review


	13. Miedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Miedo nos llevará al pánico. Al menos así pasó con James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DLILA'S NOTES:
> 
> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: "Harry Potter" es propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Este Fanfiction no tiene ánimo de lucrar con ninguno de los personajes creados por la autora. Únicamente cumple con el fin de entretener.
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, AU.
> 
> MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED: James Potter/Lily Evans /Hermione Granger / Severus Snape
> 
> SUMMARY: Severus Snape tiene el plan perfecto, regresar al pasado para vivir el futuro que debió vivir. ¿Pero eso qué significa? Hermione tendrá que pagar los platos rotos y hasta formar un nuevo futuro.
> 
> RATING: NC-17 (MA)
> 
> WARNINGS: Lenguaje sexual explicito, vocabulario ofensivo, spoilers, parejas no canon. Full drama
> 
> Aclaración: Esta no es una historia típica, no muere Snape en el séptimo libro y mucho menos ocurre lo ocurrido en el epilogo.

** Tiempo Futuro **

** Capitulo 13: Miedo **

 

Otra vez la sensación de haber sido atrapado en su propio sueño. James estaba consciente de su respiración, del calor que sentía su lado derecho, hasta podía recordar exactamente todo lo que había hecho desde el inicio del día, pero simplemente no podía mover su cuerpo. Por más que tratara con todas sus fuerzas, era inútil, y no es que estuviera cuadripléjico ni mucho menos, su mal era un poco más sencillo de entender. Tenía otro parálisis de sueño. Ese era el quinto en la semana. Remus le había recomendado tratar de controlar sus fuerzas en un solo dedo y que tratara de moverlo; Sirius simplemente que consultara a su médico y el medi mago que era un problema de ansiedad no de magia. No le comentaba nada a Hermione porque ella ya tenía suficiente drama con todo el numerito que su "hijo" de otro universo le había plantado. No podía agobiarla con esos detalles. No cuando quería preservarla, no mandarla a otro universo lejos de él. Dentro del ataque de ansiedad, podía sentir como la castaña se aferraba aún más a él. Habían detalles que ella desconocía de sí misma y que el con el pasar de los mese se iba dando cuenta, como por ejemplo el temblor en sus labios cuando algo no está saliendo como ella había calculado. Y su hijo de otro universo era claro ejemplo de ello.

Hermione se esmeraba en disimular que el rechazo de su relación por parte de su mejor amigo no le afectaba. Intentaba cambiar el tema de la conversación cuando ese Potter aparecía, era más bien como si intentara pasar desapercibida. Había días que en llenaba la sala de libros en su nuevo intento por re ordenar alfabéticamente sus nuevas adquisiciones. Otras, las cuales le gustaban más optaban por hornear pastelitos de calabaza. Pero casi siempre sus arranques de negación tenían el mismo denominador: olvidarse de que Harry James Potter, su amigo de otro universo. A quien había ayudado a derrotar al señor oscuro la odiaba. Los días que más le gustaban era cuando después de un largo día de trabajo en el ministerio, y ella de estar encerrada por horas en su laboratorio, encontraban espacio entre las sábanas únicamente para dormir. Eso claro, si el pequeño Harry no estaba en casa. Era curioso como con el pasar de los meses, esos tiempos en que podía dormir despreocupado a su lado se esfumaban.

Ella con casi ocho meses de embarazo, dormía casi sentada. Todas las almohadas la rodeaban para que pudiera soportar el peso de sus hijos. Pero aún así, ella se las ingeniaba para que sus piernas se abrazaran en un movimiento algo extraño para él. Aún así no oponía resistencia. En realidad nunca lo hacía. James respiró pausadamente tratando que el aire llegara a todas las partes de su cuerpo, con suerte podría calmar el miedo que le atormentaba todas las noches desde que se enteró que Hermione estaba embarazada. —"¿qué pasa si me deja?" "¿qué pasa si se entera?"— esa horrible frase que se encargaba de ennegrecer gran parte de sus días. Quiso sacudir su cabeza en todas las direcciones, pero no era posible, su cuerpo no le funcionaba como él quería. Antes dormir no era un problema.

Antes, cuando Lily sostenía perfectamente su papel de esposa enamorada era sencillo. Veía la cama como el espacio donde no solo recargaría energías para luchar por un mundo mejor al día siguiente, si no también como el lugar donde le haría el amor a su mujer. Su espacio más intimo. Pero claro. Lily se fue porque según sus propias palabras él no era para ella. —"No soy feliz, James. No sé si alguna vez lo fui enteramente contigo"— Esas palabras habían dolido como dos puñeteras patadas a sus gónadas. Desde ese día su cama, era el perfecto lugar para recordarle que el mismo lugar donde él le trataba de tatuar con cada beso lo mucho que amaba a su mujer, era el espacio donde ella actuaba ante él. Quizás sea por eso que el año siguiente ni siquiera se dignaba a subir a su habitación. Solo su pequeño bebé Harry le ayudó a sobre pasar su "temor" a su cama de dos plazas y media. Para cuando Granger llegó a su vida no se había dado cuenta que hacían el amor como dos salvajes en la misma cama que alguna vez le temió. era hasta gracioso. No se había puesto a pensar en ninguno de esos detalles cuando ella le abrazaba por la espalda, ni cuando lo tocaba por detrás buscando sus zonas erógenas. Lily nunca hizo nada por el estilo. —"Me temo señor auror que tengo que decomisarle esto…"— recordó que le dijo mientras tocaba su zona más intima. Ese día recordó haber enrojecido como si hubiera comido chile habanero y quedarse callado mientras ella seguía con el "cateo de rutina". Si pudiera reír ese sería el momento, los chistes subidos de tono, las conversaciones eróticas después de la hora de dormir de Harry eran los momentos del día más entretenidos. Sin embargo no necesariamente los que más esperaba. No.

El momento del día que más esperaba era cuando ella cansada después de sus actividades amatorias se pegaba a él para dormir. En un primer momento fue extraño, porque Granger no era precisamente la mejor compañera para descansar. Siempre se quedaba con todo la colcha, se movía como si caminara en la vida real y habían momentos en que hasta podía escucharla hablar como si nuevamente estuviera en Hogwarts y estuviera exponiendo los usos de cada hechizo. Sí, literalmente era una pesadilla tenerla de compañera de al lado, pero había algo distinto a la perfecta conducta de su ex mujer. Granger se aferraba a él mientras dormía, lo buscaba con los pies y con las manos, entre sueños besaba su nuca y urgía su nariz entre su cuello. No le importaba que sus cabellos a veces le ahogaran por el volumen y la ferocidad, no. Tenerla a su lado era lo más cercano a sentirse seguro y acompañado. Claro, antes muerto que decirle algo que le mostrara débil. Nunca lo diría pero le gustaba hacerse el dormido y verla despertar poco a poco. Ella se levantaba y con cuidado de no hacer ruido iba al baño y después directamente a la habitación de su hijo. Luego el bajaría a preparar el desayuno. Tenía que ser él porque la cocina no era el fuerte de Granger. Los dos discutían sobre cómo educar mejor a su hijo y claro solucionaban toda a base de encerronas en el almacén.

Otros días no le gustaba despertar, porque tenía la impresión que ella no estaría ahí. Hacía un par de semanas había despertado después de un largo sueño, solo para encontrarse abandonado. Recordaba sentir la presión de su sangre en su venas, su respiración errática y el ambiente presionando cada parte de su cuerpo. La buscó por toda la casa, no le importaba correr desnudo por cada habitación, no tenía tiempo para eso. Se había quedado sin voz en apenas unos minutos. Había gritado su nombre en cada espacio de esa casa hasta despojarse de su voz. Estaba por enviar un patronus a Sirius, cuando ella apareció sujetando su enorme barriga y sonriéndole de medio lado. En otra de sus manos tenía una bolsa plástica con dibujos de donas muggles a los lados. —¿adivina quién tuvo un antojo hoy? he comprado tus favoritas, sabor a fresas y calabaza ¿Quieres que te prepare café? Yo no puedo, pero sé a ti te gustan las donas con café más que con té.— Le preguntó ella ajena a todo lo que su cabeza había imaginado. No le importo estar desnudo, simplemente la abrazó a pesar que su vientre no le permitía un acercamiento más intimo. Ella pareció entender lo que pasaba, pero cambió el humor piscándole una nalga y susurrarle algo al oído. —¿Por qué no te pones tus pantalones y bajas a desayunar con nosotros?— dijo señalando su vientre. El recordó asentir, ese día su pequeño Harry estaría donde su madre, quizás y era momento de poder hablar con ella de lo que pasaba por su cabeza por esos días. De ese recuerdo hacía un par de semanas. Aún así no había hablado con ella. Y por esos días todo había empeorado desde que Severus Snape había despertado de su coma inducido.

Esa noche le había dado la noticia. Mientras él intentaba leer unos de los documentos que la habían encargado en el ministerio. No era usual que llevara trabajo a la casa, especialmente cuando se suponía debía de estar cuidando a Hermione y a los bebes que aún dependían del calor del vientre de su madre. Estaban los dos sentados al calor de la chimenea de la casa, tapados por una manta aterciopelada que la castaña había encontrado en uno de los armarios que habían pertenecido a los Potter. Hermione estaba leyendo un libro mientras con sus pies buscaba un poco más de calor buscándolo entre sus piernas. James podía ver como el brillo de la fogata se filtraba por entre sus rizos y no podía dejar de compararlos con los que una vez fueron los cabellos de fuego de su mujer. En todo el tiempo de conocer a Lily siempre tenía que existir una pisca de conversación, el miedo al silencio era el sello de su relación. Siempre que tenían que conversar o discutir de algo en concreto. En cambio con Granger era distinto. Podían mantener discusiones largas y prolongadas sin decir una palabra y a la vez podían reconciliarse de la misma manera. Y aunque los dos mujeres fueran dos volcanes a punto de hacer erupción, tenían formas distintas de hacerlo. —Hoy despertó Severus— dijo de pronto ella sin alzar la vista de su libro. — Me llamaron del hospital. Lo fui a ver. Está bien.— dijo de nuevo sin abandonar sus pies entre los suyos. Quiso decir algo inteligente, pero su voz le había abandonado. ¿Qué hacía ella visitando a Snivellus? Quiso gritar a toda voz pero se mordió la lengua. —Harry vendrá a quedarse con nosotros. Mañana Lily lo traerá.— dijo esto dejando el libro en su regazo y mirándole por primera vez desde que soltó la noticia. Intentó calmarse un poco. No podía estallar cada vez que le dieran una noticia parecida, no cuando ella tenía a sus hijos en su vientre. Bebés que él mismo deseo que existieran. El se acercó aún más a ella y depositó su mano junto a su vientre tratando de sentir la presencia de sus hijos. Con el mismo cuidado y sin pedir permiso puso su cabeza en su regazo.

—¿estás bien?—tocaba su frente como midiendo su temperatura, esbozó una especie de sonrisa, con cuidado tomo su mano calculando las pulsaciones que su corazón emitía. Estaba consciente de qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero simplemente no podía poner en orden sus ideas. El miedo del abandono le quemaba cada célula del cuerpo. Ella con cuidado enrolló su mano con la suya, no dijo más y simplemente acomodó uno de sus cabellos por detrás de su oreja. Pudo notar que volvía su vista en su libro de encantamientos, mientras el seguía contemplando a la nada. Eso sí su mano nunca abandonó la suya ni su cabeza abandonó su regazo. No le preguntó por él. Ni siquiera intento averiguar cual fue la reacción de Snape. No quería saber nada, si él llegaba a exasperarla por ese tema podría ocasionar que se estresara y poner a los bebes en riesgo o que lo abandone. Y cualquiera de los escenarios lo ponía de nervios. Desde su lugar podía olerla, estaba usando el perfume que le regaló en su cumpleaños, quiso aferrarse a ella, pero tampoco quería asustarla. No sabía exactamente que hacer o decir en ese momento.

Quizás esa era la razón porque tenía los ataques de ansiedad nuevamente. Intentó otra vez moverse de su letargo cuando sintió algo moverse a su lado.

—¿Otra vez sin poder dormir?— le escuchó decir suavemente. Abrió los ojos, podía mover su cuerpo. El brillo de la aurora estaba pegándole a la cara, aun así podía ver su silueta. Despacio movió su cuerpo hacia delante. Si bien aún se sentía cansado, y los estragos de la ansiedad estaban presentes, decidió volver su cuerpo a su lado dejar caer el peso de su cabeza en su regazo nuevamente. No quería decirle nada, una confesión de su parte y le volvería aún más vulnerable ante sus ojos dorados. Después de unos segundos ella pareció entender su jugada y con sus manos repaso su cabello. Delicadamente acariciaba el filo de su mandíbula, a pesar que su barba seguía crecida ella parecía conocer los lineamientos de su rostro. James podía escuchar claramente no solo su respiración si también los latidos de sus bebés. Fuertes y sanos, incluso más que él mismo.

—James…— dijo ella volviendo a acariciar su rostro. El estaba intentando cerrar su ojos, pero la tarea se le hacia difícil cuando ella le tocaba de esa manera. Si bien estaba calmado, como pocas veces tenía la necesidad de abrazarla con fuerza. Una necesidad exasperante. Pero tenía que pensar fríamente no podía dejar gobernarse por fuerzas ajenas a su voluntad. —James…— volvió a decir nuevamente, esta vez podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos sobre su cuello en un movimiento circular. —¿Cómo registraremos a los niños?— esa vez abrió los ojos de par en par. Como Potter estaba claro. Estaba por hablar pero ella lo interrumpió. — Batilda me escribió, me dijo que sería mejor que viajara a Australia o América. Ahí los registros de sangre mágica no son tan rigurosos. Estaríamos lejos del control del ministerio. Nadie se enteraría de los viajes en el tiempo.— musitó ella despacio. El repuso su cuerpo como una flecha, dejando de lado cualquier tipo de contacto. —No.— lo dijo casi gritando.

—Sabes perfectamente que comenzarán a cuestionarse cuando el registro de la pluma de Hogwarts registre a los bebés. Habrán dos Hermione Granger. Una será una niña nacida en 1979 y otra la madre de unos mellizos. ¿No crees que levantará sospecha en el ministerio?— dijo ella sosteniendo con una mano el final de su vientre.

—¿Y qué? Los del ministerio no tienen el registro que maneja Hogwarts, eso estará seguro. Albus nos ayudará. Nada tiene porqué salir a la luz. Además ningún Potter ha nacido otro lugar que no sea el Valle de Gryffindor.

—Lo sé… pero sería mejor para los niños. Quizás no tan lejos como Australia, pero América me parece una buena opción. Ahí nadie tiene especial interés por los árboles genealógicos. Nadie tendría especial interés por su apellido ni pasado. El apellido no importa. Podría ser Granger o Potter, nadie podría demasiado interés en ello.— Ahí estaba la verdad. El apellido. Tendrían esa discusión nuevamente. James intentando calmar el terremoto que tenía dentro. —¿Es eso? ¿Cuantas veces lo tengo que decir? No va a pasar nada si sólo los registro como mis hijos. En el ministerio de magia no piden que los niños necesariamente nazcan de un matrimonio, Granger.— dijo en el tono más calmado que pudo, aunque claro sabía que había fracasado.

—Este es el mundo mágico, James. Sabes perfectamente que nuestros hijos pueden ser blanco de los mortífagos nuevamente. Si los niños nacen aquí ellos lo sabrán. Además sabes perfectamente como es la comunidad mágica con niños nacidos fuera del matrimonio.— Para ese momento Hermione había bajado los pies de la cama con intenciones de pararse.

—Si esto es por el matrimonio, sabes como pienso. Yo no me voy a casar de nuevo. Además ¿es lo más sano? ¿Si los bebes no estuvieran en tu vientre, qué seríamos?— Sabía que en innumerables ocasiones le habían dicho que el dinamitaba sus relaciones, que si seguía saboteándose, entonces sí nunca encontraría la felicidad que tanto deseaba, pero quizás escuchándose entendía un poco mejor el tono de las criticas de las cuales era blanco. Aunque clara esta ocasión ya era el colmo de la exageración. ¿tanto había luchado para que Granger se quede ahí, para que después el lo arruine todo? Se quedo callado unos segundos. Sabía que lo que había entre los dos no era precisamente amor puro y cristalino.

—James para mi no sólo eres el padre de mis hijos. Yo…— las mejillas de la castaña estaban más que rojas, pero el brillo en el contorno de sus ojos le hacían creer que nada de lo que decía era cierto. —Ni te atrevas Granger. ¿Te crees tus propias mentiras?— con ferocidad se puso sus pantalones tratando de no mirarla. Ella no podría quererlo, ninguna mujer podría hacerlo. Lo que Granger tenía era una confusión hormonal que el mismo provoco. Nada de lo que tenían era real. NADA.

James no podía controlarse, sabía en algún rincón de su cabeza que estaba mal, pero simplemente no podía controlarse. —¿Crees que yo hubiera planeado esto?— gritó a todo volumen. Sentía una voz detrás de él que le daba la contra, era exactamente lo que había pasado. El la había embarazado exclusivamente para alejarla de todos los que pudieran amenazarlo. Si bien el embarazo había pasado mucho antes que sus planes, el bebió la poción de Dante. El quería que pasara todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo nadie más que Dante, el elfo, sabía la verdad.

—¿qué me vas a decir? ¿qué me quieres? ¿qué has aprendido a amarme? ¿Realmente crees que soy imbécil?— Su rostro estaba morado. — Tu no me quieres, ni yo tampoco. Somos dos tontos que se han conformado el uno con el otro.— Cuando se dio cuanta de sus palabras era demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba parada al otro lado de la cama en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?— Vociferó él. — Quédate, yo me largo.

—No, este es tu habitación. La que se va soy yo.— dijo ella en tono tres veces más grabes de lo que recordaba.

—Ya me estoy yendo. Quédate.— se puso la correa a toda velocidad pero ella seguía dando pequeños pasos en dirección a la puerta. El impidió que siguiera caminando, tomándole una mano.

—No, James. Esta es tu habitación. Aquí no hay nada mío.— ella se libró de su mano con rudeza.

—No seas ridícula.— rasco sus manos.

—¿ridícula? Mira a tu alrededor…— James arrugo el entrecejo no entendiendo lo que Hermione decía.— Duermo en esta habitación por más de ocho meses y nunca has dejado que deje ni siquiera una bata en este lugar. No puedo acercarme a las antiguas cómodas de Lily porque pones cara de muerto. Y cada vez que intento deslizar la idea de irnos a otro lugar te pones frenético. Inventando miles de excusas. Sigues enamorado de Lily, la amas y no lo puedes evitar.— Ella no dejó de desafiarlo con la mirada. Ella sabía quien era. Él negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

—El que se está conformando con alguien a quien no quiere realmente eres tu. Yo perfectamente me puedo ir. A otra casa, ciudad, país, continente, universo. Donde me de la gana. Tengo mucho que perder. Claro. Pero estoy perdiendo muchísimas cosas más por estar acá contigo. Porque de alguna manera te quiero. Me sacas de quicio. Crees que eres el centro de los universos, que todo pasa por ti. Eres rudo y tienes la manía de dejar toda la casa un chiquero, pero así y tus personalidades múltiples te quiero. Sé que no eres mi primer amor, tampoco sé que yo lo soy para ti, pero al menos pensé… pensé que de alguna manera sórdida, imperfecta… me querías. Por que yo también te quiero ¡Merlín! … ¿Y me dices que "nos estamos conformando el uno con el otro"?— Estaba comenzando a llorar y lo estaba haciendo a moco tendido. — Yo ya no soy plato de segunda mesa, James. Sé que estás dañado. Que tienes miles de asuntos por solucionar. Pero yo ya no puedo con alguien así. No cuando cada día es más que evidente que sigues enamorado de tu ex mujer, haces todo para compararme con ella. Odias saber que aún la quieres.— secó sus lágrimas con su puño. James mordió sus labios con violencia contenida.

Quiso decir algo poético, algo que la calmara. Pero de sus labios no salían palabras. Solo estaba temblando como intentando que su cuerpo reaccionara ante su discurso. Sí, quizás aún estaba enamorado de Lily. Y sí, se odiaba por eso. Pero también era verdad que ella no le era indiferente. Que hasta la quería, que si bien no se atrevería a llamarlo amor, había algo en su manera de dormir, de leer, de regañarle que le hacía sentir seguro y en casa. Pero por fuerzas lejanas a su compresión no podía defender su causa. No podía decir nada. Ni siquiera moverse. —Está claro que nadie en este maldito universo tiene idea de cómo siento.— ella se revolvió sus cabellos.

—Estás roto James, y lo peor es que… no quieres darte cuenta, no quieres hacer nada para solucionarlo.— Ella tomó el pomo de la puerta. — Después de todo Harry tenía razón.— lo dijo en casi un susurro.

—Sabías a lo que ibas conmigo, Granger.— Y el premio al estúpido del año seguramente se lo darían a él. — Te creíste la típica mentira, "lo puedo cambiar" ¿Adivina qué? No puedes. Nadie puede. Que te quiera o no, no depende que reclame paternidad sobre mis hijos. Los registraré a mi nombre aquí, porque aquí nacerán. — dijo lo último con un poco más de seguridad. Ella soltó el pomo de la puerta mirando incrédulamente.

—¿Y qué soy yo? El vientre mágico que te dará hijos ¿Nada más? ¿En serio creíste que solo me quedaba aquí por Harry, por los bebes? — Estaba dejando de llorar para inflarse de ira. — ¿Crees que no tengo mis propias aspiraciones? ¿Creíste que solo estaba aquí por ellos? Eres más estúpido de lo que pensé. Me gustabas ¿Sí? Crees que yo asaltaría a besos solo a quien me cae mal, me gustaba tu modo cínico de ver la vida, como hacías de cada espacio un lugar para los chistes malos. ¿Crees que yo estaba solo aquí por no tener a nadie? Yo te quería tener a mi lado. YO ELEGÍ ESTAR AQUÍ. Si me quede es porque quería. No porque no tuviera más opciones. Idiota.— Secó sus todo lo que tenía en ella. Y el asintió.

—Te estás mintiendo y lo peor es que has llegado a en verdad creerte tus propias mentiras… crees que te terminaré creyendo..— fue lo que dijo aún mirándola, ya sin importarle que sus hijos estaban en su vientre, haciendo caso omiso a la ola negra que le mareaba desde dentro. James Potter tenía otra de sus típicas incontinencias verbales. —nunca serás Lily, Granger. Snape te utilizó para llegar a ella, no eres ella. y si estás aquí supongo que es por una forma retorcida de buscar venganza. Y está bien por mi , yo no me quejo.– dijo todo sin ni siquiera procesar lo que decía. Le había dolido la acusación de que él seguía enamorado de su ex mujer, porque algo de razón había en las palabras de la castaña. Por eso no se midió, es más no podía ni recodar lo que segundos anteriores le había dicho. La tenía en frente con una mirada rota como si viera a un monstro por primera vez. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? NI el mismo lo podía entender, era una fuerza irracional, era ira. ¿Por qué no podía parar? Buscó sus zapatos para poder irse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Pero entonces fue ella quien le insistió con la mirada.

—¿mis hijos son tu venganza?— Las lágrimas habían parado. Solo se estaba señalando el vientre, y abrazándose. Él únicamente lo que hacía era temblar. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Lo único que quería era poder dormir. Solo eso quería, que ella se quedara junto a él sin preguntar. Solo quería que nadie la quite de su lado. Ella parecía intenciones de quedarse. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? James se sujetó la cabeza tratando de buscar una salida.

—¿ Somos tu venganza? ¿no nos quieres, es eso?— Ella parecía haber chocado con una pared, porque había dejado de sollozar.

—Yo no dije eso— dijo por fin cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

—…Crees que yo busco en mis hijos una venganza, entonces es eso. Porque déjame decirte…— Ella se apoyó en la pared de madera para buscar algo a lo que aferrarse. — tiene sentido… — Verla bajo esa luz la hacía ver más vulnerable de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus cabellos electrificados y los labios había besado miles de veces temblaban con furia.

—Granger no hagas esto más dramático de lo que ya es…. ¿por qué no olvidamos esta conversación? Hemos dicho cosas dolorosas… mejor…— Trató de calmarla, en sus destellos de ira había olvidado a sus pequeños y su delicado estado. Necesitaba ayuda profesional. Verla así confirmaba que estaba enfermo.

—Me conoces desde los 11 años, nunca deje de ser Granger. Ni cuando follabámos en cada esquina, ni cuando te enteraste que estaba embarazada. Nunca deje de ser Granger.— Repetía esto de manera monótona. James estaba comenzando a sentir pavor, Hermione no estaba haciendo contacto con él.

—estás… siendo… ¡Por Merlín! ¿no puedes olvidar esta discusión? No nos está llevando a nada. Lo lamento ¿Esta bien..? Me estoy comportando como un idiota… pero…— Se le estaba acabando la respiración.

— escúchame bien— dijo ella volviendo su vista al pomo de la puerta con la intención de abrirla.— Hoy mismo me largo para Francia. No necesito ser la última opción de nadie. ¿Me oíste? Mis hijos no son venganza de nadie, ni para nadie.— tomó con decisión la manija. Antes que pudiera abrir la puerta completamente la figura de un ciervo muy parecido al patronus de James apareció. James se sobre saltó.

—James, tienes que venir es mamá. La han raptado. No aparece. Reunión de la orden en tres minutos. Te esperamos. — Era la voz de Harry del universo de donde venía Hermione. Tanto ella como él se miraron un par de segundos. — Ni lo pienses, te quedarás aquí…— pero antes que pudiera terminar de decir sus frases, Hermione y sus bebes habían desaparecido.

James apareció en cuanto pudo en la sala principal de la cabaña de su amigo. En medio estaban las figuras bien conocidas de Remus y Sirius, a su lado estaba sentado en uno de los sofás Regulus, quien estaba temblando los pies. Apenas Regulus lo vio sintió una electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal, era como si el hermano de Sirius lo quisiera matar. Sirius aclaró su garganta para después hablar con voz calmada. Mientras que el menor de los Black solo atinaba a mostrarle los dientes.

—Hermione está en la cocina con Harry. Llegó bien, completa si es tu pregunta.— James se tocó el pecho aliviado. La tele transportación nunca es buena en mujeres embarazadas, pero debido al grado de estrés que estaba la castaña seguramente no se puso a pensar en las graves consecuencias que pudo haber tenido el exabrupto. De inmediato se dispuso a ir a la cocina, pero Remus levantó la mano. —No, déjalos. — No era una sugerencia, era más bien una amenaza. El hombre lobo siempre fue uno de sus amigos más fieles, pero al parecer sus lealtades eran más fuerte con la mujer que le dio una nueva vida.

—No, tengo que hablar con ella.— Pero esta vez era la mano de Sirius quien tocaba su pecho. El hombre movió la cabeza a los lados.

—No. Además sólo estamos esperando a Albus.—James se acordó el motivo de su visita. Empuñó las manos y miró a sus mejores amigos quienes más bien tenían cara de estar congestionados. — Lily no aparece desde ayer en la tarde. Se fue a buscar al medi mago de Severus y desde ahí no regresa. Regulus trajo al bebé Harry, está con Hermione y Harry grande en la cocina. Lo más extraño es que nadie parece haber visto a Lily— termino de decir Sirius mirando atentamente su reacción. James en sintió arder su estómago. — Le hemos buscado, mandado patronus, pero nada.—Remus lo volvió a mirar palmoteando de lado su hombro.

Antes que pudiera emitir algún comentario más apareció la figura de Albus en medio de la cabaña. Acomodó sus túnicas sonriendo a todos los hombres en la sala, claramente no había leído el ambiente, porque seguía mirando como si nada hubiera pasado. —Buenos días caballeros— dijo meneando su barba, hasta impactar con la espalda de James. Rápidamente James volvió su cuerpo hacia el anciano. —¿ Profesor tiene noticias?— James se sorprendió a sí mismo de sentir su voz tan desesperada. No era para menos la sola idea de imaginar a Lily herida le dolía.

—Falsa alarma caballeros. Lily está en el colegio, acompañada con Alice Longbottom. Al parecer solo tuvo un pequeño incidente en el hospital. — dijo el aciano con total tranquilidad.

—¿Y no pudo contestar ningún mensaje?— Dijo desde su esquina un incrédulo Regulus Black.

—Tengo entendido que son asuntos personales, ¿podría hacerme el favor de enviar las buenas nuevas a Severus?, estoy seguro que estará más tranquilo si escucha de usted la noticia.— rascó sus quijada, Regulus plantó un resoplido y sin despedirse se esfumó de la habitación. James no dejó de taladrarlo con la mirada, no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Me gustaría hablar con el señor Potter en privado, señores— Dumbledore ni siquiera se dignó en mirar a Sirius y a Remus. Los dos entre arrugaron el ceño pero no dijeron nada para mostrar su disconformidad.

—¿ Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué desapareció? ¿Por qué ha venido usted?— Una oleada de acidez lo mareó unos segundos. Algo no andaba bien lo podía oler en el ambiente. —¿Es Lily?— James volvió a sentir un yunque en el estómago.

—Creo que soy la persona menos adecuada para darle la noticia, pero en vista del escenario.— el anciano arrugó los hombros. — Lily está embarazada, los medi magos han informado que está en su tercer mes de embarazo. ¿Sabe lo que significa, verdad?— Todo a su alrededor dejo de moverse. No podía estar pasando. No. — Pero Snape acaba de despertar… — su voz moría en su garganta, sabía perfectamente qué estaba pasando.

—Me pidió amablemente que lo buscara, creo que es hora que… ya sabe el porqué…— de piedra, así estaba.

—Por favor James… no… le digas nada a Hermione… ella… bueno … ya tuvo demasiado… creo que lo más prudente será esperar hasta que ella tenga a los mellizos. — Esa noticia marcaba su fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos,
> 
> Este ha sido un capitulo difícil para mi, James es un personaje complejo, que demanda mi total empatía, y por ende de mi tiempo. Pero me gusta como ha quedado la lucha interna que enfrenta, el miedo que no lo deja ni dormir, y lo mejor es la negación de todo rastro de afecto. Creo que a este punto ha quedado claro que ninguna de los personajes son "buenitos". Hermione por otro lado está demasiado ocupada en su drama que no se da cuenta lo que en verdad está pasando. Ella cree que es una especie de heroína, que no nunca será amada. Sus inseguridades disfrazadas se van cayendo poco a poco. Si tan solo se tomara el tiempo de comparar las acciones de James con lo que realmente dice entendería que el amor no solo se dice, también se expresa en acciones.
> 
> ¿Y Lily? Está embarazada ¿pero cómo si Severus estaba en coma? ¿Por qué James reaccionó como lo hizo. Bueno, esas serán interrogantes para el próximo capitulo. Creo que quien se pone nervioso es porque algo oculta.
> 
> Poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final, me he prometido que esta historia terminará este año, y así será. No importa cuanto trabajo tenga, lo terminará porque ya ha pasado 3 años desde que empecé esta historia.
> 
> Les mando un super abrazo,
> 
> Nos leemos pronto,
> 
> Dlila


	14. Drama elíptico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione ya no podrá más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DLILA'S NOTES:
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Antes de comenzar, quiero mandar un fuerte abrazo a México. Sé que estos tiempos son difíciles, pero estoy segura que unidos se puede todo. ¡Mucho amor!
> 
> Este capitulo es catártico de alguna manera, espero que puedan ver el subtexto en las conversaciones. Hay cosas que no se dicen, pero que se dejan leer si se presta atención. Al final del capitulo aclararé algunos puntos.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: "Harry Potter" es propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Este Fanfiction no tiene ánimo de lucrar con ninguno de los personajes creados por la autora. Únicamente cumple con el fin de entretener.
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, AU.
> 
> MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED: James Potter/Lily Evans /Hermione Granger / Severus Snape
> 
> SUMMARY: Severus Snape tiene el plan perfecto, regresar al pasado para vivir el futuro que debió vivir. ¿Pero eso qué significa? Hermione tendrá que pagar los platos rotos y hasta formar un nuevo futuro.
> 
> RATING: NC-17 (MA)
> 
> WARNINGS: Lenguaje sexual explicito, vocabulario ofensivo, spoilers, parejas no canon. Full drama
> 
> Aclaración: Esta no es una historia típica, no muere Snape en el séptimo libro y mucho menos ocurre lo sucedido en el epilogo.

**Tiempo Futuro**

**Capítulo 14: Drama elíptico**

No tuvo que decir nada cuando llegó a la cabaña de Sirius y Remus. Ellos habían entendido que ella había escuchado de su mensaje. Ella solo lo miró y corrió a la cocina, detrás de ella Harry James Potter. Su Harry, el mismo muchacho con el que había compartido toda su adolescencia. Se miraron como lo hacían antes de discutir, pero esta vez él relajo la mirada, dejó caer sus hombros y suspiró. –…Perdóname— le dijo en tono claro y enfatizando cada una de las palabras. Pero lo único que ella quería era saber que diablo estaba pasando con Lily y qué debía hacer para que la ira y el dolor le desapareciera del cuerpo. La pelea con James le había dejado el panorama claro. Ella era un estúpida. Simple. Meterse en una relación con un hombre dañado era señal que ella también lo estaba. Pero claro todo con James había nacido por un deseo inhumano y todo se fue transformando hasta llegar al punto de creer en que los dos podían jugar a la familia. James no quería una familia, él quería venganza. Y ella se había convertido en una nueva pieza para el plan. Ver a su mejor amigo a los ojos y reconocer que esa vez tenía la razón la hería. Definitivamente. Secó sus lágrimas y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

— Eres a quien más quiero Hermione. Tu eres mi hermana. No podía dejarte, no después de todo lo que vivimos. — Harry rosó su mano suavemente. Hermione podía leer en él que no estaba a gusto. —No soy muy bueno con las palabras Mione. Pero no puedes … —se calló. Se estaba controlando ella lo podía ver. Tenía esa cara.. la misma que tenía cuando en quinto año le suplicó que esperara para rescatar a Sirius y él la subestimó.

—Está bien, Harry. Tenías razón—dijo ella media ronca. No tenía energía para una ola de comentarios repetitivos, no sabiendo que su mejor amigo tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—¿la tengo?— él comenzó a mirarla de arriba abajo como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—Solo quiero saber ¿qué diablo está pasando?– dijo tratando de calmarse.

—Es mi mamá, no regresó del hospital… pero no te preocupes sé que ella está bien— dijo Harry sujetándola del brazo y haciendo que este se calentara. Era su típico reflejo de mostrar que todo estaba bien aunque no necesariamente cierto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunto ella sobando suavemente su vientre.

—Porque lo sé. En todo el tiempo que he estado aquí llegué a replicar el reloj que tenía Molly en la madriguera. Sólo que este reloj— dijo señalando su muñeca.— es mucho más pequeño.— Ella trató de sonreír, pero no pudo. ¿en qué momento Harry se había convertido tan hábil con los inventos? ¿ya podía replicar sus experimentos y hacer sus copias de artefactos mágicos?

—¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? — dijo él. — ¿Nos quedamos aquí? ¿nos vamos a nuestro universo? — era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que estaba ahí en que él le daba una alternativa. Ella caminó hasta la sillita de madera y dejó caer su cuerpo. Le dolía demasiado la cintura y ni hablar de la espalda. Sus piernas parecían tres veces su tamaño normal y aunque estaba en el octavo mes todavía sentía nauseas. Quizás y los viajes ahora no eran una buena opción.

—Solo quiero irme. Estaba pensando en visitar a Batilda a Francia. Ahí pueden nacer los niños y… pueda pensar mejor que hacer en lo que viene. — Ella no se dio cuenta en qué momento Harry se había puesto de cuclillas para verla a los ojos. Casi nunca hacia eso, la única vez que había visto algo parecido en él era cuando le hablaba a Teddy para que se calmara después de una pataleta. De pronto sintió como si una bala le pegara justo entre los ojos. Harry también había abandonado todo por buscarla en ese universo. Había puesto en riesgo no solo su vida, si no todo lo que le importaba para que ella regresara. Sus ojos se inundaron. Al final ella no era muy diferente a Severus, no se había puesto a pensar en todo lo que dejaba atrás. Harry tomó su mano con delicadeza. —Mione… ¿Qué te parece si por lo pronto te quedas aquí? Yo puedo quedarme en el sillón y… sé que a Remus y Sirius no les molestará tenerte por unos días. ¿Está bien?— le preguntó con la misma delicadeza de siempre, el mismo Harry que había conocido en el vagón del expreso de Hogwarts.— ¿Harry?— dijo en un susurro. —¿si?— pregunto él aún en tono más bajo.

—¿Sabes donde Remus esconde sus chocolates?— Harry sonrió de medio lado. —¿Remus guardando chocolates? Sirius es el que los esconde— se paró de un salto y camino hasta la altura de la alacena, en un movimiento de varita detrás productos de avena apareció un compartimento, de ahí Harry saco una barra de chocolate y se la dio.

—Hermione…— le escuchó decir su nombre con cuidado.

—perdóname… sabes.. yo no debí de haber reaccionado como lo hice la primera vez…— ella solo asintió de lado.

Todos nos equivocamos, pero en algo tienes razón Harry. Tu eres mi familia…

Tres días habían pasado desde el altercado y la supuesta perdida de Lily. Según Harry todo estaba controlado, ella no debía preocuparse —"Mamá está bien, todo está bien"— le dijo justo antes de que fuera a dormir la primera noche, aunque si ella era un poco más aguda podía notar el leve temblor en su parpado, el detector contra mentira, que conocía de él desde que tenían doce años. Bebé Harry había ido a visitarla en un par de ocasiones, esto claro bajo supervisión de Harry de otra dimensión. Según sus propias palabras no quería que ninguno de los dos Harry sea una carga para ella. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Vivir en la casa de Sirius y Remus, no había resultado tan malo después de todo, siempre había compañía. Aunque James ya no hacía guardias completas en el ministerio, lo extrañaba en el almuerzo, no era lo mismo vivir solo los dos que en una "manada" como le gustaba llamar Sirius a su grupo en casa.

Ese día había despertado temprano para poder hacer el desayuno con tranquilidad. Los muertos y los arrimados a los tres días apestan, así que si estaba ahí al menos debía contribuir en algo. Con James nunca hubo esa presión. Raro, porque si se ponía a pensar nunca sintió que tuviera un titulo fijo. Pero había algo en el día a día, que la confundía. Era esos espacios donde él olvidaba quien era ella. Esos espacios ….la sala, cuando llegaba rendido de trabajar y dejaba derretirse al fuego de la fogata. Sus manos sobre su vientre y esa sonrisa infantil que tenía cada vez que hablaba a su barriga. "—hoy he conocido a un centauro, apuesto a que ustedes serán grandes negociadores… ninguna criatura los podrá intimidar— decía." Otras veces cuando estaba completamente dormido, se dejaba acariciar por detrás de las orejas, hundiendo su rostro entre su pecho. No la incomodaba, la confundían. Pero nada más. Quizás eran esas acciones impensadas los que de alguna manera lo ataban a él.

Si era sincera, la primera vez fue el mejor sexo de su vida. Pero hasta ahí. La segunda vez la ira terminó en la mesa del comedor… con los dos en busca del otro, podía recordar sus manos viajando hasta su vientre, la calidez de sus labios por debajo del cuello hasta llegar hasta el inicio de sus senos. No pudo reprimir un suspiro. ¿Qué podía decir de las veces posteriores? En donde jugaban debajo de la sábana. No podía olvidar del eco de su risa mientras buscaba liberar los botones de su camisa. Pero la vida en pareja era más que eso. Era esperar al otro después del trabajo con una tasa de chocolate caliente, o contar los segundos que le tomaba pasar las páginas cuando intentaba leer un artículo. Sonrió. Claro ¿cómo podía olvidar la primera vez que se dio cuenta que se estaba comportando como una quinceañera con James?

"—¿Te vas a ir a trabajar sin darme un beso?¿qué ahora estoy pintada?— se sorprendió ella misma cuando lo dijo en voz alta. Pero James solo atinó a sonreírle para besarle suavemente en los labios." Lo peor de ese recuerdo era que fue muchísimo antes de saber que estaba embarazada. Sus acciones no estaban controladas por sus hormonas, si no por ella misma.

Abrió la heladera, sacó la leche. Del la alacena sacó todo lo que necesitaría para los panqueques que tanto le gustaban a Remus y Sirius. Puso el café. Todo con sumo cuidado. En su estado sus esfuerzos valían el doble. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había terminado. Estaba poniendo los platos, cuando sintió su aroma. Mujeres y sus sentidos hiper desarrollados. Era James. Canela, Clavo, madera seca, pólvora y otras hierbas propias de los campos de entrenamiento de aurores. No quería volver su vista hacia él, porque por conociéndose si le veía podía caer en sus ojos color a panela… En vez de mirarlo, se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

—Mione— dijo James arrastrando las palabras. James entró en su campo de visión. Su barba había crecido un par de centímetros, más de los que le gustaba. Tenía ojeras, incluso más pronunciadas desde la vez que tomo el caso contra los traficantes de escobas hacía unos cuantos meses. Su ropa estaba desgastada, y estaba claro que no había puesto ningún hechizo para plancharla. Raro en alguien tan exquisito como él al momento de ir a trabajar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, James?— espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a su rostro deslucido.

—Vamos a casa Mione… Yo lo lamento— el aún joven se acerco a ella, tomo una silla y se sentó para hablar directamente a sus ojos. Táctica que seguramente aprendió de su hijo. Harry sabía como manipularla. Ojitos de perrito buscando casa…

—Eso planeo hacer, James. Regresar a mi verdadera casa— dijo lo más segura que pudo, pero sabía que estaba fracasando. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre en sus ojos que cuando pestañeaba borraba toda sombra? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Vio como el respiraba más errático. Parecía que estaba costándole hablar, su rostro estaba empezando a ponerse rojo. La misma expresión que la última vez. El día ella salió a comprar las donas y el pensó que ella había escapado de la casa. Ella acomodó sus cabellos en una coleta con cuidado. Los segundos pasaban y ninguno de los dos estaba hablando.

—Estoy dañado. Sí. El doctor dice que… tengo muchas cosas que resolver.— dijo en un tono tres veces más agudo a lo normal. —…yo.— se rascó la cabeza.— sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo. — James miraba a todos lados.

—No lo eres. Y tampoco lo soy yo— dijo ella sin esperar a que él le diera espacio para poder hablar. No había pasado desapercibido por ella que él había buscado ayuda de un profesional, pero eso no cambiaba en nada la decisión que había tomado.

—Pero quiero estar con ustedes, contigo y mis hijos.— sus ojos estaban empezando a romperse en lágrimas.— No quiero prometerte cosas que no podré cumplir… es decir… yo… no puedo controlar mi boca, digo cosas sin pensar… Pero hay algo que puedo jurarte Mione, voy a protegerlos a ustedes con todo mi ser. Yo solo quiero estar ahí para ustedes… quiero estar junto a ustedes.

—¿Vamos a volver a lo mismo? ¿A que te des cuenta que solo estás conmigo por los niños? ¿crees que es la vida que quiero?— Trató que su voz sonara aún más calmada, por su expresión pudo intuir que lo había conseguido. No podía enervarse cada vez que pasara algo. Otra vez el silencio inundo el espacio entre los dos. James desvió la mirada y limpio con sus manos sus ojos.

—No, pero los niños son importantes.— dijo el con la voz que le quedaba.

—Hay miles de padres que están pendientes de sus hijos sin que eso implique que estén juntos. ¿Para que hacernos infelices? — Hermione estaba sorprendida de ella misma, no había caído en la tentación de sus ojos, si en los ángulos perfectos de su quijada. Ni se había derretido en eco de su voz. Ya era un avance. Podría salir adelante.

—Porque yo no quiero eso para nosotros. — El piso el piso con fuerza, camino de un lado al otro, mordiendo sus labios en el proceso. Su respiración se volvía errática.

—perdóname. Te estoy pidiendo perdón. Por las tonterías que hago, las estupideces que digo…. Yo solo sé que tengo miedo. Mucho miedo, si… — James buscó su mano. —… estos últimos meses no he podido dormir bien… me daba pánico de solo imaginar que Harry te pudiera convencer de irte. Que Snape se apareciera se arrepintiera y…. ¡Merlín!— Estaba siendo sincero, eso era claro. ¿Pero eso le daba derecho en ser tan hiriente?

—James… dijiste que éramos tu venganza… tu lo crees así.

—No, es decir… Odio a Severus Snape, eso …. Es verdad. Lo odio como pocas cosas en el mundo… pero… si lo vemos con cuidado… si no fuera por el no hubieran venido ellos— dijo señalando su vientre. —No te habría conocido…. Quizás y después de todo tenga que agradecerle porque tu ahora estás acá…— James estaba demasiado cerca, y ella le estaba dando todo el espacio.

Sus manos en su cuello, como si ella fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, podía respirar de su respiración. Sus frentes se tocaban, pero sus labios apenas se rozaban. Esa suave electricidad de sentir su aroma tan cerca de ella. ¿Podría creer en alguien tan dañado? Pero estaba pidiendo otra oportunidad. —Quisiera decir algo para que confíes en mi… quisiera que me creyeras…— dijo en un susurro apagado.

—Quiero creerte…— se escuchó a si misma confesar. —Pero me dicho cosas horribles, James. ¿A quien le creo? ¿Al hombre que busca mis besos cuando está dormido o al que pretende que nuestros hijos sean instrumentos de venganza?

—No… Mione, los amo. Por sobre mi, por sobre todo. —Una extraña sensación se acomodó en su bajo vientre, pero no quiso decir nada más, solo atino a mirarlo. James con delicadeza besos sus labios, era casi como si no los quisiera romper. En un segundo cambio la urgencia, ahora abrazaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Cuando el aire se esfumó de sus pulmones, la castaña retrocedió.

—Hagamos algo… Hoy tengo guardia en el ministerio, llegaré tarde…— dijo acariciando sus mejilla en el borde su pulgar. Le costaba seguir el movimiento de sus labios. James había aprendido el arte de enredarla en sus palabras. Una ventaja que nunca se lo confesaría. — …pero podemos hablar hoy en la noche, todo con calma. Hablaremos de los dos. No quiero ser el hombre que promete cosas… quiero ser quien te las cumpla Mione. — Ante esto ultimo se mordió los labios. ¿En donde había dejado su fuerza de voluntad? ¿Qué le diría a Harry? Porque estaba segura que si James Potter seguía así nunca dejaría de estar a su lado. Pero una vez más su razonamiento gritó cautela. Era mejor no decir nada, no aceptar nada. Si quería resultados debía actuar con prudencia.

—Esta bien, termina tu guardia …. Te esperaré… con las donas de calabaza y fresa…. Pero…— le señaló el pecho. —Eso no significa nada. ¿entiendes? ESTO…— dijo señalando a los dos.— VA A CAMBIAR.

* * *

 

Sus contracciones eran espaciadas. Sabía que había venido demasiado pronto, pero tener a tres hombres tras ella, desesperados eran suficiente para mandarla directo a San Mungo. Gracias a Merlín conocía a varios de los médicos encargados. Sus investigaciones le habían hecho un espacio dentro del mundo de la salud mágica. Quien diría que en un tiempo pensó en quedarse únicamente en el ministerio de magia, cuando su verdadera pasión se encontraba en los laboratorios. Quizás y todo su experiencia con Severus hayan tenido un resultado positivo. Encontrar lo que verdaderamente la apasionaba. Uno de sus colegas le había dado una habitación cercana a los pasillos más alejados al público en general.

Se paró ¿Dónde demonios estaban Todos? Sirius dijo que tenía que dejar a Harry con Lily; Remus había salido a buscar todo lo que habían olvidado en la casa, y Harry estaba en busca del doctor encargado del parto. ¿Quizás y era hora de llamar a James? Pero recordó que sus guardias terminaban relativamente rápido quizás si solo esperaba a que las contracciones estuvieran un poco más cercanas entre sí … Un ruido llamó su atención. Habían dos personas al otro extremo de la puerta. Eran voces que podía reconocer. Su piel se enfrió un par de segundos. ¿James? Con cuidado y todavía sosteniendo su barriga abrió la puerta con cuidado. La cabellera de fuego de Lily estaba dándole la espalda. Ajenos a su presencia podía ver a James hablando con ella. ¿Se habría enterado tan rápido? ¿Cómo era posible? Apenas habían terminado el desayuno cuando el dolor en el bajo vientre la descuadró. Nadie si quiera pensó en llamarlo aún. Las voces seguían hablando, sí. Sin ninguna duda era James.

—Sí, tengo tres meses. ¡Está bien! Todavía no se lo digo a Severus… Estoy intentando que el tiempo se de.—dijo Lily Evans.

—¿ Entonces por qué lo hiciste?— su tono de voz era tres veces más agudo de lo normal, clara señal que estaba desesperado. —Por que quise. Por un demonio James— dijo ella en un tono degastado. —Sneviluss no lo va a tomar bien. Yo no lo haría.— Ella inmediatamente puso su manos por encima de su vientre como clara señal de protección. Lily estaba embarazada. Lo estaba. Otra vez le vieron la cara de estúpida. Otra vez ella se puso en esa situación. Y la única culpable era ella. Ella por pecar de imbécil.

De pronto lo vio, la confirmación más sublime. James estaba besando a Lily. Sí no había espacio a la duda, casi con la misma desesperación con la que se creyó besada. ¿No era así la manera en que él la besaba? Sujetar su cabeza por detrás, poner una mano en su cintura. Curioso que no sintiera dolor en el cuerpo, era como si su parte emocional se hubiera esfumado. Vio como ella lo apartó de lado con rapidez. — No… James estás confundiendo todo…— dijo la pelirroja. —Tu estas enamorado de la idea de mi… alguna vez te lo dije… yo no te amo.— dijo de nuevo.

—Lo sé…— dijo él en un suspiro. —Pero… creer que puedas… estar… en peligro…— dijo el entre cortado luchando por no llorar. Esa vez fue Lily quien con una gentileza que nunca le conoció le beso la mejilla limpiando lo que parecían lágrimas traviesas que salían de él. ¿Ese era James? El mismo James que le acuso de utilizarlo para buscar venganza, el mismo que dejo en claro que no quería casarse. Habría que ser tonta o carecer de todo tipo de sentidos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Él lo dijo claramente "Granger, tu no eres Lily" traducción: "No te quiero". Por eso aunque tratara de decirlo esas palabras nunca saldrían de su boca, ni mucho menos el "Te amo". Todo era tan claro, y recién lo podía ver. Sus piernas por fin le hicieron caso. Hermione abrió la puerta aún más con violencia. No porque necesariamente la sintiera, simplemente quería estar segura de que era él. James Potter. El hombre de la segunda oportunidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo el padre de Harry más pálido que un fantasma. Recién había reparado en ella.

—Contracciones…—fue lo único que pudo coordinar, porque la ilación de sus palabras no le permitían. Lily desde lejos abrió la boca sin saber qué articular… El silencio impregnó el ambiente de una energía densa.

—Felicitaciones Lily ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes tres meses? Creo que James siempre quiso una familia grande. Nunca pensé que le gustaban los Harem… — Lily negó fuertemente la cabeza a los lados, tratando de negar lo evidente. No entendía ni ella misma porque no estaba en el piso desgarrada. Era la segunda vez que le veían como ejemplo de la estúpida. Ella no era amante del drama. ¿por qué no tenía una vida libre de esa clase de emociones?

—¿Qué? No… no es lo que…. Mione…— Y tenía el descaro de llamarla así. —¿Esta es tu guardia?...que comprensivos en el ministerio, ¿no crees?— James le había dicho que llegaría tarde por una guardia en el trabajo, pero claro. Todo era mentira. A este punto ya ni siquiera le dolía. No sentía nada. Nada. Solo tendría que mantener esta posición.

—Escúchame por favor… Lo que te dije es verdad… yo… Créeme…— dijo las palabras arrastrando y con rastros visibles de querer romperse. Pero ella estaba helada, solo podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado en un segundo.

—Mimi… no es lo que parece.— dijo la mujer desde la otra esquina de la habitación. Acá estaba pasando algo que no entendía. ¿Por qué siempre era la tercera en el cuento? ¿Qué tenia en la cabeza para siempre estar de lado? Severus y sus mentiras para tener de nuevo a Lily y ahora, ¿James?. Quizás y el hombre fue claro desde el comienzo, no la quería. Fue una pieza más en su juego y estaba segura que sus hijos también lo eran. Con una tranquilidad terrorífica ella asintió. Lily quien había mantenido una expresión de pavor en el rostro pareció más preocupada que horrorizada por la confesión. —¿Mimi quieres sentarte? ¿Te sientes bien?— fue ella quien preguntó, la misma pelirroja por quien su primer amor la había traicionado y por quien el padre de sus hijos había hecho algo parecido. Está mal, todo estaba claro desde el inicio. James Potter nunca te dijo que te quería, nunca hablo de amor. Esas ideas tontas solo le ocurrían a ella. Era sorprendente no estaba llorando, era simplemente la realización de meses de estar engañada en sí misma. Harry tenía razón. Todo este tiempo quiso ser Lily. Sonrió con torpeza.

—No sé lo que estés pensando pero…—Sí, James estaba actuando fuera de si, hasta parecía que le importaba. —… si estoy acá es por…— quiso volver a decir, pero le estaba costando poder armar una oración. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? ¿acaso engañarla nuevamente? Quizás y la culpa no sea exclusivamente de los dos. Es decir… ella siempre lo supo. ¿Qué ganas de vivir en un lugar donde nadie la quiere? ¿Qué ganas de ser la madre de un niño que ya tiene una? ¿por qué seguir en un universo donde su objetivo ya estaba cumplido? ¿Por qué siempre estaba en el lugar erróneo con la persona equivocada? Tenía que ser un problema psicológico. Nadie sano estaría en su situación.

—¡¿Por dios, estás sangrando Hermione?!— Lily movió sus manos para todos los lados, rápidamente salió de la habitación gritando a viva voz por un medico. Pero contraria a su reacción, Hermione esta quieta aun posando sus ojos en el marco de la puerta por donde salió la castaña. James estaba hablando, quizás con cara de pánico. No le podía escuchar, solo era un sonido sordo, como el de un pitido. La presión, seguro nuevamente se le había subido la presión.

—Vete, James.— dijo ella con toda la energía que tenía. — no quiero verte…—De pronto todo se volvió negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos,
> 
> Creo que se me paso unas piscas de drama en el capitulo, pero lo necesitaba. Creo que los que me leen saben que me gusta escribir este tipo de historias. Para ser completamente sincera este capitulo era el doble de largo. Lo he dividido en dos.
> 
> Hermione está tan o más dañada que James en la historia. Ha quedado claro que desde el comienzo sus reacciones no son las de una persona normal. Ha construido un universo para que su antiguo amor sea feliz; Comenzó una relación enfermiza con el padre de su mejor amigo, y para terminar acaba de descubrir que la misma mujer por la cual fue traicionada es la misma que está embarazada del padre de sus ojos. Claro, todo esto bajo su perspectiva. Es evidente que ella no es la más cuerda del grupo.
> 
> Una de mis escenas favoritas de hoy es cuando James la busca para pedir perdón, lo dice con todas sus letras. Y eso me pareció bonito. En el próximo capitulo veremos lo que pasa en el parto y el nacimiento de esta nueva Hermione. Severus estará para dar un panorama completo al capitulo.
> 
> Sé que me he demorado, pero escribir informes todo el día acaparan mi tiempo. Prometo que el siguiente capitulo será un poquito menos tenso. (solo un poco).
> 
> Espero leerlos, porque hace tiempo que no sé nada de ustedes. Ya saben que enriquecen mi escritura con sus comentarios. Les mando un abrazo enorme.
> 
> Un abrazo,
> 
> Nos leemos
> 
> Dlila


	15. Un final para un comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque ese dia murió una víctima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Harry Potter" es propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Este Fanfiction no tiene ánimo de lucrar con ninguno de los personajes creados por la autora. Únicamente cumple con el fin de entretener.
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, AU.
> 
> MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED: James Potter/Lily Evans /Hermione Granger / Severus Snape
> 
> SUMMARY:
> 
> RATING: NC-17 (MA)
> 
> WARNINGS: Lenguaje sexual explicito, vocabulario ofensivo, spoilers, parejas no canon.
> 
> Aclaración: Esta no es una historia típica, no muere Snape en el séptimo libro y mucho menos ocurre lo ocurrido en el epilogo.

_**Capitulo 15** _

_**Un final para un comienzo** _

Muerta, Hermione estaba muerta. Todo rastro de energía que había en su cuerpo se había esfumado en el instante que el médico abrió su boca para decir entre cortado. —Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero solo los bebés han sobre vivido.— Severus intentó pararse de su silla de metal, pero no pudo. No tenía ni la energía, ni el equilibrio para hacerlo. A partir de ese instante su visión se empañó. No pudo distinguir el alarido de dolor que había hecho uno de los acompañantes de la castaña, ni siquiera podía distinguir el color del cabello de Lily, quien solo hacía unos segundos estaba al lado de la versión crecida de Harry. Severus pensó que quizás, el también estaba muerto.

Repasó sus recuerdos de la mañana. Todo había comenzado con relativa ligereza, Lily había regresado de Hogwarts para ayudarle con los ejercicios de la rehabilitación. Hasta ese momento él no le había preguntado por su repentina desaparición unos días atrás, suponía que se lo diría cuando fuera el momento. No tenía demasiada prisa. Lily se estaba comportando como siempre, bueno como lo tenía acostumbrado desde hacía unos meses. Le daba su espacio, demasiado espacio si le preguntaban. No era como Hermione, en lo más mínimo. Es decir, en su vida de pareja con la castaña tenía que encontrar el tiempo para alejarse de ella. No es que fuera sofocante, simplemente que no lo dejaba sentirse solo, y eso empeoraba cuando él enfermaba. Pensando con cautela, y lo veía con cuidado en los más de en sus casi cuatro años de relación nunca la vio enferma. Quizás y ella ocultaba muy bien sus enfermedades para no preocuparlo. Lo más probable es que a él tampoco le hubieran importado demasiado, es decir. Obviamente la cuidaría, pero no llegaría al punto que ella llegaba por él. Otra vez sentía esa extraña patada en la boca del estómago. Claro, en esos momentos ya no podría solucionar nada, Hermione estaba muerta. Muerta. Sintió una contractura en medio del pecho, pero su corazón siguió latiendo. Sabía que estaba latiendo. De alguna manera retorcida su cuerpo seguía con vida y el de ella no.

Como venía recordando él había hecho un par de horas de rehabilitación cuando Lily musitó algo como un — "Ya regreso."— Severus miró como su mujer caminaba en dirección a las enfermeras. Recordaba sentir la seguridad de salir otra vez bien de una misión. Al menos estaba con vida y como esperaba que hubieran terminado: Lily y él juntos, en una versión extraña de una familia moderna. Recordó como echado en su cama pensaba como vendría su futuro. Pensaba quizás como hablar con Hermione y de alguna manera hacerle entender que ella no se podía quedar ahí. James Potter no podía ser alguien como para ella. En ningún universo alguien tan despreciable como Potter podía estar con Hermione. Granger a pesar de tener un complejo caso de "Heroenitis", y bordear un caso de neurosis clínica era un buena persona, y por ende necesitaba a alguien sano. Quizás y con suerte podría hablar sin parecer un idiota ante ella y por fin pedirle perdón. Claro, ella no se lo aceptaría. Él tampoco lo haría. Después de esperas lo que parecían horas, Severus decidió salir en la silla de ruedas del hospital. Al menos daría unas vueltas por el pasillo. Cuando estaba en el tercer pasillo de la zona G, pudo distinguir a quien parecía James Potter, su mejor enemigo dándole patadas a una puerta pidiendo entrar. El hombre parecía un ogro de la frustración. Remus Lupin estaba detrás de él intentando retenerle. Pero Potter solo gritaba, estaba llorando como si le hubiera perdido a toda su familia junta, su rostro estaba rojo y sus cabellos más desordenados que de costumbre.

—¡Déjenme entrar!— gritaba a todo pulmón. Todos en el pasillo veían conmovidos la escena. Lupin intentaba retenerlo sin éxito. Severus no estaba entendiendo porque esa escena no le producía placer, quizás pensó que sus poderes Slytherin estaban desapareciendo. A su lado sintió alguien que lo pasaba de largo. Era Black.

—No encontré a Lily por ningún lado, dejé a Harry con Alice y Augusta…— No podía ver el rostro de Black, pero por su postura corporal, parecía como la de un gato mojado. James miró a su amigo temblando. Se notaba que quería hablar con él pero no podía… las palabras no le salían. Nadie había notado que él también estaba presente.

—Hermione tuvo una complicación… Se le subió la presión… ahora está en trabajo de parto, pero…— Remus seguía hablando, sin embargo Severus no alcanzó a entender nada… Hermione estaba en trabajo de parto. —… cuando despertó solo quiso que Harry estuviera a su lado…— Los vellos en todo su cuerpo se pararon. Miedo, como nunca antes lo había conocido. Quizás y el mismo miedo que había sentido en el momento en que el señor oscuro le confesó que la familia Potter era su siguiente victima. Pero ahora era diferente, Hermione… no estaba siendo amenazada por fuerzas extrañas, estaba luchando contra la naturaleza y el no tenía cómo ayudarla.

Severus tomó impulso con su silla, y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde los tres hombres estaban, antes que pudiera hablar y exigir por más noticias, Harry salió con un bulto pegado al pecho, todo su cuerpo parecía ensangrentado, pero tenía una mediana sonrisa en el rostro.

—Papá, ven…— dijo Harry apenas audible. James Potter no tuvo que esperar un doble llamado casi de inmediato entró a la habitación. Fue en ese momento en que el hombre lobo volvió a verle. Remus repasó su mirada sobre él como si de pronto sintiera lástima. Severus sintió una especie de repulsión recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Quiso decirle algo, pero unas manos le agarraron de atrás. Volvió su vista, era Lily. Su rostro estaba rojo, como si se la hubiera pasado llorando. Tan hinchados como estaban sus ojos parecía que apenas podía mirar. Ella con cuidado y sin hacer un escandalo lo llevó hasta un extremo del pasillo. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin permanecieron callados, como si estuvieran entendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lily pareció limpiarse las lágrimas, mientras trataba de contener la respiración en una versión calmada. No recordaba haberla visto así antes. Severus intentó hablar. El estado de Hermione no podía ser tan importante para su mujer, es decir, sabía que había un sentimiento de culpa por parte de la pelirroja, pero nunca llegaría al grado de ponerla en ese estado.

—Quería decirte esto en otro momento, pero…— dijo la mujer en un intento de sonar serena.— Pero… con todo lo que está pasando, no me extrañaría que alguien más te lo diga.— terminó de decir llevando su cabello hacia un lado. Solo recordó mirarla con cuidado de no sobresaltarla, en todo el tiempo de conocerla sabía que no gustaba sentirse intimidada por miradas de lástima.

— Cuando Harry nació tuve una especia de desgarro en el útero, los medimagos sugirieron que esperara unos años en volver a intentar se madre…. Pero cuando Eileen sugirió la idea del embarazo, visité al doctor.— dijo casi todo en un tirón. — No podría tener hijos de la manera natural, al menos las probabilidades serían mínimas… así que… no…— Severus no entendía porque Lily entre todos los días y momentos tuvo que escoger ese preciso momento en hacerle esa confesión. El negó la cabeza a los lados en señal que no estaba entendiendo lo que la mujer estaba confesando.

—Alguna vez, escuché a Mimi hablar de los métodos muggles… fue hacía mucho… cuando… no.. sabía nada…. Y se me ocurrió que… podría funcionar. Pero para cuando tenía pensado hablar contigo, paso todo… todo…— Ella no lo estaba mirando a la cara, curioso si en sus peleas generalmente ella lo acusaba de que él evadía el conflicto. — Tu estabas internado, era tu cuarto mes internado y sin pruebas de hasta cuando despertarías, pensé que quizás tu m…— pero no pudo terminar porque reprimió un pequeño sollozo. —… así que utilicé la muestra que dejaste en San Mungo para tus exámenes. ¿recuerdas?— Severus abrió la boca. Claro que recordaba haber dejado la muestra de semen, pensó que sería una manera para saber como iba su fertilidad, por ese entonces Lily estaba preocupada por sus salud antes de ser padres. Nunca pensó que ella podría utilizar la muestra sin su autorización. Es decir…¿él papá? Lo único que sabía hacer era lastimar a las personas que lo amaban ¿qué le podría esperar a un niño? Lily terminó muerta en su tiempo y Granger había sido engañada vilmente por él.

—…hice una inseminación artificial… a pesar.. de tu estado y el mío. Los médicos dicen que hay peligro que pueda perderlo, pero… hasta ahora nuestro hijo se aferra a mi y yo a él.— dijo con voz apagada… todavía no podía procesar toda la información… — Hoy James me buscó, pensó que podía hacerme entrar en razón… diciendo que es demasiado peligroso para mi… pero no podría de nuevo abandonar a un hijo.— dijo tratando de contener la respiración. — James estaba tan asustado… me besó, dijo muchas cosas… Hermione nos vio… pensó lo peor… Merlín… cuando me di cuenta estaba sangrando… solo volteé un segundo para buscar ayuda, pero ella ya estaba en el suelo. Mimi…— Lily ya había estallado, la conocía, era culpa. Severus no supo que hacer o decir. No solo se había enterado que su Potter había besado a su mujer, y que ella estaba embarazada de él… si no que Hermione… Severus palmoteó la pierna de la pelirroja. Todo saldría bien… todo… Potter había estropeado todo maravillosamente. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que ella no lo quería? ¿ahora también iba a lastimar a Mione? Mordió sus labios con ira. ¿Por qué ella simplemente no se fue? ¿por qué Granger tenía esa vocación para sufrir? Granger era una puñetera masoquista y él un sádico en todas las definiciones.

Harry Potter había salido de la sala, toda su ropa estaba ensangrentada pero una especie de sonrisa cruzó su rostro. — Nació primero la niña… papá dice que Hermione ya tiene el nombre, el niño se llama Henry, como mi tátara abuelo. James se quedó haciendo los papeles dentro. El doctor… está cuidando de Hermione… nos han sacado de la sala… — El niño indefenso que vio crecer estaba de nuevo delante de él. Lo conocía mejor que nadie en ese lugar. Tenía cara de malas noticias. Se quedó callado un par de segundos. Black se acercó a él, los dos se fundieron en un abrazo. Potter se desarmó en un chillido poco propio del salvador del mundo mágico. La sensación entremezclada entre desesperación, odio, y desesperanza se cobijaban en el fondo de su estómago. Nadie quiso decir nada más, los minutos pasaban con insoportable parsimonia. Las personas caminaban por delante de ellos como ajenos al dolor que estaba ocurriendo. James Potter apareció después de una media hora detrás de ellos. Su camisa, al igual que Harry, también estaba ensangrentada. Severus no pudo alcanzar a ver su rostro, el hombre ni siquiera había reparado en él. Estaba seguro que en ese momento era la menor de sus preocupaciones. NO supo en que momento apareció el médico, solo recordó su voz parca y monótona. — Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero solo los bebés han sobre vivido.— dijo el casi anciano a todos en la sala. En ese momento todo en él se detuvo por una fracción de segundos. No podía ser cierto. Su Hermione no podía estar muerta… no sin antes confesarle todo, no sin decirle que muy a su manera el también la quería. Estaba comenzando a temblar. Su vista se nubló, solo podía recordar el eco de su risa y los suave quejidos que emitía cuando ella creía que él le hacia el amor. Volvió su vista a James Potter, que desde el extremo parecía estar siendo atacado por un dementor. Estaba pálido con clara señal de entrar en estado de negación. Mientras Harry agacho la mirada al piso, respiró hondo y entró a la habitación donde supuestamente estaba Hermione. ¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente como ella había acabado así? ¿alguien que había trascendido en los espacios? ¿alguien que había trasmutado su cuerpo….? Una idea cruzó su mente en una fracción de segundo.

—¡No está muerta! ¡Está en estado catatónico!— gritó desde su asiento. El médico pareció observarlo por una fracción de segundos. — En la transmutación de espacio los cuerpos antes de morir tienden a bajar todos los signos vitales… rápido ponga atinoco y magenta de unicornio a su poción revitalizante.— Era claro, nadie más lo entendía. El medico asintió e ingresó nuevamente a la habitación.

– No se va a morir… no te vas a morir Mione… no, no no..— repetía como mantra Severus Snape.

* * *

_**Un punto aparte.** _

Severus no se había movido de la puerta de la habitación. A pesar de las miradas odiosas de James Potter y a pesar de la insistencia de Lily por llevarlo a descansar, el no se movería. Necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien, ver sus ojos dorados y el rubor en sus mejillas al sentirse observada por él, como antes, como si los estuvieran en su espacio y universo original. Necesitaba todo eso y más. Harry se había acercado a él para ofrecerle una taza de te. El muchacho estaba tranquilo, no le había mandado lejos como hubiera pensado, seguro estaba más ocupado pensando en la recuperación de la castaña que en él y sus formas de torturarlo. Estaba consciente que la buena relación que había mantenido en los años después de la guerra habían sido tirados por la borda después de manipular a su mejor amiga. Estaba seguro que el mocoso entendía porqué lo había hecho. Es decir, él no era un hombre de veintitantos como aparentaba en ese cuerpo. Era un cuarentón atrapado en un cuerpo distinto que había perdido el amor de su vida a manos de James Potter y el maldito Voldemort. Claro, Potter sabía todo eso. Sin embargo, había otro dato interesante que no se había puesto a pensar, Hermione casi había vivido el doble en experiencia para darle lo que él quería. Una vida en su universo y otra en ese. Harry debía de entender que las dos personas que conoció ya no eran las mismas. Si ella regresaba a su tiempo, nada sería como antes.

Hermione ya estaba casi recuperada, según lo que había dicho el médico. La castaña había dado indicaciones claras para que James ni Lily se acercaran a ella o a sus hijos. La noticia no sentó muy bien a los dos involucrados, pero ¿qué querían?

Quizás la Hermione de su tiempo les hubiera dejado espacio a la duda, quizás hubiera aceptado que entraran para que explicaran, pero después de él la confianza era el menor de sus atributos. James estaba como león enjaulado en la puerta sin querer escuchar las voces de calma de sus amigos. Severus solo estaba en la esquina más alejada tratando de encontrar el espacio para poder hablar con ella. Harry era el único que tenía acceso a ella. Ya habían pasado casi veinte horas desde el parto y el único con permiso para tomar decisiones sobre ella y los bebés era el hijo de Lily. Harry James Potter se acercó con cuidado a él, alejado de la mirada miserable de James Potter. —"Puedes entrar, ella quiere hablar contigo"— era casi un susurro, entendió que el muchacho estaba protegiendo a la castaña de su propio padre, quizás y las noticias que le contó Lily ya habían sido escuchadas por él. No quiso decir nada más. Con cuidado entró a la habitación, su silla casi se queda estancada en el marco de la puerta, pero con fuerza y mal humor pudo sobrepasar el obstáculo, Ahí estaba ella.

—Harry me dijo que tu diste la idea— la escuchó decir después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

—Gracias.— dijo ella a media voz desde su cama.

—No fue nada.— dijo por fin cuando encontró ánimo para hablar.

Severus no pudo evitar mirar las cunas donde estaban los bebés. Desde podía ver solo veía una pequeñas cabecitas con algunos rizos casi dorados. Quizás y si Merlín se apiade los niños se parezcan a su madre y no hereden nada del hombre insufrible.

—Lily me contó lo que pasó… lo siento, nada hubiera pasado… bueno ya está hecho. Creo que… te expliquemos que… bueno Lily está embarazada. Yo también seré papá. Diablos… — no supo ni porque lo dijo, solo quería dejar el tema de lado.

—Oh… eso no lo sabía.. Pensé que era de James.— Dijo la castaña con una tranquilidad que le sorprendió. Si Lily había asumido bien lo que había pensado Granger, no entendía porqué ella estaba reaccionando como lo hacía. Como si la noticia de una posible infidelidad no le sorprendiera o doliera.

—¿Cómo?— dijo entendiendo muy bien su reacción. Sus manos sudaban, sus pies temblaban, no recordaba haberse sentido así antes.

—Lo supuse… no sería la primera vez que las cosas pasaran en mis narices.— directo al estómago.

—No pasó así. Lily escuchó acerca de los métodos muggle y quiso probar suerte.– su voz se sentía extraña en él. No sabía muy bien porque le estaba diciendo todo aquello a Hermione. Quizás había algo que estaba pasando por alto.

—¿método muggle? Interesante… no sabía que prestaba atención a ese tipo de investigación. No los hubiera imaginado. Tiene más sentido lo otro… si me preguntan— Sí, Hermione tenia una incontinencia verbal.

—¿Por qué creerías eso… es decir Lily y él?

—Tranquilo Romeo…— dijo casi escupiendo sus palabras, como lo hacía él cuando se le acababa la paciencia. — …no creo que Lily vuelva con James. Quedó claro que no lo quiere como él quisiera. ¿Así que inseminación artificial? No sabía que estaban planeándolo.— Le habían puesto algo a sus pociones porque ahora la mujer estaba comportando como usualmente pasaba.

—Pero es muy peligroso… después de Harry su útero… quedó dañado por eso los medimagos la estaban persuadiendo para que … tengo mie..— se reprimió

—Severus…— ella volvió a mirarlo con la mirada de antes, como cuando después de un día horrible en el trabajo lo abrazaba prometiendo que todo saldría bien. Como las veces en que después de sus pesadillas le masajeaba las sienes. Como lo hacían cuando ella no paraba de decirle cuanto lo amaba. —¿No recuerdas tus cálculos en aritmancia? ¿La trasmutación? — Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Tu crees?— ¿cómo era posible que hasta convaleciente esta mujer sea capas de las ideas más extraordinarias? Tenía razón, el mismo lo había investigado por mucho tiempo. El viaje inter universal permitía ciertos arreglos en el cuerpo de los involucrados, había ciertos riesgos con mujeres embarazadas, pero más riesgoso podría resultar que Lily se quedara en el mismo lugar.

—Claro, el rejuvenecimiento celular… el que investigaste… ¿no recuerdas?— su voz pastosa lo sacó del ensimismamiento.

—Ir a otro espacio…— era tan sencillo que estaba asombrado por no pensarlo antes.

—Sí… ahí ella tendrá mayores probabilidades. Pídele a James mis apuntes, estoy seguro que no se opondrá a darte eso. Es Lily, el amor de su vida. De sus vidas.— Ella con delicadeza sujetó su manta. Vio a su lado como los líquidos de las pociones de diversos colores y densidades, corrían hasta su brazo.

—¿Cómo lo haces? ¿cómo puedes… decirme esto… cómo? Después de todo este tiempo sigues conmigo…— dijo él no entendiendo con claridad el porqué de las acciones de la mujer. La respuesta claro que la sabía. Hermione nunca dejó de quererlo, a pesar de haber obtenido el título del hijo de puta del siglo, nunca dejo de ver por él. Definitivamente Lily jamás podría amarlo que como Hermione lo hacía, ¿pero qué podía hacer si Lily era su universo? Su cuerpo parecía de seda al mirar a la castaña.

—¿Tu entre todas las personas necesitas que te explique? ¿No recuerdas lo que le respondiste a Albus? — Y otra vez esa patada directa a los huevos. Severus respiró hondo. Sí. Era definitivo el mundo era completa bola de mierda. Él era quien había cometido los actos más temerarios por un amor casi muerto, él quien casi muere en el repudio de todo el mundo mágico. Y era quien estaba obteniendo todo lo que había deseado a manos de la mujer que engañó. Claro que entendía, mejor que nadie.

—Todo este tiempo… — dijo en una sonrisa rota —… he vivido celosa... Te envidio ¿sabes?— Sintió que el color en el garganta se agudizaba dejándole casi sin poder hablar. —Por cuan feliz eres sin mi… como no te costó dejarme… — una pequeña lágrima se le escapó a ella sin dejar verle directamente a los ojos. Estaba más pálida que nunca, ni siquiera esa vez que le avisaron de la perdida de sus padres, ni cuando la encontró a su lado el día en que el despertó de su primer intento de viajar a otro universo. Un calor toco su labio superior. —Me engañé… ¿sabes? Pensé que si hacía todo lo que hice, que si te mostraba tus mayores deseos… entonces de alguna manera o otra no te quedaría más alternativa que amarme… pero con James entendí que no. No es no. Lo que no nace, no crece.— Ella relajó la mirada al techo, la luz impactaba a sus ojos dejando ver sus cuencas moradas. Severus quiso decir algo, pero ni siquiera podía emitir un susurro. — James es un imbécil, pero uno que dice la verdad. Creo que Harry heredó su incontinencia verbal . Lo pudo ver mejor que yo… – Sus labios temblaron fugazmente.

–Hermione… mejor… descansa… yo creo que le diré a la enfermera…— Quizás y la castaña estaba empezando a hablar de más. Pero no parecía poder contenerse.

—Cuando te vi en la casa de la higuera, nuestra casa… pensé por una fracción de segundos que lo este universo no era real… que eras mío… ¿Ya te he dicho que te envidio?— La poción que le habían inyectado a Hermione podría tener el efecto de un verita serum, quizás en su estado más vulnerable los efectos sean el doble. Lo único claro en el ambiente, era que ella no se estaba guardando nada.

—Lo siento tanto… Mione— intentó decir.

—No me digas así, por favor… Nunca fui Mione para ti. Severus. Solo fui un ingrediente más en tu plan… — Ella lo volvió a mirar, sus ojos aún dorados no eran los mismos. Estaban vacíos como espejos rotos. — Sabes que odio dar lástima, pero es la verdad.— Severus pasó un poco de su saliva sintiendo arder toda su tráquea.

—Sí… Yo..— pero no pudo continuar porque ella volvió a hablar.

—Te envidio porque yo también quiero alguien que me ame tanto como yo te amé.— casi ya no tenía fuerzas para si quiera hablar, pero su desazón podía más que su cuerpo. ¿por qué usaba el tiempo pasado? ¿por qué "amé"y no "amo"? Sentía hormigas invadirle el estómago, pero no dijo nada que pudiera delatar ese pensamiento.

—Y lo mereces, tu más que nadie. Quizás Potter no está mal…— No entendía ni siquiera sus propias palabras. Pero antes que pudiera seguir ella terminó en una carcajada hueca. Quería decirle que también la amaba, quizás de una manera poco saludable y distinta a Lily… pero estaba seguro que la amaba. Severus no dijo nada más. Su cuerpo lo traicionó.

—Creí que esta vez era mi turno.—dijo ella apretando un poco más su mano. –Por un momento pensé que James … — se calló. — …mejor bruja de su generación…— volvió a decir con voz burlona…— Severus vio como ella entrecerraba el ceño, sus labios se veían mucho más ásperos. Apenas hacía unas cuantas horas le habían dado por muerta, si no se controlaba, si no descansaba quizás y lo esté en pocos minutos. La sola mención de Potter en tono amargo lo enredó de molestia.

—¿qué hizo?— sintiendo su

—¿en serio, Severus? No lo hagas. Te ves ridículo.— Esos iban a ser sus hijos, los que ella quería tener con él. Los que mil veces ella los había planificado en sus tardes en la casa. Los que ella imaginaba llevarían su apellido.  _"No estaría mal si quedan en Slytherin, después de todo te tendrían ahí." "¿Si le ponemos a la primera Alhena o Diana?"_  le recordaba diciendo mientras besaba sus mejillas  _"quizás Eileen ¿no? Está bien un nombre nuevo para una nueva Snape"_. Quizás sí era un mortífago en toda la extensión de la palabra. Jugar con el amor de alguien como Granger era pecado.

—Con ustedes he tenido suficiente. — le escuchó terminar de decir, perdiendo su mirada en el techo.

—La infidelidad no es algo que se perdone fácilmente, eso lo sé…— dijo cuando pudo encontrar su voz después de unos segundos… Severus no entendía ni qué estaba diciendo.

—Oh, pero tu nunca me fuiste infiel Sev. Tu fidelidad siempre estuvo en otro lado. Yo solo fui un paso para llegar a ella. Me engañaste, pero nunca me fuiste infiel. Porque nada para ti fue real.— La castaña sabía dónde y cómo pegar. Pero le dejaría.

—Hermione lo siento mucho. Yo no medí nada, yo creí que eso… aprendí mucho de ti…

—Lo sé, Severus. — suspiró.

—¿alguna vez crees capas de perdonarme?— Fue lo primero que dijo después de un silencio impregnado de ansiedad.

—No.— su voz se quebró pero pudo recuperar la parquedad en unos micro segundos. —Te amé con todo lo que tenía y hasta con lo que no. Pero…. Estoy aprendiendo a amarme a mi. Mis hijos necesitan a una mamá completa, sana.— Poco a poco su piel se ponía más blanca hasta quedar a punto de papel.

—Está bien… — con la voz más pequeña que tenía Severus pensó en haber terminado la conversación. Pero ella a pesar de no tener color en las mejillas y a pesar que haber salido de un caso de catatonia, parecía tener la energía suficiente para mirarlo con insistencia. Severus con mucho esfuerzo pudo llegar a su silla de ruedas, se dejó caer.

—Esto es un adiós Severus— dijo ella desde su cama sus ojos apuntaban directamente hacia él. — Sé feliz, has luchado mucho por conseguirlo. Solo se feliz y me sentiré pagada.— Sin saber qué decir ni responder Severus salió de la habitación. Estaba seguro que el hombre que entro al lugar era distinto al que se iba. No sabía si para bien o mal.

Severus Snape sólo supo al día siguiente que Hermione Bagshot-Granger había desaparecido con sus dos hijos de San Mungo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos,
> 
> No, no es un final. Es un punto seguido. Ya entenderán el porqué. No se extrañen si saltamos temporalmente en el siguiente capítulo. Con este capitulo termino el lado más denso de la historia. Lo que sigue es más liviano y donde el amor surgirá en formas inimaginadas. He querido darle prioridad a esta historia porque quiero terminarla este año a como dé lugar. Creo que cuatro años ya fue suficiente. Como siempre leo todos sus comentarios, y sí que me sirve para construir mejor el entramado de la historia. Ojalá los pueda leer en este capitulo también.
> 
> (*) Heroinitis: lo estoy usando como un neologismo para referirme al complejo psiquiatrico de héroe.
> 
> Nos leemos prontito
> 
> Un abrazo fuerte
> 
> Dlila

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Muy pronto subiré los capítulos con algunas mejoras.


End file.
